


Brendon.

by Larrypotter



Series: Name. [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Asexual Brendon, Bottom Brendon, Brendon is a little shit, Brendon needs a hug, Cat Brendon, Cat/Human Hybrids, Curious Brendon, Daddy Kink, Dallon Just Wants A Normal Life, Dallon Needs A Hug, Dallon Weekes Has Issues, Dallon doesn't like cats, Doctor Kenneth Harris, Dom Dallon, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He's really curious, Isolation, Josh Loves Attention, Kinda, Little Brendon, Little Pete - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Brendon, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pete is awesome, Protective Dallon, Protective Josh, Protective Pete Wentz, Punishment, Puppy Josh, Sarah is awesome, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Sub Brendon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dallon, borderline anorexia, but he likes Brendon, cartoons, daddy dallon, it's complicated - Freeform, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 58
Words: 128,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: "I swear to god, I will throw my fucking shoe at you if you don't shut up!"Brendon is a curious little hybrid from hell who takes a particular shine to Dallon.Dallon is honestly just trying to have a normal life.Until Brendon comes along and fucks that up.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have to stop with all of these new fucking books but you know what? I don't care because I fucking love Brallon and I love writing Hybrid/Little AU's a whole lot and this is going to be something easy that I can write to get my mind off stress (: 
> 
> This will consist of Cat Hybrid Brendon (from hell because it's Brendon) and possibly Little!Brendon and Daddy!Dallon but only if everyone is okay with that.
> 
> Warnings; Violence, strong language, BoyXBoy material, Physical, Sexual and Mental abuse towards hybrids, Possible Daddy Kink, Mental Disorders and others to be added
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> All rights reserved 2016®LarryPotter

"I swear to god, I will throw my fucking shoe at you if you don't shut up!"

The hybrid blinks, his eyes locked on the tall human as he glares at him through the glass of his backdoor. Very gently, the hybrid brings up one of his hands from the damp ground, almost smirking as he knocks his knuckles against the clear glass before opening his mouth, showing the human those pointed feline teeth;

"Meow."

Brendon ends up following Dallon home one day and he never seems to leave.

He also never seems to shut the fuck up.

Or _not_ to cause trouble.

And he defiantly doesn't make Dallon life _normal_.

Dallon just has to learn to deal with it. 


	2. 1. Dallon Doesn't Like Pussy (Kinda, Anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're cute from what Dallon can see of them, with matted dark hair and sparkling brown eyes, pretty plum lips. There's dirt smeared all over his face and in his hair, what looks to be a deep cut on his right cheek which doesn't seem to bother them.

"You're acting as if you're about to meet fucking Obama. Ryan, Chill. You're going on a Date, with a guy, it's nothing to get worried about."Dallon stresses, hearing the worries rants and rambles of his friend for the past hour as he tried to get himself through his last hour of work without stabbing himself to death with a guitar pick. Ryan was seriously not helping his case.

It's not as if Dallon hates his job, well okay that's a lie, but he could have source jobs in the world, which is truth. It was more the shifts that he was stuck on, the costumes that made their way into the store on a basis and the staff he's stuck on with - As much as Ryan is his best friend and all, he makes Dallon want to stick a drum stick in his eye.

 _But_ it paid enough to help with the bills, and to cater for his own needs at least. It also gave him discounts which was handy enough when you actually have an interest in music and play an instrument. As he said, it could be worse.

Ryan looks up in alert, looking almost offended that Dallon has chosen to tell him to 'chill' as if it's the most offensive thing to tell a guy who is nervous about going on a date, and in Ryan's case, it is because he's not the kind of guy that goes on _dates_ , Dallon knows this. Ryan is more the kind of guy that stays at home and rewatches Netflix series on weekends with 10 dollars in his bank account and two friends to his name, one of them being his dog.

"Don't look at me like _that_."Dallon waves a hand over in Ryan's direction, purposely not looking his way because he knows he'll be hit with the infamous puppy dog eyes that Dallon will be roped into."You've been on dates before."

"Uhhhh..."Ryan trails off, trying to think back to his last proper date."I've been on Dog dates?"

"Going to the park and meeting up with other people with dogs is _not_ a date."Dallon rolls his eyes."As much as Hobo is an adorable dog, she doesn't count as a date."

Dallon looks hopefully at his watch, as much as he wants to stay with Ryan and chat about his dreadful lovelife - not as if his is any better but whatever - his shift is coming to an end and he'd rather be on his way home before the street lamps start to flicker on.

He looks over at the one costumer left in the store, silently pleading that she finds what she's looking for soon or gets out because Dallon isn't staying here any longer than he should, nor does to trust Ryan to do the lock up.

"I'm so fucked."Ryan slumps his body over the glass counter with a loud groan, followed by the obvious sound of him hitting his head against the counter in frustration."I'm just a socially awkward adult with crippling anxiety who can't even hold up a conversation, nevermind go on a date with someone."

"Where did you even meet this guy anyway? Seeing as you never leave your house."

"Online,"

"Dude-"

"He's not a catfish, he promised."

"He could promise that he's not a fucking serial killer, that doesn't mean he's telling the truth!"Dallon stresses, looking over at Ryan with comedically wide eyes to try and get his point across.

"I hardly doubt that. His name is Jon, Jon is a pretty shitty name for a serial killer. And he plays Guitar."

"I don't care if he plays the trumpet with his ass, you're not going on a date with a potential catfish."He stresses, running a hand through his hair, puffing out a huff of air. Ryan pouts, turning the edge of one of the music related magazines that sit on the glass counter as he waits for Dallon to continue, knowing that once again that he's in the wrong."When's your date?"

"You are _not_ third wheeling!"

"Look, I just want to be there until the guy turns up so that I'm sure he's not some 60 year old pervert or a serial killer wanting a piece of your ass for dessert."

"Maybe death by cannibalism is my kink."Ryan wiggles his eyebrows at the taller man, watching as Dallon rolls his eyes in a sort of fondness as he turns to go into the back room to fetch his coat seeing as it's the end of their shift.

"You're fucking sick,"He shakes his head, flipping up the collar of his coat."Is it so bad that I don't want my best friend to _die_?"

"Yes."Ryan deadpans, following Dallon out the door, fixing his scarf and tucking it into the front of his coat. He lets out an Audible sound of dislike whenever the cold January wind blows into his face, dramatically wrapping his arms around himself as he waits for Dallon to lock up."I need to get you something else to focus all your worry on. Like a pet. Maybe a cat."

"I don't like Cats."

"But you like Pussy."Ryan smirks, wincing whenever he's punched in the arm halfheartedly.

"Pussy and Cats aren't the same thing- _why_ am I even talking to you about this?"

"I'm just saying, you obviously need to put your care onto someone and I am not that someone. I'm a grown ass man."

"You're a Grown ass man that still can't tie his shoe laces."He deadpans, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his coat and staring down at the smaller man.

"It's hard, okay!"Ryan huffs, glaring at the back of Dallons head whenever the man has already started to walk down the street."Don't walk away from a conversation!"

"Don't contact me until your Date!"He calls over his shoulder, already sticking his earphones in and drowning out Ryan's shouts of protests as he makes his way down the street on his way home.

=(^.^)=

Kicking a stray rock on his wall home, Dallon pulls his coat tighter around his body as he walks, a random song he had taken from the top 40 - but he has a secret guilty pleasure for - playing through his earphones. The journey to and from work isn't that far - and taking from what Ryan has previously said; Dallon's long legs can take him anywhere in two strides - but it sure is boring, and it doesn't help facts when you live in a neighbour where somebody like Dallon wouldn't be able to last 2 seconds out in after dark.

Despite being 6'4 it doesn't mean that Dallon is tough in any sense whatsoever. He can offer you a sassy remark, be a dick by putting items on the top shelf and looks like a sky scraper, Dallon can't throw a punch and he'd rather let his shady looking neighbours - that he's 100% are crack dealers - think that he can knock someone out than admit that he's a wuss.

Dallon tenses whenever he notices something moving out the corner of his eye, the street lamps flickering on and the sky threatening to plunge into darkness. He picks up the pace, keeping his vision focused in front of him so he can just go home and go to sleep until his next shift.

"Fuck!"He shouts, stumbling before he's tripping onto the cold pavement, face first with sprawled arms. Dallon groans, moving so he's sitting on the pavement, eyes closed in pain as he rubs at his nose which is throbbing in pain from the impact of the fall. In frustration, he's ripping out his earphones as he sighs heavily, face red in embarrassment of just tripping over nothing.

"For once in my life, I'd like not to make a fool of myself."He grumbles, rubbing his hands over his face before opening his eyes, shocked to see another figure on his knees not that far away from Dallon, watching him with wide brown eyes and a confused look upon his face.

They're cute from what Dallon can see of them, with matted dark hair and sparkling brown eyes, pretty plum lips. There's dirt smeared all over his face and in his hair, what looks to be a deep cut on his right cheek which doesn't seem to bother them.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you- there. Um, shit, are you okay?"He asks frantically, only receiving a tilt of the head in response to his words."Uh, your cheek. It's bleeding, or was, I don't know but it looks sore."He brushes his own fingers over his cheek to indicate where on the others face.

The head tilt only continues, a look of confusion washed of their face as they stare at Dallon as if never seen a human being before. They open their mouth, releasing a sound that Dallon can only describe as a goddamn Meow followed by the appearance of two triangular cat ears to appear on top of their head, hidden under their hair.

"What the-"Dallon cuts himself off, scrambling to stand onto his feet, his eyes never leaving the potential. His eyes widen whenever he notices that they don't just have cat ears but a silky tail to watch which sways peacefully behind them as they stare up at Dallon."Right, okay-"

"Meow."

"What the fuck?"Dallon whispers more to himself than to anyone else, still staring at the hybrid that remains sitting on the pavement. They look unalarmed by Dallons reaction."I'm just sleep deprived, that's it. I'm just hallucinating. Yeah, that's it."He gives the hybrid one last glance, sucking in a deep breath as he turns to continue walking with his heart beating in his chest.

"Meow?"The hybrid lets out a confused sound whenever Dallon starts to walk away, deciding to follow after him because well, he never said not to.


	3. 2. Dallon Weekes; Hater of Cats, Lover of Mac n' Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hybrids ears twitch, staring at the door in a sort of confusion because what in the hell was a hose? Is he supposed to be afraid of Hoses? So instead he knocks again, the head tilt back at full force as he waits patiently for a solid minute. Dallon hopes that the hybrid gets the hint and clears off, find another human to stalk down or maybe get picked up by a charity organisation.

Dallon is never more relieved to enter his home without furthermore embarrassment, slamming the front door closed and bolting it to a lock, his body slumped against the door in fatigue. Tiredly, he's shrugging his coat off and throwing it onto the coat hanger, toeing off his worn down converse and sighing in relief whenever he realises that the heating is still working.

He's never more glad to know that he's off work for the following 5 days, meaning he doesn't need to leave the comfort of his home until he seriously needs to. It also gives him some time to put some pen to paper and think through some new songs for his makeshift album. He's still in the works of getting a demo done to send off to some music agencies, but he's getting there, don't worry.

As much as he doesn't want to admit it, but seeing that hybrid freaked him out, a bit anyway. It's not as of Hybrids aren't a thing, they are, Dallon has seen them on Television, Ryan shows him videos of his friends Hybrid all of the time and on some occasions there has been some that come into the store with their so called _Owners_ as Dallon only knows what to call them.

It's just weird, in a sort of trying not to offend type of way. It's not naturally, science has gone too far with the experimenting, the breeding and it's just wrong in Dallon opinion. But he doesn't blame the Hybrids, it isn't their fault, They're just a pawn in a scientific plan but that doesn't mean that Dallon is okay with them, because he's not. Sorta, anyway.

"I swear, if it's that damn cat-"Dallon mutters under his breath whenever the door behind him is knocked gently on in an odd rhythm. Cautiously, he looks through the peephole, groaning whenever he realises that it is indeed the cat Hybrid who has followed him home from work after tripping over him."Go away! I don't like Cats!"

He can hear a muffled Meow come from the other side of the door, followed by more polite knocking.

"Leave! You're not going to get a new home here."He groans in frustration, hoping the hybrid gets the point.

"Meow."

"I _swear_ , I'll get the hose."

The Hybrids ears twitch, staring at the door in a sort of confusion because what in the hell was a hose? Is he supposed to be _afraid_ of Hoses? So instead he knocks again, the head tilt back at full force as he waits patiently for a solid minute. Dallon hopes that the hybrid gets the hint and clears off, find another human to stalk down or maybe get picked up by a charity organisation.

Instead, The Hybrid starts to knock again.

"Maybe he'll go away."Dallon mutters to himself, backing away from the door to head for a long shower.

=(^.^)=

A shower seems to fix everything, especially after a long day of work and in need of urgent relaxation. Dallon had stayed under the hot spray until his skin had turned a shade pink and he couldn't stand the heat any more, the bathroom clouded in a cloak of steam and bathroom mirror fogged up. He ends up drawing a smiley face on the mirror before he leaves the bathroom, because why not?

He argues with himself whether he should head straight to sleep or get something to eat first, his need for hunger coming first as he throws on a pair of snug fitting Pyjama bottoms and a hoodie that was left on his bedroom floor before making his way down the stairs to the kitchen to _attempt_ to make himself food.

He ends up with a bowl of Mac N' Cheese, a packet he had found in the very back of his cupboard that he didn't even know that he _had_ but he's glad that he does. It's not as if he can't cook, he can, within reason because he's no Ina Garten or Gordon Ramsay but he won't starve. He just can't be bothered with cooking something extraordinary, nor the patience.

"I underestimated how good Mac N' Cheese is."He hums around his mouthful of the food, eyes closed as he savours the taste, the first piece of food he's eaten all day. Dallon jumps in alert whenever he hears the sound of a cat not that far away, opening his eyes and for his vision to catch a hold of the Hybrid that sits behind the glass of his Glass backdoor.

The hybrid is watching with wide brown eyes, vision zoned in on the bowl in Dallons hands in curiosity, the outside light shining on him gracefully. He looks so innocent in a type of way that Dallon is only realising now, with his wide soft eyes and the way he looks at everything with wonder. Dallon would find him cute if it wasn't for the fact that the damn feline has obviously went to great lengths to get Dallons attention.

"Maybe if I ignore you, you'll piss off somewhere else."He grumbles, hoping that ignoring him openly will cause the hybrid to leave.

Instead, the hybrid continues his mixture of Meows, Mewls and occasionally knocking on the class door delicately as if he's afraid to touch the glass.

"I just want to eat my food without being pestered!"Dallon shouts in annoyance, setting the empty bowl into the sink as he glares at the Hybrid through the glass. He's so young looking, watching Dallon with full attention of everything that he's doing, everything thing that he has been doing since he followed him home.

"Meow?"

"I swear to god, I will throw my fucking shoe at you if you don't shut up!"

The hybrid blinks, his eyes locked on the tall human as he glares at him through the glass of his backdoor. Very gently, the hybrid brings up one of his hands from the damp ground, almost smirking as he knocks his knuckles against the clear glass before opening his mouth, showing the human those pointed feline teeth;

"Meow."

Dallon gives the Hybrid a hard glare, trying his best to look as pissed off as he can but coming off as nothing more than an odd human being to the Hybrid who almost smiles at him through the glass.

He gives an annoyed sigh, pointing a finger at the glass which causes the Hybrid to flinch back from the glass a little in shock.

"I'm going to bed. You better be gone by morning."And with that, Dallon flicks the outdoor light off and leaves the Hybrid in darkness.


	4. 3. Brendon's a Stupid Name For A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For god sake-"Dallon sighs, realising that right now he can't be a grumpy asshole and leave the poor Hybrid out in the rain. He's obviously terrified and as much as Dallon hates cats, he's not a bad person.
> 
> He fumbles for the back door keys, unlocking the door.

Dallon pulls the covers further up his body as another lighting bolt cracks across the sky outside. It had scheduled to storm and Dallon is never more grateful for not having a crippling fear of thunder storms and also being blissfully gifted with being a heavy sleeper. He's actually a lover of thunderstorms in some way, he finds them strangely relaxing and fascinating to watch during lonely hours of the night where he can't sleep.

His little nest is warm and cosy, wrapped up in his thick duvet as he sleeps with the side of his face pressed against the cold side of the pillow and his mouth hanging open with snores. Just like a lot of people, Sleep is a vital part of Dallons every day life and not even a thunderstorm was going to ruin it.

Strangely enough, he does find himself wakening up slightly to a painful mewling sound that rings in his ears and causes him to scrunch his nose up at such a horrible sound. He attempts to pull the covers further up his body to try and block out the sound, grunting whenever he fails of doing so and ends up hitting himself in the face whenever the covers slip out from under his tight grip.

"For fuck sake."He groans in pain, voice laced in thick sleep as he rubs his hand over his face to make sure that he isn't bleeding. He sits up in bed, rubbing at his face tiredly just as another crack of thunder shakes the house, lightening simultaneously lightening up Dallons bedroom as he yawns his tiredness.

Dallon can hear the same mewl cry echo through the house, causing Dallon to open his eyes and look around. It's loud enough to make him believe that whoever or whatever is making that sound is actually in the room. It's a heart breaking sound of a cry of fear and terror that surprisingly makes Dallons heart ache as he listens.

Out of tiredness and determination to find out who or what is making that god awful sound - and to put an end to it _somehow_ \- Dallon is kicking the thick duvet off of his body before forcefully pulling himself out of bed. He's groggy in his actions as he shuffles his way out of the bedroom and follows the sad mewling of fear until he ends up in the Kitchen.

"Are you shitting me?"Dallon looks almost sourly at the Hybrid that has went to desperate measures to try and get out of the rain, body pressed as close as possible to the glass of the back door. He opens his mouth to let out another painfully scared sound, shaking like a leaf as he cries in the rain whenever another clap of thunder is released.

The Hybrid looks so scared as he tries to cower out of the rain, face scrunched up in a cry whenever more rain pelts down onto his sensitive little cat ears, his tail wrapped around his body in a form of protection.

"For god sake-"Dallon sighs, realising that right now he can't be a grumpy asshole and leave the poor Hybrid out in the rain. He's obviously terrified and as much as Dallon hates cats, he's not a bad person.

He fumbles for the back door keys, unlocking the door.

The Hybrid looks up in alert, his brown eyes wet with tears and clouded with fear as he looks up at Dallon unsurely. His body shakes in terror tremors, letting out a soft Meow of confusion whenever all that happens is the pair stare at one another.

"Well are you going to stay out in the rain or are you going to- hey!"Dallon is nearly floored for the second time today, a blur passing by and into the warm house before Dallon can even finish off what he was saying.

The Hybrid is gone from the kitchen the Second that Dallon turns around to look, causing the man to grumble and lock the door. He grabs a towel from where it sits on the kitchen counter, off to find where the Hybrid has went off to. Of course, being the good person means that he's going to regret it.

"Yo! Get off of the couch!"He shouts whenever he spots the Hybrid curled up in one corner of the couch, the side closest to the radiator. The Hybrids clothing has been shredded fast, leaning the Hybrid in a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt that was worn under his t-shirt, both items of clothing not in the best of conditions not the Hybrid seems to care.

"Didn't your last owners teach you any damn manners?"

The Hybrid blinks at him.

"Am I talking to myself? Hello? Do you talk? English? Habla usted Inglés?"Dallon tries, frustrated whenever the Hybrid just blinks at him lazily, letting out a soft purr whenever he feels the heat come off of the radiator. His ears are flopped up, tail behind him swaying calmly now that he's indoors.

Dallon sighs whenever he realises that he's not going to get an answer, throwing the towel at the Hybrid which catches him off guard.

"Dry off, your soaking wet."

He looks at Dallon and then to the towel, bringing it up to his face and nosing at the fabric in curiosity before he throws it at the ground, not at all liking the feeling against his face. It's too rough.

"You sure are picky for someone who has nothing."Dallon grumbles, earning a Meow in response as he bends down to pick up the towel. He's too tired for this, he just wants to go back to sleep for another 12 hours, not have to deal with a strange Hybrid at god knows what hour of the morning it is."Let me dry you off."

Nodding, the Hybrid allows Dallon to dry him off quickly around his face and hair with the towel, the brown eyed Hybrid having to repress his whimpers whenever the human brushes the towel over his ears a little too roughly but he doesn't want to be rude.

"I'll call Hybrid Protection Services in the morning, maybe we'll find your owner or get you one."Dallon informs the Hybrid from where he is crouched in front of him on the ground."I'll get you a blanket and you can sleep down here, I'll keep the heating on for you."

"Thank you."The Hybrid speaks softly, something that surprises Dallon. He didn't even think the Hybrid could speak, but he can and he has a very beautiful voice. He looks at Dallon timidly, eyes wide in shock with himself and in fear.

"So you could speak all this time?"Dallon decides to go with. They nod their head."Why didn't you?"

"Because you never said that I could."They reply softly, not looking away from Dallon who sighs at the Hybrids response."I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said anything-"

"I'm not your owner, you don't have to listen to what I say."The tall man informs, standing up straight so he can go and fetch a blanket for the Hybrid."I'm Dallon by the way. If you're going to be living in my house, you might as well know my name."

"I'm Brendon, Sir."

Dallon blinks at the use the word sir, unsure how he should approach it. It's obviously something that Brendons last owner taught him out of respect but not something that Dallon is fond of being used directly towards him. It won't matter anyway, it's not as if he's going to know Brendon for much longer.

"I'll get you back to your owner in the morning, Brendon."He replies instead, watching whenever Brendons eats flatten back into his hair and gives the man a polite nod of the head. With another look, Dallon nods his head and turns to go and fetch Brendon a blanket for the night.


	5. 4. Cooking With Brendon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the-"He cuts himself off, eyes landing on the mess that he calls his kitchen with cornflakes tipped onto the floor and milk spilt over the counters and dripping down the cupboards. There's a broken mug laying on the floor, accompanied by coffee surrounding the shards and a kettle over boiled on the counter.

Dallon has to kick himself in the ass for being such a good person, because as much as he doesn't want the Hybrid - Brendon as he now knows is called, and while we're on the subject; Who the fuck calls their cat _Brendon_? - to be stuck out in a thunderstorm, he'd rather not have him be sleeping in his livingroom curled around a radiator.

You never know what way a Hybrid has been trained or not trained. They could be badly trained, taught to thieve for their owners and be the one caught in the act, or they would be trained correctly to be polite and obedient. It all depended on the owner, Dallon knows from the way Ryan talks about Tyler, a friend of his which owns a Hybrid of his own.

Dallon doesn't know Brendon enough to know of what his last owner or owners trained or treated him, and as much as he wants to know the story behind the whole 'You never said I could speak' and calling Dallon Sir, Dallon doesn't want to know anyone of the Hybrids life than what he already does. He just wants to get him back to his owner and out of his hands.

There's a feeling deep inside that tells Dallon not to give Brendon back, he hasn't missed the way that Brendon had frowned and his ears had lowered at the mention of going home to his owner. Maybe it's just due to Brendon being a trouble maker, a wonderer if anything, and he knows that he's gong to be punished. Dallon hopes not, as much as it isn't good to be disappearing, his owner shouldn't at least has a collar on him.

Rubbing at his eyes, Dallon almost forgets that Brendon is sleeping in his living room as he descends the stairs onto the main floor in search for his morning cup of coffee and a bowl of whatever type of cereal he has stashed in his cupboards. Come to think of it, it looks like he needs to go food shopping, goddamnit, that means he has to leave the house.

"What the-"He cuts himself off, eyes landing on the mess that he calls his kitchen with cornflakes tipped onto the floor and milk spilt over the counters and dripping down the cupboards. There's a broken mug laying on the floor, accompanied by coffee surrounding the shards and a kettle over boiled on the counter.

There's been an obvious attempt of a clean up, with towels and kitchen roll scrunched up and placed over the split areas some of the shards piled into a little pile in an attempt to thrown it away before Dallon can notice.

"Brendon!"Dallon ends up shouting, looking around the kitchen in search for the Hybrid who has made this mess."You damn cat-"

"I'm sorry! I tried to tidy it up! I swear, sir!"Dallon can hear Brendons voice muffled somewhere in the kitchen, followed by a pathetic sounding whimper.

"Where are you hiding?"

"M'not hiding."

"Then where are you?"

"You're mad so I'm not telling you."

"I'm _not_ mad,"Dallon tries to say in a tone that doesn't come across as angry but it fails because it's 7 in the morning and Dallon shouldn't even be acknowledging that the world exists never mind have to deal with a chaotic Hybrid that has seemed to trash his kitchen and then proceeds to give him cheek.

"Well you _sound_ mad, sir."The Hybrid whimpers, although his tone carries a sort of childish mockery to it. In that second, Dallon can spot the silky cat tail that swishes against the tiled kitchen flooring, a body squeezed under the Space of Dallons small kitchen table.

Taking a deep breath, Dallon closes his eyes and rubs a large hand over his face in a sort of fatigue and frustration.

"Brendon, come out from under the Table and talk to me please. I'm _not_ mad at you."He tries to empathise the word Not because because isn't mad per say, pissed off _yeah_ , but he's not mad or angry.

There's a moment of hesitation before Dallon can spot the Hybrid crawl his way out from under the kitchen table, seating himself just a couple of feet away from the pile of broken china shards that remain laying on the floor with his hands suspiciously behind his back. The same look of fear is shown in his beautiful brown eyes, cat ears lowered into his hair and the cut on his cheek looking a lot worse than yesterday.

"Can you explain to me what you were doing in my cupboards and what this mess is about."

"I was just trying to be nice and make you something for breakfast, sir. But I accidentally spilt the milk and then slipped on it whenever I was pouring cereal and then when I went to make you coffee the thing with the water-"

"- the kettle -"

"- yes, that, went off and it scared me! And I dropped the cup and I didn't mean it, sir! I was just trying to show my gratitude, sir. Please don't punish me."He looks at Dallon with wide, innocent like eyes, pleading not to be punished.

Dallon lets out a frustrated groan, moving his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose at the ridiculously of the whole situation. This Hybrid is honestly going to give him a fucking brain aneurism by the time that Dallon gets rid of him.

"Let me see your hands, Brendon."Dallon orders, deciding to take a completely different approach to the whole situation. It's not his place to shout at Brendon and it's defiantly isn't his to be punishing the small Hybrid. Instead, he steps over the shards in his novelty Doctor Who themed slippers and crouches in front of the Hybrid.

"No."Brendon says defensively, a pout appearing on his lips.

"Brendon, let me see your hands."He tries again, using a more authority withered voice than before, one that makes Brendons ears stand to attention. Hesitantly, Brendon is bringing his hands out from behind his back and allowing them to be turned over by Dallon, not looking at the human.

There's a slice made diagonally down Brendons left hand, blood smeared into the skin and looking a painful red. The Hybrid hisses whenever Dallon accidentally touches around the cut, followed by a pained whimper.

"Lets get this cleaned up, as well as the cut on your cheek, alright? I'll clean up this mess and then we'll get you home, okay?"Dallon says gently, looking directly at Brendon in search for any reaction out of the Hybrid, instead, Brendon reverses back to quietness and just obediently does what Dallon says.


	6. 5. Dallon Weekes; First Aider and Good Samaritan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do cats eat? Fish? I don't have any fish, I think I might have tuna though, or salmon but salmon is expensive."He ponders as he looks around in the cupboards, now on his second cup of coffee. He guesses he needs to feed Brendon before  Hybrid Protection Services turn up, it'd make him look like a good person.

"How did you even manage to hurt your cheek?"Dallon ponders as he cleans up Brendons hands gently with some anti bacterial wipes, apologising every time that Brendon lets out a small hiss of pain. It wasn't a deep cut into his hand but he knew how much it could hurt, especially from where it's placed down the crease of his hand so that the cut opens whenever Brendon would move his hand.

The Hybrid sits on top of the bathroom counter, trying his hardest not to pay an attention to what Dallon is doing although it really does hurt, and now that he thinks of it, his cheek hurts an awful lot too. It was only when Dallon had cleaned it throughout with an alcohol wipe that he realised he had a gash on his cheek, hissing in pain as a couple of tears slid down his cheeks.

Brendon pays attention to his bare feet as they swing from where he sits, wiping away any falling tears whenever the wipe stings and causes him to flinch, a tight grip on his wrist in attempt to stop him from moving.

"I can't place a plaster on your cut because of where it is but I'm going to place a gauze and bandage around your hand, is that alright?"Dallon asks, throwing away the used wipes into the bathroom bin. Brendon nods."Use your words, please."

"Yes, Sir."Brendon answers timidly, letting his eyes flicker back over to Dallon, watching as the man gently bandages his hand up, taping it with some medical tape to make sure the bandage stays in place. Dallon offers the Hybrid a small smile whenever he looks up to make sure that Brendon is okay.

"Are you okay?"Dallon asks softly whenever he realises that Brendon looks like he's about to say something before he stops, looking away from Dallon out of shyness."Brendon, what is it?"

"Can you kiss it better?"He asks in a shy whisper, his tail self consciously wrapping around his mid section and ears lowering into his hair. Dallon is a little startled at what is being asked, looking between Brendon and the Hybrids still out stretched hand. In thought, Dallon bites his bottom lip.

"Uh..."Dallon trails off, causing Brendon to look over at Dallon hopefully."Yeah, okay. I-I'll kiss your hand better."He agrees eventually, not missing the smile that graces Brendons pretty plump lips whenever Dallon gently grabs the Hybrids wrist and presses his lips softly onto the bandaged hand to give it a kiss.

"Thank you."Brendon blushes with a shy smile, his kitten ears twitching in happiness as he smiles at Dallon how tries for a smile back. He can't ignore the warm, bubbling feeling inside of his stomach with the way that Brendon is looking at him, a large change from the frightened look of horror on the Hybrids face just the night before.

"Uh- you're welcome."Dallon coughs awkwardly, turning away from Brendon to pack away the first aid kit."You can use the bathroom if you need to, I'll go check if your clothes is dry and clean up your mess."

"I'm sorry, Sir."Brendon apologises, suddenly remembering the mess he had made in the kitchen. He cradles his hand to his chest, legs continuing to dangle.

"It's fine, no use crying over spilt milk."Dallon reassures before he leave the bathroom to give Brendon some Privacy. He works with setting out Brendons now dried T-shirt and ripped black jeans in front of the bathroom door for Brendon, leaving the worn out converse by the front door.

He's quick with cleaning up the mess, throwing away the shards before anyone else gets hurt and cleaning up the milk and cereal that has been spilt. He works on making himself his eventually cup of coffee, never more glad to taste the delicious bitterness that he has grown to love, already beginning to wake up and feel less groggy.

"What do cats eat? Fish? I don't have any fish, I think I might have tuna though, or salmon but salmon is expensive."He ponders as he looks around in the cupboards, now on his second cup of coffee. He guesses he needs to feed Brendon before  Hybrid Protection Services turn up, it'd make him look like a good person.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"Dallon jumps at the new voice in the room, turning to look at Brendon who is seated on the floor of the kitchen with his legs crossed and his head tilted to the side in question. His silky dark tail sways across the tiled flooring calmly, now dressed in his clothing from the previous night.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Because you never said I could sit on a seat, sir."

"Because I never said- Of course you can sit on a damn seat! You're not an animal!"

"Then why do you keep calling me a cat?"Brendon asks quietly, looking innocently at Dallon who stutters for a response, staring down into his coffee cup as if it's going to scream the answer to him.

"Because you're part Cat."

"But also part Human."Brendon replies sharply, still somehow remaining the whole innocent persona as he pouts out his bottom lip at the human who in return reddens in embarrassment of being told by a Hybrid."So please don't call me a cat, I don't like it."He mumbles, emotion thick in his voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it hurt you when I called you a cat."Dallon admits carefully, earning a nod from Brendon who remains sitting on the floor, playing with the rips of his black jeans."I'm not well educated on Hybrids, you're the first I've ever came in contact with."

Dallon respectfully leaves out his dislikes for them. Smart.

"I can see that."Brendon lets out a small Laugh, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile.

"Yeah?"Dallon questions, shaking his head a little."Anyway, sit up by the table and I'll make you breakfast. You need some food in you before the HPS come."

"You called them?"The Hybrid asks in a shocked voice, standing up onto his own too feet shakily. At his full height, Brendon reaches just above Dallons shoulders which the human shouldn't really be surprised off before hybrids are relatively small and Dallon is taller than a good percentage of the worlds population.

Brendon is far more use to crawling, his owner doesn't allow him to walk nor does Brendon go far anyway. He's always close to his owner, he just happened to let his curiosity get the best of him and then poof, he was lost and left confused on the side walk.

"I haven't yet, but I will after you eat."Dallon informs, turning back to the cupboards."Now what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing."

"Brendon, you're going to have to eat something. I bet you're starving."

"I'm not hungry, sir."Brendon lies as he sits on one of the chairs by the small kitchen table, whimpering whenever his stomach decides to let out a loud grumble which makes him blush in embarrassment whenever Dallon looks over his shoulder at him."That wasn't me."

" _Why_ are you refusing food?"The human sighs in slight annoyance, a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to find out the problem instead of just straight up ignoring the Hybrid and letting him starve.

"Because If I eat food then you'll phone HPS and they'll take me home but I don't want to go home, sir! Please don't let them take me away! I-I'll be good, you won't even know that I'm here. I don't wanna go back there, I like it here. You feed me and it's warm and I don' like the cold."Brendon starts to blubber on, his tail moving frantically behind him as he speaks in desperation, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Brendon, I'm _not_ an owner. I don't know Hybrids, I don't even like hybrids that much."Dallon tells him the truth, watching whenever Brendons ears flatten into his hair out of sadness.

"Please don't let them take me back. I'll be really good! C-can I just stay here until I find somewhere else to stay? Please sir?"He pleads, pulling the pouty lips and big brown eyes on the human who looks like he's having a battling fight inside of his head on what to do.

"You can stay-"

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much sir!"

"- _for_ a little while. Only until we can find you a new owner and a new home."Dallon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he feels another migraine build up. Brendon is nodding his head frantically from where he sits, grinning from ear to ear at the news of not going home."Do you understand me?"

"I do, Sir. Thank you, Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddly, Dallons heart aches for the Hybrid who has retreated back to being quiet. He feels bad for the way he spoke to him, but he just wanted to get it across that they weren't going to know each other for long and not to get too attached. But, that doesn't change the fact he should've said it gentler.

"Your full name?"Dallon asks, laptop balanced on his knees as he looks over at Brendon who sits cross legged on the recliner just to the left of the small Livingroom, casually playing with a ball of yarn that Dallon didn't even know that he had yet the Hybrid had been able to find stuffed under the couch that Dallon is now sitting on, trying his best to put the 'Owner needed' notice up onto his Facebook page for Brendon.

The Hybrid looks over at him in surprise, ears twitching as he picks up the sound of Dallon tapping his fingers against the laptop as he waits for an answer. Brendon consciously fiddles the soft yarn between his fingers as he thinks, biting his bottom lip which shows the human his feline sharp teeth.

"Just Brendon."He replies.

"That's an odd name _Just Brendon_."Dallon smirks, earning a small laugh from the Hybrid who blushes at the teasing. He seems to curl more into himself, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his cheek there as he stares over at Dallon, yarn placed to the side and now running his fingers through his tail.

"Brendon Boyd Urie, Sir."He answers truthfully, feeling odd to say his full name outloud. He hasn't been called by his full name in years, it's always been just the bluntness of Brendon or a less welcoming name that Brendon doesn't want to repeat or be heard said.

Dallon seems to notice the distant look in the Hybrids eyes as he thinks but luckily enough he doesn't say anything about the topic, instead he types the name and the other pieces of information that Brendon tells him to complete the advertising.

"Photograph?"Brendon perks up, sitting up straighter.

"Yeah, to show everyone what you look like."Dallon can't help but to chuckle, letting out a sound of surprise whenever Brendon has managed to pounce from the Recliner to the sofa."Brendon, what are you doing- Dude!"

Brendon has managed to wiggle himself into Dallons lap, stuck between the Humans chest and the laptop that remains balancing on Dallons knees. Dallon sputters whenever the Hybrids silky tail brushes against his mouth and nose, causing him to scrunch his nose up. Brendon seems unfazed, settling into Dallons lap with a smile.

"Um, what are you doing?"He asks in confusion, his voice coming out embarrassed and flustered at having someone sitting on his lap, especially with someone as attractive as Brendon who seems to pay no attention to the fact that he's now sitting in a strangers lap.

"Waiting for you to take my photograph."He replies simply, smiling at the screen as he waits. The Hybrids ears are standing up to show them off, tail containing to sway behind him and in Dallons face which continues to make the man sputter.

"Brendon, I was gonna take your photo where you sat, you don't need to be sitting on my lap."Dallon tries to explain as nicely as he can, bringing his hands up to try and bat away at the silky black tail that Brendon has the pleasure of having.

"You could take my photo here."The Hybrid declares, turning his head with his photo ready smile on his face. Dallon is unable not to stare at the beauty in front of him. Brendons smile is large and bright, a set of white feline sharp teeth and the corners of his eyes crinkling with how hard he's smiling, ready for his photo.

"Right, o-okay."He stutters, blushing whenever Brendon lets out a purr of content and muzzles the side of his face against Dallons shoulder as a thanks before he turns his attention back to the Laptop screen. Dallon moves his finger over the mouse to get the laptop camera up and working, telling Brendon to smile before he clicks.

"Now both of us!"Brendon declares, clapping his hands in excitement whenever he is shown the photograph. Dallon had managed to dodge being seen, although it's noticeable that Brendon is sitting on someone's lap.

"Brendon, we don't need a photograph of us together."

"But why not?"Brendon frowns.

"Because we don't _need_ one. It was only a photo of you to find you a new owner. You'll get yourself one and then we'll never see each other ever again."Dallon says rather bluntly, causing the Hybrids ears to lower into his hair immediately out of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I just wanted a photograph of us because you're the first person to ever be nice to me, Sir."Brendon whispers, managing to slide out of Dallons lap whenever the man moves the laptop. The Hybrid immediately goes for back to where the recliner is, sitting in front of it and picking up the ball of yarn again out of sadness.

Oddly, Dallons heart aches for the Hybrid who has retreated back to being quiet. He feels bad for the way he spoke to him, but he just wanted to get it across that they weren't going to know each other for long and not to get too attached. But, that doesn't change the fact he should've said it gentler.

"Oh Brendon,"He sighs, closing the laptop and setting it to the side. He makes his way over to where Brendon sits, sitting down beside him on the floor, long legs stretched out in front of him."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt but you have to know that you're only staying here because we agreed to find you a new home."

"I'd rather stay here. It's warm and you're kind to me, even if you are grumpy."Brendon mutters, is tail coming to wrap around himself as he plays with the yarn between his fingers, making it a tangled mess much to his enjoyment.

"I'm don't know a thing about Hybrids, nevermind you. Who knows what way you were trained."

"If you're talking about housetrained, I can pee in a toilet, thank you very much."Brendon scrunches up his nose, squinting over at the human who in return awkwardly fixes his glasses out of embarrassment.

"I'm not an owner."Dallon tries a different approach, trying to get his point across that he can't even look after himself properly, nevermind a mischief Hybrid.

"Hmm..."The Hybrid squints at Dallon, staring at him In a way of analysing the human. He guess his plump lips a lick before he turns back to his yarn."Maybe it's because you're a Daddy, not an Owner."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"His face reddens with a blush, down his neck and all the way up to the tips of his ears. He awkwardly fiddles with his glasses, taking them off and cleaning them with his hoodie before putting them back on, staring over at Brendon who in return shrugs his shoulders.

"A Daddy. You're caring and sweet, even if you try not to be, and grumpy sometimes but all Daddy's are so that's okay. And you like to be in charge, give rules but you're not strict or mean or controlling. I can tell that's what you are."Brendon speaks quickly, his own blush on his cheeks."And you're a cuddlier. And you don't like to give punishments, but you have a short temper."

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No, silly!"Brendon giggles, looking over at Dallon once again with a small smile on his face."But was I right? Are you a Daddy, Sir?"

"Yes, I'm a Daddy."Dallon admits sheepishly, looking away from Brendon.

"That's good! Because I'm a Little!"The Hybrid shouts with far too much enthusiasm, causing Dallon to flinch at the loudness and for the Hybrid to cover his mouth."Sorry."

"Look, this doesn't mean anything, alright? Just because I'm a Daddy and you're a little it does not mean that I'm going to take you in."Dallon speaks calmly, rubbing a hand over his face in tiredness."You're only staying here until we find you somewhere else to stay, understand?"

"Understand, Sir."Brendon frowns, going back to his yarn.

"Can you please stop calling me sir?"

"Can I call you Daddy, Sir?"

" _No_ , Brendon."


	8. 7. Thunderstorms, Clouds, Snow and a Slight Drizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the minor inconvenience of having Brendon sleeping on his chest, Dallon can't help but admit in his inner thoughts of just how adorable the Hybrid looks as he sleeps peacefully. There's tear tracks down his cheeks, nose a little red.

"Sir?"Brendon whispers into the darkness of Dallons bedroom, the end of his dark tail in his hands as he holds onto it for comfort. He's dressed in a T-shirt that Dallon allowed him to borrow, one that falls half way down his thighs and a pair of boxers, both in which are too big for his smaller frame but he doesn't complain much. If it was up to Brendon, he'd be naked but one look from Dallon said otherwise.

He's grateful for the clothing that Dallon has gave him to wear, of course thee way too big for the kitten Hybrid but that didn't bother Brendon. Dallon had said he'd take him out for some clothes soon so that he could have his own belongings and as much as Brendon is excited to have new clothing - because he can't remember the last time he had gotten some - he doesn't want to give up Dallons clothes.

Brendon had woken up with a start, another Thunderstorm in the area and the Thunder rumbling loud enough that it feels as if it is shaking the house - or maybe it's just shaking Brendon- and wakes the Hybrid from the first proper sleep he has had in what has to be months. He'd pulled the warm, thick covers over his head in an attempt to block out the noise, only resulting in it getting louder much to Brendons disappointment.

There's a little voice inside of his head telling him that he shouldn't, but he doesn't listen, and instead he got out of bed and made his way towards where Dallons room was directed to him, knocking softly on the door in an attempt to wake the man from his obvious deep sleep.

"Dallon? Can I sleep with you?"He whispers into the darkness, mewling in distress whenever another wave of thunder shakes the house, causing the Hybrid to shake himself in fear. He doesn't want to be a bother but he really doesn't want to be sleeping on his own during a thunderstorm. Don't get him wrong, he's use to sleeping on his own but that doesn't mean he minds it.

The hybird frowns whenever Dallon just turns onto his stomach in deep sleep, an arm tucked under the pillow and half of his face pressed against it as he snores.

Brendon is about to open his mouth to speak again when a flash of lightening brightens up the bedroom, causing the Hybrid to jump in alert, his tail puffing up in fear and protection as he scrambles to get himself to the large bed for safety.

"Can I sleep in your bed? Is that okay? Don't say anything if I can."Brendons ears lower imto his hair as he waits on a response, shivering from where he sits on the duvet that covers the bed. When Dallon fails to say anything other than snort a snore, Brendon smiles shakily."Okay, good. Thank you."

The Hybrid wiggles himself under the thick, warm duvets from the bottom of the bed, crawling under them until he's half way up the bed, shuffling a little closer to Dallon but not to close that they're touching.

"Thunderstorms can't hurt me."The Hybrid whimpers whenever he jumps under the covers, curling himself into a ball under the covers, his tail wrapped around himself."I'm okay, I'm okay."He tries to coax himself through the fear, breathing hitching whenever it starts to get worse.

Brendon flinches whenever he feels a hand pat at his head, causing him to let out a fearful cry, his eyes shut out of fear. The hand extracts away for a second before it lands back in his hair, softly and without threat.

"You're okay, Brendon, it's alright."Dallons thick with sleep laced voice soothes, hand stroking at Brendons dark hair, petting over Brendons kitten ears gently. He can feel himself relax just a little as Dallon keeps up the calm rhythm in which he pets Brendon, whispering in a sleepy mumble."Thunderstorms can't hurt you, you're safe."

"T-Thank you, Da-Sir."Brendon stutters after a good while, the thunderstorm passing. He's still shaking and he's sure that Dallon is long asleep as his hand had fallen still soon after the thunderstorm had ended, but it didn't fall from Brendons hair.

He sucks in a sharp breath just in case, glad whenever Dallon doesn't say anything in return.

From his remaining place under the covers, Brendon wipes the tears away from his face with the back of his hand as he takes in a shaky breath, still a little scared but better now that Dallon had helped. He curls back into his ball, warm and content, feeling protected now that Dallon sleeps beside him to protect him.

=(^.^)=

Dallon wakes up to a rather large and warm weight upon his chest, a silky cat tail wrapped around his right arm and ears twitching under his nose. He groans a little in discomfort, attempting to bringing up a hand to wipe at his eyes but finding that task difficult due to where one his hands is placed on his own chest, under the weight of a sleeping Hybrid and the other being wrapped up by a cat tail.

Forcefully Opening his eyes, Dallon lifts his head to catch the best glimpse of Brendon that he can. The Hybrid has his head turned to the side on Dallons chest, mouth hung open as little snores escape every so often, a hand gripping onto the long sleeved t-shirt that Dallon had wore to bed the night before.

Despite the minor inconvenience of having Brendon sleeping on his chest, Dallon can't help but admit in his inner thoughts of just how adorable the Hybrid looks as he sleeps peacefully. There's tear tracks down his cheeks, nose a little red.

"Brendon, Buddy you gotta wake up."The man says gently, causing the Hybrid to mumble something in his sleep and huff out a tired breath, tail moving off of Dallons arm."Brendon, I gotta piss."

"Hold it."

"Brendon."

"Pillows don't talk."

"Well I'm not a Pillow."

"But you're comfy, so you're a pillow and pillows don't talk so shh."The Hybrid lazily mumbles, nuzzling his nose against Dallons chest and shuffling from his place of laying on top of Dallon. He hikes up a leg so that it's hooked where Dallons hip is, clothed cock rubbing over Dallons not that the Hybrid takes notice to it."

"Dude!"Dallon shouts in shock, causing the Hybrid to jump up in alert, falling off of the bed and landing with a loud thud."Fuck, oh- Brendon, are you okay?"He panics a little.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure?"

No answer.

"Brendon...?"He panics again, throwing the covers off of him and leaning over the side. The Hybrid is wiping at his face again, hissing whenever his good hand brushes against the massive cut on his cheek.

"I'm s-sorry, Sir."He stutters, not meeting Dallons eye as he shies away.

"Brendon, it's fine. Nothing is the matter, you don't need to be sorry for anything."Dallon tires to reassure, doing what he did the night before and calming running his fingers through Brendons glossy dark hair in an attempt to calm the Hybrid.

"I-I was in your personal space a-and I never asked permission. I sometimes do that, I'm sorry, I don't realise that not everyone likes to cuddle, I-I'm just very cuddly."

"Oh Bren..."Dallon sighs."It's okay, you just- I just was a little shocked about something. It was an accident. I don't mind cuddling, I like to cuddle too."He smiles softly.

"Can you cuddle with me, sir?"Brendon peeks a look at the human through thick eyelashes. The man rolls his eyes at the Hybrids attempts to get close with him again, shaking his head a little.

"I'll think about it."


	9. 8. Shower Troubles and Out Of Date Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's cut off by a loud scream of fear from the upstairs bathroom, one that causes the tall man to jump in alert and look up at the ceiling. It's followed by a crash and another painful sound that makes Dallon drop his mug and mobile onto the counter and rush for the stairs, Ryan left the shout for answers on the other side of the phone call.

Brendon stands awkwardly looking into the shower, clutching a freshly Out of the dryer towel to his chest. He still remains with his dirty vest top and boxers remaining on, the overly large t-shirt he had slept in that night laying on top of the bathroom counter beside a toothbrush that Dallon had gave him the morning after he let him into the house.

The Hybrids tail sways behind him in curiosity as he stares into the shower, unsure of where to start first. He was shoved - not unkindly, Dallon was just in a rush - a towel and was quickly directed to where the shampoo, conditioner and soap were in the bathroom before he left Brendon to his own devices to shower and clean himself up.

To say Brendon took a slight offence to those words was an understatement. Of course he knew that Dallon didn't mean it like that or _did_ he? That was the problem, Brendon was entirely sure whether to take what Dallon says to heart or not, whether he was genuinely just saying to wash up or was he being insulting. Either way, the Hybrid had not so subtly sniffed as his own arm pits just to check.

It's not like he's _dirty_ , his owner made sure that he was clean all of the time because he's rather fuck a cleaned Hybrid over an unwashed one - which Brendon didn't really see the point in because he was to get dirty after _that_.

That comment had just earned him another belting.

"You can do it, Brendon. It's _just_ a shower."He mutters to himself, placing the towel on the closed over toilet seat.

He shouldn't be _scared_ , it is just a _shower_ but it's the constant bad memories of water that keep creeping back to the Hybrid, the ones where he's being held under the water until he's screaming and kicking just because he accidentally gave a bad blow job, or the others where he was kicked to the shower floor and had a harsh cold spray forced at his face and sensitive ears until he cried.

"Stop being a pussy, Brendon."He mutters once more, angry with himself. He can't bring himself to close the door of the shower, instead leaving it open as he fiddles with the dials until the shower turns on. The Hybrid jumps whenever hot water immediately comes out of the spray, his kitten ears flattening into his hair and tail wrapping around his left leg.

Sucking in a shudders breath, Brendon forces himself to duck his head under the steaming hot spray, feline sharp teeth biting into his bottom lip.

He can do this. It's just _Water_.

=(^.^)=

"Okay I know I said you should get a pet and all but I didn't mean pickup _strays_."

"Oh fuck off, you told me to get a cat-"

"Exactly, I said a _cat_! Not a bloody Hybrid! You can barely look after yourself, never mind another human being!"

"Thanks,"Dallon says dryly, pulling out a box of cereal from the cupboard and having a look at the back of it in curiosity. He peels the cardboard lip back and grimaces."Can cereal go _bad_ because I think mine has grown life."

"This is _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"Okay hold the fuck up, you're the idiot that is going on a date with a potential 60 year old pedophile that you met through World Of WarCraft."He's opening the bin with his foot, throwing the cereal into it and closing with a clang.

"Jon is _not_ a pedophile!"

"So he _is_ 60."Dallon smirks, picturing how flustered Ryan would be right now, with puffed out cheeks and a reddened face. He knows that he shouldn't but he can't help but to tease Ryan, he was just so easy to wind up.

"I hate you."

"Join the club."Dallon sighs, popping a PopTart into the toaster and hoping for the best that it doesn't kill either him or Brendon because as much as he doesn't want the responsibility of looking after a Hybrid, killing one is worse."Are Hybrids allowed PopTarts?"

"If you're going to keep the poor thing you might as well do your research before you do end up poisoning him."Ryan says down the line, his eyes casting over music sheets he has rested on his lap and Hobo by his side on the sofa.

"I'm not keeping him, it's just temporary until he gets another owner."Dallon explains briefly, phone trapped between his shoulder and ear as he makes himself his third cup of coffee that morning because he honestly needs it. He's been awake since Brendon had fallen off the bed, kept awake with Brendon poking at him to show him how the TV remote worked in the bedroom.

Dallon crosses his legs, the feeling of Brendons crouch rubbing over his own still ghostly in feeling. It had caught him by surprise, and as much as he knows that Brendon meant nothing of it it didn't stop the fact that it _had_ gotten Dallon aroused.

"You say that now but just wait. The same thing happened with Tyler and Josh. Josh was only to stay until he got another owner and then Tyler got attached and never gave him up."

"Well that isn't going to happen, I can tell you that."Dallon stubbornly grumbles, bringing his mug up to his nose and closing his eyes at the bitter smell that travels to his nose."Brendon is just staying here until he can find a home, I can't let him stay out in the rain and cold."

"Did I just where the sign of Dallon Weekes having a _heart_?"

"You're such a dick, Ryan Ross."He rolls his eyes in fondness, taking a long sip of his coffee."And anyway, when Brendon is gone I can then focus on Breezy-"

He's cut off by a loud scream of fear from the upstairs bathroom, one that causes the tall man to jump in alert and look up at the ceiling. It's followed by a crash and another painful sound that makes Dallon drop his mug and mobile onto the counter and rush for the stairs, Ryan left the shout for answers on the other side of the phone call.

"Brendon? What's going on in there?"Dallon asks in a loud, worried voice, knocking on the bathroom door frantically. He can hear the spray of water followed by a whimper."Brendon, talk to be buddy, Are you okay?"

"Help please."The Hybrid whimpers from the other side of the door, trying his best to get away from the spray of water that had suddenly turned cold as Brendon had been trying to clean. It had shocked him badly, memories flooding into his head quickly as he slipped and fell to the ground of the shower onto his side.

"Can I come in?"Dallon asks in reassurance.

"Uh-Huh."Brendon answers shakily, nodding his head even though he knows that Dallon cannot see him.

The human is opening the bathroom door with caution, keeping the door open as he walks further in. He's not expected to see Brendon curled up at one side of the shower, shaking like a leaf in soaked boxers and a vest top, ears flattened and tail damp by his legs. He looks so scared.

First thing that Dallon does is turn off the water, something that he can see relaxes Brendon just a little whenever the Hybrid stops shaking so badly.

"Hey."Dallon tries to break the ice with a gentle smile, crouching down where the shower door is and peering in at Brendon.

"Hi."Brendon whispers, not meeting Dallons eyes as he stares down at his hands. Dallon isn't sure what else to say, he doesn't want to look too much into Brendons life.

"Can you tell me why you're on the floor?"Dallon asks gently, trying his hardest not to ask why Brendon is in the shower with his clothes remaining on. He could ask such a question on a later date, now is not the time.

"I fell."

"Uh-Huh."

"I did!"Brendon protests.

"I never said I didn't believe you."Dallon smiles a little."That doesn't explain why you screamed and nearly caused me to have a heart attack, Brendon."

"I'm sorry, Sir."Brendon apologises quickly, his eyes casting over the human just outside of the shower. He does want to tell Dallon that he's afraid of water, he wants he human to like him and he already knows enough of his flaws of being a cry baby and afraid of thunderstorms. Brendon doesn't want Dallon to know any mor bad things about him.

"It's okay,"Dallon sighs, standing up straight and holding out a hand for Brendon to take."Lets get you dry clothes and we'll try for a shower tonight instead, yeah?"He decides, smiling whenever Brendon immediately takes hold of his hand to be helped up onto his feet.

"Thank you, Sir."

" _Please_ stop calling me Sir."He stresses.

"But you won't let me call you Daddy, Sir."

"Then call me Dallon."

"Daddy Dallon?"

" _Just_ Dallon."


	10. 9. The Adorable Shit and The Grumpy Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a huff, Brendon is kicking away the large jogging bottoms and stepping away from the puddle of clothing, leaving it there on the kitchen floor as he goes to sit down by the small kitchen counter. Purposely moving his seat closer to the radiator, the Hybrid purrs softly at the new warmth, hair still damp from the shower mishap.

"Daddy Dallon?"Brendon meows from where he stands at the kitchen door frame, pouting down at where his hands are gripping onto the waist band of the jogging bottoms that Dallon had gave him after the shower incident. His grip at the front was tight, but nevertheless the material is still falling down his hips and by his ass, his cat tail no help as it sways behind him in wait.

They're _also_ too long for Brendons shorter legs despite them being the shortest that Dallon could find at the bottom of his wardrobe, black in colour with a brand logo up the left leg. The Hybrid is also drowning in a pale pink hoodie that Dallon didn't even know he had, one that falls to Brendons thighs but is rolled up due to him holding up the jogging bottoms.

"What's wrong now?"Dallon almost sighs, not looking over at the Hybrid who frowns over at the human who fails to look over at him. His ears lower in his hair, letting out a painful sounding mewl to try and gain the mans attention.

The Hybrid continues to mewl for Dallons attention, even when the man tips his head back with an annoyed groan, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just tell me what the fuck is wrong, Brendon."Dallon turns to the Hybrid, opening his eyes just in time to see Brendon drop the overly large jogging bottoms, landing in a heap by his ankles."Brendon, put your pants back on."

"They're too big."The Hybrid points out, his tail swaying behind him as he looks over at Dallon with a hint of a smirk on his plump lips.

"Did you seriously _Meow_ at me until I turned around just so you could drop your pants for me?"

"You wouldn't pay attention to me."

"I was making you breakfast! That's why!"Dallon exclaims,

"But my pants are too big, it was annoying and I wanted to let you know so you can fix it. Please."Brendon adds the please before he forgets, his kitten ears twitching whenever he hears the sound of kettle boiled. He looks so innocent as he stands there, with the jogging bottoms at a pool by his feet, a large hoodie falling down to his thighs and his tail swaying behind him.

"Sweetheart, It's my clothing, of course it's going to be big."Dallon sighs, taking his glasses off so that he can rub at his face tiredly. He's still dressed the clothing he fell asleep in, not having enough time to change out of his clothes nor to take a shower this morning."But there's nothing that I can do about that, not until I take you shopping."

With a huff, Brendon is kicking away the large jogging bottoms and stepping away from the puddle of clothing, leaving it there on the kitchen floor as he goes to sit down by the small kitchen counter. Purposely moving his seat closer to the radiator, the Hybrid purrs softly at the new warmth, hair still damp from the shower mishap.

Dallon as he watches, glaring at the Hybrid whenever he casts his eyes over the man and flashes Dallon his most innocent looking grin. He brings over a plate with a pop tart on it, along with a mug of milk, flavoured with some caramel.

"Are you comfy now, _Princess_?"

"I am,"Brendon answers, a blush coating his cheeks as he blinks up at Dallon."Thank you for asking."

With a shake of his head, Dallon just pats at Brendons head in fondness, causing the Hybrid to whine in discomfort and cause his ears to twitch as he shakes his head.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"The Hybrid asks curiously, curling up tighter in his seat as he nibbles on a corner of his pop tart that has cooled down since being toasted. The human takes a seat on the other side of the table, cradling his third mug of coffee to his chest as if a life source.

"I'm not hungry."Dallon uses as an excuse, inhaling the butter scent of coffee with a blissful sigh.

"I don' like eating when others aren't."Brendon confesses, looking down at his PopTart. He's never had a PopTart before, everything in Dallons home was so new and different to the Hybrid that it was a little scary at times. He never knew what would make a sound or what he could or could not eat.

"I prefer coffee over food."

"You can't live off of coffee forever."

"I've been living off coffee since I was 15, I think I'm doing okay."Dallon rolls his eyes, grabbing at the latest RockSound magazine that lays on the kitchen table. He puts his glasses back on, having a glance at the front cover.

"And how old are you now?"He asks after awhile of silence, licking chocolate icing from the PopTart off of his lips.

"27, I'll be 28 in May."Dallon answers, not looking up from where he's reading an article in the magazine, taking sips from his coffee every once in a while.

"You don't look 27."

"Well how old do I look to you?"

"35."Brendon shrugs.

"Thanks."

"But that's only because you're always grumpy looking and keep scowling and shouting like an old man."

"Being 35 is not an _old man_. And for the record, I don't shout, I talk _loudly_."

"You're an old man compared to me."Brendon shrugs his shoulders again, looking hesitantly at the mug that sits on the table as if he's not sure if it's his to take or not. He peeks a look at Dallon who motions to go ahead.

"And how old are you? Because you better be over 18 or I'm going to have a serious lawsuit on my hands."Which is true, Dallon hopes that the Hybrid isn't underaged because as much as he hasn't done a thing to the Hybrid that could be taken to court, it wouldn't change the fact that he's keeping a minor in his home without papers.

"I'm 20 years old, Sir."Brendon smiles softly, closing his eyes whenever he takes a sip of the blissful tasting warm milk. He makes a noise of approval, practically melting into his seat as he holds the mug tight.

"You like?"Dallon laughs, a smile on the corner of his lips as he watches the Hybrid relax into the chair with a purr, kitten licking at the milk in the mug. Brendon makes a sound that suggests yes, his tail swaying happily."Good, I can at least say I'm doing something good."

"Thank you, Daddy Dallon."

"You're welcome."Dallon decides to just go with the flow because it was better to just meet half way on some sort of agreement than argue with the stubborn, persistent Hybrid that makes even the most simplest of words either innocent or sexual without even trying.

Throwing his magazine back onto the table, Dallon gets up from his chair and stretches. He grabs that empty plate and his own mug, taking them to the sink for him to wash later when it's not 9 in the morning and he smells like stale Mac N' Cheese.

Casting a glance at his the clock and then to Brendon, the man gives a heavy sigh. Maybe he could run up for a quick shower and trust Brendon to _not_ set the kitchen on fire, or hurt himself, or disappear. It is honestly like Brendon is his little, and as much as Dallon finds Brendon charming and adorable, right now isn't the time for one.

"Where are you going?"Brendon lets out a panicked noise whenever he looks up to see Dallon exiting the kitchen.

Shit

"For a shower, I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Y-you're leaving me? Alone?"

"Brendon, you'll be fine. Just don't open the door to strangers or touch anything that looks remotely sharp or shiny."


	11. 10. A Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck-"He stammers whenever there's a body leaping at him, bare legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck, frightened whimpers and mewls coming from the Hybrid that has now clung himself to Dallon. The man has to hold himself up with the bathroom doorframe, unsure of what to do with his hands as he tries to compose himself.

Dallon doesn't live in a big house, and in some way Brendon is glad because a big hole would take so much longer to explore and probably way much more things to break as well - which Brendon is ver much glad of because sometimes he forgets that his tail is there and had a mind it's own. But, it isn't the smallest either. Sarah had a much smaller home than this, and Spencer's was much larger than that also.

But it's cosy, a right size of home for someone who supposedly lives alone for most of the year unless he has relatives over or a couple of friends. There's photographs on the walls of hallways and little nicknacks sitting on the tables or on shelves that are thankfully too high for Brendons to reach and therefore unable to break.

A small voice inside of his head hopes that Dallon doesn't take too long in the shower, because as much as he knows that Dallon needs his space - and god knows that Brendon is attention seeking and Dallon obviously isn't use to that yet - it doesn't ease Brendons nerves. He doesn't like to be left on his own.

Cradling his mug of warm milk to his chest with his uninjured hand, Brendon allows his eyes to linger on a photograph that hangs on the wall in the living room. Tilting his head to the side, he blinks at the photograph of Dallon with another woman in the picture. He looks so much happier in the photo, with a blazing smile across his face and his arm draped across the woman's shoulder.

"Pretty..."Brendons voice trials off, frowning a little at the photograph. The woman who stands along side Dallon is attractive and really, Brendon shouldn't be surprised because Dallon is extremely attractive and there shouldn't be a problem with him gaining an equally attractive partner, personality aside.

His ears lower into his hair as the realisation settles in that maybe it's because he's a hybrid that Dallon doesn't like it, or even more so, maybe it's because he's not a woman. Brendon nibbles on his bottom lip in sadness, maybe this is his girlfriend, or even possibly his fiancé taken by the ring on her finger. She's probably a little also, _although_ she doesn't look it but Brendon was taught not to judge a book by its cover.

With a sigh, Brendon tears his eyes away from the photograph before he gets even sadder, sitting himself down on carpeted flooring where the tangled mess of yarn lays from the last time he had played with it.

"H-How do I turn it on?"The Hybrid whispers to himself, his empty mug laying on the carpet beside him and his hands fumbling with the Television remote control that remains in his hands. He can vaguely remember Dallon telling him that morning how the remote control worked, but that was for a completely different TV with a completely different remote control - and a matter of fact, Brendon wasn't really listening so there's also that.

Technology is still very new to Brendon and it's only now, that he's been living in Dallons home for a good couple of days now, that he's coming in contact with things such as TV and laptops and smartphones. Even things like the Kettle and the doorbell were a little too much for the Hybrid.

He lets out a happy squeal whenever whatever button that he pressed turns on the television. Brendons ears twitch up in curiosity whenever sound comes off of the Television, bright animated colours on the screen with Loud funny antics for him to enjoy and get lost in.

Which he does, Brendon gets sucked into the world of cartoons pretty quickly after the first episode of Tom and Jerry, followed by another and another, each and every one causing the Hybrid to let our bountiful of giggles of amusement and wonder.

It's already too late to stop himself from slipping into his little headspace, a foreign feeling since it has been so long since he has allowed himself to _relax_ and just be himself. His thumb circles his mouth, enchanted with the new cartoon that's on the tv as he stares up in amazement.

It's such a foreign feeling because it has been so long since Brendon has been little, and it was only ever in the comfort of his own room that he allowed himself to slip into his little headspace. Spencer wasn't a Daddy and Brendon was really glad that he wasn't because he would've been an ever meaner Daddy than he was as a master.

"Dal?"The Hybrid mutters around his thumb, leaning up on his elbow to look around at the sound that had caused him to look away from his cartoons. The little flinches whenever the door bell rings, tail immediately going to wrap around his middle as he sits up on the carpeted flooring.

He scoots a little on his boxer cladded bottom towards where the sofa is, pulling himself up onto the sofa so that he can peer out the window, his tail swaying behind him and thumb remaining in his mouth. The leather of the sofa is cool against his bare thighs but the Hybrid shakes it off due to his curiosity getting the best of him.

"But there's nobody there..."Brendon mutters to himself, his eyebrows thread up in confusion whenever he spots no one outside on the front door step.

"I'm here."

Brendon jumps, startled by the unexpected and unfamiliar voice that sounds close to his ears. His breath quickens whenever his eyes fall upon the new person that stands in the living room, cladded in jeans that are ripped at his knees and a heavy jacket, dusted with what little snow has managed to fall between the run from his home to Dallons.

"Who are you?"Brendon manages to say, eyes wide in fear as he allows himself to look the man up and down quickly. He doesn't look of any threat, his hair a mess with a soft featured face that makes him look totally harmless but that doesn't change the fact that Brendon is scared that the man has made his way into the home.

"I could be asking you the exact same thing."

"I-"Brendon feels a little cornered, fear bubbling in his Stomach as he swallows down the knot formed in his stomach. The strangers look of seriousness washes away whenever he notices how scared the Hybrid before him looks, brown eyes clouded over with another emotion that he's not even sure of.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to _scare_ you, I'm just asking who you are-"

"D-Dallon!"Brendon shouts, pushing himself off of the sofa with a force that makes the man stumble and grab onto the nearest surface to stop him from falling. The Hybrid runs out of the living room and away from the strange man, not looking back as he starts to run up the stairs in search for Dallon.

Walking out of the bathroom, Dallon is rubbing a towel through his hair, another wrapped around his waist as he stands in the hallway in confusion, rushed out of the shower earlier than planned due to the commotion happening downstairs.

"What the fuck-"He stammers whenever there's a body leaping at him, bare legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck, frightened whimpers and mewls coming from the Hybrid that has now clung himself to Dallon. The man has to hold himself up with the bathroom doorframe, unsure of what to do with his hands as he tries to compose himself.

Brendon lets out a frightened sound whenever Dallon goes to pull the Hybrid away so that he can hear the muffled rambles, causing the human to throw his arms up in defeat and instead, allow his hands to rest in a way that was supporting the extra weight he has ended up carrying.

"Buddy, what happened? What's gotten you all shaken up? I just left for 20 minutes!"Dallon exclaims, feeling his face redden whenever he realises that all he is cladded in is a towel that is hanging loosely around his hips."Sweetheart I can't hear what you're saying unless you move your face from my neck."He can't help but to chuckle.

The Hybrid pulls his face away from the crook of Dallons neck but never lets go of his grip on the tall human. Brendons face is twisted in fear, eyes glossed over with scared tears and filled with a childlike innocence that Dallon spots immediately.

"I-I didn' let him in, Daddy Dallon! Swears! I-I was jus' watching 'toons and-"Brendon pauses, looking everywhere but at Dallon as his breathing quickens up."I-I'm sorry!"

"Shhh, babe it's okay, everything is okay."Dallon soothes as quickly as he can, not wanting to deal with any tears that could come. He takes slow steps around the hallway, speaking calmly."Who's in the house?"

"I dunno!"Brendon panics, his kitten ears disappearing into his hair as his eyes land on Dallons face.

"Alright, okay. Lets go see."He's not overly alarmed, because as much as he lives in a dodgy neighbourhood - with crack selling neighbours and what he's pretty sure is a Pimp that lives down the road - his neighbours aren't stupid enough to break into his own home, during the day. Only one other has a key to his home.

"Why are you scaring the poor Hybrid for?"Dallon tuts whenever he spots Ryan walking by the stares, looking a little fearful himself. It wasn't odd for Ryan to pay a visit but most of the time it was scheduled.

"I didn't mean to! I forgot he was here!"

"How did you _forget_? Having a Hybrid in the house isn't something that can be forgotten."Dallon hisses a little pissed off and maybe that's because Brendon remains clinging to him for dear life and Ryan has just openly admitted forgetting that he was here or maybe it's because Dallon has grown so use to having the Hybrid around.

"Why are you only in a towel?"Ryan raises his eyebrow at the person he calls his best friend, smirking whenever the taller man blushes red all the way to the tips of his ears. Ryan an hear the Hybrid in Dallons arms giggle just a little, his tail swaying behind him and brushing by Ryan's arm.

"Why are you even here?"

"Because we were in the middle of a conversation and then there was a scream and then you just fucked off somewhere. I came to check if you were okay, like a concerned friend."

"That was 2 hours ago, did you crawl here or something?"

"Well I wasn't going to turn up on your doorstep naked, was I? As much as that is probably your sexual fantasy, it isn't mine."Ryan rolls his eyes at the man, flicking him off whenever Dallon pulls a disinterested face."Now are you going to introduce us or..."

"Yes, right, one second."Dallon stammers, clearing his throat as he pays his attention to Brendon who peeks a look at him from where he's attempting to hide his face in Dallons shoulder."Sweetheart, can you let go of me so I can put you down?"

"No."The Hybrid refuses, shaking his head and clinging just a little bit tighter to Dallon.

"Sweetheart, please. I want to introduce you to my friend and I promise you, he won't hurt you. He can't hurt a fly."

"But Imma Kitty not a Fly, Daddy Dallon."

"Well he can't hurt Kitties either, I _promise_."Dallon has to bite back a laugh of amusement, shooting Ryan a look whenever he sees the man trying his hardest not to laugh as well. Brendon seems to think for a while before he nods his head, releasing his tight grip on Dallon and allowing to be set onto the ground.

Brendon remains close to Dallons chest, tail self consciously brushing against Dallons bare stomach as the Hybrid squints at Ryan who offers a genuine smile on his face.

"Ryan this is Brendon, The Hybrid that I'm homing for awhile. Brendon, this is Ryan my friend."Dallon introduces, waving a hand between the pair from where he stands behind Brendon.

"Nice to meet you,"Ryan flashes a smile, his hand out stretched for Brendon to shake.

"I would say the same but 'ou scared me."The Hybrids eyebrows thread together with a pout, politely shaking Ryan's hand in return.

"I apologise about that, My mouth speaks before my brain thinks sometimes."Ryan awkwardly laughs, looking up at Dallon who backs his way back up the stairs to finish getting changed."I saw you were watching some cartoons before I interrupted, how about we watch some while Dallon gets ready."

"Okay!"Brendon agrees rather enthusiastically as he was enjoying watching cartoons before Ryan came."I get to pick."He declares, already making his way back to the living room with his tail swaying behind him in content.


	12. 11. Daddy Dallon to Daddy Dal. Progress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon knows that he needs to approach the topic to Brendon, especially now that he's slipped into little space so unexpectedly. It's been so long that Dallon has been in the accompany of a little, before everything that was ever good in his life started crumbling in his hands. But being a care giver came naturally to him, despite every ounce of him that is trying to resist that side of him that he wants to forget.

Ryan had stayed far longer than he should have, much to Dallons annoyance but to Brendons enjoyment as he had somebody to talk and interact with that wasn't always so stubborn and stuck up most of the time - because Brendon can admit that sometimes Dallon shows his soft side when Brendon needs it.

As much as Dallon was glad to have Brendon out of his hair for a little while he got changed and did a few bits and bobs around the house that he would normally do daily but hasn't had the time since Brendon appeared, there was a strange feeling in his stomach when he turned and didn't see Brendon Immediately behind him or hear the Hybrids constant Mewls for attention.

Despite his annoyed grumbles and swears of the Hybrid on a daily basis - 4 days, and holy shit, has Brendon been living in the house for 4 days now? - he was starting to get use to having the Hybrid follow him around whenever he went in the house, talking his ear off about subjects that Dallon didn't really care for and genuinely being an annoying cat. It was as annoying as it was entertaining.

It kept him company

By the time that Dallon had finished - dressed in his favourite jeans and a freshly washed hoodie that still managed to linger with his favourite aftershave - Brendon was watching his first Disney movie, wiggled himself as close to the television as he could and his thumb resting in his mouth in amazement as he watched the Blue and Green characters move across the screen.

"Why can't Ry stay?"Brendon whines, his face pressed up against the glass of the living room window, eyes trained on the direction that Ryan walked away in. His ears have lowered into his messy hair, tail swaying behind him in sadness.

"Because he had to go to work, he can't stay and watch films with you forever."Dallon sighs, cringing whenever Brendon starts to make that sad Mewling sound again."Get your face around the window."

"I'm waiting on Ry!"

"Brendon he's at work, he can come back another day."

"But he was my friend!"

"C'mere, don't you want to watch the rest of your film?"Dallon tries to bargain, offering the Hybrid a smile whenever the Hybrids head turns to look at Dallon, eyes lighting up and kitten ears standing up.

"I wanna watch Monsters Inc!"He gasps, jumping off of the sofa and onto the one that Dallon is sitting on, the remote control in his hand. Without a second thought, Brendon is wiggling his way onto Dallons lap, snuggling into Dallons chest with a soft purr.

"Right, um, okay."He clears his throat, pressing play on the remote to start the film from where it last left off before Ryan had left. The little gives a squeal of excitement, one that makes Dallon flinch a little for being so close to the sound, his body remains stiff as Brendon snuggles into his lap.

It's only a while later that his body begins to relax a little, the warm pressure of Brendon sitting on top of him and the rhythm of purring quite satisfying and relaxing as the little watches the film. It's an entertaining sight, watching as Brendon giggles to himself.

Dallon knows that he needs to approach the topic to Brendon, especially now that he's slipped into little space so unexpectedly. It's been so long that Dallon has been in the accompany of a little, before everything that was ever good in his life started crumbling in his hands. But being a care giver came naturally to him, despite every ounce of him that is trying to resist that side of him that he wants to forget.

If Brendon was to stay with him for awhile he'd at least like to know a little more about the Hybrid, especially the little side of Brendon.

"Daddy Dal?"Brendon whispers, tugging at the sleeve of Dallons jumper to try and gain the mans attention. Dallon shakes his head, ridding him of his wondering thoughts as he pays his attention to Brendon who watches him with wide brown eyes.

"What is it, sweetheart?"He asks gently, watching as a slight blush graces Brendons cheeks.

"I needa' pee."

"You know where the bathroom is, I'll pause your movie until you come back."

"Need help, please."He informs, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment and worry."Don' want an accident, Daddy Dal."The least he wants us to have an accident, ruin Dallons clothing and Dallon himself.

" _Oh_."The man nods his head, blushing himself whenever he comes to the realisation of just how young that Brendon could be when he's in headspace."Lets get you to the bathroom and then we need to have a talk, okay Brendon?"

"Uh-Huh."The Hybrid nods his head, climbing off of Dallons lap with his tail swaying calmly behind him as he waits for the man to get up off of the sofa. Dallon notices how much more open Brendon is when he's in his little headspace, something that can be taken lightly and or a disadvantage.

They make quick work with Brendon going to pee, with Dallon standing patiently outside of the bathroom door and making sure that the little has flushed and washed his hands.

"Done!"Brendon cheers, a grin on his face as he stands in front of Dallon, showing the man his cleaned hands. The front of the pale pink hoodie tucked into the front of his boxers, causing the hoodie to ride up and show off the Hybrids pale and scarred thighs.

"F-Fix your jumper, sweetheart."Dallon swallows thickly, not allowing himself to let his eyes linger as he directs his vision to Brendons facial expression instead. The Hybrid frowns up at the man before he looks down at his stuck hoodie.

"Oops! Sorry, Daddy Dal!"The Hybrid lets out a gasp, giggling to himself as he fixes his stuck piece of clothing, the hoodie falling back over the Hybrids thighs. Dallon doesn't have time to linger on he thoughts before the Hybrid is lifting his arms."Up please?"

"Brendon-"

"Pwease?"The Little pulls his adorable card, infamous pout in place on his plump lips and his eyes wide with hope. Dallon makes the mistake of looking Brendon in the eyes, instantly melting at the adorable sight.

"Fine, but only this once."He gives a heavy sigh, stiffening a groan as Brendon practically leaps at him, not giving the man a warning as he wraps has legs around Dallons waist and arms around his neck. Dallon tries to not over think what he just saw as he carries Brendon down the stairs back to the living room, it's not his place to ask or get curious and soon enough, it won't even be his problem.

"Movie?"Brendon asks, giving a surprised squeal whenever Dallon sits down with Brendon on his lap.

"We need to talk first,"Dallon informs gently, watching as the Hybrids ears lower into hair immediately and his tail comes to wrap around his middle.

"Brendon leave?"He panics.

"No! No, no, not yet sweetheart."Dallon shushes quickly, causing the Hybrid to tilt his head to the side and give a confused meow."Can you tell me how old you are while you're little?"

"Three, some'imes older or younger."The little shrugs his shoulders, lifting up one of Dallons hands and admiring the size with a giggle."You have big hands."He comments, mind distracted.

"Do you need any special items? Because I need to know."

Brendon gives a shrug, playing with Dallons hands and pressing the palm of his own hand against Dallons and admiring the size difference.

"Brendon, I asked you a question and I expect an answer."Dallon uses a tone of authority that makes Brendon drop his hand from Dallons and look at the man with attention, a sudden jerkiness surrounding the Hybrid."Thank you for paying attention. Now, do you need any special items?"

"Paci's an' sippy cups. Stuff like 'at."He informs, not ideally wanting to go into full details for all of the items that he will need. It was embarrassing to say the least, whether in or out of headspace he didn't like to talk about the items that he needs.

"Do you need, uh, like-"Dallon moves his hands awkwardly in the air as if Brendon will know exactly what he's going to say. He shouldn't be awkward or embarrassed because of this, Dallon has had to deal with Littles of all ages before now."Diapers? Or Pull ups?"

"No..."

"Brendon, it's okay if you do. I've dealt with stuff like this before, remember, I've been a Daddy before."

"Who to?"Brendons jealously flares, looking up at Dallon with eyes that Dallon swear nearly turn red.

"It doesn't matter who, it was in the past. Now stop dodging the question."He lightens up the atmosphere with poking at Brendons nose, causing the Hybrid to scrunch his nose up cutely."Do you need Diapers or Pull ups?"

"Sometimes...Only when _really_ little."Brendon drags out the really, his face crimson as he tries to look away from Dallon out of embarrassment. His tail as found it's way to Dallons arm, brushing up and down the mans arm.

"You're so bashful, it's adorable."Dallon says before he can stop himself, causing the Hybrid to blush even more so and burry his face in the material of Dallons hoodie out of embarrassment. He clings onto Dallon, whining whenever Dallon just chuckles in amusement."Okay, okay, the conversation is over for now."He reassures.

"Movie?"The Hybrid peeks a look at Dallon, purring whenever Dallon runs a hand over his kitten ears as a peace offering.

"Yes, we can finish your movie."

=(^.^)=

"I don' like pants!"Brendon whines, tugging at the buttons on the pants that Dallon had bought cheaply for the Hybrid to wear, as well as a pair of shoes, just until they go clothes shopping after what they're currently doing. He trusts behind Dallon, continuously whining and mewling which has already started doing Dallons head in.

"I know you don't but you can't go around _naked_."

"But I wanna be naked!"

"Keep your pants on or so help me god-"Dallon threatens, pinching the bridge of his nose and counting slowly from 20 in his head. Brendon frowns whenever Dallon doesn't continue, kitten ears up in curiosity as he watches.

"Daddy Dal?"He whispers unsure, dropping his hand from where one tugs at the uncomfortable pants that he was forced to wear. He doesn't see why he can't just wear his hoodie and that's it, it was okay when he went out with Spencer, he encouraged it. Brendon has nothing to be ashamed off but maybe Dallon doesn't like it...

"Just- just _please_ keep your pants on until we go clothes shopping, alright? And then you can pick anything you want to wear, I promise you. Just right now we need to get this sorted out."He drops his hand and gives Brendon a tired look.

"Okay, Sorry Daddy Dal."The little whimpers, grabbing at Dallons fallen hand and holding onto his hand as he's less through the store. He trusts Dallon, following behind him and keeping a grip on his hand as they move through the store.

It's very white, the shelves filled with items that Brendon isn't even sure of as they pass, nothing seems to come to eye until Dallon leads them into a much more colourful section of the store. The shelves are filled with all sorts of Little based items, from a wall of pacifiers to characterised diapers and pull ups that make Brendon gasp.

"Just a quick scoop, okay? Go and pick a pack of Pacifiers while I get your other items."Dallon makes sure to word his sentences carefully, watching how Brendon lets out a happy sound, giving the man a quick hug before he skips over to the wall of pacifiers without hesitation.

Dallon watches Brendon make his way happily to the wall of pacifiers, taking a quick glance around the area before taking cautious steps towards his destination. It's been so long since he has been here, it brought back memories that he really doesn't want to remember that can't forget.

Shaking his head, Dallon take a look at the Sippy cups and kitchen items. He can't help but to coo at some of the adorable designs, with cartoon characters scattered on them or little animated animals on others. There was a wide variety, something for everyone.

Picking up a basket, Dallon puts a couple of Monster Inc themed items into the basket, making sure that the Sippy Cups are suitable for Hybrids sharper teeth and that the cutlery are the correct size. He can't help himself with what he buys, a little over excited that he was getting back into the swing of things even if it was only temporary.

He decides so himself to pick out the pull ups for Brendon just in case, picking out comfy and sizeable pull ups for day time and night time, some decorated with cute little animals and other decorated with random Disney characters that he's sure Brendon will be amazed by despite the item.

"Brendon?"He calls whenever he turns and doesn't see the Hybrid where he was last standing. He frowns, a sort of panic settling as he starts to look around in search for the Hybrid. He moves through the store until he spots the Hybrid by the toy section, staring up at a wall of Stuffies."Brendon! Where did I say you should be?"

"B-By the Paci's,"The Hybrid whimpers, his kitten ears disappearing into his hair whenever he turns to see Dallons expression. He doesn't look angry, just a little panicked. The man takes long strides to the Hybrid, resting a concerned hand on his face.

"Don't wonder away like that,"He scowls gently.

"Sorry, was jus' looking."The Hybrid pouts, holding a couple of sets of Paci's in his hands, as well as a Paci clip.

"Put them in the basket,"Dallon directs, taking a step away from the Hybrid whenever the moment ends.

"R-really?"

"Well I wouldn't tell you to pick some out if I wasn't going to buy them."Dallon can't help but to roll his eyes at the Hybrid, watching as Brendon nods his head, still unsure as he places the packets into the basket. He can see Brendons wondering eye on the rest of the items, looking away as quickly as he's caught.

The Littles eyes are caught back on the wall of Stuffies, his hands wringing at his fluffy tail as he looks up at them in want, feline sharp teeth biting onto his bottom lip.

"Go on, pick one."Dallon ends up saying, laughing whenever Brendons turns to look at him in shock."And before you say, yes I mean it. Pick out a Stuffie."

"I-it's up there."Brendon whispers, pointing up at a stuffed Giraffe on a higher shelf. Dallon nods his head, leaning up a little to grab at the stuffed Giraffe and handing it over to Brendon who gasps in awe at how tall Dallon is.

"Here you go,"He smiles, watching as Brendon grins and hugs the stuffed Giraffe to his chest with a happy sounding purr."Do you like it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! T'ank you Daddy Dal!"Brendon grins, leaping at Dallon for a hug and purring into his chest."You're the best person I've ever met."


	13. 12. Dallon Needs to Get a Loan, Brendon Likes to Shop Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His thumb hovers over the Facebook app, bottom lip caught between his teeth whenever a notification pops up at the top of the screen, alerting Dallon of the new comment on his recent post. In a way, Dallon doesn't want to see who it is that is interested in knowing who it is that is interested in Brendon but in another, more Dominating way, he doesn't.

"It's just the radio, it won't hurt you. Stop crying!"

"B-but it's loud a-and it hurt my ears!"

"Well that's what happens when you turn the volume to max, Brendon."

"I didn' know!"

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself but you didn't listen to me, you're not getting any sympathy from me Sweetheart. You went and did something that I told you not to do, this is your own fault."Dallons voice remains gentle as he tells the Hybrid off, giving Brendon a side glance to see the Hybrid rubbing at his sore ears, tears running down his cheeks and dripping off of his chin and onto his hoodie.

Dallon had paid for the items without a peek at the cash register, kind of afraid to see the price but not enough to take everything back and leave the little without an item to spare. It was worth it though, especially with Brendon bouncing on the balls of his feet beside him, arms wrapped around the stuffed Giraffe and what Dallon can say is the brightest smile on his face since he's been in his care.

Introducing Brendon to the car - since they had walked to the store to buy the little items as it was just down the road - was entertaining, Dallon wasn't going to lie about that. Brendon had been frightened of Dallons beat down Ventra, especially when Dallon had buckled him into the seat and left him alone in the vehicle. Starting the car caused the Hybrid to flinch as the car roared to life, clutching onto the giraffe Stuffie with all his might.

Dallons car isn't in the best of conditions, with a broken heater and a dodgy engine, it was a miracle the thing even kicked to life when Dallon had put the keys in. But, it was enough for Dallon and it managed to pass the MOT time after time, and the radio worked which was all good, something Brendon had tested himself.

"I'm sorry, Daddy Dal."Brendon hiccups, one of his arms hugged around his Giraffe Stuffie as he tries to wipe away the tears with the heel of his hand. He hasn't known that the radio would be so loud, he didn't even know that it made sound! He was only messing around with it! But maybe he should've listened to Dal when he was told not to play with it, but he was curious, it's not his fault!

"Listen to me in the future, okay Baby?"Dallon sighs, turning into the one of the shopping centre car parks.

"Uh-Huh,"The Hybrid nods obediently, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie much to Dallons inner protests.

"There really was no reason to cry, sweetheart."The man shakes his head, chuckling whenever Brendon pouts at him, eyebrows threading in an attempt of a glare which just comes out adorably.

"Brendon, can you listen to me for a second?"Dallon turns in his seat to look at the Hybrid, the car parked and engine turned off. The little looks over at him with watery brown eyes, chewing on the horn of the stuffed giraffe."I need you to stay with me at all times, you got that? No wondering off to look at pretty things or disappearing into stores without me. If you want to go somewhere, tell me and we can."

"Stay with Daddy Dal."Brendon nods his head, voice muffled from where his mouth is occupied.

"And lets keep _this_ out of your mouth,"Dallon hides his grimace, tugging part of Brendons new Stuffed animal out of his mouth, indicating a whine from the little."It wasn't bought for eating. How about one of your new Paci's, hmm?"

Reaching into the back of the car, Dallon is pulling out one of the packs, along with the Paci clip that'll come in use. Opening the packet, Dallon fiddles to attach the clip to Brendons hoodie, the other side attached to the light green Paci. Brendons face scrunches up with a smile whenever the Paci is popped into his mouth.

"Adorable."Dallon can't help but to comment, a smile breaking out on his face.

Brendon is forced to leave his stuffed Giraffe in the car, Dallon in fear that the Hybrid will drop and lose it. He can't help but to roll his eyes in fondness whenever Brendon insists that the Giraffe is to be buckled into the passenger seat much like Brendon had been.

Lucky enough, the Shopping centre isn't as busy as Dallon had feared, still in the hours of where those that are working have already gone back after their lunch breaks and the teenagers from the local high school haven't finished school for the day, leaving the centre to thin in and out of groups.

Although, despite the lack of people, it doesn't stop Brendon to be pressed up against Dallons side as they move throughout the mall, clinging onto Dallons hand in fear. Everything is so different, there's too much noise and too many people for the Hybrid to handle and Dallon doesn't seem to be handling it all that good either but he doesn't say anything of it.

"What clothes do like to wear?"Dallon asks whenever they enter one of the stores, Brendons eyes wide as he looks around at the racks of clothing, sucking anxiously on the Paci in his mouth. Everything was set out, from Feminine to masculine and all specially made for Hybrids unlike the trousers and boxers that Brendon is wearing at the moment, Dallon having to cut a hole in the back of them himself.

"Pretty clothes, some'imes."Brendon lisps around his Paci, eyes lowering to the floor and tail wrapping around his left thigh as he waists for Dallons reaction. He likes pretty clothing like large sweaters and cute skirts, in pretty colours like Pink and Purple. But he likes some of the clothes that he's seen Dallon and Ryan wear too.

"Lets see what they have."Dallon makes his way towards a certain section of the store, grinning whenever he sees the way that Brendons eyes lighten up, mouth falling open a little which causes the Paci to fall and dangle by his hoodie.

"Pretty."He takes note, his eyes trained on the pastel coloured clothing, ranging from sweaters to skirts to shoes. The Hybrid runs his fingers over the soft material of one of the hoodies, giggling to himself."Soft."

"Lets pick you some pretty clothing, yeah? And then we can maybe get you some jeans and a nice jacket."Dallon suggests, picking up a basket from where some rest near the section. Brendon lets out a happy sound, running towards a lilac coloured jeans and holding them out to show Dallon who chuckles at the enthusiasm."Do you like them?"

"Yeah!"

"Do they have your size?"

"I d-dunno."Brendon frowns, nibbling on his bottom lip as he lowers the jeans and looks back at the pile. He doesn't know what size he is, he's never been allowed to pick his own clothing before, something that Sarah or Spencer have always done for him when they allowed him to wear clothing.

"It's okay! We'll sort it out, don't worry."The man gives the Hybrid a reassuring smile, taking the jeans off of the Hybrid and folding them into the basket, making a self reminder to ask someone for estimated sizes before Brendon is to try anything on.

It's when Brendon is making his way through cute t-shirts and fitting leggings that the Hybrid has near enough tried on in the middle of the store, is when Dallon leans against a wall display to check his messages, fingers typing replies to Ryan and his moms desperate attempts to make contact with him.

His thumb hovers over the Facebook app, bottom lip caught between his teeth whenever a notification pops up at the top of the screen, alerting Dallon of the new comment on his recent post. In a way, Dallon doesn't want to see who it is that is interested in knowing who it is that is interested in Brendon but in another, more Dominating way, he doesn't.

"Daddy Dal! Get please?"Brendon is asking, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet as he holds out pastel pink skater skirt, thigh highs in his other hand as he waits for Dallons response. The man looks up from his phone, face breaking out into a smile whenever he sees the contagious smile on the Littles.

"Of course, Baby. But I think that's enough skirts for now,"Dallon comments, watching as Brendon nods in defeat, putting the skirt into the basket that Dallon holds, weighing down with clothes."What about shoes?"

"Please!"Brendon nods, grabbing onto Dallons arm to drag the human towards where he had last saw the shoes, kitten tail swaying happily behind him. Chuckling, Dallon is taking long strides after the Hybrid, stuffing his forgotten phone into his back pocket.

He'll worry about it later.


	14. 13. The Problems With Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before this, Dallon wouldn't have cared so much to notice that a Hybrid was being afflicted pain on, it wouldn't have been his concern because he wouldn't have known the Hybrid, it would've been of the owners doing. But now, it makes him sick to know that someone, as twisted and as evil as they possibly come could hurt someone as precious and beautiful as Brendon and he wants to know who, so he can put a stop to it.

"Daddy Dal! Look! Look!"Brendon gasps, bouncing into the kitchen for the fourth time since Dallon has started making them dinner. He has yet another outfit on, twirling excitedly with gleeful giggles whenever the skirt he has on flies up, his tail brushing against his bare legs. Brendon has made it his goal to try on every outfit before dinner is ready, and so far, he's a little behind with how much that Dallon bought him - mostly because Dallon doesn't know how to say no when it comes to Brendons pouty lips and big eyes.

"Give me a second, Brendon."Dallon has to hold back a sigh, checking on the spaghetti that's on the boil. Dallon doesn't know how to cook a lot, but what he does know is pretty good if he wasn't tooting his own horn or anything.

As much as it was entertaining to see Brendon has happy and excited about his new clothing, it was becoming a little concerned of just how ill treated the Hybrid was before he landed himself a temporary - Dallon has to keep reminding himself of that - home with Dallon.

" _Hurrrrry_!"He whines, getting impatient with how long it is taking for Dallon to turn around and look at his pretty outfit. Dallon had put away all of the clothing into a slate wardrobe in what is now being temporarily christened 'Brendons room', with his shoes tucked into the bottom of the wardrobe and underwear and t-shirts of the sort in the small set of drawers.

Of course now, most of the clothing is now piled onto the bed, something Brendon knows Dallon won't be happy about when he sees but that's something to worry about later.

"Okay, I'm looking, I'm looking!"Dallon throws his arms up, turning his attention onto Brendon who twirls in that moment to show off the way his new Pastel purple skirt flows. Brendon giggles, standing directly in front of Dallon, playing with the ends of his new white sweater as he waits for the mans reaction."For the hundredth time, you look very pretty."

"Very Pretty?"Brendon blushes, looking down at his sock covered feet and then to Dallon who smiles warmly at him.

"Very pretty."Dallon repeats, feeling a warmth in his chest whenever Brendon grins happily at the man, kitten ears standing up on show and tail swaying behind him."Now as much as that outfit is wonderful on you, I think you should go change for Dinner."

"Why?"Brendon pouts, looking at Dallon defensively as he wants to stay in his outfit that has been deemed very pretty.

"Because you don't want your new clothing to get ruined, now do you?"Dallon raises his eyebrow at the little who immediately shakes his head because he doesn't want that! He loves all of his new, pretty clothing very much and Daddy Dal spent a lot of money for them!

"Don' want that."

"So and get changed, baby. You can wear one of my jumpers if you want, as long as you give me it back."Dallon bargains, watching the way that Brendon hesitates a nod before scampering out of the kitchen and up the stairs excitedly.

Brendon finds one of Dallons jumpers in the hamper in Dallons bedroom, pulling it out with a joyful sound whenever the material still smells of Dallons musky smelling cologne and coffee, a perfect combination if you ask the Hybrid. He brings it back down to his room, undressing until he remains in the soft cotton underwear that Dallon had bought him during their shopping trip.

"Guess what!"Brendon gasps, grabbing at the stuffed giraffe that has yet to be christened a name yet. He smiles at the stuffed giraffe before continuing to speak."Daddy Dal s-said I look pretty!"He still feels warm and fluffy whenever he admits what he heard the man say, it made him feel so happy.

For Dallon to let Brendon stay in his home, even it is for a little whine, was the first step of happiness for Brendon, no matter how sad that sounds. Buying him clothing was a surprise, something that had shocked Brendon because never had Spencer allowed him to wear clothing nevermind pick out his own and Sarah just didn't have the money.

Getting bought his own little items had made Brendon over the moon with happiness, despite his embarrassment in some departments. Dallon had even bought him a stuffie! And he bought him pretty clothing! And then said that he was pretty! That's never happened before.

"Brendon! Dinner!"Dallon shouts from downstairs, plating the spaghetti Bolognese.

"Coming!"The Hybrid shouts back, throwing on Dallons jumper and regrabbing his stuffie. He makes his way down the stairs quickly, skipping into the kitchen with a grin."Here!"

"Good, now sit down at the table."Dallon directs, bringing a plate of Spaghetti Bolognese and a cup of apple juice over to the table whenever Brendon has decided which seat to sit in. The Hybrid stares confused at the food he has been given.

"What is it?"He asks curiously, hugging his giraffe tighter to his chest as he looks between the food and then to Dallon.

"It's spaghetti bolognese, you'll like it, I'm sure of it."Dallon reassures, offering the Hybrid a smile as he holds a hand out."Can you give me your Giraffe so I can keep them safe?"

"But they're safe here."

"She'll get all messy there, baby. I'm just going to put them on the seat beside you, is that okay?"Dallon uses a voice that he has reserved only for when he's talking to Littles, a bodies he never thought that he would use again. It's soft, reassuring and it causes Brendons tummy to feel all funny.

Brendon pouts but ends of nodding his head, watching Dallon with trustworthy eyes as he takes his giraffe and sets them on the seat beside Brendon, making sure that it's prompt up just like Brendon is.

"Is that the jumper I put in the hamper this morning?"Dallon raises his eyebrow as he takes a seat opposite from Brendon, hugging a mug of coffee despite the time that it is. He watches as Brendon picks up his fork, looking at it confusedly.

"Nu-uh."He shakes his head, not looking at Dallon as blush rises to his cheeks. It smelt so strongly of Dallon, a scent of comfort and protectiveness.

"Here, let me help you."Dallon sighs whenever Brendon makes his third failed attempt of scooping up spaghetti with a fork. He gently takes the fork out of from Brendons fingers, leaning across the table to show the little how it's done. He twirls the fork into the spaghetti, the Hybrid watching in curiosity as it swirls around it, the man holding the fork up to show Brendon."There you go."

"Thank 'ou!"Brendon beams, eating what's on the fork that Dallon continues to hold out. He slurps a piece of spaghetti, something that causes him to giggle and for Dallon to chuckle in fondness as he sits the fork down."Yummy!"

"Thank you,"Dallon smiles in return, feeling proud with himself that he had managed to make at least one person enjoy his cooking.

Nevertheless, Dallon is correct about Brendon making a mess of himself as he experiences Spaghetti Bolognese for the first time, managing - despite Dallons half heartedly help - to have the food dripped down the jumper that he's wearing and smeared across his face and somehow managing to get into his hair much to Dallons dismay.

"How did you manage to get food in your hair?"He sighs, glancing up from where he's reading the through possible new owners on his phone, having been waiting for Brendon to finish his food and not wanting to leave him alone.

"I dunno!"Brendon giggles, clumsily using his fork to scope up the lasting remains, giving Dallon the opportunity to take a sneaky photograph on his phone of the cuteness before him."All done!"

"Are you sure? Because I think you have enough food on your jumper to feed a small village."He chuckles, watching as the Hybrid looks down at his jumper and gasps at the mess he has made."Lets take this jumper off of you, I'll throw it into the wash now."

"Okay!"Brendon agrees, holding his arms up high for Dallon to take the jumper off of him gently, using the material to wipe at Brendons face half heartedly to rid of the food left behind but giving up half way. He guesses a shower is up for debate again."Watch 'toons? Please?"

"Sure, Buddy, just until I finish these dishes."Dallon agrees, watching in fondness whenever the Hybrid nods his head, jumping up from his seat and grabbing his stuffed giraffe.

Dallon pauses in his actions as Brendon turns, his back towards him. Seeing the scars on Brendons thighs where one thing that caused alarm to rise, but now seeing them spread to his back, his hips, the back of his thighs all inflicted with similar scars, deep whip lashes from long ago and from what Dallon can see, very recent ones too.

Dallon now knows why Brendon didn't want to go back to his owner

Brendon is in no state of mind to be talking about things like this, Dallon knows it and nor does he want to approach the Hybrid of this while he still remains in his little space. It's not something Dallon wants to talk about either, the familiarity of it all is suffocating, like being plunged into a pool of darkness that you just keep trying to claw your way out of.

Before this, Dallon wouldn't have cared so much to notice that a Hybrid was being afflicted pain on, it wouldn't have been his concern because he wouldn't have known the Hybrid, it would've been of the owners doing. But now, it makes him sick to know that someone, as twisted and as evil as they possibly come could hurt someone as precious and beautiful as Brendon and he wants to know _who_ , so _he_ can put a stop to it.

"C'mon buddy, lets get you cleaned up."Dallon announces, entering the livingroom after he has washed the dishes and put them up for dry. He'd calmed himself down but the anger still bubbles in his Stomach, especially when he comes into view with the nasty looking scars on Brendons upper back from where he leans against the sofa.

"One more! Please?"

"No Brendon, we need to get you into the shower and get that spaghetti out of your hair."He tries for a laugh but it comes out pained.

"Don' want shower."Brendon whimpers, his ears lowering into his hair whenever he turns his attention to Dallon, clinging to his stuffie. He has the same fearful look on his face as he did that morning when Dallon had saved him from the shower."Scary."

"The shower's scary?"He raises his eyebrow at the Hybrid.

"Water."Brendon confesses, wanting to curl into himself out of embarrassment of his childish fear. It's worse than being afraid of thunderstorms, at least he has knowledge that thunderstorms won't hurt him - Dallon told him so! - but water was a different matter altogether. It has hurt him, in so many different ways.

"You're scared of- _water_."Dallon says carefully, processing what has been said. It explains a lot really, and maybe Dallon should've pulled the pieces together quicker since he is dealing with someone who is part cat and cats are afraid of water. It explains the night Brendon was trying to get away from the rain during the thunderstorm and the shower incident.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Oh no, Brendon it's okay. That's my fault, don't apologise sweetheart."Dallon is quick to reassuring, kneeling down where Brendon is sat on the carpeted ground, his ears lowered into his hair and clutching his giraffe tightly to his chest."How about a bath? I'll only draw it up to your hips and there won't be any water pelting down onto you."

"D-Daddy Dal be there?"The Hybrid asks timidly, brown eyes wide as he looks up at Dallon who's eyes widen at the request.

"I-I'll just be in the hallway, baby."He reassures, hating the way that Brendons face falls at the rejection. He doesn't want to experience something new without Dallon being there, it'll be scary and he knows it will be.

"P'ease?"

And fuck, how can Dallon say no to that?

The bath is short lived, mostly because Brendon wants to get out of the bath and away from water as fast as he can - although he can admit it's far better than a shower - and Dallon is feeling pretty uncomfortable as he's practically forced to sit on the closed toilet lid while Brendon cleans himself as best as he can, which is a pretty good attempt if Dallon can have an opinion.

Brendon is glad to get out of the bath because as much as it was far better than a shower, being in the water still brought back scary memories and he found himself glancing at the bathroom door in fear that Spencer would barge in at any moment and make the experience even worse.

"So have you thought up a name for your Giraffe friend yet?"Dallon asks as Brendon sits on the other side of the sofa from him, dressed in one of his new Onesies that Dallon had bought him, coloured a powder blue colour and decorated with animated dinosaurs. Brendons hair and tail are fluffy now that he's had a bath.

"I dunno,"He shrugs his shoulders, starting down at his stuffie. He's been thinking of names all day but he wasn't sure on what they could be."Maybe Sinatra."His feline sharp teeth nibble his bottom lip.

"Like Frank Sinatra?"Dallon raises his eyebrow at the Hybrid who nods."Well I think Sinatra is a wonderful name for your Giraffe."His smile only grows whenever Brendon looks at him a little shocked.

"Really?"

"Yep! It's very nice to meet you Sinatra,"Dallon speaks directly to the stuffed Giraffe, taking on of the legs and shaking it. Brendon watches with wide eyes as Dallon interacts with his stuffie."My name's Dallon, and I hope you'll be a very good friend to Brendon."


	15. 14. Piano Playing, Concerned Friends and Brendon being Brendon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hybrid takes a wonder around the store, glancing curiously at CD cases and cocking his head at the side of others. The world is filled with so much music, Brendon had realised that over the past 2 weeks, he didn't think that music stretched out further than from the knowledge he knows, which isn't a lot but he'd like to say he has the best taste in music.

"You brought him with you?"

"Well I couldn't leave him in the house, Ryan!"

"And why not?"

"Because he near crapped himself when I left to get a shower! That's why!"Dallon throws his arms up in the air, his voice a hushed shout as they mate at each other over the glass counter of the music store. As much as Dallon hates the fact he has to drag Brendon out of the house to accompany him to work, he has had no other choice and he doesn't want to leave the Hybrid on his own for that long of a time.

It's nearing two weeks now that Brendon has been living with Dallon, and as much as Dallon would like to say that he has kept his distance and not gotten attached, he would be down right lying because he has gotten attached. And so has Brendon, it was obvious now when Dallon would make sure Brendon is tucked into bed at night and wake up to the Hybrid curled behind his back, or to have him mewling outside of the bathroom door every time Dallon went for a shower.

As much as Brendon is a darling - because he is, Dallon can't get enough of the Hybrids curiosity and adorableness - it's starting to get a little annoying that he still remains in his care and not with anyone else. Dallon had expected Brendon to stay for the maximum of a week, and now, he still remains living under his roof.

Staying in his little headspace didn't last long, with Brendon bouncing out of it by the third day and remaining embarrassed and excluded from Dallon for 2 days after. He'd been embarrassed that he allowed himself to sink into his little headspace around Dallon, especially since he hadn't know much of the man and you never knew what could've happened if it was anyone but Dallon, Dallon wouldn't hurt him.

"Dallon, he can't stay here."Ryan stresses, casting a glance at the Hybrid who is curiously having a look at the piano on the other side of the store, out of reach of hearing their conversation.

"And why not? You've been around him, he doesn't do no harm."Dallon says defensively, although his tone holds sweetness to it, following Ryan's gaze to look over at Brendon. The Hybrid is dressed in a pair of Hybrid made jeans, accompanied with a soft blue jumper that falls over his thighs and a pair of vans. His tail sways behind him as he leans forward to have a look at the keyboard.

"We aren't the only people working here, Dallon. And you know yourself that not everyone is okay with Hybrids."Ryan holds the urge to point any fingers. Dallon groans, banging his head off of the glass table in frustration because in a way, Ryan is right. Not everyone is okay with Hybrids and just weeks ago, Dallon wasn't completely okay with them either.

"Daddy Dal!"Brendon gasps from the other side of the room, pressing another key on the piano and giggling whenever it makes a sound.

"Daddy Dal?"Ryan raises his eyebrow at his best friend, causing Dallon to blush all the way to the tips of his ears whenever he stands up straight.

"It's only temporary, trust me. I'll find him a new owner soon."

"Sure you will, and I'm going to become king of the emo's."

"Sorry to break the news to you, buddy, but I think Pete beat you to it."Dallon smirks, pushing himself away from the glass counter to see what it is that Brendon is calling him for. He can hear Ryan engage with a conversation with a costumer behind him, giving him free time to talk to Brendon.

"Look! It makes a pretty sound."Brendon grins, showing the man as he places his index finger on one of the keys and plays a a G note. He's almost vibrating with excitement as he looks at Dallon."What is it?"

"This is a piano, it's a musical instrument used to play music."Dallon tells him, taking a seat on the long stool provided in front of the piano and patting the space beside him for Brendon to sit."These are called Keys-"

"Like House keys?"

"Different kind of Keys, baby."Dallon laughs, pressing a key at random."Each key has a different sound, and when you okay certain keys together they can create a melody of a song."As he speaks, he places his fingers over the familiar keys of the piano and plays the first few notes of a memorised song just to show Brendon what he means.

"That's so beautiful,"Brendon compliments, his kitten ears standing high as Dallon stops his piano playing."I-I wish I could play the piano."

"I can teach you if you want? I can play other instruments too, like the Bass and Guitar."Dallon speaks with so much passion as his fingers dance over the piano keys distractedly. He doesn't have the time like he use to practice his music, but when he does it was like playing for the first time all over again.

"I can't even tie my laces a-and you can make music!"Brendon gasps in awe, cautiously bringing out a hand to copy the melody that Dallon has just played, gasping whenever he can hear the same tune as before."I did it! Daddy Dal, I made music!"

"You did! Well done, Brendon!"Dallon chuckles, feeling a rush of warmth whenever Brendon grins proudly at him before turning back to piano and pressing random keys in an attempt to make his own tune. The human watches fondly for a moment, laughing whenever Brendons face creases when he makes a mistake."We can start off with simple tunes, like little nursery rhymes-"

"Excuse me? Can you help me with something?"An elderly lady is interrupting the pair, causing Dallon to turn his attention to the customer. He forces a smile onto his face, standing up from where he sits at the piano which causes Brendon to whine and grab onto his hand.

"Of course, what is it that you need help with?"He asks politely, not shaking away Brendons touch whenever the Hybrid grabs onto his hand. She is much smaller than that Dallon is, making it noticeable when she casts a disapproving glance to Brendon and then directs her attention back to Dallon.

"I'm in search for a birthday gift for my grandson, I was wondering if you could assist me on what to buy for him."She continues to speak, a tone in her vice that wasn't there before she had spotted Brendon.

"Of course, just give me one second please."He excuses, turning his attention to Brendon for a second who continues to look at him with wide, glossy brown eyes."I need to help this customer, I'll be a couple of minutes, okay? You can wonder about but don't leave the store."

Brendon nods his head hesitantly, watching as Dallon gives him a small smile before walking away to help the lady who interrupted their talk. He was enjoying listening to Dallon play the piano, it was such a calming sound and the way Dallons whole face lit up when he started talking about music was beautiful in Brendons eyes.

The piano takes up some of Brendons time, trying to remember the tune that Dallon had demonstrated for him until he comes bored with making mistakes. The store has become increasingly busy since Brendon came in, with people having a glance at all of the musical instruments or at the CDs and Vinyls that Dallon had showed him when he came in.

The Hybrid takes a wonder around the store, glancing curiously at CD cases and cocking his head at the side of others. The world is filled with so much music, Brendon had realised that over the past 2 weeks, he didn't think that music stretched out further than from the knowledge he knows, which isn't a lot but he'd like to say he has the best taste in music.

"I'm taking an early, are you good on your own?"Dallon asks, leaning over the counter so that Ryan can hear him from where he's stacking boxes in the back room. Ryan peeks his head around the corner, raising his eyebrow at the man.

"You never take an early. Are you okay?"He asks.

"I'm fine, Ry. I'm just going to grab some lunch and then take Brendon home, I think he's getting a little overwhelmed with the amount of people."He points out."So you're good?"

"Yeah,"Ryan says a little distractedly, giving his best friend a once over."Pete is coming in after his shift at subway and then we're going out for drinks anyway. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fucking hell, can't a guy take an early without alarms blaring?"Dallon groans in annoyance, rounding the counter so he can collect his and Brendons jacket from the back room. He shrugs his coat on, pulling the collar up and taking his scarf out from his pocket.

"Drive safe,"Ryan shouts after the pair as they're both leaving the store.

"Don't set the place on fire,"Dallon calls back, the chime of the bell an indication that they've left, leaving Ryan in charge of the music store.

Dallon grabs the pair lunch before making their way home, engaging Brendon in friendly conversation which quickly turns into excitement whenever Brendon starts to speak of the different kinds of music he had found while wondering the store. It was fascinating hearing Brendon speak of the new things he's discovering, it brought back some of that innocence that the world has lost.

"Do you like playing music?"Brendon asks whenever they're sat at the kitchen table, delicately eating his sandwich that Dallon has bought him, trying his hardest not to get any of the filling on his new clothing.

"I love to,"Dallon tells him truthfully, smiling over his glass of water."I've been playing since I was young, I guess I just picked it up as a hobby, something to do during my free time and from there on I got myself into a band, it didn't last long and now I'm practicing my own stuff."He rambles on.

"Wait. You were in a band?"Brendon gasps excitedly, eyes wide and kitten ears standing."Were you famous? L-like Queen?"

"Defiantly not."Dallon laughs, shaking his head."It was a garage band, just a tiny band."

"C-can you sing?"Brendon asks mid way through a bite of his sandwich, causing his voice to be muffled.

"Yes but not well."

"I bet you sing beautifully!"Brendon reassures through a mouthful of food, a little shocked to hear Dallon speak badly of himself. He doesn't like to hear much negativity from someone like Dallon.

"Thanks,"Dallon can't help but to blush, taking a slow bite out of his own sandwich. He admits, having Brendon around has been much more of a comfort than Dallon thought, it gave him someone to talk to, it made him less lonely when he came home."How about you? Do you sing?"

"Not really,"Brendon shakes his head, his ears lowering into hair out of self consciousness at the conversation being directed towards him once more. Dallon notices the sudden change."But I like music, like Frank Sinatra and Queen and David Bowie. T-that's all I've really listened too."

"I _have_ to introduce you to more music, I got a stash of CD's you can have a look through later on if you want. I don't look at them anymore."Dallon suggests, offering the Hybrid a smile whenever he looks up.

"You're so kind to me, thank you."The Hybrid smiles shyly, fiddling with his hands as he looks over at Dallon with those glossy brown eyes and adorable smile, kitten ears twitching in his hair innocently.

Yeah, Brendon is making his way into Dallons heart. _Fuck_.


	16. 15. Dallon Is Going Soft (unlike his dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never thought of himself being a good person, of course there were times where he'd reach for the top shelf in the supermarket for an elderly lady or did a good deed like give money to a charity but never when it came to the responsibility of another life. And of course, the last time he was the Daddy of a Little, it couldn't have all be blamed on Dallon, Breezy had a lot of that responsibility too for it all going wrong.

"I can't do it!"Brendon complains, scowling at the piano in front of him with his ears laying flat in his hair. Dallon sighs, running a hand through his hair as he watches the Hybrid whine from his spot beside him on the bench, looking frustrated and annoyed with himself that he couldn't remember a simple tune that Dallon had just demonstrated just a few seconds ago.

As much as Dallon was only slightly kidding with the idea of teaching Brendon how to play the piano, he couldn't exactly tell the Hybrid no when he came running to him the next day to teach him, especially not with Brendons big brown eyes and pouty lips. The Hybrid was enthusiastic about gaining a skill, especially one that he could do alongside Dallon, but that was until it came to the surface that Brendon wasn't very good at concentrating.

"Okay, lets try this again."Dallon says calmly, flipping the pages of the _Piano for Beginners Kids Edition_ that Dallon had picked up for cheap at work, just to start Brendon off. It's filled with nursery rhymes and little melodies, something Brendon could learn off the batt of his head.

He has the keyboard set up in the other spare room where the rest of Dallons instruments are kept, with his guitars and bass guitars hanging off of the walls and another wall lined up with players, CD's and Vinyls stashed away in boxes from the years of collecting. Most of the guitars and bass guitars that he has bought to him as a gift or he had gotten with his discount at the store.

"I can't do anything."Brendon whimpers, his tail wrapping around his middle out of self consciousness. It makes him feel so self conscious that Dallon is so talented when Brendon himself can't even look after himself half of the time. All Brendon is good for is something to blow off steam on, Spencer told him that's what his purpose is, only that.

"Baby, that's not true."Dallon soothes, running his hand through Brendons feathery soft hair before he can stop himself. Brendon tenses at the affection before registering that the touch means no harm, causing the Hybrid to purr affectionately, nuzzling into Dallons side lovingly. The man smiles warmly, keeping the actions up."Don't put yourself down like that, okay? Now lets try this again."

"But cuddles."He pouts, nuzzling at Dallons fallen hand with his nose whenever Dallon stops running his fingers through the Hybrids soft dark hair.

"Maybe later,"Dallon chuckles, giving the Hybrids left cat ear a final scratch before removing his hand from his hair altogether."Now you're the one who said you wanted to learn to play the piano, so watch what I do."

When sure that Brendon is watching, Dallon places his fingers on familiar keys, slowly pressing down on them for Brendon to follow and saying each key out loud as he does so.

"A...A...B...A...D...C#."Dallon calls out with everything key that he presses down on, Brendon watching with full intention. He repeats the steps another two times before he directs Brendon to copy, the Hybrid nodding his head and placing his fingers delicately over the keys.

"A...A...B...A..."Brendon gets so far until he gets distracted by the light reflection off of Dallons watch that is shining onto the far wall due to the sunlight seeking through the window. Dallon notices the way that Brendons hands fall limp at the piano before there's a sudden burst of movement, with Brendon pouncing off the bench with such speed that causes Dallons head to spin.

"What the-"Dallon mutters, looking up at alert of the speed that the Hybrid has moved at. He comes into view with the back of Brendon, watching as the Hybrid meows as he paws at the moving circle of light that continues to shine onto the wall from Dallons watch.

Brendon looks so innocent as he paws happily at the wall, following after the circle of light. Dallon chuckles, a fond grin breaking out onto his face as he decides to tease the Hybrid even further, purposely wiggling his watch to make Brendon pounce up higher to reach for the light.

"You're so fucking adorable."Dallon whispers more to himself than for the Hybrids hearing, watching the way that Brendons fluffy dark tail sways behind him. It's more than entertaining watching the Hybrid, that is until Dallon takes it a step too far and moves the light too fast across the wall, causing Brendon to follow with the light.

Brendon is crashing into the hanging guitars, shoulder knocking with the nearest and causing it to fall to the wooden floor with a loud noise, one that causes Brendon to jump away with a frightened whimper. Dallon is up in a flash, taking long steps towards the Hybrid who has his ears lowered into his hair, tail wrapped around himself to protect himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!"Brendon is quick to apologising, looking up at Dallon with wide frightened eyes, flinching whenever Dallon raises his hand to rest on Brendons shoulder. The man pauses, his own eyes widening whenever he sees the way that Brendon flinches.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, don't apologise."Dallon soothes, his voice gentle."It was my fault, I got carried away."

"B-but your guitar-"

"Hey, it's all good, baby. The question is, are you okay?"He asks, the Hybrid nodding his head hesitantly. He looks so fragile before him, drowning in a sweater that Dallon had bought him that still managed to hang mid thigh, despite the size.

Dallon doesn't hesitate wrapping the Hybrid up into a hug, his arms circling the smaller as Brendon seems to melt into the hug immediately. Resting his head on Dallons chest, the Hybrid purrs softly as Dallon sways the pair, consciously pressing a reassuring kiss the side of Brendons head which only results to louder purrs of comfort.

"I think that's enough piano playing for the day, yeah? How about cuddles and a film?"Dallon suggests with a smile, watching as Brendon looks up at him with wide brown eyes, chin resting on Dallons chest.

"Disney?"

"Of course,"Dallon grins, sensing how little Brendon is starting to feel with the affection."But first, are you feeling little?"He asks gently, earning a shy nod from the little who remains close to the mans chest, ears twitching in his soft hair.

"Yes, Daddy Dal."

"Thank you for being honest. Now, go and fetch Sinatra and I'll go set up the movie, okay?"He suggests, watching as Brendon nods, giving the humans covered chest a small peck before he's scampering out of the room and down the hall, in search of where he had last left Sinatra.

Entering his bedroom, Brendon is shimming off his jeans and kicking them off at his feet, sighing at the content of being without pants. Dallon was getting increasingly more use to having Brendon not wear jeans or trousers of the sort, allowing the Hybrid to wear what he wants as long as he's not _completely_ naked.

"I want to tell 'ou a secret b-but don't tell Daddy Dal,"Brendon whispers to his stuffed Giraffe once he has found the soft toy lodged between the bed and the wall from where he had fell during the night. He's brushing of Sinatra carefully, soothing down the tuff of hair like fur at the top of the giraffes head before bringing him close enough for Brendons lips to meet the giraffes so called ears."I really like Daddy Dal. But _shhh_."

"I know! But he's so sweet an' kind an' funny!"Brendon giggles after 'listening' to what Sinatra has to say to him. He gives the Giraffe a pointed look, lips pouted and tail swaying behind him as he speaks."Our secret."

Content that Sinatra has got the message and that he's going to keep the secret, the little is grabbing at the paci that sits on the beside table and making his way down the stairs with the two items, plopping himself down on the sofa as Dallon fiddles with the DVD player.

"Is _Hercules_ okay with you? I'm afraid it's the only one I remember."He's apologising as he settles onto the sofa beside the little, remote in his hand.

"It's okay!"Truth be told, Brendon has only watched Monsters Inc and Mulan but he'd rather let Dallon believe he's watched all of the Disney films so he can be the Disney Knowledge Prince. Dallon's past Little has probably watched all of the Disney Films, it would explain why he has so much stashed in his drawers.

"Where are your jeans?"

"Lost 'em."

"Where?"

"I dunno that's why they're lost, Daddy Dal."

"Don't have a smart mouth,"Dallon says not unkindly, a hint of amusement as he pokes Brendons nose. The Hybrid lets out a whine, nuzzling his nose against the soft material of Dallons jumper. Soon enough, Brendons nuzzling ends up with the Hybrid laying his head on his lap, eyes wide as he watches the Disney cartoon with his paci bobbing slowly in his mouth.

Dallon is content with watching the Disney film with the little, haven been use to watching cartoons after cartoons in the past - and not as if he'd admit outloud but actually enjoyed some of them - and it minding to spend time with Brendon like this either. It was reassuring because it meant Brendon was relaxed and Dallon knew what the Hybrid was up to, calming his own mind in the process.

Running his fingers through Brendons hair, the man can feel the warmth spread through his chest as he hears Brendons soft purrs, a sound that's slowly becoming the norm around here. He'd never thought he'd like such a sound until Brendon came along, hell, he wasn't even fond on Hybrids or cats until Brendon appeared.

"Daddy Dal?"Brendon mutters around his Paci, turning onto his back but remaining with his head on Dallons lap. He looks up with innocent eyes, clutching onto Sinatra.

"Yes?"

"D-do I bother you?"He asks in a whisper, almost unsure if he can ask such a question."B-because Master said I do bother people, I dunno how but he said so a-and was just wondering do I bother you? I-I hope I don'."He sounds so sad, ears lowering into his hair and Dallon hates how sad the Hybrid has gotten all of a sudden.

Dallon has to physically stop himself from showing his anger towards Brendons old master, feeling pained for the poor Hybrid on his lap.

"Sweetheart, of course you don't bother me!"Dallon soothes, his hand reaching out to run through Brendons soft hair, scratching over the Hybrids kitten ears. Of course it has taken some time t get use to the Hybrid but it didn't bother him, Dallon had been use to looking after other people, Brendon is just a little bit of an extra challenge."Why would you think that?"

"B-because why else do 'ou want me to leave?"Brendons lip wobbles, Paci taken out of his mouth and brown eyes watering up with threatening tears.

"Fuck, Brendon we've talked about this-"

"- I-I can fix what's wrong with me."The Hybrid whimpers sitting up with Sinatra still clutched to his chest. He's still wavering on the line of little space, eyes full of emotion as he looks at Dallon hopefully.

"Brendon, there is _nothing_ wrong with you."

"Then why won't you keep me?"

"I'm not an owner, I'm a Daddy and I'm not a very good one, okay? I wasn't a good one in the past and I'm not a good one now, nothing has improved. You're better off with somebody else, not with someone like me who's just guaranteed to fuck up your life even further."Dallon cuts off his rant short, voice carrying a coldness that Brendon hasn't heard since the night he ran into the house out of the storm.

"I-I think you're a very good Daddy."Brendon whispers after a silence, not meeting Dallons eye as he plays with the tuff of hair on the top of Sinatra The Giraffe, his lips pouted as he talks."Never really had a Daddy b-but I know 'at Daddies feed their littles an' make sure they're okay an' clean them up when they need baths. Or watch Disney movies and make sure I-I use the potty and got Sinatra with me. You do all of that and _more_."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dallon forces himself to look at the Hybrid that kneels on the sofa beside him. It still surprises him of how such an innocent looking creature could take Dallons words away, or how Brendon could change Dallons entire view on life upside down with just a few encouraging words.

He's never thought of himself being a good person, of course there were times where he'd reach for the top shelf in the supermarket for an elderly lady or did a good deed like give money to a charity but never when it came to the responsibility of another life. And of course, the last time he was the Daddy of a Little, it couldn't have all be blamed on Dallon, Breezy had a lot of that responsibility too for it all going wrong.

But Brendon's new. He's almost like a fresh start for Dallon to try being a Daddy on his own, without the help of another and see how he can do. Brendon is willing to be a little, he's volunteering himself to be Dallons Little and is even allowing the man to look after him without the confirmation of being his Daddy - despite the fact he calls Dallon _Daddy Dal_.

"Thank you,"Dallon whispers, genuinely meaning it. The little hums, nodding his head as he continues to play with the stuffed giraffe, tail swaying behind him."Do you want me to be your Daddy?"

"What?"Brendon looks up in shock, his eyes wide.

"Do you want me to be your Daddy?"Dallon asks again in a slower tone, biting back a laugh whenever Brendon gasps and pounces onto the man with such force. Brendon has his face stuffed into the mans chest, nodding his head and mumbling words that Dallon can't even understand, causing the man to chuckle.

_He'll take that as a yes._


	17. 16. Rules Only Work If Daddy Gets Them Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules had been unreasonably strict, the punishments harsh and given for the most stupid of reasons and sometimes even just out of spite. There was no colour system - because despite how Brendon didn't want to be involved sexually with Spencer, he had been given no choice, nor no limitations - and had been left with mental and physical scars that the Hybrid tried his hardest to forget that existed.

"Daddy Dal, I'm tired."Brendon whines, slumping over the kitchen table as dramatically as possible, with his face smushed against the wooden table and his bum purposely stuck up into the air, knees resting on the kitchen chair. Dallon casts a glance over his shoulder, unable but to chuckle at the Hybrids dramatic actions before he turns back to plating Dallons equivalent to homemade cooking because he forgot to make dinner and is going with chicken nuggets and chips.

They had fallen asleep in front of the television after a day of doing nothing, falling asleep when the sun was still in the sky and waking up for it to be dark and for the television to have switched itself off during their time spent sleeping. Dallon had to curse himself for falling into the trap of naps, because by god they are amazing, it was as if waking up in a different time zone.

"Brendon, you just woke up from a nap, you can't be tired."Dallon is shaking his head, taking out one of Brendons New and unused sippy cups, decorated with little images of Sully and Mike Wazowski, despite how Brendon isn't entirely little right now."Apple Juice or Water?"

"Bed."Brendon grumpily replies, his voice muffled by where his face is tucked into his arms, letting out dramatic sighs whenever Dallon ignores him and proceeds to fill his cup up with Apple Juice.

"Sit properly and eat your food."Dallon orders, brining over Brendons plate and cup to the table. Sluggishly, the Hybrid is lifting himself off of the table with a huff, repositioning himself so that his bum is to the seat and his fluffy sock covered feet on the tilted kitchen floor. Brendon gives the man a glare, one that quickly disappears whenever Dallon pushes the Hybrids sleep fuddled hair back and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"I thought we were having Dino Nuggets."Brendon pouts, pushing a chicken nugget around the plate with his index finger.

"Use your fork and eat your food, Brendon."Dallon has to suppress a sigh, pouring himself his own glass of Apple Juice as there is nothing else to drink. He needs to go on a serious food shop, with two people now living in the house it's getting a lot harder to keep food."I know that your tired but food is important."

"You keep telling me that food is important but yet I barely see you eat."Brendon points out just as Dallon sits down directly in front of him, in the seats that are slowly starting to be called Dallon and Brendons chairs.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well neither am I."

" _Brendon_."

" _Dallon_."Brendon mocks, purposely sitting up straighter and pulling his best Dallon Impression. His more awake now, with his kitten ears standing up and his tail swishing playfully behind him, eyes wide as he waits for Dallons reaction.

"Brendon, eat your food."Dallon orders, sending the Hybrid a look to settle down and do as he's told.

"Only if you get food too."He bargains, looking at Dallon with those wide brown eyes and pouty lips. Dallon has never been all that good with food, and sure, he has his favourite foods and foods that he'd do anything to get his hands on to eat, but he never  like it. And maybe that should be taken as a problem, because his rib bones are more prominent than they should be and sometimes he gets light headed but he's _fine_.

He's _always_ been like this, and it's not like a lot of people have cared enough to notice anyway. Of course there's Ryan and Pete, both make it their mission to make sure the man isn't some sort of walking sketelton and Pete using way too much of his free credit in Subway to force feed Dallon. Now there's Brendon, who keeps staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes and goddamnit, he can't say no.

"Fine."He grumbles, rolling his eyes whenever Brendon cheerfully claps his hands and counts himself a win whenever Dallon plates himself some of the left over chicken nuggets and chips, sitting have down at the table with a huff."Will you eat your food now?"

Brendon already has a handful of chips stuck into his mouth, happy that Dallon has compromised and is eating, meaning that he can eat now too - I mean, he was going to eat anyway because he's _really_ hungry. Dallon doesn't have the energy to tell the little off for using his hands, instead flashing him a smile as he starts to eat his own dinner.

They eat in a comfortable silence for a while, Dallon a lot more hesitant with his food but forcing his meal to pick up a stray chip whenever Brendon has a look at his plate to see how much he has eaten. It's porky comforting to have someone watch what you're eating, making sure that you're eating.

"I was thinking,"Dallon speaks up, wiping his mouth with his napkin in away that's way too polite and causes the Hybrid to giggle,"since we're doing this thing between us-"

"- you being my Daddy."

"Yes, being your Daddy, I remembered that I can't possibly be your daddy unless we have some rules, or guidelines really."Dallon mutters, a little embarrassed. Brendon pauses in his actions, chicken nuggets inches from his lips and ears standing up.

"I don't think rules are that important."Brendon ends up mumbling grumpily.

"Well as a Daddy, I think they are."Dallon rolls his eyes in fondness, grabbing at the notepad and pen that sits on the kitchen table. He's ripping off the used sheet, throwing it towards the kitchen bin and failing to reach, deciding to pick up the mess later."We can either do this now and get it over and done with or we can leave it till tomorrow."

"Now, If we _have_ to."The Hybrid huffs, leaning across the table to see what Dallon is writing on the piece of paper."B-But if I get rules, then so do you. It's only fair, Daddy Dal."

"You're right,"Dallon observes, ripping out his sheet for himself and handing Brendon the notepad and pen. He gets up, grabbing a stray pen from the drawer and sits back down, pages moved to the side of the table as they interact."I'll write down my list of rules for you, and you'll write the list of rules for me. We'll talk it out after we're done."

Brendon isn't fond on rules, and as a little he really shouldn't be either but as a previous pet, they were worse. Sarah had treated him as a little, gave him Little based rules as well as punishments, it was something that had made some of his time spent with Sarah _enjoyable_. But with Spencer his rules were between a Master and Pet, not between a Mommy and Little.

The rules had been unreasonably strict, the punishments harsh and given for the most stupid of reasons and sometimes even just out of spite. There was no colour system - because despite how Brendon didn't want to be involved sexually with Spencer, he had been given no choice, nor no limitations - and had been left with mental and physical scars that the Hybrid tried his hardest to forget that existed.

"D-Daddy Dal?"Brendon stutters after a while, his list is front of him. His hands are shaking as he waits nervously for Dallon to finish, fear settling into his stomach for what Dallon has in store for him. He knows that the man isn't as strict as he lets on to be, especially as he's seen the man be soft with him while little, but you never know.

"Okay, I'm done."Dallon looks up with a small smile, placing his pen onto the table. Brendon gives him a shaky one in return, fumbling to rip the page out of the notebook to give to the Dominant."Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"M'scared."Brendon admits quietly, causing the man to coo.

"So am I, but that's okay. Thank you for being honest with me, sweetheart."Dallon reaches across to take the notebook off of Brendon before he tears the page. Despite his fear, Brendon blushed as he's handed the rules written down by Dallon.

** Rules for Brendon **

**1\. Brendon is to always be honest with how he is feeling. If there is something bothering Brendon, he's to tell Daddy and Daddy will fix it.**

**2\. Brendon will respect his Daddy and do as he is told. What I say is in your best interests. This includes Attitude problems.**

**3\. If Brendon needs anything at any time, he is to ask his Daddy. Even if this means help with eating or if he needs any special little items.**

**4.  Talk to Daddy. Brendon can tell Daddy anything but only if he wants to. Daddy will always listen to what Brendon has to tell him, including if he'd uncomfortable with a situation or Person, just to name an example.**

**5\. Brendon is to watch his language. Just because Daddy cusses, does not mean that Brendon can.**

**6\. Brendon doesn't have to do anything he's not comfortable with. Everything is open to discussion and Daddy will always listen to what Brendon has to say on the matter.**

**7\. Brendon must respected his Body and himself. No belittling self.**

**8\. Brendon must never be mean to Daddy, this includes Talking back, saying things that cannot be taken back and Hitting Daddy.**

**9\. Brendon must always be polite to Daddy and to Friend. Use his Manners and Say Please and Thank You.**

**10\. When out and about, Brendon must remain beside Daddy at All times and no wondering off unless given special permission to do so. Brendon must also be on his best behaviour and must not disrespect Daddy while in public or cause a Scene.**

**Remember, Daddy wants what is Best and makes these rules for Brendons best interest and health**

**Rewards Include: Stuffies, Daddy and Brendon Day, New Clothes, staying up bast bedtime and Brendon's Choice.**

**Punishments Include: Corner Time, No TV, No treats, No Stuffies/toys, kneeling, delayed activities and Privileges Revoked.**

"Is everything okay?"Dallon asks to make sure whenever he's sure that Brendon has finished with reading the rules, taking a longer than what Dallon has thought but not saying anything of it. Brendon looks up, his brown eyes cloudy with the familiarity of on the verge of being little settling in, a small look of confusion on his face.

"It's nor what I expected."He clears his throat, voice thick with emotion."I-I thought I'd be stricter l-like maybe no talking unless spoken to o-or Mas-Daddy picks out what I eat o-or wear."

"Of course Not! You can speak whenever you want to, Baby Boy. And I will never pick out what you eat or how you dress unless you want me to, okay? You are free to be who you are and I'm not going to take that away from you."Dallon reassures, the urge to punch Brendons old master in the face settling in once again.

"C-Can I sit on your lap, Daddy?"Brendon asks quietly, the tip of his sippy cup caught between his sharp feline teeth.

"Of course,"Dallon smiles, patting his lap and grinning whenever Brendon rushes to make himself comfortable on his lap, siting sidewards on Dallons lap with his legs tucked up and head rested on the mans shoulder, sippy cup still in his hands."Are you sure you are okay with all of the rules?"

"Uh-huh."Brendon nods his head in conformation, enjoying his juice.

"Okay, Good. Now that you're comfortable, I'm going to take a peek at the Rules for Daddy."Dallon informs, picking up the sheet and taking a look at the messily scrawled handwriting on the sheet.

**Rules for Daddy**

**1\. Daddy must never yell at Brendon.**

**2\. Daddy must never force Brendon to take a shower or a bath and never put the water to high or make it too cold.**

**3\. Daddy must be patient because Brendon is still learning new things and objects. Daddy has to understand that as part cat, Brendon gets distracted very easily and does things before he thinks.**

**4\. Must always talk to Brendon before punishment takes place and tell Brendon why it is he is being punished and what the punishment is.**

**5\. Daddy must always look after himself. This includes taking a shower, having time for himself and eating at least two meals a day because Brendon wants his Daddy to be healthy.**

**6\. Must always give cuddles and give Brendon cute nicknames.**

**7\. Daddy has to explain things to Brendon if he can't understand. This means when new people are coming over or if Daddy needs to go somewhere for awhile.**

**8\. Never leave Brendon on his own.**

**9\. Daddy is to never do anything he is not comfortable with. Daddy's opinions matter too.**

"I'll type these up and place them on the fridge tomorrow, okay Baby boy?"Dallon hums whenever he places the sheet of paper back onto the kitchen table, noticing the way that the little eyes have started to drop whenever Dallon was reading through the rules.

At least they have gotten through one big mile stone together, even if it is just the rules but Dallon counts that as a win in his books. He can talk to Brendon about their pasts tomorrow, after they are well rested and washed.

"M'sleepy."Brendon whispers, whining a little whenever the sippy cup is tugged from his lips and placed on the kitchen table.

"How does bed time and cuddles sound?"


	18. 17. Cute Should Be A Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaking his head, Dallon concludes that he's just seeing things because he can't be that skinny. He would've noticed it before now, and maybe that's the problem. He hasn't noticed it until now, Ryan and Pete haven't noticed - or maybe they have, in a more subtle way - so it's ridiculous to think that what he's actually seeing in the reflection is him.

Dallon wakes up to a warm body curled against his chest and a mouthful of fur the next morning. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he does remember getting Brendon ready for bed after the Hybrid had fallen into little space after going over the rules. It had been entertaining on Brendons behalf, with Dallon trying to wrestle the little into Pyjamas and for the grumpy, sleepy little to refuse until Dallon had gave up, throwing him one of the hoodies that had made a home on the bedroom floor.

He curses himself for falling under the trap of Brendons big brown eyes, because as soon as he had laid down beside the Hybrid in bed, the Daddy had been out like a light with the little curled into his chest. If he's being honest, it was the best dose of sleep that Dallon has had since the Hybrid has been living with him, especially since Brendon has a habit of getting up early in the morning.

Sinatra the giraffe is pressed against Dallons mouth, Brendons hand firmly wrapped around one of its legs in an odd angle that should be classified as uncomfortable, but with the weeks that Brendon has been living with Dallon, the man has realised that Brendon sleeps in the oddest of angles and he shouldn't really question it.

Knowing that now he's awake he won't get back to sleep, Dallon gently peels himself away from Brendons clammy body, glad that he didn't wake the little up from his sleep. He looks so adorable as he sleeps, with Sinatra the giraffe now pulled to his chest and the side of his face pressed against the mattress, his tail laying limp off of the bed.

Dallon is pulling the covers up over Brendons body before he's heading into the bathroom to get a shower, allowing himself to soak under the hot water until his skin is pink and the bathroom mirror is fogged up.

He takes a moment, where there's water still running down his face and a towel loosely wrapped around his waist and looks himself in the bathroom mirror, a frown stretched on his face. He had always known that he's been underweight for his height and age, but it's never came to his attention just _how much._ His ribs are more scarily prominent than he thought, his hip bones dangerously jotting out in a way that Dallon has never noticed before.

Shaking his head, Dallon concludes that he's just seeing things because he can't be that skinny. He would've noticed it before now, and maybe that's the _problem_. He hasn't noticed it until now, Ryan and Pete haven't noticed - or maybe they have, in a more subtle way - so it's ridiculous to think that what he's actually seeing in the reflection is him.

Getting dressed, Dallon heads down the hall to work on some music, knowing that he'll have enough time to at least practice until Brendon wakes up.

"Daddy?"Brendon calls an hour later, sitting up on the bed with the blankets pooling at his hips and tiredly rubbing at his eyes. His hair is ruffled from sleep and there's a pout on his plump lips as he looks around the bedroom in search for his Daddy. Sinatra remains clutched in his hands, a comfort to the little.

The Hybrids ears twitch in his hair, picking up the low sound of one of Dallons bass guitars from down the hall, giving Brendon the reassurance that Daddy is still in the house. Sluggishly, Brendon is pulling himself out of bed, Sinatra clutched to his chest as he shuffled across the wooden floor, tiredly rubbing at his eyes in a manner that is deemed adorable.

" _Daddy_."Brendon whines whenever he reaches Dallons music room, shuffling into the room whenever Dallon stops what he's doing and looks up from where he's practicing a couple of cords on an older Bass Guitar.

"Morning Baby,"Dallon openly coos, a mile wide smile on is face whenever he sees the sleepy little make is way towards him. He's setting the guitar down, opening his arms for the little who shuffles towards him, throwing himself into Dallons lap with an oof. He had his face pressed into Dallons shouder, legs tucked on either side of Dallons lap."Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Uh-huh,"Brendon nods, nuzzling his face into the soft material of Dallons t-shirt with a purr, the man freshly smelling of his body lotion and musky cologne that never fails to make Brendon feel funny inside."Want Cuddles."

"Then I will give you cuddles, Peanut."

"M'Kitty Daddy, not a Peanut."Brendon giggles, shifting on Dallons lap so that he can look at his Daddy.

"Well you're my little peanut."Dallon declares, blowing a raspberry on Brendons check which causes the little to squeal loudly, face scrunched up with laugher.

"Daddy! Stop!"Brendon laughs loudly, trying to squirm away from the ticklish lips on his cheek."Please!"He adds on, giving a heavy sigh of relief whenever Dallon complies and stops with blowing raspberries to the little's cheeks, wakening him up.

"Only because you asked so nicely."The man smiles, chuckling whenever Brendon harshly wipes at the cheek that his daddy had been bowling raspberries on, an adorable scowl on his face the entire time. Brendons stomach growls, causing the Hybrid to jump in surprise, completely knocked out of his small amount of anger.

"Daddy, M'Hungry."

"I can hear that,"Dallon laughs, patting the littles thigh."Up you get so I can make you some breakfast."

"Carry me, Daddy."Brendon immediately lunges forward, wrapping his arms around the man and refusing to let go so that Dallon has no other choice but to lift the Hybrid up and carry him downstairs.

Breakfast goes off without a hitch, with Brendon being allowed to eat his breakfast in the living room as he watches cartoons and Dallon basically being force fed half of the little's cereal. Dallon has enjoyed doing just little things with Brendon, it was slowly getting him back into the ease of being a Daddy again, with just simple things such as watching cartoons in the morning or having a lap full of little.

"What do you want to wear today, Peanut?"Dallon asks as he looks through the drawers in what is slowly starting to be called Formally Brendons bedroom. Brendon sits on the bed, playing with the fur on top of Sinatra the Giraffes head, still cladded in the hoodie he wore to bed and a pair of cotton undies underneath.

"I dunno,"Brendon shrugs, his bottom lip caught between feline sharp teeth, his tail laying beside him on the bed. He's not feeling in the correct mindset to be choosing what he wants to wear, he just wants his Daddy to pick out everything for him.

"Do you want me to choose?"Dallon asks, seeing the familiar glazed over look in Brendons big brown eyes as he plays with his stuffed animal. The little nods his head, letting out a happy sound whenever dallon offers him a nod of the head and turns back to pull out at outfit.

He lays out a pair of soft grey jeans and a lilac jumper,  not having much to choose from due to the harsh weather outside. He can't wait until the weather outside gets warmer and Brendon can wear shorts and dungarees and cute little tops with animated animals on them.

"Now before you get dressed, do you need any special little items today?"Dallon asks softly, using their term for Pull ups and Diapers since Brendon got awfully flustered and embarrassed. Brendon shrugs shyly, looking away from Dallon whenever he crouches to get into his level."Brendon, I need to know if we're going out somewhere."

"Pull ups, maybe, but just in case! I don' wanna have an accident!"Brendon tries to cover himself up, only causing Dallon to chuckle lightly and pat the Hybrids knee gently.

"Thank you for telling me."He gets up, getting a pull up from the bottom drawer in Brendons room and laying it down on the clothing that is set out."I'll let you sort that out, I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

"Thank you, Daddy."Brendon blushes, looking over at the man who in return gives him a soft, meaningful smile before exiting the room.


	19. 18. Panic! At The Supermarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment is ruined when Dallon feels a tap on his shoulder, something that causes Dallon to look in the direction and nearly drop Brendon from where he's holding him in his arms as best as he can. He's well aware of his eyes widening at the person who stands before him, feeling his entire body run cold as he stares back at the face whose smile is slowly fading.

"And can we get ice cream?"

"Yes, we can get ice cream."

"And Waffles?"

"Yes, Brendon."

"And Ice cream?"

"Baby, I already said you can get ice cream."Dallon chuckles, turning into the supermarket carpark with a gentle ease. Brendon is buckled into the passenger seat, kicking his feet in excitement with the prospect of going food shopping with his Daddy, he loves spending time with Daddy and he's never really been in a supermarket before so this is going to be a new experience for the Hybrid.

Brendon has Santra cuddled to his chest, begging his Daddy to allow him to bring the stuffed giraffe and to avoid the temper tantrum that Dallon knew was brewing, allowing the Hybrid as long as Brendon had promised to leave him in the car while they were shopping. Losing Santra would be a nightmare that Dallon doesn't want to deal with.

"But it's a different kind of ice cream this time, Daddy."Brendon declares, his kitten ears twitching in his hair whenever a car honks its horn. He was getting better with loud, unexpected noises. Of course certain noises still made him flinch or whimper but he was getting better, and Dallon couldn't be more proud.

"What makes you think you're getting two tubs of ice cream? Only good boys get two tubs of ice cream."Dallon teases halfheartedly, laughing whenever Brendon whines and pouts.

"But I am a good boy, Daddy! A really _really_ good boy!"

"Okay, Okay. Calm Down, Peanut."Dallon soothes whenever he notices the tone in Brendons voice as he tries to prove how much of a good boy that he is."I know that you are an excellent little boy, and you can have all the ice cream you want."

"Thank you, Daddy."Brendon beams, a soft brush sprinkled over his cheeks as he tries to hide behind his stuffed giraffe. Pulling into a free spot, Dallon shuts off the car and reaches over to unbuckle Brendon from his seat belt, pressing a kiss to Brendons warm cheek whenever he does, something that causes Brendon to blush further.

"Adorable."Dallon breathes with a smile, unbuckling Brendon and sitting back."Now, what are the rules for when we're shopping?"

"To get ice cream?"

"Other than that,"Dallon can't help but to laugh, shaking his head as he does so."Stay beside Daddy, I want you to either be holding onto my hand or onto the cart. I also want you to tell me right away if you go in your pull up or need to go potty."

"Okay, Daddy."Brendon grumbles, face red in a sort of embarrassment that Dallon can't help but to find it adorable."Can we go and get Ice Cream now?"

Getting out of the car, Dallon was forced with the task of getting Brendon to agree with leaving Sinatra in the car.

"Sweetheart, you agreed with me that you'd leave Sinatra in the car."Dallon reminds the huffing Little who has the stuffed giraffe clutched to his chest, tail moving angrily behind him at the thought of leaving his beloved friend all alone and bored in the car.

"But what if he gets bo'ed! Or lonely! O-or someone stole him!"He gasps, tears forming in his eyes at just the thought of Sinatra being taken away from him.

"Nobody is going to take Sinatra, Trust me. He'll be all safe and cozy in the car, and I'll give him a magazine to read while we go shopping, how about that?"

Brendon hesitantly allows Dallon to take Sinatra out of his hands and set him down on the passenger seat, making a show of it and strapping the stuffed giraffe into the seat. He grabs a forgotten magazine out of the glove compartment and opens to a random page, setting the magazine in front of Sinatra and making it look like he's reading.

Deeming it good enough, Dallon locks the car and the pair head towards the supermarket, with Brendon clutching onto Dallons hand tightly and anxiously sucking on his Paci as he notices more and more people nearing the entrance of the supermarket.

"Do you want in the cart?"Dallon asks when he has collected one, motioning to the space available. There's not enough space in the seat flap but Brendon could sit in the main part without a problem if he wanted to.

"Wanna walk."Brendon lisps around the paci, blushing whenever Dallon presses a soft kiss and murmurs of how that's fine.

Nervously, Brendon laces his and Dallons fingers together, keeping himself pressed tightly to the man as they walk into the store, eyes wide in fascination with every little thing that he's sees that interests his mind. It was endearing to watch from Dallons point of view, he adored Brendons innocence to the simple things in life and loved how curious that he was.

"Okay, so we just need a few bits and pieces like Cereal, Bread, Milk, Noodles -

"And Ice Cream!"Brendon interrupts excitedly, bouncing with every step that they take at the prospect of getting ice cream.

"And Ice Cream. We just need to get everything else first and then we will get you ice cream."Dallon explains gently, a kind smile on his face as he holds out the list to Brendon with his free hand."Can you be a good boy and hold the list for me please?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Brendon grabs the list and holds it carefully in his free hand, happy to be given the opportunity of being helpful on this shopping trip.

They get through half way through the shopping trip with ease, with Brendon trying his best to keep up with telling Dallon what it is that they need, and them both having to head back 3 aisles to collect the needed food item. Despite a little exhausting, Dallon was finding the trip enjoyable, especially with having someone to chat with throughout.

"You can pick out two tubs of ice cream, I'm just going to be right here looking for your Dino nuggets, okay sweetheart?"Dallon asks just to make sure, not wanting to do anything that mig make Brendon uncomfortable. He points to the spot where he will be, just a few feet away from where the ice cream section is.

Hesitantly, Brendon looks between the spot and then to Dallon, nodding his head before he turns his attention back to the ice cream, happy to pick out two flavours.

With his tail swaying behind him, Brendon looks on in wonder at the choices that he has before him, so many different flavours to choose from. It makes him feel a little guilty, because he knows that Dallon said it's okay to ask for things, but at the same time he knows that he shouldn't be _greedy_ about it.

Sarah had drilled it into Brendons head about being greedy, he was told not to ask for things because not always could she afford it and she didn't want to let Brendon down because of that, and Spencer had been worse with the situation, taking things like daily water and food as a source of greed whenever Brendon had asked for more.

But Dallon Says it's okay, so it must be.

Brendon is careful with his choices, kitten tail swaying behind him as he reaches for a tub on a higher shelf and collects it into his arms along with the other. He's happy with his choices, he hopes he got a flavour that Dallon likes as well so that the man can have some share.

"Daddy?"He calls whenever he turns to look over his shoulder and doesn't see the man where he said he would be, the cart remaining where it was left. Panic settles into the little stomach when he sees no sign of his Daddy, dropping the tubs of ice cream on the floor as he urgently looks up and down the frozen food aisle for the man, his voice wavering."Daddy?"

Dallon had said he'd be right there! And he wouldn't leave Brendon, would he? No! Of course not! Maybe he just had to find something in a different aisle urgently and thought he could slip in and out without Brendon noticing.

"Hey, Sweetheart are you okay?"An unfamiliar voice asks just to Brendons left, causing the little to flinch and his kitten ears to twitch at the new voice. His paci is still in his mouth, uncaring of how he's in public and how people are judging.

There's a woman standing beside him, a look of concern over her oddly familiar face as she speaks to Brendon, standing at the same height as Brendon but with an air of control around her. Brendon won't deny that she's very pretty, but she does look familiar in a way that Brendon isn't sure why.

"Lost m'daddy."Brendon lisps, tears in his eyes as he looks at the woman who coos sympathetically for the Hybrid Little in front of her. He looks so scared and unsure of his surroundings and she just wants to scoop him up and hug him close.

"You lost your Daddy?"She asks just to make sure, earning her a nod of the head and another pitiful whimper from the Little who looks hopefully at her as if she'll make everything better. There was no doubt that she finds him adorable, with those glossy brown eyes and soft features as he sucks worriedly on the light green paci."I can help you find him if you want. He shouldn't have gone that far."

Hesitantly, Brendon is nodding his head, whispering out a desperate sounding Please.

"D-Daddy says not to go with strangers."Brendon comments a little weary, popping his Paci out of his mouth so that he can talk clearly to the pretty woman.

"That's a very smart rule,"She smiles kindly at the little whose tail is now wrapped around his middle in a form of comfort and protectiveness."My name's Breezy, what's your name?"

"Brendon."

"Well we aren't strangers anymore, are we? Lets go and find your Daddy, sweetpea."Without further hesitation, Brendon is slipping his hand into Breezy's, feeling better now that someone is willing to help him find his Daddy. Breezy reminds him a lot of Dallon, with the way that she talks to him gently for reassurance and has a natural caregiver persona about her just the way that Dallon does.

Breezy's hand is soft and warm as they walk through the store in search for his Daddy. Brendon doesn't notice of the strange looks that he is getting as they walk through the store, they seem to fly over his head as they continue to look through the aisles and Breezy talks to Brendon to make sure that he's looking for his Daddy.

"Brendon?"

"Daddy!"Brendon gasps, letting go of Breezy's hand and running towards his Daddy, leaping onto the man who stumbles to catch him in the busy supermarket but manages to hook his arm under Brendons bum."Thought you left!"The Hybrid whimpers his woes, causing the Paci to drop from his mouth and onto the floor of the supermarket.

"I was just fetching you your waffles, baby. I would never _leave_ you."Dallon reassures, feeling guilty that he thought he'd be able to slip out of the aisle and back before Brendon would notice. Brendon nuzzles into the side of his neck, whimpering."Daddy is so so sorry he left without telling you baby, but I was going to come back."

Dallons heart aches for the sadness of his little boy, pressing a loving kiss to the side of Brendons head in an attempt of a nonverbal apology as he keeps him securely in his arms. He's well aware of the eyes that are watching the pair, but he doesn't care, let them watch and stare.

The moment is ruined when Dallon feels a tap on his shoulder, something that causes Dallon to look in the direction and nearly drop Brendon from where he's holding him in his arms as best as he can. He's well aware of his eyes widening at the person who stands before him, feeling his entire body run cold as he stares back at the face whose smile is slowly fading.

"I believe this belongs to you."She announces with a strained voice, Brendons paci hanging off of her pinky as she holds it out for Dallon to take. Breezy holds an emotion in her eyes that Dallon isn't sure what, but whatever it is it's quick to vanish before the same false emotion of happiness is back.

"Thanks."Dallon takes the small object with a shaking hand, stuffing it into his jacket pocket before Brendon whines to have it, not having a spare to give the little. He isn't sure of what to say next, it's been so long since he's seen Breezy, so long that he wasn't even sure if she was still living in same area, he had thought she would've moved, start a new life in a fresh environment and away from everything that would've reminded her of _them_.

"Daddy! Daddy, this is Breezy! She helped me find you!"Brendon explains excitedly, wiggling from Dallons hold so that he can be put onto the ground. Immediately, he's clutching onto Dallons hand, but remaining to look happily up at his Daddy and then to Breezy."S-she's really kind and pretty and helped me, Daddy!"

"That's great, peanut."Dallon tries for a smile, squeezing Brendons hand gently. He's pointedly trying his best to not look directly at her because god knows what else will happen if he does."Why don't you thank Breezy for helping you."

"Thank you Breezy! It was nice meeting you!"Brendon grins happily as if the last minutes hasn't even happened. Breezy smiles back at the little, looking at him with kind eyes and a soft smile.

"You're welcome, Brendon. I'm happy that you found your Daddy, you've got yourself a good Daddy."She winks, causing Brendons face to scrunch up in a sort of confusion before he nods his head because she's right! He does have a good Daddy!

"It was nice seeing you again, Dallon. You're looking better."Breezy says, her voice sincere as she speaks to Dallon.

"You too."Is all Dallon can manage, giving her a short nod before he turns to find their cart, Brendon waving goodbye to Breezy as they walk away. He lets out a heavy breath that he didn't know he was holding when they rounded a corner, his shoulders remaining tense and his heart beat slowing down. He hasn't expected that to happen, and he wishes it didn't.

"Daddy? Are you okay?"Brendon asks whenever they stop at the frozen food aisle, the ice cream that Brendon has dropped now being mopped up by a member of staff.

"I'm fine, Baby. Just a little tired."He lies, giving Brendon a reassuring smile.

"Coffee?"

"Hmmm, coffee sounds good. Lets finish our shopping and then we can go home and have coffee and hot chocolate. Does that sound good?"Dallon suggests, glad that he can Brendon to distant his rushing mind from thoughts and memories that he doesn't want to remember.

It's going to be a long day.


	20. 19. Brendon is a fan of The Crystal Gems because who isn't?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon frowns at the quickness of it all, his hands tightening around the photo frame in us hands but not daring to look at it. It's not Brendons fault that Breezy had been the one to find and help him in the supermarket, she has always had an eye out for lost Littles it seemed, and it wasn't his fault either that Brendon only knew good things about her either.

Dallon admits, there's an unmentioned tension in the air as the pair drive home in a silence that is only filled with Brendons rambling to Sinatra The Giraffe about their shopping trip, in the most enthusiastic, little way possible. It melts Dallons heart and as much as there's an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach, he can't help but to smile and coo at how adorable Brendon is while he's in his headspace.

Of course, it doesn't mean he isn't any less adorable when he's not in his headspace, but there's always that childlike innocence that just boosts that cute scale and causes Dallons heart to flutter whenever he's around littles of any kind. It was just the little things that Brendon would do when he's in his headspace that he wouldn't do while big, like talking to his stuffed giraffe or the way that he would stick anything into his mouth when he's nervous or embarrassed.

By the time that they've gotten home, Brendon has fallen asleep in the passenger seat and Dallon has the difficult task of unbuckling the Little and carrying him into the house without waking him up. It's easier than it sounds, trying to balance Brendon in his arms and trying to unlock the front door all without dropping the little to the ground.

Pulling a blanket off the back of the sofa, Dallon drapes it over the little, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he heads back out to collect the shopping. It's still early, barely touching on noon but it feels like far more than that by the time he's put the shopping away and thrown himself into the recliner, chewing on his bottom lip in anxiety.

Seeing Breezy again was never something Dallon had thought he would need to worry about, mostly because he didn't think he'd live that long after their break up and the other side of things, he thought she had moved for a better life, something she had always told him what she wanted to do. To see her again, so unexpectedly and in probably the most innocent way, it was brining back al those memories and thoughts that Ryan and Pete had worked hard for Dallon to forget.

Dallon should've listened to Ryan and Pete from the start, it was a doomed relationship but Dallon had been too head over heels in love to care at the time.

It had been a messy break up, filled with a fight that carried on until the early hours of the morning and Breezy packing her bags with the intention of leaving Dallon crying on the doorstep. The break-up was both of their doing but Breezy had been the one to call it quits and that look on her face as she spoke those dreaded words to Dallon that night would forever scar his memory into thinking that he was less than a man that he should've been.

"Daddy?"Brendons sleepy voice is muttering, causing Dallon to snap out of his inner monologue of his past relationships. He looks up, making sure that there are no tears on his face just as Brendon lazily blinks his eyes open, in search for his Daddy, hair sleep ruffled and cheeks tinted a rosy pink.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?"Dallon asks, a smile making it's way into his lips whenever he watches Brendon fiddle to kick the blanket off of his body before shuffling his way towards Dallon and into his lap with a sleepy huff. The Hybrid is burying his face into Dallons shoulder, nuzzling sleepily."I take that as a yes, hmm?"

"M'hungry."Brendons voice is muffled as he speaks, purring whenever Dallon brings a hand up to scratch behind his kitten ears in a way of affection.

"You're always hungry,"Dallon rolls his eyes in fondness, pressing an affectionate kiss to Brendons sleep ruffled hair, bringing his arms down to hug Brendon that little but closer as they sit in the recliner chair."How about some Sandwiches and juice?"

"Peanut Butter and J?"Brendon asks hopefully, his ears twitching in his hair as he pulls away to look Dallon in the face.

"If you have that for your lunch then you're not getting any ice cream later."

"Why not?"Brendon pouts grumpily at his Daddy.

"Because too much sugar will rot all of your pretty little teeth."Dallon teasingly pokes at Brendons bottom lip."And without teeth, all you can eat is mush."

"Ew! Don' wanna eat mush!"Brendon scrunches up his face, causing Dallon to chuckle at the adorableness of the Little that sits on his lap."Wan' ham and cheese instead please."

"Of course, Baby Boy."He smiles, glad that he has won the small argument. Honestly, Dallon would allow Brendon to eat all the junk food he wanted, but he knew he had to put a limit on things."Do you want to watch me make food or stay in here and watch cartoons?"

"Watch 'toons!"Brendon gasps excitedly, jumping up from his place on Dallons lap and onto the carpeted floor, his tail swishing behind him excitedly as he waits for his Daddy to turn on some cartoons for him to watch. Chuckling, Dallon is flicking on the tv and leaving the Little to his own entertainment, away to make them both a light lunch.

It's when Dallon is pouring juice into one of Brendons sippy cups that his phone buzzes in his pocket, a message from Ryan lighting up onto the screen with an invite for Dinner that night at his house. Dallon bites his bottom lip in thought, it's not as if he doesn't want to introduce Brendon to Pete or Ryan's friends, it's the other way round that he's worried about.

Pete can be over bearing at the best of times, and as much as Dallon is use to his company and loves the man a lot, he's afraid of what Brendons reaction to Pete would be. Introducing Brendon to Tyler and Josh has been longed anticipated by Ryan and as much as they found like good people, Dallon is just as weary around new people just like Brendon.

"Daddy!"Brendon gasps, running into the room and clutching a photo frame in his hands. He has an excited but also a confused look on his face as he runs into the kitchen, his tail swaying behind him and Sinatra The Giraffe tucked under one of his arms.

"What is it, baby?"Dallon asks, setting his phone down just as he has sent Ryan a reply that he'll talk to Brendon about it. He'd rather get Brendons opinion than making it up for him.

"You're friends with Breezy!"There's no doubt of the excitement and happiness in Brendons voice as he shows Dallon the photograph that he had found in the living room, the same photograph that he had spotted those weeks ago when he was snooping around Dallons house.

Dallon can feel his stomach dropping as he's shown the photograph that is captured inside of the frame. It's an old photo, taken during the time of their relationship where Dallon could actually classify as it being so and not the stressful, emotional mess that it eventually turned out to be.

"We use to be, yeah."Dallon says awfully quietly, the only sign that Brendon as heard what he has said coming from the twitch of the Hybrids ears. Brendon frowns a little at Dallons tone of voice, his smile fading a little as he lowers the picture frame in his hands.

"What happened?"He asks curiously with those big brown eyes looking at Dallon sadly. It hurt to know that Breezy has left such an impression on Brendon in such a short amount of time, she has always had that way and with that, it kind of angered Dallon. It usually took so long for people to find comfort in Dallon and maybe that was because he was kind of always liked mad and was over 6 feet tall, but _everyone_ had adored Breezy.

"We fell out."Dallon answers in monotone, forcing his eyes away from the photo and turning his attention have to where he's pouring juice.

"Oh."Brendon frowns, his ears lowering into his hair at the confession."I-I thought she was nice."

"Everyone does."Dallon replies, tightening the lid on the sippy cup and picking it up as well as Brendons plate that is solely known as Brendons lunch time plate."It doesn't last long, eventually everyone sees her true colours."He tries not to let his annoyance seep into his voice, something he knows that he has failed at when he sees the sadness on Brendons face.

"Thank 'oh for lunch, Daddy."The little quickly swaps the photograph with the food and juice that Dallon holds out for him. Before he leaves, Brendon presses a quick kiss to Dallons chest here's he's rushing out of the room, going back to his cartoons.

Dallon frowns at the quickness of it all, his hands tightening around the photo frame in us hands but not daring to look at it. It's not Brendons fault that Breezy had been the one to find and help him in the supermarket, she has always had an eye out for lost Littles it seemed, and it wasn't his fault either that Brendon only knew good things about her either.

Opening the kitchen junk drawer, Dallon is placing the photograph into the drawer before closing it shut. He should've gotten rid of the photo years ago but couldn't bring himself to do, and maybe that was because he had always thought he was still in love with her and wanted that one reminder of his first love, but now he knows that isn't the truth.

"Can I watch cartoons with you?"Dallon asks as he walks into the livingroom, grabbing the attention of Brendon who immediately looks over at the man.

"Yeah!"Brendon nods with a grin, shuffling over a little on the sofa for his Daddy to sit next to him. Without hesitation, Dallon is settling into the sofa, a warmth spreading around his body whenever Brendon is scrambling to get settled onto Dallon lap, juice and plate of sandwiches as well.

"Comfy?"The daddy laughs whenever Brendon is purposely shuffling his bum on the mans lap to get comfy, leaning into Dallons chest with his tail wrapped around his middle.

"Uh-huh,"

"So what is it that we're watching?"

"'Toons."

"Well I know that, but what type?"

"Steven Universe, Daddy."Brendon informs, mouth full of sandwich as he speaks. His eyes are focused on the television, mind taken by the colourful animation before him as Dallon struggles to see around the Hybrid who keeps moving in his lap.

"What's it about?"

"Daddy, _shhhhhhh_!"Brendon ends up whisper-yelling, trying to block out his talking with pressing his piece of sandwich up to Dallons lips, eyes still trained on the television. With a muffled chuckle, Dallon gets the hint and instead relaxes into the sofa, content with watching Steven Universe for awhile as long as Brendon is happy.


	21. 20. Cats, Dogs and Pete Wentz

"Daddy! Drive faster!"

"Brendon, I can only go as fast as the traffic will allow me."

"Well tell the traffic to move faster! I gotta pee!"Brendon does the pee squirm in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs as he whines to show of his discomfort. Dallon sighs, looking between the road and to the whining little who continues to squirm and hug Sinatra close to his chest as he does so, still uncomfortable with being in the car.

"I told you to pee before we left the house."

"Well I didn't need to pee then, but I gotta pee now."Brendon huffs, his kitten ears lowering into his hair as he side glances his Daddy who continues to keep his eyes on the road, looking for a good opportunity to turn into a side street and find a different route to Ryan's house since this traffic is appalling.

Surprisingly, Brendon had been overexcited to know that Ryan had invited them all, apparently taking a shine to the man even after the scare Ryan had managed to give the little on their first meeting. It was endearing watching as Brendon scrambled to collect his colours to colour Ryan a picture whenever he realised that if his Daddy would be bringing a gift to dinner, then so should Brendon.

Dallon had expected the Hybrid to be at least a little nervous but it seemed that all of that nervousness was being nestled inside of Dallon as he drove to Ryan's house, anxious at the prospect of meeting new people and what the outcome of the evening would be. He's sure that everything will go fine, it's just the voice of doubt.

"Well you have to hold it because there's no where for me to stop."Dallon sighs, indicating into a side street to avoid the remainder of the traffic.

"But Daddy!"

"Brendon, don't give me attitude or I'm turning around and we're going home."He threatens, using his Daddy to voice that instantly makes Brendons ears lowering into his hair and for his bottom lip to jot out in a true nature toddler pout. It's the mildest of threats but it's the most Dallon is able to dish out on the Hybrid and how much he's capable of doing so.

The little continues with his mewls of discomfort as he squirms in his seat, and it's times like these that Dallon regrets not putting Brendon in a pull-up before that had left the house, even if the Little had protested that he didn't need to wear one. Dallon just hopes that Brendon can last that long, he doesn't want the little to go through the embarrassment of wetting himself, he doesn't care if his car seat gets ruined.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, baby?"Dallon asks, indicating to turn into Ryan's street.

"Will Ryan let me use his potty?"Brendon asks oddly self consciously, his kitten ears hidden in his soft dark hair and his tail wrapped around his middle.

"Baby, of course he will. Why do you ask that?"Dallon asks in concern, giving the little a side glance as they drive down the street. Ryan lived in a nice neighbourhood, far better than the one that Dallon lives in, with neighbours that had families and the worse crime to go around being credit card fraud.

"Just..."Brendon starts and Dallon waits until he continues but it never happens. Instead, Brendon falls back to his silent state, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he watches the houses pass by.

Dallon gives the Hybrid a worried look, his stomach twisting with unease as thoughts start to run through his head. He hasn't dared to touch the subject of what Brendons life was like before being with Dallon, he knows small bits and pieces, he's seen the scars that litter Brendons skin, but they haven't sat down and _talked_. And they should, Dallon knows that they should. Just not right now, not today.

Pulling into Ryan's driveway , Dallon sighs in relief that they aren't as late that he thought they would be. Brendon gives a whimper from where he sits, looking at Dallon desperately which causes the pieces to click together.

"Yes, fuck you need to pee."Dallon curses, getting out the car and leaving what belongings in the car for now, he'll come back for them after he sorts Brendon out first.

"Ups."Brendon holds one of his arms out to be carried, the other one still holding onto Sinatra the Giraffe with dear life. His bottom lip jotted out in true toddler fashion and his brown eyes wide and glassy with tears and it breaks Dallons heart.

Without complaint, Dallon is scooping the little up into his arms, careful not to jostle or press him close as he carries him from the car towards Ryan's house. Being friends for so long, Dallon is entering the house with knocking, kicking the front door closed with the heel of his foot. With an arm under Brendons butt and the other bracketing his back, Dallon heads for the bathroom.

Brendon is running out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, bladder empty and Sinatra still clutched in his hand as he goes on a search for Ryan because he _has_ to show Ryan his new friend. He hopes Ryan will like Sinatra and won't judge him because he's a giraffe.

"Ryan! Ryan! I wanna show 'ou my new-"Brendon skids to a stop in the kitchen, his eyes widening in surprise whenever he realises that the person standing in the kitchen isn't Ryan, but another person. Brendon whimpers, self consciously hugging Sinatra into his chest whenever the person who stands at the open fridge turns their attention to Brendon, a confused look upon their face.

They're not all that tall or intimating with soft features and a handsome face. They're dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a light weight hoodie with a band logo that Brendon doesn't recognise on the front of it, eyes lined with that dark make up that Brendon sometimes sees His daddy and Ryan wear.

"Hey."They slowly smile at Brendon, turning their attention to Brendon who stands stiff where he stands in the kitchen, protectively hugging onto Sinatra for dear life."I'm Pete, your Daddy's friend."

"M'Brendon."Brendon introduces himself, relaxing a little that Pete knows of his Daddy and that they weren't some type of stranger that has broken into Ryan's home. Carefully, Brendon is holding Sinatra out to show Pete."A-and this is Sinatra."

"What a fitting name,"Pete grins, watching as the Hybrid flushes at the compliment because that's two people that think Sinatra is a good name! I mean, of course it's a good name but it's even better to be told that it is.

"I like your make up."Brendon compliments, hugging Sinatra to his chest again.

"Thanks,"Pete laughs, the corners of their eyes crinkling in away that Brendon really likes."Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please."Brendon nods his head, his tail swaying behind him as follows behind Pete who makes their way back to the fridge to grab out a carton of Apple juice before he's reaching into one of the cupboards, finding a nearly forgotten about sippy cup in the back of the cupboard that brings back some of Petes old memories.

Shaking them off, they're filling it up with juice, making sure that the lid is screwed on tight before they hands it to the adorable little before them with a kind smile.

"Why do 'ou wear make up?"Brendon asks curiously, his head tilting to the side as he brings the sippy cup up to his lips so that he can take a drink. Pete pauses in their own actions of getting themselves a drink, a blush rising on Petes face.

"Because I want to,"Pete shrugs, taking out a couple of bottles and cans of beers that were left to chill in the fridge."Is that okay if I wear make up?"

"D-does it make you feel pretty?"

"I guess it does, yeah."Pete smiles over at the little.

"Good, because it makes you look pretty."Brendon giggles whenever Petes face flushes with the compliment from the little. It's not as if Pete needs people to tell them what to wear or what to look like because Pete Wentz doesn't give a fuck about your opinion or Gender Roles, they've always worn what they want and however they like. But a compliment goes a long way.

Dallon makes it his moment to walk in front getting stuff out of the car, with Brendons backpack swung over one shoulder and beer in his arms,

"Daddy! This is my new friend, Pete!"Brendon is excitedly introducing, bouncing over to his Daddy as he waves a hand out towards where Pete is taking a sip of the bottle of beer."He wears really pretty make up, isn't it pretty Daddy?"

"They,"Dallon corrects out of habit, something that Brendon doesn't notice. Dallon laughs, taking his eyes off of the Little and to his friend, biting back a laugh at the blush that travels all the way to the tip of Petes ears."And Petes make up is _very_ pretty, Darling."

"Fuck off, Dallon."Pete flips him off, rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"Where's the host? Isn't he supposed to be cooking food?"He takes a seat at the table, humming in approval whenever Brendon scampers to climb onto his lap and settle himself on Dallons lap, Sippy Cup and Sinatra still in his hands. Brendon purrs, nuzzling his face into the side of Dallons neck.

"He is,"Pete motions their head towards the stove, a pot on the boil and food in the oven on a slow cook."I'm head supervisor, in charge of keeping Littles and Dogs away from the stove."

"Hmm,"Dallon narrows his eyes at Pete, a knowing look on his face as he looks over the shorter in the room. Pete is quick to looking away, awkwardly cleaning their throat in a way that Dallon knows all to well. Before Dallon can open his mouth to say anything, the front door is opening, followed by the sound of excited barking.

Brendon whimpers, his ears lowering into his hair out of uncertainty at the new sounds. Sensing the kittens Hybrids fear, Dallon is wrapping his arms around Brendons mid section, keeping the Hybrid close and protected, making him feel safe.

The excitable barking increases, an excited puppy Hybrid running into the kitchen with his leash still attached to his collar and flying behind him as he runs. Dallon has to stiffen back a laugh at the mud that decorates the puppy Hybrids face from the walk, managing to get into his dark hair and clothes as well. He has floppy black ears and a tail to match that wags heavily behind him.

Pete is the victim to the Hybrids excitement, being leapt upon with a bark that makes Brendon whimper from where he sits on Dallons lap.

"Josh! Oh my god- stop licking off Petes make up-"A new voice calls in frustration, running into the kitchen and attempting to drag the puppy Hybrid off of Pete who remains in hysterics at the odd attack of affection they received from the puppy Hybrid. The puppy Hybrid lets out a whine, plonking himself onto the tiled flooring and looking pathetically up at his owner.

"I was just being friendly,"He mutters, looking at Tyler with wide eyes, his tail wagging slowly against the tilted kitchen floor.

"I know you were,"Tyler sighs in a sort of fondness, his hand petting at Josh's soft dark hair."But not everyone is okay with you jumping on them and licking them, Josh."

"There's no harm done,"Pete laughs, wiping at their cheek with the back of their hand."It's not as if I'm dressing to impress any of you wankers anyway."

"You wouldn't have a chance with any of us anyway,"Ryan rolls his eyes as he enters the kitchen, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over the back of one of the chairs. They had taken Josh out for a walk as the Puppy Hybrid was getting anxious in the house, and of course they thought it was a good idea until Josh spotted a muddy puddle.

"Ryan!"Brendon gasps excitedly, waving at the man from where he sits on his Daddy's lap, afraid to move in case the Puppy Hybrid isn't that nice. He's never met another Hybrid before, but he's heard Spencer speak about them, talking about them as if they were a cow up for slaughtering as he got them ready for selling.

"Hey buddy! Have you met my friends?"Ryan grins at the little, watching as Brendon shyly curls into his Daddy whenever he notices that everyone is watching him now that he's made himself noticed just to gain Ryan's attention. He just wanted to show Ryan Sinatra the Giraffe, Now he feels embarrassed to do so.

"It's okay,"Dallon soothes gently, fondness in his voice because Brendon had been all up to excitedly showing Sinatra to Ryan but now that there's more people in the room, he's all shy. It's adorable."Don't you want to meet Ryan's friends?"

"Are they nice?"

"I'm sure they are very nice,"Dallon reassures, his lips pressed to Brendons temple in a kiss that makes the kitten Hybrid feel all warm and tingly, his ears twitching in his hair. Nodding his head, Brendon sets his sippy cup onto the table and slowly moves off of Dallons lap and towards Ryan.

"Guys, this is Brendon. Brendon, this is Tyler and Josh."Ryan decides to introduce, keeping his tone light and friendly, lips turned up into a smile. Tyler smiles endearingly at the little before him, Josh too distracted by his own tail.

"It's nice to meet you Brendon,"Tyler smiles, his eyes casting down to the stuffed giraffe that Brendon is clutching."And is this your friend?"

"This is Sinatra,"Brendon grins,"My Daddy bought me him. That's my Daddy over there."He tells him, pointing at Dallon who has gotten engaged in a conversation with Pete about a topic that Brendon doesn't understand or care for.

And Tyler laughs, in a way that makes Brendon more relaxed about the fact that he's in a new environment with new people, reassuring him that nobody around him is going to judge him for who he is or how he dresses or how he acts. And it's nice, Tyler is nice, Josh is silly and Pete is pretty and Brendons never been more glad that he's got friends now.


	22. 21. Pete Wentz Sucks Dick for Pirated Videos

"I-I'm scared,"Brendon whimpers, half of his body hiding behind Ryan as he tries and introduces the little kitten hybrid to Josh who's occupied with nuzzling his face against Tylers thigh. Ryan had mentioned the problem before hand to Tyler about how it would work with having both a kitten hybrid and a puppy hybrid meeting for the first time, especially with the kitten hybrid also being caught in little space which would make the entire situation all the more terrifying for them.

It wasn't as if Josh was anything to fear, because he isn't, the worse the puppy hybrid can do is lick up into hysterics, but Brendon is timid enough around new people never mind with another hybrid. Although, it is calming that he's more comfortable with Ryan now than he was before and not relying on his Daddy to be there, because Ryan had made it clear that if Brendon was to get to know Josh, Dallon can't be there to distract him with more worry.

Ryan knows that the pair will get on like a house on fire, they're both innocent, adorable Hybrids and Josh will hopefully bring Brendon out of the shell, show the hybrid that he's not alone in the world.

"W-what if he eats Sinatra?"Brendon asks worriedly, protectively hugging the quickly loved and cherished stuffed giraffe to his chest, glancing cautiously around Ryan's body at Tyler and Josh.

"He won't eat Sinatra,"Ryan sighs in amusement, being patient with the hybrid.

"How do you know? Are you a doggy?"Brendon raises his eyebrow at Ryan, eyes narrowing at the man because how could he possibly know? Tyler hides a laugh behind his hand, finding the entire scene that's unfolding in front of him hilarious. The Little could come off with some ridiculously adorable stuff that it warmed Tyler's heart.

"How about I ask Josh?"Tyler offers to help, scratching behind one of Josh's floppy black dog ears that the puppy hybrid is obviously enjoying by the wag of his tail. Brendon nods timidly, nervously sucking on one of Sinatra's ears as he watches Tyler interact with the puppy hybrid."Brendon's a little scared that you're gonna eat his stuffed toy-"

"Sinatra isn't a toy! He's a giraffe!"Brendon huffs.

"I misspoke, I'm sorry. Can you tell him that you don't eat Giraffes?"Tyler asks gently, looking between the Kitten and Puppy hybrid, smiling in fondness whenever he sees the way that Brendons kitten ears twitch in curiosity.

"I don't eat Giraffes because Tyler won't let me."Josh deadpans, scratching behind one of his floppy dog ears with his hand, peering at the Little that remains behind Ryan."And he won't let me have chocolate! It's so unfair!"

"No chocolate?"Brendon gasps around Sinatras ear, eyes wide as he looks at the puppy hybrid. Brendon steps a little around Ryan to look at Josh better, watching as Josh frowns at his own statement.

"No chocolate,"Josh mourns, shaking his head sadly."It's even worse that he eats chocolate all of the time!"

"That's so mean!"Brendon gasps, glaring at Tyler.

"He's not allowed chocolate, it'll hurt his tummy."Tyler explains gently to the little kitten hybrid who remains looking sympathetically at the puppy hybrid because what is life without chocolate? Of course, his Daddy doesn't give him chocolate all of the time but at least he has it sometimes!

The puppy hybrid is letting out a surprised yelp whenever the little is rushing over to him, colliding into the puppy hybrid with a massive hug, the stuffed giraffe pressed between their bodies in the awkward position. Josh is wide eyed as he's unsure on what to do.

"It's okay puppy, don't be sad!"Brendon makes a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat, letting at Josh's soft floppy dog ears. His tone is unknowingly loud but Josh makes sure that he doesn't flinch, the least he wants to do is hurt Brendons feelings."Imma be your friend an' help you forget 'bout chocolate, don' worry."

"Thank you, Brendon."Josh grins, allowing the kitten hybrid to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck, still petting at Josh's ears as his heavy tail wags behind him.

"Do you wanna play cars? My daddy brought 'em!"Brendon tells josh enthusiastically, pulling away from the embrace to grin excitedly at the puppy hybrid, not even noticing how Tyler and Ryan have made their exit to head back into the kitchen and allowing the two Hybrids to get up to whatever in the living room area.

"- look, all I'm saying is that if you keep sucking dick at this rate you're gonna start getting a reputation."Dallon sighs, rubbing at his temples as he looks at Pete who pouts at the other end of the kitchen table.

"I already have a reputation."Pete points out, casually taking a swig of their beer as Ryan and Tyler walk into the kitchen, Tyler going straight for the fridge to grab a beer and Ryan to check on the food.

"A _worse_ one."Ryan chimes with a smirk, hitting Pete up the side of the head as he passes to get to the stove.

"Hey, fuck you."Pete flips him off with a defeated huff, glaring at the back of Ryan's head as Dallon sighs, settling his head into his hands. Sometimes he wonders how he managed it be stuck with friends like Ryan and Pete but then again, he couldn't say that he was the best of people either. They were good people, not perfect, but good.

"Okay so tell me again why you're blowing people."Dallon sighs, leaning the side of his face into his hands as he looks hopelessly at Pete.

"For Videos."

"Like Sex videos? Are you sucking dick for porn?"Tyler questions, uncapping the bottle of beer and sitting down at the kitchen table along with the other two.

"Why suck dick for porn when I can get it for free?"

"Why do you suck dick, Pete? And don't you fucking say because you're good at it, because you're not, too much teeth and not enough tongue."Ryan comments which causes the blood to run to the tip of Petes ears.

"Some people are into that y'know!"They try to defend, basically hiding behind their bottle of beer. Tyler is looking between the pair as if watching a tennis match commencing while Dallon just shakes his head, leaning back in his chair as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Okay this really sounds like a young problem,"Dallon motions a hand between Pete and Ryan before he continues,"So can we just skip over the part where you sound out that Pete can't suck dick and find out why they're doing it in the first place?"

"For Pirate films."

"Like Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"What the fuck are you talking about."Everyone turns their heads to look at Tyler.

"Pirate Films, t-that's a pirate film right?"He asks uncertainly, feeling shy now that everyone has turned their attention onto him.

"He means films that haven't been authorised a release you dumb tree."Ryan laughs, throwing himself down into the seat beside Tyler, nudging him in the shoulder as he laughs."Mostly films that have only been released in the cinema or maybe not on DVD yet. It's often cheaper but illegal of course."

"So what films are you sucking dick for?"Tyler asks in all seriousness

"The Batman Lego Movie."Pete shrugs innocently, causing the rest of them to groan."What? It's a good film!"

"You're such a fucking child, Pete."Ryan swears under his breath, shaking his head at the immature and childlike person that he has been roped into being friends.

"Well-"

"Shut your whore mouth, Dallon Weekes."Pete near enough fumes, a tension quickly forming which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the room. In defence, Dallon is holding his hands up to indicate a peace between the two.

The four chat for awhile longer, with Dallon and Tyler getting to know one another a little more since it's their first meeting and Ryan getting up every so often to check on the food. It's comfortable chatter, with Tyler falling into the natural banter that Dallon, Ryan and Pete usually fall into and it's nice, it's a change from Dallon just sitting in the house on his own, or now with Brendon.

Brendon and Josh are dashing into the room whenever Dinner is called, with Brendon excitedly telling his Daddy of the games that he and Josh were playing next door and how he found out that Josh really likes to cuddle just like he does. It brings a smile onto Dallons face to see the kitten hybrid so happy.

Dinner is a chaotic affair, with Brendon making a mess of his clothing - despite Dallon feeding him - and Josh making it his mission to eat what food is dropped onto Brendons clothing or left on his face, all while Pete videoed the entire thing out of entertainment. The Little is giggling in hysterics whenever Josh licks at his cheek, eyes crinkled and kitten tail swaying behind him.

"Dessert!"Brendon declares whenever Dallon has set down the spoon he was using to help feed Brendon since it looked like the little was not going to do it himself. The more comfortable that Brendon got with being with Dallon, the more and more he was giving into his little space.

"If you ask Ryan nicely, maybe he'll let you have dessert."Dallon laughs as he takes a sip of his water, smiling behind his glass whenever Brendon turns to look at Ryan, face still smeared with the remains of what food Josh hasn't lapped up yet.

"RyRy, can I have dessert please?"Be asks nicely, brown eyes wide and an adorable pout on his lips as he looks hopefully at Ryan who was in the middle of clearing up the empty dinner plates. Tyler had excused himself to go to the toilet and Pete was outside for some fresh air.

"Well since you asked so nicely, of course you can."Ryan grins, causing the hybrid to let out a happy sound and clap his hands, already ready for the promised dessert. Josh makes himself known with a low woof from beside Brendon, one that makes Ryan laugh."And you too, Josh."

"What do you say to Ryan?"Dallon prompts whenever there's a bowl of ice cream and caramel sauce set down in front of Brendon, the same for Josh as Ryan hadn't really prepared for a proper dessert as he knew that Pete and Dallon wouldn't have any.

"Thank you Ryan!"Brendon beams, grinning at the man and showing off the feline sharp teeth that Brendon has. Josh is already half way through his bowl by the time Brendon is starting, making just as much as a mess as Brendon is.

"A smile looks good on you, y'know."Ryan chimes, taking a seat beside Dallon once he has cleared up the dishes, leaving them for Pete to wash them later since that was the agreement. Dallon turns his head to look at Ryan, caught with a smile on his face as Brendon eats his ice cream.

"Thanks,"Dallon can't even bring himself to be mad at the way that Ryan has put it. He knows how much of a downer that he can be sometimes, especially after the messy breakup and the shut hand of card he was haven after that."He's really bringing out the old me and I'm finding myself _liking_ it. I've missed having someone to look after."

"You were doing my head in, treating me like a child."Ryan rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he watches Brendon giggle at the ice cream that's smeared over Josh's cheeks and nose."And Brendon needs you just as much as you need him, it's obvious. And that's a good thing."

"I know, I know."Dallon agrees with a heavy sigh, self consciously scratching at his wrists under the kitchen table. Bumping into Breezy in the supermarket today hadn't helped his nerves for this afternoon, and neither of his nerves about talking to Brendon fully about their pasts."How'd your date go with Jon?"

"It didn't happen,"Ryan deadpans, his fingers drawing a pattern on the kitchen table as Pete enters the kitchen through the patio doors."The fucking asshole chickened out."

"I bet he was shit in bed anyway."Pete shrugs their shoulders, taking another sip of their beer.

"Not everything is about sex, Pete."

"You're only saying that because you haven't been laid in like, what, 3 years?"

"It hasn't been 3 years!"Dallon defends himself, face flushed."2 at the most."

"I'm going to get you laid, My friend."Pete grins in mischief, raising their bottle of beer in the air in a toast to themselves before finishing the bottle."A cutie with a great ass, that's your type, right? Of course it is."

And Dallon remains quiet because sometimes it's better just to go along with whatever Pete says


	23. 22. Brendon Likes To Steal Body Heat

"No bath, sleep."Brendon whines as he's carried up the stairs by Dallon, his arms lazily hung around the mans neck, with Sinatra hanging from one of Brendon's hands as the sleepy little yawns into Dallons shoulder. The day has been tiring, spending the entire day with his Daddy and Ryan at the park which had been so fun and exciting at the time, but now Brendon is so tired, and sleepy and all he wants to do is go to bed and cuddle with his Daddy.

"Yes Bath,"Dallon chuckles, taking a turn for the bathroom with Brendon still in his arms. He's gotten use if the extra weight that he seems to have to carry on a daily basis, he might not be muscular or have an extra strength but Brendon is reasonably light and Dallon has no problem carrying his little around the place, even if it does cause him back pain sometimes.

"But Daddy."Brendon whines grumpily, his head slumped against Dallons shoulder and his til swaying behind him as they walk into the bathroom.

"Don't _But Daddy_ , Me. You need a bath, and I know that you're sleepy but don't you like it when you feel all nice and clean?"Dallon questions, prying Brendon off of him so he can sit the Little on the closed toilet seat so that he can run the bath. Bath time was getting increasingly better, with Brendon enjoying bath time a lot more than when he first started to have them.

"Then cuddles?"The hybrid pouts with Sinatra hugged to his chest, his kitten ears lowered into his hair as he watches his Daddy start to run his bath.

"Of course,"Dallon agrees with a smile, pressing a kiss to Brendon's cute nose, causing the hybrid to scrunch up his nose adorably before hiding his face behind Sinatra The Giraffe. Dallon chuckles, bending down so that he can begin undressing Brendon for his bath.

It's gotten to the point that Dallon doesn't even feel awkward about seeing Brendon naked anymore, and since the Little has a fondness of being naked, he doesn't understand Brendon's embarrassment of the situation when it comes to bath time or getting dressed. He finds it endearing and adorable the way that Brendon would flush and blush whenever Dallon gets him undressed for bath time but if it was up to Brendon, he'd be naked all of the time.

"You know the rules, Sinatra has to watch from the counter."Dallon sighs, his hand out for the stuffed Giraffe that's currently hugged to Brendon's bare chest. The Hybrids ears lower into his hair, hating the bath time rule that his Daddy had set."He'll be safe on the counter, you don't want him to get wet, do you?"

"No..."Brendon shakes his head hesitantly, looking sadly at his stuffed giraffe before giving a rather large, dramatic sigh. He hands the giraffe over to Dallon who handles the stuffed giraffe delicately, prompting him up on the counter before he turns to help Brendon into the bath, keeping his eyes diverted from the prominent scars that don't seem to bother Brendon as much as Dallon thinks they should.

Skipping the usual coaxing for Brendon to play with some of the bath toys, Dallon moves straight to washing his baby, careful of sensitive spots as he chats mindlessly to the Little who yawns and rubs at his eyes, allowing his Daddy to wash him. As much a Brendon won't admit it but he likes to be pampered by his Daddy.

"M'sleepy, Daddy."Brendon has resorted back to whining tiredly whenever Dallon is washing down the Hybrids thighs and lower stomach.

"I know baby,"Dallon sighs, using the distraction of the conversation to delicately but quickly wash Brendon's privates area."We just need to wash your hair and then you can get into your warm Jammies and we can cuddle. Does that sound good?"

"No washing hair."It's been an aware difficulty during bath time that Brendon doesn't like getting his hair washed, and mostly Dallon thinks it's because of how sensitive his kitten ears are - even though he's extra careful around them when washing - but he thinks that it's more to that than it seems. Whatever it is, washing Brendon's hair always resorts to crying.

"Yes, you're getting your hair washed. I'll be very quick, peanut. I swear."Because the least Dallon wants is to take his time on such a difficult situation.

Brendon scrunches his face up at the prospect and Dallon can sense the forthcoming tears and tantrum as soon as Brendon does so. From the pocket of his hoodie, Dallon is pulling out one of Brendon's paci's out and popping it between Brendon's lips with the skill of only a Daddy who has did done this hundreds of times can have.

Making quick work with washing Brendon's hair, Dallon whispers words of encouragement as he washes and rinses our Brendon's hair, kissing the button of Brendon's Paci once he's finished and whispering how proud he is of him. When he's greeted with the shy grin from Brendon, Dallon is getting up to fetch a towel out of the press which is warm, fluffy and specially soft for Hybrids and their sensitive feline extras and skin.

"Okay, PJ's or-"

"Footie!"Brendon demands around his Paci, sitting on the bed with his towel draped around his shoulders and his kitten ears twitching in his damp hair."Please."He tacks onto the end, smiling sleepily at his Daddy behind his Paci.

"You're lucky you're cute."He teases, sending Brendon a playful look before he's pulling out one of Brendon's Footie pyjamas out of the closet, light blue in colour and decorated with white fluffy clouds. Dallon is never more glad for picking it up, designed with a hole in the back for Brendon's tail to go through.

It doesn't take long for Dallon to dress Brendon, putting on a pull up just for safe measures and somehow getting the little conscious enough to brush his teeth before getting him into bed. Dallon makes quick work with getting himself ready for bed in the bathroom, coming out with Sinatra in his hands.

"Sinatra!"Brendon gasps happily around his Paci, making grabby hands towards the stuffed giraffe that his Daddy is carrying towards the bed, Throwing his dirty clothing into the hamper at the end of the bed.

"I bet if I wasn't even here you wouldn't miss me. But you'd miss that damn giraffe."Dallon rolls his eyes in fondness although his voice holds a grumpy type of sourness that Brendon doesn't catch onto. It's ridiculous of Dallon to get jealous over a stuffed toy but yet, here he is.

"I-I'd miss you too, Daddy."Brendon admits whenever Dallon has passed the giraffe to the Little, circling the bed so that he can get under the covers. It really makes no difference what side of the bed that Dallon chooses to sleep in, Brendon will occupy the space anyway, the kitten hybrid has a thing for stealing warmth.

"Hmm, sure."Dallon hums, pulling the covers back over himself and Brendon, blushing whenever Brendon immediately turns into him and cuddles into his side with a sleepy, relaxed purr. He reaches his hand around to scratch behind one of Brendon's kitten ears, content with the loud purr that Brendon gives out as he nuzzles his face into Dallons side."Goodnight, Brendon."

"N'night, Daddy."Brendon garbles behind his Paci, closing his eyes as his Daddy keeps up with the relaxing touching to his ears and hair, falling into a restful sleep.

=(^.^)=

Dallon isn't sure when it is that he fell asleep, it mustn't have been long after Brendon had fallen asleep but long enough that it gave him enough time to read his book. His mouth is hung open with soft snores, arms lazily draped over Brendon's hips as they sleep, with Sinatra commonly pressed up against his mouth due to Brendon and the hybrid curled up in his own slumber, stealing all of Dallons body heat like usual.

As well as everything, Dallon has gotten use to platonically sleeping in the bed with someone else. It has been so long before Brendon came along that Dallon had slept in the same bed as him, and after Breezy had left the only other time Dallon did sleep in the bed with someone else had been those rough nights with Ryan. Platonically of course, but it has still been comforting.

Now, Dallon has gotten use to all of the small things that use to be common for him. From sleeping in the bed with someone else, to bathing a little and even to things like making extra food for someone else. It's all things that Dallon use to do on a daily basis, and now, he's doing it all over again. A fresh start.

"Daddy?"Brendon whispers, his tail flicking under the thick covers of the bed as he watches his Daddy sleep. Sinatra is pressed close to his chest, cuddled and warm from Brendon sleeping on the stuffed toy, his Paci lost somewhere under the sheets during sleep."Daddy, are you awake?"

He's met with more soft snores which makes the hybrid pout. He'd woken up in the middle of the unexpectedly, with an odd feeling in his stomach and now he can't get back to sleep. His mind is still cloaked with littleness, not as much as before but enough that he still needs the comfort of his stuffed toy and his Daddys attention.

"Daddy, are you awake?"He mewls louder, known how much that sound annoys his Daddy as he pokes at his Daddy's face with his finger. Dallon grumbles something in his sleep, causing the hybrid to huff, scooting closer. He uses his fingers to try and pry open Dallons eye, sighing dramatically." _Dadd-ee_. Are you awake yet?"

"Ow. I'm awake _now_.."Dallons voice is thick with sleep as he bats away Brendon's curious hands as he rubs tiredly at his assaulted eye. Brendon scoots a little away from his Daddy whenever the man sluggishly leans up on his elbow to look at the time on the clock, giving Brendon an annoyed, tired look."I know that you like to get up early but 3am is a little extreme."

"I-I can't sleep."

"But why did you wake me up too?"Dallon slumps his body back down onto the mattress with a grunt, already in the process of closing his eyes because he was having such a nice sleep before Brendon rudely awakened him.

"B-because I couldn't sleep and that means you can't sleep either. I-I don' make the rules."Brendon smiles cheekily at his Daddy, the smile quickly falling into a pout whenever he sees that his Daddy has his eyes closed and on the verge of falling back to sleep."Daddy! Stay awake!"

"Brendon, don't shout at Daddy and lay down and _try_ to go to sleep."

"How?"

"I don't know, Close your eyes and count sheep."

"Why sheep?"Brendon asks curiously, tilting his head to the side as he nibbles on one of Sinatra's horns.

"Just close your eyes and count something. It'll help you go to sleep."Dallon sighs into his pillow, feeling Brendon shuffle to lay down, staying close to his Daddy.

"Can I count Giraffes?"He asks, watching his Daddy's face carefully.

"Yes, Brendon."Dallon tiredly grumbles, hoping that this will be the end of his Brendon's questions. His prayers seem to be answered for a short while as Brendon falls quiet beside him and it's just when Dallon is about to fall asleep is when Brendon starts to speak again.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Brendon?"

"I dunno how to count."Brendon admits quietly, ashamed of his own confession as he lays on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He has Sinatra on his chest, his tail wrapped around his thigh as he swallows thickly."Mo-Sarah was supposed to teach me but she didn't have time."

"Who's Sarah?"Dallon is suddenly very interested, opening his eyes to look at Brendon who seems to refuse to look at Dallon. It's obvious that Dallon isn't going to be falling back to sleep any time soon.

"She was my Mommy,"Brendon admits, fingers flexing at the duvet cover that covers them."It seems like such a long time ago. I-I don' 'member my family but I 'member Sarah adopting me from the pet store. Sarah didn't have a lot of money but she said that I-i didn't belong in a cage. S-she was so nice a-and sweet and I thought she really loved me."

"Oh baby..."Dallon makes a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat, more awake than ever as he reaches out to hold one of Brendon's hands. He strokes his thumb over Brendon's hand as the two lay there, with Dallon waiting patiently for the hybrid to continue on the much dreaded subject,

"I was sold. Sarah had said it h-has been because she couldn't give me a good enough life but I don' think that's it. I-I think it was 'cause I was annoying and needed a lot of attention and she couldn't cope with that."Brendon swallows, feeling bigger than he has in a long time. Dallon squeezes his hand.

"I was sold to Spencer. Sarah had told me that he was a business man, I dunno what type of business man but she had said he was very nice and would look after me. And he did, for a while, a-and t-then he wasn't. H-he started calling me really mean names w-when I didn't do something right a-and hurt me a lot for his own pleasure. I didn't do nothing wrong, Daddy. But he hurt me anyway."

Dallons grip on Brendon's hand tightens in his own anger, having to compose himself for the sake of the kitten hybrid that lays beside him, the least he wants is to scare Brendon. So instead, he lessens his grip and kisses Brendon's hair, allowing the hybrid to continue.

"I dunno w-what he used on me b-but it hurt. A-and It'd leave these marks on my skin forever and ever after he had punished me."Brendon sniffles, only aware that he was crying now as he wipes his face with his free hand."H-he use to hold me under the water as a punishment, f-force me to do things that I didn't want to do and I didn't want to do them, Daddy. I really didn't but he made me and he never stopped even if I screamed and cried-"

Brendon starts to panic at the memories that seem to flash in his mind rapidly, reminding him of all the times that Spencer had hurt him, beat him, forced him to do acts that Brendon had screamed and fought against. It hurts, everything hurts and it feels like Brendon is drowning in his own fears and memories because no matter if he thought speaking about it would help, it just brings everything to the surface.

The bedside lamp is being switched on and Dallon is bouncing into Daddy mode immediately, gathering the crying hybrid into his arms with strength of only a Daddy could have in that moment. His heart breaks as Brendon starts to sob into his neck, hands curling into the material of Dallons sleepwear t-shirt as Dallon rocks the pair on the bed as best as he can.

"I've got you, baby. He's not here anymore, you're with me and you are so so brave, you know that? You're so brave and so beautiful and as long as I'm here, nobody will hurt you ever again. I promise you, Brendon."Dallon reassures into Brendon's hair, feeling his own tears build up in his eyes of having Brendon crying his heart out.

"P-pinky Promise?"Brendon hiccups after a while, the tears still streaming down his face and snot coming out of his nose and Dallon can't believe that he still thinks that the face infront of him is beautiful. Dallon gives the little before him his own watery smile, wiping away Brendon's tears with one hand as he links his pinky with Brendon's.

"I Pinky promise that I will always protect you, Brendon."


	24. 23. Sick Babies, Baths and Blue Birds

After their late night talk, Dallon decided that going back to sleep after such a traumatic talk for Brendon wasn't the best ideas, nor was leaving him on his own. So instead, the daddy had carried Brendon downstairs and the two made hot chocolate together before settling back into bed to watch a Disney film that Brendon has started to fall in love with. He was becoming a real Disney fanatic and Dallon has it noted down in his head to take the little to the Disney store sometime this week.

Dallon had phoned in sick the following day, content with spending the day with Brendon curled up on his chest as the two continued their marathon of Disney films and cartoons, because no matter if Dallon has watched them times and times before, he'll always watch whatever Brendon wants to watch, as long as the little is happy and content.

Dallon wouldn't say that things really changed after Brendon's last confessions, and if anything, it brought the two closer with Dallon knowing what's not okay and what is okay to do and Brendon having the reassurance that his Daddy is going to protect him. It was a good feeling, because the last thing that Dallon wants to do is to do something towards Brendon that would trigger a bad memory.

What Dallon does notice is that Brendon seems to fall a little bit deeper into his headspace, not so far that he's completely unable to look after himself but far enough that Dallon has been having to put pull ups on the little just incase, especially since his speech was regressing.

They've fallen into a comfortable routine after their talk, and Dallon thinks that it's for the best that they have because as much as Brendon kicks up a fuss about bath time, it's better that he knows that it's going to happen every other night at a certain time than springing it onto the kitten hybrid unexpectedly.

It works well, especially now that Brendon has gotten use to Dallon heading off to work in the morning and having Pete come look after him until Dallon returns just after 2 in the afternoon. Brendon has taken a shine to Pete and in return, Brendon seems to have given Pete that new lease of happiness that they had seemed to lost a couple of years back after their diagnosis.

"Daddy?"Dallon groans as he feels fingers poking at his face in an attempt to wake him up. Brendon has started to make it a habit to wake Dallon up whenever the little has woken up on his own, and no matter how many times Dallon shows the little how to work the tv to watch cartoons in bed, Brendon wakes Dallon up anyway.

"Baby, Daddy is trying to sleep."His words come out slurred and half jointed together, voice laced with thick sleep and face pushed into the plush pillow. With now having an extra person to feed, Dallon has been working longer and more shifts in order to be able to pay for extra foods and anything else that Brendon requires, resulting in the Daddy being very tired.

"Daddy."Brendon's voice comes out shakier than before, followed by a sniffle that's the tell tale sign of crying. The Little is hugging Sinatra the giraffe close to his chest, tail curled around his middle and hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, cheeks stained with tears and snot.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong."Dallon rubs at his eyes, weakening himself up and catching the heartbreaking sight that Brendon makes as he sits on the bed beside him, tears running down his cheeks and face pale.

The little had been woken up with a sore tummy, stomach churning and cramping so badly that it had caused tears to well up in Brendon's eyes until he had started crying out in pain and sickness. He felt sweaty and uncomfortable, the pain in his tummy wasn't helping either.

"Feel icky, Da-"Is all that Brendon manages to say before he's throwing up onto the duvet covers and himself, earning a confused, sick cry to escape the littles lips whenever he has stopped throwing up. Dallon is kicking into Daddy mode immediately, scrambling to get out of the bed as soon as he hears the sounds of Brendon gagging.

"Fuck."He swears loudly whenever he flicks on the bedside lamp, the light itself causing both himself and Brendon to flinch which only results in the little crying harder, his mind sickly jumbled up and bad taste in his mouth.

"Dadd- _ee_."Brendon sobs, hands reaching out for his Daddy whose mind is working over time as he tries to figure out the best thing to do in the moment.

"Shit- Baby, it's okay. It's okay, Brendon."Dallon shushes, quickly rounding the bed so that he can skillfully pick Brendon up from the bed, not caring of the Hybrids sick covered pyjamas because Brendon is a first priority, he can always clean himself up later. He makes sure not to apply to much pressure to the Hybrids stomach as he holds Brendon in the middle of their bedroom, pressing kisses to Brendon's sweaty forehead as the little cries.

"My sweet boy, everything is alright. It's just a poorly tummy, Daddy will make it all better."Dallon is quick to try and reduce the tears, one of his hands cupping the back of Brendon's head as he kisses his sweaty forehead, mumbling reassurances onto the clammy skin.

"I-I Sorry."Brendon says through his tears, a dribble left on his chin of spit as he starts to cry into Dallons shoulder, hands curling into the now dirty materiel of his Daddy's sleepwear t-shirt.

"Baby, its not your fault. You just have a tummy ache. You let Daddy worry about the bed, you're my number one priority baby boy."Dallon shushes, gently swaying Brendon as best as he can in a calm manner to calm Brendon's tears.

Grabbing his phone from where it sits on charge, Dallon continues with his soft sways as he carried Brendon into the bathroom, setting the Little onto the closed toilet with much difficulty, having to pry the now calmed down little off of him so that he's able to see Brendon closely.

" _Daddy_."Brendon makes grabby hands at his Daddy, sniffling loudly as he looks pathetically upset and sick on the toilet seat, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and kitten ears twitching in his hair."Hold."

"In just a second, peanut. Daddy needs to check your temperature."Dallon explains, quickly rummaging through the medicine cabinet in search for a clean thermometer. On his search, he realises his lack of Little safe medicine and curses the fact, hoping and praying that Pete is awake at this time of night to be able to run out and get him some.

"Keep this in your mouth, okay? It's going to tell Daddy how poorly that you are so that he can make his baby all better."Dallon explains, running his hand through Brendon's sweat soaked hair as he looks at the poorly hybrid in front of him, all red faced and Dinosaur pyjamas sticky with stale vomit that reminds Dallon that he needs to take them off of the Little soon.

As he waits, Dallon is sending a string of messages in an attempt to wake them up from their sleep. He receives a quick reply in return to his string of messages with their own reassurance that they'll drop by the 24/7 pharmacy as their already out getting late night ice cream for their Orange Is The New Black marathon.

"It's not that high but let's get you into a nice bath, yeah? Does that sound like a good idea?"Dallon suggestions, earning a sickly nod from Brendon who in return sticks his thumb into his mouth.

"Let's not do that."Dallon pokes the sick little' nose, whining whenever his Daddy is taking out his thumb and replacing his thumb with one of the Paci's that Dallon seems to keep in every corner of the house now, you never know when one will be needed.

Running Brendon a bath, Dallon makes quick work with stripping the bed from the solid sheets and duvet covers, throwing them as best as he can into the hamper to be washed later after he gets Brendon back to sleep hopefully. He makes an almost frightened sound in the back of his throat whenever he spots Sinatra The Giraffe caught in the middle of the sick sheets, in desperate need of a wash as well.

"Aw Fuck."He swears, staring at the stuffed giraffe because since Dallon had bought the stuffed giraffe for Brendon, it hasn't left the Littles side the entire time and never once did the through of cleaning the stuffed giraffe ever come to Dallons mind. He'll find an alternative, he's a Daddy he can improvise.

"Let's get these icky pyjamas off of you and get you into a nice warm bath."Dallon smiles as best as he can, pushing the thoughts of Brendon's stuffed toy out of his head as he starts to slide the pyjama bottoms down Brendon's legs and throwing them in a corner of the bathroom.

"Daddy in too?"The hybrid sniffles around his Paci, tail flicking against the porcelain toilet as he Dallon starts to unbutton Brendon's pyjama top, sliding it off of the littles shoulders.

"No, Silly. The bath is for you, not for Daddy. Daddy isn't feeling icky."He tells the hybrid gently, a smile tugging at his lips the way that Brendon pouts at him from where he sits naked on the toilet seat."Now what's with the pouty face?"

"Daddy bath too."Brendon declares around his paci, rubbing under his nose with the back of his hand and Dallon as to hide the grimace at the action, even through he was fully expecting it to happen. It's no wonder that Brendon has regressed further now that he's sick, not that Dallon minds.

"Okay, Okay. But only because you're a sick little baby, don't make a habit out of it."Dallon sighs in defeat, helping Brendon into the warm bath. Leaving Brendon with a kiss to his forehead, Dallon is rushing out of the bathroom with way too much energy for someone at 2 in the morning only to return a couple of minutes later in a pair of swimming trunks.

Setting his phone at the side of the tub, Dallon is carefully getting into the other side of the tub, smiling across at the sick little who makes a sluggish attempt to get to his side of the bathtub, making himself comfortable between Dallons legs with his face pressed into Dallons neck.

"How are you feeling now, baby?"Dallon asks cautiously, wrapping is arms around the Little as they sit in the bath together. It's gotten to the point that Dallon doesn't even care that Brendon is naked now, it's usual and of course it shouldn't care, especially if Dallon is looking after him.

"Icky."He mumbles into Dallons neck, back arching into the soft touches as Dallon draws patterns into his back. His tail flicks against Dallons hand.

"I'm sorry, peanut. Daddy will wash you up, get you into nice clean pyjamas and then we can go back to bed."He tells him softly, pressing a kiss the side of Brendon's head which causes the sick hybrid to purr at the show of affection.

It was starting to gain Dallons notice of how he was now self consciously pressing kisses of Brendon's face or hugging the little far more than he did before. Not that Brendon was complaining, because really the Little was moving the extra attention and affection.

It's some time after Dallon has gotten Brendon changed into a soft set of car flowered themed pyjamas after their shared bath is Pete finally arriving with the medicine, walking into the bathroom without a care as they hand over the much needed and anticipated medicine to the Daddy in the room.

"Thanks. I would've went to get it myself but I couldn't leave him here or bring him with me."Dallon finds himself explaining, rubbing a towel quickly through his still dripping wet hair because even though he tried not to get his hair yet, it had happened anyway when Brendon got too handsy in the bath.

"It's no bother, I was out anyway."Pete gives Dallon a sympathetic smile whenever they notice he Brendon has a tight grip on Dallons new pyjama bottom leg, obviously craving more comfort and affection now that he's sick.

"I need to go and grab him a drink, entertain him for like 2 minutes please?"Dallon asks desperately, receiving a grin and nod in return. He kisses Brendon's forehead before forcefully leaving the bedroom so that he can rush and get a drink for Brendon, nearly causing the sick hybrid into more tears.

"Hey, little man. I got you a gift since I heard that you were sick."Pete grabs at Brendon's attention quickly, not wanting the little to result into tears.

"Really?"Brendon nearly gasps, eyes red rimmed from crying but wide as he looks at Pete hopefully.

"Of course! Do you want to see what I got you?"They ask with a grin, causing Brendon to nod his head enthusiastically because of course! Without hesitation, Pete is pulling out an object from another bag that they brought up the stairs with them, causing Brendon to gasp at the bright blue sight of a stuffed bird.

"Mine?"

"Yours."Pete declares with a soft smile, handing the soft blue bird over to Brendon who grabs with caution, shyly hugging the blue bird to is chest as he smiles behind his dummy for the first time that night because sore tummy or not, stuffed toys make everything better.


	25. 24. Medicine Problems (Dallon Is Just As Bad as Brendon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, it's probably around the middle of April. Meaning that Brendon and Dallon have been 'together' for around 4 months. 
> 
> Also! Thank you all so much for the Kudos and the comments!

"Baby, I know how much you want you're morning Sippy but you can't, it'll just make your tummy more poorly."Dallon tries to explain to the overly tired little who is following Dallon around the kitchen, dressed in his soft footise pyjamas and a duvet wrapped around his shoulders, whining at his Daddy for his Sippy of milk that he usually gets every morning but his daddy won't allow him to have.

They've been up since 5 this morning, with Brendon waking up once again to throw up - luckily in the bucket that Dallon had remembered to put beside the bed- and in too much of a state to fall back to sleep after that. So with reluctancy, Dallon had changed the little into a new set of pyjamas since his previous was soaked in sweat, and bundled the little up so that the two them could cuddle on the couch downstairs with their thick warm duvet.

Brendon and Dallon both had managed to get at least another hour of sleep while on the sofa, with Brendon falling asleep with the gentle rhythm of Dallons heart beat and the fingers that comes through his hair, and Dallon asleep to the soft purrs that Brendon had made. Their sleep would've went undisturbed if it wasn't for Brendon waking up with a massive migraine that caused the little into hysterics due to the pain.

It had taken Dallon over an hour to calm Brendon down, rocking him softly on the sofa and even after he had cleared away Brendon's tears and gave him a dose of Little safe pain killers - that he checked was okay along with his sickness medication - Brendon remained clingy and sniffly, even in his sick state he followed Dallon around the house.

"But I want!"Brendon sniffles stubbornly, rubbing his cheek against the soft, nice smelling material of the duvet cover that he has draped over his shoulders.

"Peanut, how about you lay down and watch some Disney in the living room, yeah? You're poorly and you should be all cuddled up, not worrying about what Daddy is doing."Because as much as he adores Brendon and usually finds it adorable to have a little shadow, Brendon is seriously sick and shouldn't be up and about like he is, and it'd calm Dallons nerves as well if he knew that Brendon was relaxing and getting better.

"Wan' sippy and ice cream."The hybrid pouts instead, his ears twitching in his hair as he looks at his Daddy who runs his fingers through his hair, tired himself.

"How about a Sippy of Water and some toast, yeah?"Dallon tries, already reaching to grab one of Brendon's Monster Inc themed sippy cups. He knows that it isn't the most exciting meal in the world to be giving the little but he needs the water to keep hydrated and toast will help his poorly stomach.

"Nooooooo."Brendon whines frustratedly because why won't his Daddy let him have what he wants? He doesn't want water and toast, he doesn't even like toast! Daddy knows that! Brendon just wants his Morning Sippy and ice cream.

"Okay, okay. No need for tears."Dallon is which to soothing, rushing over so that he can engulf the sick little into a large, warm hug that the little immediately melts into, tears soaking through the hoodie that Dallon's wearing. The daddy makes a sound of sympathy in the back of his throat, pressing a kiss to the top of Brendon's head as he rocks them side to side gently.

"Feel icky."Brendon hiccups into Dallons hoodie, rubbing his nose against the soft material and in the process wiping his tears and shot on the hoodie.

"I know you do baby, Daddy is trying his best to do everything he can to make you feel better."The Daddy tells him gently, rubbing a large hand up and down Brendon's back which causes the hybrid to let out a low purr."But in order for Daddy to make you better, you have to do what Daddy says, so when I say you have to lie down and take your medicine."

"No medi'ine."Brendon shakes his head, whimpering at the thought. It had been easier to get the medicine into the little when it had been 3 in the morning and Pete was there to distract the little, but now, Brendon refuses to taste the disgusting liquid that doesn't taste like blackberries at all!

"Yes Medicine. It'll make your poorly tummy better and stop you having icks."Dallon uses his reserved Daddy voice for Brendon, keeping his voice soft and gentle as he speaks. When Brendon just shakes his head and whines, Dallon sighs."How about, if Daddy takes his medicine, Brendon takes his."

"Okay..."Brendon whispers after a couple of moments of silence, looking up at his Daddy with tears in his eyes, a sniffling nose and twitching kitten ears. It hurts Dallons heart to see the little so sick and upset, it makes him want to do everything possible to make him feel better.

Dallon is telling Brendon to head back into the livingroom while he fetches Brendon's medicine from where it has been left in the bedroom from last night. He winces whenever he spots Sinatra The Giraffe from where he's still sitting on the bedside table, smelling and looking worse than last night. It's been astonishing how Brendon has yet to ask for him, and maybe it's because he hasn't noticed or he's been distracted by the blue bird stuffie that Pete had bought him.

Grabbing the soiled Stuffed Giraffe and the medicine, Dallon is heading back down stairs, throwing the stuffed giraffe into the washing machine for a wash. Hopefully Brendon won't notice and will hopefully be okay with Sinatra being washed. He hesitates before grabbing his own mostly forgotten medication from the cabinet, along with a glass of water and Brendon's sippy of water too.

"Daddy?"Brendon asks as he watches his Daddy pour some of the dark purple looking liquid onto the special medicine spoon, hands gripping around his Monster Inc themed sippy cup that rests on his lap.

"Yes?"

"Why do you take medicine?"Brendon asks timidly, his tail wrapping around his middle from under the thick duvet cover that is still wrapped around him on the sofa."A-are you sick?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, sweetpea. I promise."Dallon sighs, rolling the pill between his finger and thumb in a lost concentration as he holds out the spoon for Brendon."I'm the Daddy, I'm the only one that needs to worry. Now Open up."

"You can have it."

" _Brendon_."

" _Daddy_."

"Brendon, you agreed that if Daddy takes his, you'll take yours."

"Yes, but Daddy hasn't had his yet."Brendon points out crossing his arms over his chest and purposely turning his head away whenever his Daddy tries to bring the spoon up to his Mouth. Brendon might be sick but he isn't stupid! He heard what his Daddy had said.

"Just because you're sick, it does not mean you can get away with disobeying the rules."

"Well then Daddy must stick to agreements then."The little replies, sticking his tongue out at his Daddy who grumbles something about how much of a shit that Brendon is, popping the pill into his mouth and managing to keep the medicine still on the spoon as he reaches for his glass of water. He swallows, setting the water down.

"Better?"

"Let me see."

"You sure are bossy when you're sick, aren't you?"Dallon raises his eyebrow at the little before he's sticking his tongue out to show that he has indeed swallowed the pill, causing Brendon to squint suspiciously. Shaking his head, Dallon holds the spoon out towards the little."C'mon, open up."

The little scrunches up his nose whenever he is forced to swallow the disgusting medicine, quickly followed with him taking gulps of his water to try and get rid of the taste. Dallon makes a sound of sympathy, setting the bottle of medicine onto the coffee table as he opens his arms for the kitten hybrid.

Without hesitation, Brendon is crawling his way onto Dallons warm and open lap, burrowing his face into the soft material of his Daddy's hoodie and smelling the sweet scent that is Dallon Weekes, a scent that has quickly grown to be one of Brendon's favourite smells.

"My brave little boy,"Dallon praises, kissing behind Brendon's left kitten ear and causing it to twitch at the affection, a low purr coming out."I know that being sick is terrible, but you're being so good, even if you're gaining a very sassy attitude."

"M'not."Brendon argues, voice muffled from where his face it buried in Dallons hoodie.

"Hmm, as you say. But I'm letting you away with it only because you're a sick little baby."He hums, pressing a couple of kisses to Brendon's head. They sit in one another's company for a moment longer before Dallon speaks up again."Tyler was wondering if when you're feeling better, If you want to go over to his house. Are you up for that?"

"Will Joshy be there?"Brendon gasps excitedly, cheeks tinted a rosy pink and Dallon is glad that there's colour coming back into his face.

"Of course he will be! Tyler says that Josh misses you!"Dallon laughs whenever Brendon is nodding his head enthusiastically. It was great to see Brendon being excited over more stuff than just getting a bath or finding out a new Disney film, especially now that he's excited to being able to see his new friend.

Josh and Brendon's friendship was one that Dallon adored, because it's an adorable mix of a Kitten Hybird and a Puppy hybrid becoming friends, and it was gene better yet when Josh's protective instincts come out when he's around the kitten hybrid. Brendon needs a friend like that, and as much as he has Dallon as his Daddy, he needs a protective friend too.

"You wanna watch a film and try and go for a nap, baby? I know you're sleepy."Dallon suggests, earning a more slow and sleepy nod from the kitten hybrid now that the lack of sleep and sickness was catching up on him. Gently, Dallon is rearranging the pair so that they're laying on the sofa, with the two of them on their side and Brendon's back up against Dallons chest.

"Belle please."Brendon requests, snuggling closer into Dallons chest and stealing the warmth from the older man.

"As you wish."He laughs lowly, making sure that they're both snuggled up under the thick duvet as he puts on the film, pulling Brendon closer into his chest as the Disney film starts to play. And it's times like these that Dallon most treasures.


	26. 25. Tyler Joesph Has A Patience Of A Saint

"Brendon, I'm only going to be gone for a couple of hours. It'll be just like when Pete is looking after you! But only this time, Tyler and Josh are gonna look after you instead!"Dallon tries his best to sound excited about the situation because he really is trying to persuade the hybrid in his arms that he's going to have good fun with Tyler and Josh, even if Dallon isn't here to have the fun as well.

It's not as if Dallon _wants_ to be dropping Brendon in the hands of Tyler and Josh because after all, he isn't their responsibility and he'd rather be spending the time with Brendon than drop him off for Tyler and Josh to be keeping an eye on him.

He feels bad about it, because it isn't like when Pete is coming over to look after Brendon whenever Dallon has to work, this is more to give Dallon his own time because god he deserves it. Don't get him wrong, he loves being Brendon's Daddy and looking after him but after looking after Brendon for a week with his stomach bug, he's _exhausted_.

"Why can't Pete look after me?"Brendon pouts, his kitten ears lowering in his dark hair as he looks at Dallon with wide, confused brown eyes. He has his legs hooked around the older mans waist, arms wrapped around his neck and not willing to let go of the man because he is _not_ leaving him here on his own.

"Because Pete has an icky tummy, just like you had an icky tummy."Dallon explains gently to the kitten hybrid in his arms, despite Brendon being feeling bigger than he has In a long time. There's not all that much difference between a little or big Brendon, mostly because both big and little Brendon seem to be unreasonably clingy and have an unhealthy obsession with staying close to Dallon.

"We'll tell him that I'm more important and he _promised_ to watch The Lion King with me!"Dallon flinches at the loudness of Brendon's voice, especially with how close the hybrid is to his face.

"Brendon, lower your voice or I won't hesitate on putting you on the naughty step."Because little or not, they still have rules that both of them have to go by, and if that means Dallon having to create a naughty step in Tyler's home then so be it.

"You wouldn't."Brendon narrows his eyes at the man, kitten ears lowering into his hair and lips pursed in a straight line as if he's almost daring Dallon to punish him because no matter the half hearted threats that Dallon makes, he never acts upon them.

And maybe he should.

Because as much as Brendon is sweet as sugar most of the time - _sometimes_ now that he's opened up around Dallon - there are times that Brendon's mouth speaks before his brain thinks which ends up with sassy remarks that should end up with Brendon's nose in a corner, or throwing a mini fit because Dallon won't give him what he wants, something which usually ends up with Dallon giving over the item wanted.

"No, I won't. And that's only because I'm running extremely late."Dallon stresses, keeping his voice calm as he speaks to the hybrid who seems to grin proudly that he has won this small battle between Dallon. It's a proud accomplishment to win arguments against Dallon, and really, Brendon wins them often enough due to Dallon not being the type to argue, but to negotiate.

"Take me with you! I'll be extra quiet and extra good! You won't even know that I'm there!"

"I hardly doubt either of those two things, Brendon. You're not the quietest of Hybrids, even one for your size."

"Hey! Are you discriminating against my height?"Brendon pouts, narrowing his brown eyes at Dallon. He mewls softly whenever Dallon is setting him down on his feet in front of him, now forced to look up at the extremely much taller human being in front of him. Angrily, Brendon pokes Dallons chest, tail swaying behind him.

"No, I'm complaining about your loudness. You're the human version of a fucking megaphone."Dallon teases half heartedly, because as much as Brendon is a small hybrid, he makes far too much noise in both regions of talking, laughing and different cat sounds that Dallon has found that Brendon is capable of making.

"I'm telling!"Brendon gasps insultingly, his nose scrunched up in annoyance at Dallons comment as he turns swiftly on the spot and starts to stomp his way into Tyler and Josh's Livingroom where the two have been waiting for Dallon and Brendon to sort things out."Joshua! Dallon is being mean to me!"

Dallon rolls his eyes at the Hybrids behaviour, lifting Brendon's backpack off of the hallway floor and following the hybrid into the Livingroom, just in time to see the dog hybrid - who was previously getting his ears petted by Tyler - leap up onto the kitten hybrid, causing the delicate hybrid to topple to the floor with Josh's weight.

Before Dallon or Tyler can jump to go and aid the kitten hybrid, Brendon is breaking out into a fitful of giggles as Josh makes a show of licking up on side of the squirmy Hybrids face, letting out a low, excited woof at being able to see his new friend.

"In what way were you 'being mean' to him?"Tyler has to hold back a snicker, eyes casting the two Hybrids on the ground and then to Dallon who rolls his eyes, hand out to hand over the purple backpack, decorated with silhouette images of flowers. It contains most of what Brendon needs while he is little, and even though he isn't right Now, there are no risks with precautions.

"I was being truthful, and unfortunately the truth hurts."Dallon hands the backpack over to Tyler, which includes things like Sinatra, a paci, sippy cup and a changes of clothes as well as a pull up or two just incase."Everything you need for him is in here, and you have my number incase you need it. Hopefully, you won't. He's easy to look after, sometimes. Just give him what he wants and you'll be okay."

"You have him spoilt."

" _Everyone_ has him spoilt."Dallon corrects, unable to bite back a grin whenever Brendon's squeals of giggles meets his ears. It's true, because even if Brendon hasn't been in everyone's lives for _that_ long, everyone still had him spoilt and he had them all wrapped around his pinky.

"You're hanging around like a bad smell. _Leave_. He's gonna be fine, trust me. This isn't my first rodeo, y'know."Tyler gives the taller man a look whenever he fails to make his exit. He knows it's better to leave without making too much fuss, he's had to leave Josh on a number occasions and never has been that good."Dallon."

"I'm going! I'm going!"Dallon raises his hands and takes a couple of the steps away to exit the room, saluting at Tyler before calling out to Brendon with a kiss blown the Hybrids direction."I'll see you later, baby. Be good for Tyler and Josh."

"Wait. What?"Brendons kitten ears sit up in panic at what Dallon has just said, trying to turn his head from where he's trapped under Josh's body to have a good look at Dallon who blows him one last kiss before he's disappearing out of the room."D-Dallon!"

"Brendon, he's coming back later. Don't worry, he's not gonna leave you here forever."Josh tries to calm the kitten Hybrids nerves and panic, nuzzling his nose against the side of Brendon's face, trying to prevent the upcoming tears that he can sense are coming. He can sense Brendon's panic and sadness and it _hurts_."You're gonna have so much fun with us!"

"I want to have fun with Dallon."Brendon sniffles pathetically, looking up at Josh's mocha Brown eyes whenever The dog hybrid looks up, floppy dark ears hanging down and heavy tail wagging behind him.

Self-consciously, Brendon is reaching up to stroke at the soft puppy ears on top of Josh's head, still sniffling from where he lays on the ground below Josh but open to any type of comfort or affection his new friend is willing to give him. Josh allows the kitten hybrid to play with his ears, giving the side of his cheek a lick of approval which causes Brendon to giggle softly.

"Somebody told me that a certain someone has a sweet tooth for white chocolate chip cookies."Tyler makes himself known to the two Hybrids on the floor, clapping his hands enthusiastically with an excited grin on his face. Brendon's kitten ears perk up at the mention of cookies."Do either of you two have any idea who that is?"

"I do! It's me! I like white chocolate chip cookies!"He gasps excitedly, wiggling out from below Josh whenever the puppy hybrid flops over to the side. Brendon scrambles up onto his feet, leaping at Tyler with a hug that catches him off guard."I like cookies!"

"Great! Because we're gonna make some!"Tyler says with all the enthusiasm of a child, something that causes Brendon to giggle at the silliness of the man, his glossy kitten swaying behind him. It seems the sad thoughts of Dallon leaving him have been forgotten, completely replaced with the idea of making cookies.

"But I can't even eat the cookies."Josh mourns from the other side of the living room, sitting up on his bum.

"Then we'll make oatmeal cookies for you."Tyler bargains with a sympathetic smile. It was hard knowing what Josh can eat and what he can't, especially with him being one of handful of Hybrids that tended to act more like their counterpart animal. Tyler had learned the hard way of all of the foods that Josh couldn't eat without being sick, but now he has it memorised.

"That isn't fair!"Josh huffs, scratching behind one of his floppy dog ears as he glares at Tyler, causing Brendon to giggle, rolling on the balls of his feet in excitement of baking cookies.

"Yes, well that isn't my fault that you get easily sick. Now take Brendon to go and wash his hands and _don't_ make a mess."Tyler orders, ruffling Josh's hair whenever the puppy hybrid passes, Brendon following behind him.

Baking cookies ends up being a chaotic affair, and really, Tyler should've thought his plan through because baking cookies with two Hybrids - and one in which is a little - isn't the smartest nor the easiest task in the world. Half of the mixture ends up on the floor and most of the flour ends up covering both Brendon and Josh from head to toe much to their entertainment.

At some point, Josh and Brendon seem to have disappeared from the kitchen, leaving Tyler to tidy up the mess and have the job of putting the batch of cookies into the oven to bake. Wiping his hands dry with a tea towel, Tyler decides to follow the sound of squeals and woofs until he's met with the image of josh chasing Brendon around the living room, attempting to lick off what batter is left on the Hybrids face from the baking.

"What is going on in here?"Tyler can't help but to laugh, causing Brendon to bolt his way and it's only now that Tyler is realising some of Brendon's missing articles of clothing that seem to be dumped in a pile in the middle of the floor."Brendon, why are you naked?"

"Tyler help!"The kitten hybrid that remains with only a pair of Cotten undies calls for his help, grabbing hold of one of Tyler's legs and trying to burying himself away, hoping josh won't see him behind Tyler's leg,

"Josh, why are you also naked?"Tyler has to suppress a sigh whenever Josh has stripped down nothing, not that he cares or that Brendon seems to be bothered by it. Dallon had already pre-warned Tyler that Brendon has a tendency of taking off his clothes, and further more, he warned Tyler on potential scars that he might see as well, something Tyler has spotted whenever he looks down at the hybrid by his legs.

He can't help but make a sound of sympathy whenever he sees some of the scars that litter the Hybrids back and sides, but at least there's evident from healing. He doesn't doubt that Dallon tends to them. But he's never seen such injuries so sore, not for a long time.

"Because our clothes got covered in flour and cookie mix."Josh explains obviously, going to tackle Brendon now that he's distracted, only for hybrid to slip through Tyler's legs and make a dash for the sofa. Josh lets out a low woof, following the kitten hybrid and completely abandoning the conversation, his tail wagging heavily behind him.

"Josh! Be careful!"Tyler shouts just as Josh is jumping onto the kitten hybrid on the sofa, causing Brendon to let out a squeal of laughter whenever Josh starts to lick away away the cookie mixture left on Brendon's face.

"Puppy!"Brendon squeals with a laughter, trying to squirm away from the puppy hybrid but failing, going limp under the heavier body as he giggles. As just stops, the puppy hybrid slumps against Brendon's smaller body, resting his head on the kitten Hybrids chest as Brendon purrs at the warmth."Good Puppy."

Josh visibly beams at the praise, nudging his head on Brendon's bare chest for the kitten Hybrid to get the hint and stoke his ears. Brendon complies, gently petting at Josh's floppy, soft dog ears as Tyler moves into the room to turn the tv on.

"How about a film?"He suggests, casting a glance at the Hybrids on the sofa."I think I have some Disney films, The Little Mermaid?"

"That one please!"Because in his headspace or not, Brendon is now and will forever be a Disney fanatic. Tyler laughs, putting the DVD into the player and starting it up for the two Hybrids to watch. By the state that they're both in, he expects them both to fall asleep, despite the time."Tyler?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When is Dallon coming back?"He asks timidly, rubbing his finger and thumb over Josh's ear."N-not that I don't like being here, I do! I-I just miss Dallon, a lot. Do you think he's coming back for me?"

"Of course he's coming back for you! He's just having some time for himself, just like you like to have time for yourself too."Tyler explains gently, picking up he flour covered clothing that   
Josh and Brendon had dumped on the floor."He'll be here soon, I promise."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me stay here, I really like spending time with you and Josh."The Hybrid smiles sweetly, his kitten ears standing in his hair and Tyler can't help but to coo. He ruffles Brendon's hair softly.

"Anytime, Brendon."


	27. 26. Jealousy

Tyler manages to get the two Hybrids dinner before he sends them back into the livingroom with two cookies each, off to watch another film and cuddle. Tyler takes advantage of the adorable sight of the two Hybrids cuddling and takes as many photographs as he can of the pair, sending them to a newly made group chat to everyone else to share the adorableness.

Flopping onto the opposite couch, Tyler smiles at the two Hybrids that have seemed to have fallen asleep, curled up around one another on the kitchen, remaining - mostly - nude not that either hybrid seems to be bothered. He can't say that he hasn't enjoyed looking after that pair, because he has, but he thinks that he's better off with just one hybrid for the time being, no matter how adorable Brendon is.

To be fair, he had never even expected to take Josh in in the first place. Josh had came into Tyler's life when Tyler was hitting a new low, and it seemed that Josh had taken well awareness to the humans sad and loneliness and taken it as his personal goal to make Tyler happy again. To say that he accomplished that goal is an understatement, and he continues to brighten Tyler's Day 5 years later.

Tyler isn't sure how he would put his and Josh's relationship, because it sure does cross the line often enough that it seems to be almost normal to have Josh naked in his bed or for them both to share more heated kisses than they should. Whatever they have, they continue to still love each other and Tyler and Josh both hope that never changes.

It's sometime after 11 that Dallon is pulling into the drive way, trying to make his way into Tyler and Josh's home as quietly as he can, already expecting Brendon to atleast be asleep. As much as Brendon isn't _always_ a little, he still worked around a schedule that fit with both of little and big lifestyle - not that there was a massive change between the two lifestyles but Dallon has learned not to mention that.

"You're back early."Tyler notes, looking up from his current book that he's reading, only to land his eyes on Dallons sudden outfit change from his earlier clothes that he had dropped Brendon off in. Although, it does make Dallon look extremely handsome."Classy."

"Shut up."Dallon seems to blush, loosening his tie so that it hangs lower down his Black long sleeved shirt. He keeps his voice quiet, not wanting to risk waking up the two Hybrids that are curled together in sleep.

"How was the date?"

"It went okay."Is all Dallon replies with because that's all it went. Despite it being years since the break up, a voice inside is head and a feeling in his gut keeps telling him that maybe he's not ready to get back on the dating scene. He's pretty happy on his own, well not on his own but with Brendon, and he doesn't need Pete setting him up on dates.

Needless to say, Dallon had still failed to mention to Brendon that what he was doing was going on a _date_ and for some odd reason, Dallon just couldn't face telling Brendon that truth. And he doesn't know why. It's not as if he has to keep it a secret, Brendon has the right to know what Dallon is up to - just like how Brendon tells Dallon whenever he is up to - but in a way, Dallon feels _bad_ about going on the date.

"He fell asleep a little over half an hour ago. There's a zip bag of cookies he baked with us in his backpack."Tyler decides to change the conversation, getting up from the sofa so that he can fetch Brendon's backpack, along side with a bag filled with Brendon's clothes he took off earlier.

"How was he?"Dallon asks, taking the bags off of Tyler.

"Well behaved, full of energy and I won't be surprised that you'll have trouble waking him up because they both ran circles around this house. He's hard work, man, I tell you that."Tyler shakes his head but has a kind smile on his face as he casts a look at Dallon and then to the two Hybrids.

Trying not to make too much fuss, Tyler is gently waking up the puppy hybrid from his slumber, having to physically attempt to lift the dead weight that is Josh's body so that he can get Josh up to bed and that Dallon can get to Brendon. Josh wakes up long enough to move from the sofa into the hallway, slumping into a heap on the floor, in which Tyler gives up and covers the hybrid with a blanket.

Dallon stiffens a chuckle at the sight of Josh falling asleep whenever he deems, turning his attention to Brendon. As much as he hates to wake the kitten hybrid up from his sleep, he knows he has to in order to get some type of clothing on him, seeing as it's still too cold outside for him to go out _naked_.

"Baby, you gotta wake up for me sweetheart."Dallon coaxes, running his hand through Brendon's soft dark hair, scratching behind one of Brendon's kitten ears and causing the hybrid to let out a loud purr mid sleep. Chuckling, Dallon says a little louder."C'mon, Brendon. It's time to wake up, it's time to go home."

"Dal?"Brendon's sleepy voice mutters, eyes not even up yet. Dallon grins, scratching behind Brendon's left kitten ear which causes Brendon to pure louder.

"Hello, Sleepy Head. How are you?"

"Sleepy."Brendon mutters into the sofa cushion, rubbing the side of his face on for soft cushion."Missed you."

"I missed you too, baby. Lets go home, yeah?"Dallon says gently, causing Brendon to nod his head sleepily, holding his arms out tiredly to be lifted."You need to get up first, we have to get clothes on you."

"Dallon, _noooo_."

"Brendon, _Yessss_."Dallon mocks, helping the half asleep Hybrid to sit up on the sofa. He doesn't want to dwell long because he knows that Tyler wants to get to bed."How about you wear my coat, yeah?"

Brendon nods his head because of course he's gonna agree with wearing Dallons clothing, Dallons clothing always smell so nice and musky and like _home_. Dallon complies, shrugging off his heavy coat and helping Brendon into the coat, buttoning it up. The small hybrid drowns in the large coat and Dallon has to hold back a coo.

"Smells weird,"Brendon scrunches up his nose whenever he goes to smell the jacket, expecting the usual smell of _Dallon_ , of his favourite cologne. But instead, he's met with a _strange_ , foreign smell that Brendon doesn't like.

"It doesn't."Dallon rolls his eyes.

"Does."The kitten hybrid declares stubbornly, but still holds his arms up to be lifted up. Dallon complies of course, with the backpack on his back and the other bag in his hand. Brendon imminently goes to burry his face into Dallons shoulder but pulls away whenever he's met with the same strange smell but doesn't say anything more, instead, he allows himself to be carried out of Tyler and Josh's home.

By the next morning, the strange smell - that Brendon seems to be the only one that picks up on it - still lingers on Dallons clothing from last night and taints his neck and face. It's annoying, because Brendon seems to _hate_ the smell, it's distracting, almost masking his Dallons natural scent and Brendon doesn't like it one bit.

It gets to the point that Brendon ends up taking one of Dallons dirty hoodies from the hamper and wearing it for the day, unable to deal with not being able to smell _Dallon_ off of Dallon himself without the smell of whatever it is on him.

"Brendon, what is wrong with you?"Dallon declares whenever Brendon scoots to the other side of the couch, eyes narrowed at Dallon as if he's done something blasphemy worthy. The kitten hybrid has been avoiding Dallon for most of the day and it's starting to worry Dallon just a little.

"Nothing."Brendon grumbles, looking away from Dallon whenever he's been caught glaring at the human. He's drowning in one of Dallons dirty hoodies, ravishing in the scent as he crosses his arms over his chest, kitten ears flat in his hair.

"There is obviously something."He rolls his eyes, setting his phone down so he can focus his full attention to the sulky hybrid."Baby, just tell me what's wrong so that I can fix it."He sighs, looking at Brendon desperately with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"You smell weird."

"That isn't nice."

"But you do! You-You smell weird, _different_. And I don't like it."Brendon grumbles, his kitten tail wrapping around his middle as he directs his attention back to Dallon who rolls his eyes."Don't do that! I-I'm not lying! You smell different and it's not a good different, you smell of something else, someone else and _I don't like it_."

"That's because I was out on a date last night, Brendon. I was with someone else."Dallon tries to explain gently, not wanting to upset the already upset hybrid any further. Brendon's ears seem to lower into his hair even more so, lips turning into a frown.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I don't want you going on dates."The hybrid declares which causes Dallon to bark out a laugh of amusement.

"Brendon, you can't tell me what not to do."

"Yes I can. I forbid you to go on dates with other people."He declares louder this time, more emotion in his voice than before as he scoots closer to Dallon until he's sitting up on his knees beside the human, lips now pursed into a pout. And he can still smell that other person on Dallons skin and it's Brendon feel angry and now he knows why."You can only go on dates with _me_."

"Brendon-"

And bravely, Brendon crashes his lips against Dallons in a longing kiss.


	28. 27. Beautiful and Smart, And Not Good For Me

At first, Dallon isn't exactly sure what to do because he doesn't see it coming. At all. It catches him off guard in the worse way, causing the older man to tense up in shock and surprise as Brendon's lips crash upon his, arms raised in a way of defending himself because it's been so long since someone has kissed him as passionate as Brendon is right now and Dallons mind and body is still trying to process the fact that Brendon is _kissing_ him.

When Dallons mind does eventually catch up on the situation, his lips seem to move accordingly, hands immediately coming to cup to Brendon's jaw, taking control of the kiss because there's something in his mind telling him that he _wants_ this, despite every fibre of his being screaming at Dallon how wrong this is.

Brendon's lips never fail to miss the rhythm that Dallon picks up, his fingers tangling into Dallons messy brown hair, leg slung over the mans lap so that he's now straddling the older man on the sofa. He's so obedient to the kiss, almost preening whenever Dallon starts to lick and nibble at his bottom lip with the same amount of hunger in the kiss that Brendon started off with.

And it feels _fantastic_. For both parties. Because Brendon has been longing for the moment to kiss Dallon in the way that he did, with the hunger, the emotion and the passion that he did because he wants it. He wants something more than just what their relationship is build up of, he _wants_ the kissing, the touching, the intimate moments that he's never had with anyone else, and he wants that with _Dallon_.

Tugging the hybrid in closer, Dallon is deepening the kiss, his mind working on autopilot as he licks his way into Brendon's mouth whenever his mouth falls slack with an entrance, finger nails scratching at Dallons scalp as he self-consciously bucks his hips forward without a second thought in arousal.

"Dallon,"Brendon whines with arousal against Dallons mouth, bucking his hips against Dallon in a need for friction, cursing how easy it is to get turned on because as innocent as Brendon makes himself out to be, he knows the ins and outs, he's been exposed to the ins and outs in terrible ways nevertheless, and Dallon knows that.

And then it clicks.

"Fuck."Dallons voice is full of panic and remorse as he pulls away quickly whenever his mind finally catches up to how wrong this is because it is _wrong_. This shouldn't be _happening_. His quick and sudden actions causes Brendon's Tail to puff up in fear, scrambling to stand up and away from the mans lap to keep a distance whenever he sees the look in Dallons eyes.

_Disgust_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it- I mean I _did_ mean it but I didn't mean it if you didn't like it, but I'm still sorry. _Please_ don't throw me out, I promise I won't do that again, Dallon, just please don't throw me out."Brendon starts to panic, tears quickly building up in his eyes at the thought of being kicked out onto the streets again, especially now that he's gotten comfortable with living here with Dallon.

His chest feels tight as he thinks about it because it wouldn't just the living out on the streets part that worries Brendon, it's that fear of never seeing Dallon again that makes Brendon's chest heart and his vision to go swirly. He's attached, and everyone around the pair know how much Brendon seems to idolise Dallon as if he hung the room, and it's no surprise that he does, Dallon was the first piece of kindness Brendon had came in contact with in years.

Without him, Brendon isn't sure what'd he'd do. He's gotten so use and comfortable with having so,done look after him again, treating him like he's special, and talking to him like he's actually worth their time. He's gotten comfortable with being little once again, after many years of not being able to be himself.

"Bab- Brendon, Calm down. Lets just focus on following my breathing, yeah? Take a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, that's a good boy."Dallon coaxes as soon as Brendon's breathing starts to pick up in rapid short breathes that causes Dallons one heart to race in a panic that he's forced to push down because he's a _Daddy_ and he needs to focus on Brendon first.

"I'm sorry,"Brendon panics, his voice thick with emotion and struggle as he tries to follow Dallons breathing techniques. The Hybrid self-consciously flinches whenever Dallon stands up, taking a couple of steps back with his ears flat in his hair and tail wrapped around his waist."I-I'll keep my distance, I'll sleep in my own bed a-and shower instead of baths-"

"Brendon. _Stop_."Dallon cuts through the Hybrids frantic rambling, using the authority voice that he has only used whenever Brendon had ran off one time in the park and nearly got himself hurt."Just, _stop_. Lets just forget this happened, okay? Because I don't want to talk about it anymore than you want to."

"But I _do_ want to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."Brendon argues, now finding himself getting angry than sad at Dallons stubbornness because as much as he hates what the outcome would be, not talking about it will make the already awkward situation _worse_.

"No there isn't."Dallon snaps a little too quickly and a bit too loud, making Brendon flinch at the tone, not liking the way that Dallon is speaking to him."This kiss didn't happen. I don't kiss littles. It's not right, it's weird for me as your Daddy to kiss you."

"You kiss me all of the time!"

"On the cheek, or the forehead. Not on the lips, and _especially_ not in the way we did."Dallon tries to get the point across, hating the look on Brendon's face.

"It hasn't stopped people before."

"Well I'm not like other people. You're a little, a little that I look after nevertheless and I won't sit here and let this happen. It's awkward."Because it is, it makes Dallon himself feel all weird and maybe it's not the type of weird that he's trying to make it out to be, but more of that weird feeling you get me when _enjoy_ something you _shouldn't_.

"It's only awkward if you let it be awkward."Brendon points out stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glares at the man before him. He sighs loudly, continuing with his glare that looks nothing intimidating."I'm sorry for kissing you and making you uncomfortable, that was out of my place and I accept any form of punishment you are willing to give me."

"I'm not going to punish you, Brendon."

"It would hurt less than your reaction."And it's only now that Dallon can really hear the extent of  sadness and hurt in Brendon's voice as the hybrid shakes in the middle of the living room, now staring down at his sock covered feet, afraid to look up at the man.

Because Brendon knows why there's that twist in his stomach whenever he smells that weird smell of another person on Dallon or his clothes, or why he finds comfortable and the smell of home found on Dallon and Dallon alone. Or how he loves to be as close to the man as possible during cuddles or raining nights. And now he hates the simple thought of Dallon leaving him for Another person.

It's not just because he's his Daddy but it's because he _likes_ him.

"Baby-"

"Why did you push me away? I can't help who I am, or how I act. I'm a little, and I'm sorry that you feel uncomfortable about kissing me because of that but that's not a valid excuse. I kissed you while in an adult state of mind, with full awareness on what I was doing and I don't regret it."And god, that took so much not to cry.

"Baby, c'mere."Dallon tries for a different approach, trying to dodge the subject by opening his arms up for a hug for the distressed and upset Hybrid before him. He hates the look of sadness on Brendon's face, and he hates it even more so to know that he's the reason why it's there. That his actions are the reason why Brendon is so upset and conflicted about his own feelings.

"No. I'm not coming near you until you tell me the _truth_ , because I told you my past but you fail to ever mention yours."Brendon remains with their distance as he looks over at Dallon with an expression that could be described as longing, because Brendon had built up the courage to spill his guts to Dallon and he's willing to support Dallon as he does to.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Dallon sits back down onto the sofa, resting his head into his hands as he avoids looking up at the Hybrid who remains patient and silent as he waits. Dallon doesn't want to do this, but he knows that Brendon is as stubborn as he is and won't leave the topic alone until he does admit the truth that he's tried so hard to burry and forget.

"I had found out about this lifestyle back in high school when I had first started dating Breezy, the woman you met at the supermarket."Dallon starts off quietly, Brendon's kitten ears twitching whenever he picks up the voice."Back then, I was a dork, a mess of a teenager with too much hormones and very little friends but I was okay with myself. And then I met Breezy and my god, she was everything I was not. Beautiful, smart and not good for me."

Brendon had to hide back his sound of jealousy as he takes a seat in front of Dallon on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest as he listens.

"I was an awkwardly tall teenager, with borderline anorexia and Breezy had been at the top of the popularity table, Head of Drama with all the curves in the right places. Of course, despite her good there also came a bad. Controlling, Sly, a love for belittling. And I ate it up, of course I did, I was a love sick teenager and I didn't care if she picked fun I'd what I wore or made a comment about how much I ate."

He takes a shaky breath because those types of memories were flooding back to him. The verbals and emotional abuse that he had to endorse Day by Day and he hasn't made a comment about it. He had let it happen, brushed it off of his shoulders because he was head over heels in love.

"We'd started dating at some point and it was from then that we started to discover this lifestyle. It was no surprise to me that me that when I came out to be a Daddy, she happened to be a Mommy. It made no difference in our relationship, we still liked one another and still dated but we were missing something. A little."

Dallon sits up a bit straighter, pulling his head out of his hands to rub at his eyes tiredly, trying to stop his emotions from flooding out as he speaks.

"And we did, we found a Little between us. And god, it had been perfect. It seemed that the strain between us was disappearing, Breezy no longer made comments about how I looked, I started to eat healthier because we had someone to focus on, to give attention to."Dallon stops, opening his eyes to look over at Brendon whose ears are hidden in his hair as he listens."And just as things were looking good, it started to get worse."

"What happened?"Brendon asks quietly, his brown eyes filling with tears as he watches Dallon, afraid to know the truth now.

"Everything. I've blocked so much of it out that it's hard to remember all of the bits and pieces. I'd crawled my way out of a dark place after High School and after the stress, the pressure of everything started to build on top of me, I had fallen back into that dark place while living with Breezy and our little. I had became distant, distracted, I started to cut down on my meals, stopped going to work, spent my time isolated away from Breezy and our little. I started to became a worse friend, boyfriend and Daddy."

"I tried to kill myself. I starved myself up to the point of collapsing, to where our little had found me unconscious on the bathroom floor. God, it had been a scary thing to wake up in a hospital bed, hooked up to IV's and beeping machines with no memory of what happened or what was going on."Dallon shakes his head, because he hates those memories, the ones that makes him think of what would've happened if he _hadn't_ woken up.

"It turns out, nobody wants a Daddy that can't look after them self nevermind another person. I didn't expect them to stay, I was useless, a pathetic excuse of a Daddy and I still am."

"No you're not. You're a wonderful Daddy, who gives great hugs and makes great food and never complains whenever we watch Monsters Inc."Brendon argues, scrambling off of the spot on the floor to climb onto Dallons lap without hesitation, trying to wipe away Dallons tears.

"Thanks, Baby."He gives the Hybrid a shaky smile before continuing."What hurt more was Breezy leaving. By the time I was released from hospital, Our littles stuff was gone and Breezy had already packed. She couldn't face being in a relationship with a pathetic excuse of a man that I was, unable to be healthy or have a normal weight or a Perfect Brain."

"We'd argued, one that turned into a screaming match that hadn't phased her at all, but I had gotten the rough end of the stick. It had hurt. She was my high school sweetheart, despite a woman who gave me nothing but negativity, I had gave her all of my positive."

It wasn't Breezy leaving that has hurt Dallon the most, it had been what she had said to him that would remain with him forever. He had spent the years of their relationship living with the verbal and emotional abuse, and it had only been by the end that he had released what was going on. All of what Ryan and Pete had been trying to tell him for years.

"She's a bitch."Brendon declares without missing a beat, rubbing away Dallons tears with the sleeve of the hoodie that he's wearing, sniffling back his own. He expects the glare that Dallon gives him."And a coward. And the spawn of sainting. Because you are one of the most fantastic and kindest people that I've ever came across in my life, and never has anyone treated me so delicately that you have."

"You've shown me how much good there is in this world, and that no matter what, there's a solution or a compromise to every problem. You've shown me that it's okay to be yourself, and to have mental health issues or attachment issues and you support me through my problems. And with that, I support you with yours."Brendon tells him."I will do what Breezy and your little didn't do. Help you."

"I'm pathetic, Brendon. Men shouldn't have eating disorders-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that. Men can cry, Men can have mental health issues and eating disorders and don't you dare tell me that you're pathetic because of that. The only people that are pathetic are the ones that should've been helping you, fleeing."

"You mean so much to me, Brendon. And the reason why I'm so afraid and against opening up in that way, is that the same thing is going to happen again."Dallon admits quietly, staring Brendon in those beautiful Brown eyes.

"And it won't. You made a promise to me, and I'll make a promise to you."Brendon holds up his pinky, flashing the man a cheeky small smile."Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise, sweetheart."


	29. 28. Bloody Sugar Cookies™

"Brendon, wash your hands if you want to make cookies."

"I did!"

"When?"

"This morning!"Brendon is stomping his foot against the kitchen tiles, an apron that Dallon had bought especially for the hybrid - light blue and decorated with silhouette Disney figures - already wrapped around Brendon's body in order not to ruin his clothing. Dallon is dressed very much the same, although his apron isn't as 'cool' as Brendon's - as Brendon has put it.

After the kissing in the living rooms, things on that side of the things were going normal. Neither Brendon or Dallon had brought it up again after it had happened, and it didn't change anything between them at all, because little or not, Brendon had still allowed Dallon to draw him a bath that night and they had both cuddled in the sand bed until they had both fallen asleep.

Although, Dallon was noticing the slight, subtle changes in Brendon since the reveal of Dallons own past. It wasn't noticeably big, but it was things that Dallon was obviously noticing, such as constantly checking how much that Dallon has ate at dinner, or going as far as mewling at the bathroom door until Dallon has to pee and shower with the bathroom door open just to stop Brendon's mewls.

As much as it warmed Dallon that the hybrid was making a massive effort to care for him, it aches because he knows that it's Dallons position to be worrying and caring for Brendon, not the other way round. It had happened years ago, and despite that, he still struggled with eating on a day to day basis but he's getting better, and he has to admit that Brendon has a lot to do with that.

"Brendon, I watched you wipe your ass an hour ago, you're not baking cookies until I watch you wash your hands."

"I'm not even little, stop watching me in the bathroom."Brendon grumbles grumpily, his kitten eats lowering into his hair as he stomps his way back over to the kitchen sink, sulkily grabbing the bottle of hand soap as he starts to wash his hands to prove to Dallon. He keeps looking over his shoulder, making sure that the man is watching him wash his hands so that he doesn't have to repeat it for the third time.

"You're the one that's scared of the toilet."

"I'm not scared of the toilet!"Brendon flares up in embarrassment, his cheeks roaring red because he's not. Sure when he's little, he doesn't like to be left alone in the bathroom  - and even when he's big he's not that much of a fan of the shower or the hairdryer - but that doesn't mean he's scared of everything in the bathroom.

Okay but maybe the shower.

And the bath.

And the hairdryer.

But not _everything_.

"You're so mean to me."Brendon grumbles, using the kitchen towel to dry his hands whenever he has finished washing his hands and has gotten the Dallon nod of approval.

"The cruelest."Dallon is rolling his eyes in amusement because as much as Brendon's smart mouth and attitude does his head in most of the time, he loves moments like this where they can just banter back and forth."Cookies?"

"Finally!"Brendon is cheering, throwing the kitchen towel to the side as he rushes over to where dallon is standing next to all of the ingredients. Dallon had gotten out of work early, deciding that today was a good day to treat the hybrid with baking sugar cookies after being so well behaved over the last week.

Dallon also hopes that by baking and decorating cookies together that it'll ease Brendon into his headspace since he's been too preoccupied with looking out on what Dallon is doing and how Dallon is feeling to actually let himself go and slip into his headspace. As much as he loves to spend time with big Brendon, he misses his little boy and being a proper Daddy.

Baking cookies together is as eventful as Dallon thought it out to be, which ends up with the pair of them in hysterics as Dallon aids brendon on blending up the cookie mixture and watches as it messily starts to splatter over the littles face and kitten ears, as well as his apron and hands. He sighs at the mess but nevertheless says nothing of it, he doesn't expect anything less from the messy kitten hybrid.

"I wanna cut out the cookies!"Brendon declares as Dallon rolls out the sugar cookie dough on the sprinkled surface. Brendon's tail is swaying behind him as he eagerly tries to reach for the box of cookie cutters that Dallon had bought on his way home from work. It contained a variety of different shapes, from animals to starts and to music notes.

"Once second, Brendon."Dallon gently tells him, trying to keep an eye on Brendon and on rolling the dough. He catches a curious hand try and reach for the box, one that Dallon lightly slaps away which makes the kitten hybrid mewl at the assault."I said in a second, Brendon. If I see you reaching for it again, I'll put the cookie dough in the bin."

"They're mine cookies."

"They're _our_ cookies."Dallon corrects, setting the rolling pin down as he turns to look at Brendon with a threatening raised eyebrow."And if you keep this attitude up, they're going to be my cookies, and I'll eat them all up in front of you."

"Daddy noooooooo!"Brendon gasps wounded, naming a pained sound in the back of his theist at the mer thought of all of his cookies being ate in front of him by his Daddy. The little rushes over, throwing his arms around the Daddy as he mourns."I'll share my cookies with you, Daddy, jus' don' eat them all on me."

"As long as you behave, I won't."Dallon smirks against the top of Brendon's forehead whenever he leans down to press a kiss there. He twitches his nose whenever one of Brendon's soft kitten ears twitch."Now, how about we cut out some cookies, wait for them to bake and then when Pete and Ryan come over, we can decorate them?"

"I get to pick the shapes though."Brendon declares, wiggling out of the hug so that he can let his Daddy open the box of cookie cutters.

"Of course."He smiles, opening the box and dumping them on the counter carefully."But some of the cookie shapes you'll need to let Daddy cut out because they're very sharp."He tells the little, holding up one of the heart shaped cookie cutters as an example, metal and sharp.

Brendon is agreeing to that, picking out the ones he wants to be cut out into shapes and taking the child safety cookie cutters to cut a bunch of stars and and space ships and teddy bears out, not caring of the placement as Dallon lets him get on with it.

"Daddy, look! It's a bunny! Daddy, look!"Brendon is bouncing on the spot, pointing at the bunny shaped cookie that he had cut out himself without the help from his Daddy, and he's pretty damn proud of that.

"That's awesome, buddy! Are you all finished?"He asks the little with a dazzling smile that makes Brendon's stomach tie up in knots and a blush rise up to his cheeks because he might not say it a lot but Dallon has a beautiful smile. Nodding his head, Dallon sets down the knife he was using to cut up vegetables on a separate board for dinner.

"When is Pete and RyRy coming over?"The kitten Hybrid asks as he steps out of the way to let his Daddy move the cut out cookies onto a tray to be put into the oven, the ones that Dallon has already cut out on the tray as well. He hasn't seen them in a while, not since he was sick as Tyler and Josh have been having him over whole Dallon was at work.

"In a couple of hours. It'll give the cookies time to bake and cool off before we start decorating them."He tells the hybrid, opening the oven so that he can put the cookies in to bake.

"I miss em! Do you think Pete will want to play trucks? Or pretend? O-or watch a movie b-because we gotta watch Peter Pan! Because Petes name is Pete a-and Pete sounds close to Peter so it'll make Pete feel special-"Brendon rambles on excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot with his tail swaying excitedly behind him.

It's in that moment that that Brendon's tail sways across the kitchen counter and hits the knife that Dallon had left there, causing Dallon to panic with hoe close it is to Brendon and make a grab for the falling knife, the tray of unbaked cookies still in his other hand as he grabs the falling knife with the other.

"Fuck!"Dallon swears at the coursing pain that goes through his hand, dropping the tray of unbaked cookies onto the counter as he grabs the knife hand to take it out of his injured hand, wincing at the new sight of blood that's already started gushing from the deep wound in his hand.

"Daddy? Are you okay-"Brendon starts to ask, coming closer to his Daddy and letting out a painful gasp whenever he catches sight of his Daddy's hand."Daddy! You're bleeding!"

"I'm okay, Brendon. It's just a small cut."Dallon tries to reassure as he throws the knife into the sink, going to grab a couple of paper towels to cover the bleeding. It's not the worse of cuts, but it sure is sore, especially with where it's cutting through his skin.

"You're hurt!"Brendon's eyes start to tear up as he follows behind his Daddy, his chest hurting whenever he sees the blood again and he wants to coil away but he has to be brave for his Daddy who is hurt."I know! Imma help you!"

"Brendon, you don't need to-"

"Be right back!"The kitten hybrid is interrupting, whirl winding out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom where he knows the medical kit is kept. His Daddy had tended to his cut whenever he first hurt himself trying to tidy up broken glass and now it's his turn to look after his Daddy's ouchies.

Returning to the kitchen, Dallon seems to have gotten the bleeding under control, mindfully dabbing at the cut to make sure that the bleeding as indeed stopped.

"Sit! Doctor Brendon is here!"The little tries to keep a face of seriousness as he directs his Daddy to sit at the kitchen table, but a giggle manages to escape his lips. Fondly, Dallon is obeying the command and taking a seat at the kitchen table, resting his hand out on the table for Brendon to inspect."Daddy has an ouchie but don't worry! Imma make it better."

"How kind of you, Doctor Brendon."Dallon is grinning, watching as the little is pulling out a bandage and gauze, as well as anti bacteria spray and wipes - as directed by Dallon. It's entertaining to watch Brendon's face scrunch up in curiosity at the anti bacteria spray, unsure of what it's to do."It's to clean my ouchies."

"I knew that."Brendon's ears flatten into his hair with a half hearted scowl as he follows Dallons light orders on how to clean his cut and bandage him up to keep his cut free from infection. Patting his Daddy's arm, Brendon says in all sincereness with a hint of mockery in his tone;"If you need to cry, it's okay Daddy."

"I think I'll be fine, Baby."He laughs at the comment, unable but to help feel warm in his chest as the little cheeky smile that Brendon gives him in return, finishing up bandaging up his hand.

"One more thing!"Brendon declares before Dallon can take his hand back. He grabs for his wrist, bringing his lips down to press a soft kiss to where Dallons cut is covered."Kisses make everything better, that's what you always tell me!"

"And that they do. Thank you, Doctor Brendon."Pulling the hybrid to stand between his legs, Dallon grins as he presses a kiss to Brendon's left cheek which quickly turns into blowing a raspberry there before saying."My favourite Little Doctor."


	30. 29. Pete The Vegetable

"Pete!"Brendon is attempting to run down the hallway from the downstairs bathroom, with his jeans stuck at his knees and his pastel pink hoodie tucked into the front of his boxers from his rush of trying to finish his pee so that he can go and meet Ryan and Pete at the front door. Sinatra the giraffe and his blue bird tucked under his arms. He had been midway through his pee whenever his ears had twitched with the familiar sound of Petes car pulling into the drive way, rushing his way through the rest of his pee.

After wrapping up his Daddy's hand and being pulled in for a bunch of kisses and cuddles, Brendon had helped his Daddy put their cookies into the oven to bake before he had attempted to help tidy up the kitchen with his Daddy. When noticed that Brendon's presence was more of a hinderance than a help, Dallon had sent Brendon off as he continued on with preparing the dinner and keeping an eye on the cookies.

In gratitude of being invited to Ryan's house, it was Brendon's idea to invite over Ryan, Pete, Tyler and Josh but unfortunately, Tyler and Josh had already had plans and were unable to attend  much to the sadness of Brendon who has mewled his sadness until a separate date was made to hang out with them on a different day. Pete and Ryan had of course accepted the invitation which has made Brendon more excited than Dallon.

It's endearing that Brendon now refers to Pete and Ryan as if they've been friends for as long as Dallon has to them, and in a way, it feels like he has with how much time that the Hybrid spends with the other men and know so much about them, information that had taken Dallon months to get out of them. But he's happy for that, because Brendon deserves to have people to confine in and Ryan and Pete are the best to.

"Brendon!"Pete shouts with just the same amount of enthusiasm as the little that's coming towards them, something that Ryan has to bite back a fond smile of at the familiarity. Nearly tripping over the falling jeans, Brendon pauses to kick the jeans off of his legs before he's making the sprint up to Pete, jumping at them.

"I missed you! Daddy says 'ou were sick 'cus of me and I'm sorry that I gave you the sick."The Hybrid pouts at Pete, bottom lip jotted out in a true Brendon Urie fashion and kitten ears plastered down into his dark hair.

"I don't think that your Daddy would blame you for giving me the sick, it was my own fsult but I'm all better now!"Pete gives the Hybrid a reassuring smile, one that Brendon reflects back because Pete has an infectious smile."I missed you too, Buddy. And I'm sorry that I missed our Lion King date, but I heard you had a good time with Josh and Tyler last week."

"I did! But not as much as with you."Brendon goes back to pouting because there's just something about Pete that Brendon is so drawn to, and he knows it isn't in the same way that he's drawn to Dallon - because he has sorted out his feelings for Dallon and understands them now - but there's something connecting the two of them that Brendon just hasn't pieced together yet.

"He's pouring his heart out to you and I haven't even gotten a _Hi_ yet."Ryan huffs from beside the pair, feeling a little left out on the love because before Pete was introduced to Brendon, Ryan had been the favourite friend.

"Hi RyRy!"Brendon is immediately moving to hug the taller man, dropping Sinatra and his blue bird to the ground as he wraps his arms around Ryan, the Hybrid nuzzles his face into the soft material of Ryan's jumper with an affectionate purr."Don't be sad, I like you because you can cook me food and give good hugs, Pete is good to play with a-and watch Disney films with!"

"They are, aren't they?"Ryan bites back a laugh, twitching his nose whenever Brendon's kitten ears twitch under his nose. Giving a look to Pete, he can see the embarrassed blush rise on Petes face, all the way to the tips of their ears and Ryan has to resist the urge to roll his eyes because for once, he would like for Pete to let go."Why don't we go and see what your Daddy is up to, yeah?"

"Okay!"Brendon grins because he'll take any opportunity to see what his Daddy is up to, even if it's something as boring as fixing the strings on his guitars or cleaning the house. Picking up Sinatra and his blue bird stuffie, He's already running towards the kitchen to see his Daddy, tail swaying behind him and not noticing how Ryan and Pete haven't followed after him.

Turning his attention to Pete, Ryan is grabbing a hold of Petes arm before they can walk away and avoid the conversation that they know is upcoming.

"Look, I know that you're agitated and I'm telling you this now that if you want to... _unwind_ , nobody here is going to judge you on that, Pete, you know that."Ryan says in all sincereness as he speaks to his best friend of god knows how many years.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Pete straightens up, cheeks flushed a shade of embarrassed red as they don't meet Ryan's eye.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, don't play fucking dumb."Ryan says not unkindly, hating the guarded look that starts to build up in Petes features because he's seen this happening before, over and over again, and it always ends up in the same situation. And it _hurts_ , for both parties.

"I don't need to _unwind_ ,"Pete scrunches up their nose at the word, despite the need to."I'm here to enjoy my time with Dallon and Brendon and I don't need you to be assuming that I need to _unwind_ just because I'm keeping a little company."

It's been a nagging voice in the back of Petes head since encountering Brendon in Ryan's kitchen, and as much as Pete tries to push away those memories, those urges, it didn't stop them from longing. And it just gets more difficult with every day that they spend in Brendon's company - not that Pete doesn't want to hang out with Brendon because the kitten hybrid has grown on him a lot.

Pete has been fine for years now and Ryan Ross out of all people isn't going to be pressing them into collapsing under the pressure now.

"Daddy! Please!"

"Brendon, I said _no_."

"But Pete and RyRo have it! And so do you!"

"That's different, we can but you can't. And anyway, your Apple juice is far better than what we drink."Brendon is stomping his foot against the kitchen floor, making an annoying mewling sound in the back of his throat that he knows that his Daddy hates the sound of.

"What's with the temper tantrum?"Ryan's raises his eyebrow as he walks into the kitchen after Pete who heads straight for the fridge, grabbing a beer. Ryan is setting the bag of beer on the kitchen table, holding Brendon's jeans in his other hand.

"This is mild."Dallon rolls his eyes at Ryan, ignoring the little because he knows by giving Brendon attention to the on coming tantrum will just make him think he's on the brink of getting what he wants."I won't let him have beer so he's taking a huff."

"It's not fair!"

"You really don't want to have beer anyway, Brendon."Pete speaks truthfully from the fridge, taking a swig of their beer and scrunching up their face just to prove a point."It's bitter and disgusting, you wouldn't like it."

"Then why do you drink it?"

"Because I can."Pete replies, smirking at the little who goes back to making the whining mewling sound because he hates how left out that he feels. It hadn't bothered him the last time because Josh wasn't drinking either so he hadn't been on his own, but now everyone is but him.

"Stop provoking a tantrum, you little shit."Dallon is throwing the kitchen towel at Pete.

"I'm fragile, handle me with care!"Pete shouts, throwing the towel back at Dallon, hitting the man in the face.

"You're fucking annoying and a shit stirrer."Ryan replies instead, giving Pete a pointed look which makes Pete roll their eyes. It's not like they're about to deny that fact, because Pete knows that they're annoying and has started and provoked numerous fights in high school and in bars, always stepping away before they could get involved.

"How we show Pete and Ryan the cookies we baked, hmm?"Dallon suggests, trying to get away from the subject of drinking alcohol because even if it's mostly because of Brendon being a little, another massive part is that he isn't even legal to drink alcohol, not that he expects the Hybrid to know that.

"Cookies?"Brendon immediately stops his mid tantrum, looking up at Dallon at the mention of the sweet treat. He'd forgotten all about the cookies until now. The Hybrid lets out a remembering gasp, jumping on the spot."We gotta Pete and RyRy our cookies!"

"Cookies?"Ryan and Pete question.

"Uh-huh! Me an' Daddy made 'em!"The little tells them excitedly, trying to push his Daddy towards the fridge where they had put the cookies after decorating them."Daddy, hurry up!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"Dallon chuckles, actually walking over to the fridge with the little following behind home like the shadow that he is, kitten tail swaying behind him and knocking into Petes face, causing them to stutter at the tickling assault.

"That tail is so annoying."Pete declares, trying to swat the tail out of their face, only resulting to the tail hitting them on the other side of their face. They curse the fact that Brendon happens to be a couple of inches taller than them and the fact that Brendon has an unreasonably long kitten tail.

"Now you're not getting your cookie. Meanie."Brendon turns his head to pout angrily at Pete before turning his attention back to his Daddy who is setting the try of cookies onto the free space on the kitchen counter.

One look at the cookies and you could tell that it was made by someone with a little mindset or by someone with an obvious sweet tooth and on their way to diabetes. The cookies are cut out into all sorts of shapes, from Dinosaurs to cars to spaceships, decorated in multicoloured cookie icing and all sorts of chocolate, coconut shavings and sweet sauces and candies.

All in all, they look like a sugar coma mess.

"Ryan, this is your cookie!"Brendon is carefully picking up one of the cookies from the tray, taking it over to Ryan excitedly, a grin on his cute face as he hands it over to the taller man."I-it's  a doggie because you look like a doggie."

"Thanks?"Ryan can't help but to laugh at the somewhat compliment that he has received from the Hybrid, taking a look at the sugar cookie that he has been handed. It's supposed to be the in the shape of a dog, something that Ryan can vaguely make out to be, decorated with a mixture of dark, milk and white chocolate shavings as well as jelly jeans and bits of Reece's Pieces, topped off with caramel sauce.

"Do you like it?"Brendon asks self-consciously, rocking on the balls of his feet in front of Ryan, blinking at the man as he waits for his response because he hopes that he didn't make it look bad, or worse of all, taste bad with all of the toppings of his baking abilities.

"Of course I like it! I'm so thankful for it, thank you."Ryan smiles wide, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle."I'll eat it after dinner."

Brendon is grinning at the suitable reply, happy that Ryan likes his cookie as he turns to go and fetch the other cookie that he has for Pete. The rest are all for him - and one or two is for his Daddy because otherwise his Daddy would be sad and he doesn't want that - and he intends on eating them all.

"And this is for Pete 'cus you might be a meanie but you're my friend a-and this is your cookie."Brendon tells them shyly, handing the cookie over to Pete who takes it without a second thought, a blush on their face at the gratitude because they'll never get over the sweetness that is Brendon Urie.

Dallon is watching the whole thing in front of him, grinning at the way that his Brendon treats Pete and Ryan, the sincereness and the generosity that pours out of Brendon. In a way, as much as it makes him proud, it also makes him upset to think that Brendon is probably so generous because for a long time of his life, he had nothing and he hates when other people have nothing too.

"It's a Carrot! D-daddy says you're a vegetable an' so I made you a carrot."

" _Vegetarian_."Dallon corrects.

The cookie is decorated in strawberry jam and peanut butter and perfectly placed orange and green skittles on chosen sides to make the cookie look more like the carrot that it's supposed to be.

"Thanks, Brendon. That's very thoughtful of you."Pete smiles at Brendon because they mean it. It's not just because Pete is saying it out of spite, but because not everyone takes it seriously that they're a vegetarian and they love the effort that even someone like Brendon is taking to make sure that Petes needs are met.

"I wanna be a vegetable like Pete."

"That means you can't eat chicken nuggets."Dallon reminds the Hybrid as he goes back to checking up on the food.

"But I _love_ chicken nuggets!"Brendon gasps, looking between the three others in the kitchen."I'd _die_ without chicken nuggets."

"That's a slight over exaggeration."Ryan rolls his eyes with a laughter.

"I would!"

"Being a vegetarian also means you can't eat bacon."Pete chips in as a reminder, haven set the cookie onto the tray to eat later, because unlike Ryan who most likely won't eat the cookie, Pete will.

"I don' wanna be a vegetarian anymore."Brendon shakes his head because no chicken nuggets _and_ no bacon? Nope. That's not the life for him. He fully respects Petes choices but he can't live without chicken nuggets or bacon.

Brendon is soon being shooed from the kitchen until dinner, not like the little minds because he's dragging Pete with him because he has to show Pete the new stuff that his daddy bought for him. Pete is giving Ryan a pleading look of help, one that Ryan returns with a smirk because if anyone is going to be roped into little activities, it's Pete.

"Here's your littles jeans, by the way."Ryan is handing over Brendon's jeans to Dallon with a fond smile on his face whenever Pete and Brendon have left the room. Taking them, Dallon is rolling his eyes.

"He has a tendency of taking off his pants. And being naked. You get use to it after a while."He says as if he needs to explain. It's something that everyone is coming to terms and at first, it had been a little awkward, especially with seeing the scars that inflicted Brendon's body, but now that most of them have healed up thanks to Dallon tending to them.

"I can tell. What was the point of you buying him clothes again?"

"He likes clothes, my clothes mostly, but he also likes to be naked so it's a constant circle of him wearing clothes and them being dumped to the floor an hour later."Dallon has this fond way of speaking about Brendon, it's in his voice, in his expression and Ryan finds it amazing the way that someone can make his best friend so smitten.

"You're so smitten."

"I'm not."

"You are."Ryan declares with a fond smile."You speak about him like he's your entire world, and you treat him like treasure. It's so fucking obvious, Dallon."

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't change anything."

"It changes _everything_."Because Ryan isn't going to be soft with Dallon because he tried to be soft with him before and it resulted in so many terrible things."You're smitten and you don't _just_ like him, I can tell. And before this goes on, you need to talk to yourself and ask if _you_ want this.  And does he make you happy. Because I've seen you walk into bad relationship before, and I don't want that to happen to you again."

"He makes me happy, so fucking happy, Ryan. He's so beautiful, and kind, and all I want to do in the world is hold him close and tell him how much that I do feel for him. I just want to tell him how much that he's made me into a better person, mentally and physically, how he's helped me eat and sleep, look after myself and actually give a damn about living."

  
"Then tell him that."


	31. 30. This Is Not My Definition Of Fun!

"Lets go over this again. What's our rules when we're out and about?"Dallon asks the little as he parks in a nearby parking space, turning the car off as he turns his attention to the little in the passenger seat next to him. In a way to get them out of the house - because Dallon is the first to admit that they spend way too much time at home - and because Dallons has been dreading this task from the start, it was time to take Brendon for his much needed and drawn out check up at the doctors.

It was a task that Dallon has been dreading since the day Tyler brought it up one time at the park and something that's been at the back of his mind ever since. He should've done it sooner, especially with the knowledge of Brendon's past abuse and possible sexual abuse from the snippets he hears from Brendon's nightmares, but he knows from a first hand basis that it's a scary encounter, and Brendon is still trying to come to terms with things in the real world after being shut out for so long.

After, Dallon plans on taking Brendon out to the park to make it up to the Hybrid and since usually their trips are interrupted and seeing as it is a nice day. They haven't had a lot of nice days in a while, but now that spring has arrived it's gotten a lot warmer and brighter, giving Dallon more of a variety of activities for the two of them to do during the day without the worry of it raining on them or getting dark too quickly.

After the day of cookie baking, Brendon has stayed nestled into his headspace since then which Dallon guiltily was over the moon with. It's not that he doesn't like to hang out with Big Brendon - because he does, he loves their endless banter and obvious little bits of flirting - but he's missed having his baby, and Brendon might not need to be little, but Dallon has been craving the need to look after him.

It's mostly due to the recent incidents, with Brendon having the new need to _watch_ whatever Dallon is doing, to _follow_ wherever Dallon is going and _worrying_ over what Dallon is doing. It's endearing, but it's also a worry that the man wishes he hadn't put on Brendon because he doesn't need that type of worry in his head, Dallon has doing people worrying about him already and it isn't Brendon's place either.

"To pet as many doggies as I can?"Brendon tries after a couple of seconds of blinking at Dallon, unsure on what to say because really, he can't remember their outside rules that well, and damn it, he can barely remember their _everywhere_ rules.

"No,"Dallon pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath because that rule is actually not to touch dogs that he doesn't know."While we're out, you have to be holding onto Daddy's hand and not run off anywhere. And don't be speaking to strangers, we both know how that ends up."

"I find a new Daddy?"Brendon tilts his head to the side, kitten ears twitching because the last time that he talked - or more like _stalked_ \- to a stranger, he ended up in Dallons care and with a new home and a new Daddy. So really, he doesn't see anything wrong with talking to strangers if that's the outcome because his Daddy is the best.

"Well, yes, that happened the first time but this time, somebody could take you away from Daddy and you don't want that, do you?"Dallon questions, watching as the little's face falls into a frown, shaking his head quickly.

"Don't wan' that. My Daddy."Brendon lunges himself forward so that he can hug Dallon awkwardly in the small compact car. It's an awkward angle but Dallon gratefully wraps his arms around the small little and smiles into Brendon's dark hair.

"Your Daddy."He echoes with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. They stay like that for a while, just soaking in one another's comfort and presences, with Brendon purring affectionately as he nuzzles his face into the soft material of Dallons jumper and Dallon breathing in the sweet sweet scent of honey that Brendon always seems to smell of.

"You said we were going to the park."Brendon frowns whenever they've gotten out of the car, immediately grabbing onto Dallons hand whenever the man starts to walk towards the unfamiliar building. His kitten ears are plastered into his hair, tail wrapped around his middle as he follows Dallons steps, eyeing the building.

"We are."

"I think Daddy needs to wear his glasses 'cus this isn't a park."Brendon squints at his Daddy because Brendon might not be the smartest about the world, but he knows what a park looks like and this isn't a park _at all_. With his free hand, he holds Sinatra The Giraffe, hugging him closer to him he asks,"Where are we?"

"At the Doctors, we're going to the park after, I promise baby."Dallon throws the little a gentle smile over his shoulder, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze which only makes Brendon more frightened, holding onto Sinatra tighter.

"T-the doctors?"He panics because he doesn't like the sound of that, not at all. He's heard nothing but bad news about the doctors, mostly from Spencer who refused to take him to one after Spencer had hurt Brendon that badly he had broken his collarbone. To this day his collarbone still hurts.

"Baby boy, it's going to be fine. It's just a check up, just to make sure that you're healthy."Dallon tells Brendon gently, pausing just outside of the doors so he can look at Brendon while he speaks to him.

"I am!"

"I don't doubt that, but this is just to make extra sure so that you don't get poorly again. I'll be with you throughout the entire check up, I promise baby."He tells him with full sincereness in his voice, hating how Brendon's brown eyes water up with tears because it must be so hard to be doing new and strange things.

"S-sit on Daddy's lap?"Brendon asks timidly with wide, watery brown eyes that makes Dallons heart ache at the sight of the beautiful Hybrid in front of him. Pulling Brendon closer to his chest, Dallon is pressing a loving kiss to the top of Brendon's forehead.

"Yes, you can sit on Daddy's lap."

Brendon is stuck by Dallons side as he talks to the receptionist, trying to hide into the mans jacket because he can feel everyone looking at him and he doesn't like it. There's too many people, and usually, Brendon is okay with large crowds because he's managed to compose himself after Spencer had beat him for having a panic attack during one of his meetings, but he can feel the panic settling in quickly in this type of situation.

Luckily, Dallon can feel the hybrids fear, the grip on his hand evident and the whimpering into his side evident enough that Brendon is feel extremely uncomfortable. Taking a nearby seat, Brendon is quickly wiggling his place on his Daddy's lap, legs hooked over his lap and face buried into Dallons shoulder.

It's not Dallons usual doctors, but it's one that was recommended by Tyler who said that the Doctors are the best to handle Littles and Hybrids of all types, a place where he takes Josh for his check ups and is friends with one of the doctors. It seems like a friendly place, it's colourful enough to show that it's Little based and brings a sweet vibe.

"Brendon Weekes?"Dallon is looking up at the kind looking nurse, giving her a small smile. She seems to understand his situation, giving him a sympathetic and patient smile that tells him that she can wait.

"That's us."He tells Brendon quietly who in return holds onto Dallon tighter, Sinatra the Giraffe trapped between their chests."I gave them my last name, I hope that you don't mind."

"Daddy, m'scared."

"I know, buddy. But the doctor is going to be very nice, I promise you that. And right after this, we can go for ice cream, how about that?"Dallon tries to bargain, keeping his voice soft with the evidence of Brendon's kitten ears twitching to tell him that the little hears him.

"Okay."Brendon nods his head slowly, peaking to look at Dallon."C-can Sinatra come with."

"Of course he can, he can hold your hand incase you get scared."Dallon smiles that reserved smile, the one that's only for Brendon and never fails to make Brendon feel all warm and fuzzy and tingly on the inside. It's a smile so foreign but so special and Brendon is happy to know that it's a smile only for him.

Without complaint, Dallon is carrying Brendon into the Doctors office after the nurse, taking a seat in one of the chairs with Brendon on is lap as the nurse tells them that the doctor will be there shortly. The doctor walks into the office shortly after, a kind smile on his face, handsome but smaller in stature than what Dallon expected, but then again, he's pretty tall after all.

"You must be Dallon Weekes,"They take a seat at their desk, a hand out to shake Dallons own."I'm Doctor Harris, I'll be preforming Brendon's check up this morning. I've worked in Hybrid health for the last 5 years, a short period but it is only a short time of hybrids existing after all."

"And in Littles?"

"I'm qualified, don't worry."Doctor Harris gives Dallon a reassuring smile, his eyes casting down to the Hybrid who is trying to curl himself away into Dallons chest."Hello, Brendon. I'm Doctor Harris and I really like your jumper."

"Thank you..."Brendon whispers, peeking out to have a look at the doctor who has complimented his jumper. It's one of his new favourite jumpers that Tyler and Josh bought him, it's decorated with all of the different Disney princesses on it, a soft baby pink colour.

"Which Princess if your favourite?"Doctor Harris asks kindly, engaging Brendon into a conversation.

"Belle."

"Really? So is mine! She really loves books, do you like books?"He asks, smiling whenever Brendon nods his head with the tiniest of smiles, wiggling a little further out of his Daddy's chest and no longer trying to hide.

"Uh-Huh, Daddy reads to me alla'the time."He tells the doctor because it's true! Daddy reads to him whenever he can't sleep or he's grumpy and it always makes him tired or calm down."Daddy is the best at tellin' stories. H-he makes these really silly voices when he reads 'em to me."

"I bet he does!"Doctor Harris laughs, amused with the way that Brendon is speaking about Dallon and how the Daddy's cheeks start to go red at the compliment of his story telling abilities."Okay Brendon, I'm just going to give you a very quick check up, just to make sure that you have no ouchies and that you're not poorly, is that okay? You can stay on your Daddy's lap the whole time."

"Okay..."Brendon nods hesitantly, following his Daddy's orders to sit on his lap with his back to his chest so that Doctor Harris has more access to him. He hugs Sinatra close to his chest, whimpering whenever Doctor Harris is poking and prodding at his Ears and his eyes, looking inside of his mouth and up his nose.

"I'm going to need your Daddy to take off your beautiful jumper so I can check how your heart is."

"A-are 'ou gonna ask how it's feeling?"Brendon asks innocently as he allows the help from his Daddy to take off his jumper and t-shirt that he wears below it, leaving him his torso bare. He snuggles into Dallons chest for the extra warmth.

"No silly, Doctor Harris is going to make sure that your heart is beating okay."Dallon explains fondly, biting back a laugh whenever the little just blinks at his confused before he shrugs his shoulders and allows Doctor Harris to check his heart beat.

"So his heart beat and blood pressure is fine, as well as everything else. Although, I might recommend that you take him to an Optometrist, but it's nothing serious. From what I can see on visible skin, whatever it is that your doing is healing those cuts and scars, so keep doing that and any history of broken bones have seemed to heal mostly correctly, nothing serious enough for re-breaks. Other than that, he's a very healthy boy."Doctor Harris smiles at the Hybrid, patting Brendon's knee.

"But?"Because Dallon can sense the but coming as he wraps his arms around Brendon's waist, Keeping him close.

"He needs his boosters. 2 of them. I can do them now, or we can book a later date to do them. It's up to you."Doctor Harris tells Dallon, watching how the mans face falls because okay, that's a bigger matter than just a Doctors Check up. Although, looking at it, getting it sorted now is better than having to come back and relive the fear of the doctors over again.

"I think we should get them over and done with."

"Ice cream?"Brendon asks whenever Doctor Harris leaves the room so that he can retrieve the injections, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Dallon, Sinatra on his lap.

"Not yet, but soon. Doctor Harris just has 2 more things to do and then we can go and get ice cream."Dallon speaks to distract the little on his lap, keeping his arms wrapped around Brendon's waist. Doctor Harris returns, taking his seat as Dallon keeps talking to Brendon."Now what type of ice cream do you want?"

"Fudge sundae!"

"A sundae? But it's a Thursday, not a Sunday!"

"Noooo, Daddy. I-it's an ice cream!"The little is rolling his eyes at hid Daddy, not realising what Doctor Harris is preparing to do.

"Ohhhhh! Okay now that makes more sense."Dallon is nodding his head with what he would say is his 'thinking face'."From what I remember, they're very big ice creams. I don't think you'd be able to finish it on your own, peanut."

"I would!"Brendon declares defensively."I'll eat it all- _ow_!"

It's in that moment that Brendon's eyes are starting to tear up, his bottom lip wobbling at the pain in his arm as Doctor Harris takes out the first needle from Brendon's arm and that hurts! Why hadn't his Daddy told him that he was getting a needle?

"Daddy!"Brendon starts to sob because that hurt, a lot, and now there's massive tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobs at the pain and Dallon feels like the worse Daddy in the world as he watches that happen to his Baby. Even though he knows it's for the best, it doesn't hurt any less.

"I'm sorry baby, but just one more. You're being very very brave, peanut. What is it that we're gonna do at the park? Are we going to play on the swings?"Dallon keeps talking to Brendon, rubbing Brendon's stomach from where his hands rest on the bare skin.

"Uh-huh,"He hiccups, big fat tears still rolling down his cheeks as he talks to his Daddy."A-and the slide."

"Defiantly the slide "Dallon nods his head in agreement as Doctor Harris is getting ready with the next injection."And the climbing frame, it was really fun last time, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah, 'cus Ryry got stuck."Brendon giggles at the memory of Ryan chasing after him and getting stuck in part of the climbing frame.

"He did, didn't he?"Dallon laughs lightly just as Doctor Harris gives Brendon the final injection, making the Hybrid jump at the unexpected, letting out another heart aching sob that makes Dallons heart ache at the sound.

"I'm sorry baby it's all over. All done, no more injections."Dallon reassures, pressing kisses all over Brendon's forehead and face, wiping away his tears with his hand as Brendon continues to cry."My brave boy, well done. It's all done, now we can go for ice cream. Don't you want to get your Fudge Sundae?"

"It's all done, Brendon. You're very brave! How about a lollipop?"Doctor Harris suggests, taking the plastic jar of lollipops off of his desk and opening it, holding it out to the Hybrid whose sobs are now dying down but he keeps up with the nasty looking glare at the doctor because he thought he was nice!

"Only if Sinatra gets one."Brendon declares, sniffling as he tries to wipe away his tears that keep running down his face.

"Only because you've _both_ been so brave."


	32. 31. Ice Cream Glares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody asked a while back if I have an update schedule, and the answer is is that I don't. I write whenever I have the time to, and I do write an awful lot for this fic in general.

"Brendon, Stop looking at me like that."Dallon says uncomfortably, looking over at the kitten hybrid who is sitting on his knees across from him in the booth at the ice cream parlour. They've been here before, one that both Brendon and Dallon like seeing as it caters Hybrids and ensures that what is served to them in safe for that type of hybrid, and because it's a colourful and friendly environment that always lives up to their expectations.

The little has been a crying mess after his second injection, and as much as Doctor Harris was a nice doctor and even gave him and Sinatra The Giraffe a lollipop each, it still wasn't enough because those injections had hurt! And his Daddy knew how much that they did, holding Brendon close to him as he kissed the top of his head and whispered his praises of hope brave that Brendon had been.

Brendon had did his best to glare at Doctor Harris as he was carried out of the Doctors Office by his Daddy, something that only made Doctor Harris shake his head and laugh, much to Brendon's annoyance because goddamnit, he's mad! Why does nobody take him seriously whenever he's angry?

Always one to live up to his promises, Dallon had taken Brendon from the Doctors straight to the Ice Cream parlour, uncaring of what time of the morning that it was because his Baby deserves his Ice cream after being so good at the doctors. Although, despite everything that Dallon has been doing to try and butter Brendon up and get on his good side, nothing was subsiding the glare that the Hybrid is continuing to give him.

"I'm lookin' at 'ou normally."Brendon declares, his kitten ears hidden under his soft dark hair and his bottom lip jotted out as he continues his glare across the table, if Dallon can even call it a glare because honestly it's the most adorable glare in the world if you ask Dallon. Brendon looks more like a pissed off kitten who has just had his ball of yarn taken away from him.

"You're looking at me like I ran over a puppy."Dallon deadpans as he looks down at the ice cream menu in his hands, unsure of what he'll get. He's never been the biggest fan of ice creams, but if Brendon is getting one he might get one also just so that the Hybrid doesn't feel left out.

"You ran ov'a a puppy?!"Brendon is jumping up from his place in the booth, his voice loud and tail puffing up in alert as he looks at his daddy. Eyes are quickly directing their way to the pair in the booth, something that makes Dallons face redden in embarrassment.

"I didn't run over anything."Dallon is pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he tries to imagine that he's anywhere else but here. He sighs loudly, opening his eyes to find the Little still standing up from the booth."Brendon, sit down now."

"Not un'il you show me."

"Show you what?"

"The puppy."

"Brendon, there is no fucking puppy. It was a figure of speech, now sit down or you're not getting your ice cream."Dallon light heartedly threatens because he's too soft for his own good. He ends up keeping up a somewhat glaring match with Brendon before with a huff, the little is throwing himself down into the booth, crossing his arms across his chest with a grumble.

"Meanie."The little grumbles, purposely not looking at his Daddy.

"Of course I am. You have it so bad."Dallon rolls his eyes as he sets the menu down just as somebody comes over to take their order.

"Are you ready to take your order?"They ask as chirpy as they can, looking between Dallon and to the sulking hybrid that sit in the same booth in curiosity of what the twos relationship is.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just have a large coffee."Dallon tells the man, looking at him and then to Brendon who continues to pout and glare at him in the most adorable but childlike fashion that is possible. Usually he would find this funny, but right now he's not."Are you going to stop being pouty?"

"Not un'il I get my ice cream."

"Well you aren't getting ice cream until you stop being pouty. It's your call."Because Dallon might be soft with Brendon most of the time, but he's not going to be handing over ice cream if the little is going to be pouty and rude to him. It takes a couple of moments - in which Dallon has to smile apologetically at the man waiting to take their order - before Brendon is finally sitting up, uncrossing is arms."Better?"

"Sorry..."Brendon whispers defensively, his kitten ears twitching in his hair as he looks over at Dallon who gives him a soft, loving smile in gratitude for behaving. Shyly, the little is casting his glance to the waiter who is standing awkwardly beside their table."Can I have ice cream? Please?"

"Sure! What type would you like?"They ask, ready to note it down in their notepad as he looks over at Brendon.

"Um, A Fudge Sundae please."Brendon asks quietly, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip with his feline sharp teeth. He's never had to do this before and he isn't sure if he likes it either, it's scary to be asking or talking to someone in this type of environment.

"Of course, such nice manners."They smile at Brendon, noting it down before turning his attention back to Dallon, telling him that their food and drink will be down in just a moment before he turns away and leaves the pair at the booth on their own.

"Brendon, stop it."Dallon sighs whenever Brendon goes straight back to glaring at him, rolling his eyes at the hybrids behaviour.

"Hurts."Brendon tells him bluntly, putting on a show as he sniffles, causing his nose to twitch as well as his kitten ears in an adorable fashion that actually makes Dallons chest feel all warm.

"What hurts?"

"M'arm."Brendon sniffles pathetically, rubbing at his arm where Doctor Harris had given him his injections. Despite the fact that he's Daddy told him that it was for his own health and good, it doesn't help the fact that it was still very sore!"And M'head."

"Aw baby, come here."Dallon invites him over to his side of the booth, smiling widely whenever Brendon doesn't hesitate to climb out and into Dallons side of the both, cuddling up into his Daddy's side as best as he can. Dallon is wrapping his arm around Brendon's shoulders, pressing his lips to Brendon's temple with a kiss.

"Still wan' my ice cream."The little mumbles into Dallons side.

"I didn't expect that you didn't."Dallon laughs, giving Brendon another kiss on his temple just as Brendon's ice cream sundae and Dallons coffee is being brought to the table. Thankfully, it's not as massive as Dallon has anticipated it to be, but it's big enough for Brendon's eyes to widen and for him to let out an excited gasp as it's set down at their table.

"Daddy, look! Look!"Brendon gasps, pointing at the ice cream excitedly because he's never actually had an ice cream sundae before and it looks awesome!

"It's awesome, peanut! Lets get you a photo with it and we can show Ryan and Pete."Dallon is instructing after he thanks the waiter for bringing it down to them. Brendon is excitedly nodding his head, kitten tail swaying behind him as he positions himself with the ice cream sundae for his Daddy to take a picture.

"Smile."Dallon is instructing, watching how Brendon's kitten ears flop up just as he grins with the ice cream, Dallon snapping the photograph."Perfect."

"Wait! We gotta get a photo too!"Brendon is setting down the ice cream with the help of Dallon, snatching away the mans phone. Although he isn't the brightest with technology, there is one thing that Brendon does know what to do and that's take selfies - and that's only because Pete had so kindly shown him how.

And of course, he takes fucking amazing - and adorable - selfies.

"Brendon, you know that I don't like my photo taken..."

"Daddy, _please_."Brendon peers up at Dallon through thick long eyelashes, his bottom lip jotted out in a pitiful pout. It's an adorable sight because really, Brendon has been wanting to take a photograph with Dallon since the day he climbed onto his lap and tried to take a selfie with Dallon on the laptop.

"Fine but only one photo and then you gotta eat your ice cream before I do."Dallon gives in with a sigh, but it's all worth it whenever Brendon's sad face immediately turns into one of happiness as he turns to get the two of them in the camera. With Dallons chin resting on Brendon's shoulder, the little is grinning into the camera as he snaps the photograph, kitten ears standing tall.

"Perfect! N-now 'ou gotta put it on the spiderweb!"

"The spiderweb?"Dallon raises his eyebrow in confusion at the little who is confidently nodding his head, shoving the phone into Dallons face as if that's going to prove his point.

"Yeah! T-the thing where 'ou put up photos of me for your friends to see."The little says almost proudly because he knows that Dallon posts a lot of photos of him for all of his friends to see because Tyler has showed him last time of the photograph that his Daddy had put up of Brendon covered in Spaghetti that one time.

It makes him feel special that Dallon is proud enough to be posting photos of him up online, it makes him feel loved enough that Dallon wants everyone to know that he's always with Brendon and loves to take photographs of his Brendon. Brendon wishes he could do the same for his Daddy but he guesses that he's just gonna have to show that through Brendon's own type of affection, from kisses to cuddles.

"You mean the Internet?"

"I said that!"

"No you- Just eat your ice cream, Brendon."

By the time that Brendon has gotten half way through his ice cream sundae - and that evens with him force feeding Dallon a majority of the spoonfuls - it's nearing noon and Brendon has enough energy to be bouncing around for hours. So with paying for the ice cream sundae and coffee, the two of them are making the short walk towards the park much to Brendon's further excitement.

His moaning of a sore arm and sore head seems to be gone the minute that the two of them reach the park, with Brendon tugging at Dallons arm to move faster so that Brendon can go and play on the swings.

It's a beautiful day compared to the dreariness that it has been over the last couple of months, but it's nearing the end of April and so Dallon only hopes and expects for the whether to get better. Despite that, Dallon has packed a backpack full of things just incase, as well as Sinatra having a home in the backpack so that he doesn't get lost.

"Daddy! The park! You gotta push me on the swings a-and watch me come down the slide!"Brendon is excitedly trying to drag his Daddy over to the park where he can already see children and families surround the playground equipment.

"I'm going, I'm going. The park is going to be there no matter how long that we take."Dallon informs, looking over to one of the benches that sits just outside of the playground and spots two familiar figures that he had hoped would be there."Brendon, look over there."

"Wher- Tyler! Joshua!"Brendon is gasping, immediately letting go of Dallons hand as he runs the short distance over to where his two friends are at the bench, leaping at Josh which causes the puppy hybrid to fall onto the grass with a surprised yelp. Josh is immediately turning them over so that Brendon is the one laying on the grass and Josh is over him, giving the little a lick on the cheek much to Brendon's amusement.

"Ew!"He giggles, rubbing at his cheek with the back of his hand as he looks up at his Puppy hybrid friend."Missed 'ou, Joshua."

"I missed you too, Bren. Tyler says you had to get injections, that mustn't have been fun."Josh is frowning above him, his floppy ears flopping over his face a little, making him flick his head to remove them out of his face.

"It wasn't! I got ouchies from it! But Daddy took me for ice cream-Daddy! Daddy, show Tyler and Joshua my ice cream! It was _soooooo_ big! Almost the size of my head!"Brendon is over exaggerating in his excitement, sitting up so that he can see where his daddy is, josh plonking himself down onto the grass beside Brendon.

"It looks great, buddy! Was it nice?"Tyler asks with a kind smile as he looks away from the photograph that Dallon is showing him and to the little kitten hybrid who is grinning ok the grass beside Josh.

"It was! I would'a saved 'ou some but I ate it."Brendon follows it up with an innocent smile which causes Dallon and Tyler to let our amused and endeared laughs."Daddy, can me and Josh go and play?"

"As long as you stay where I can see you and stay together."Dallon says in all seriousness. Josh is well aware of the Hybrid laws unlike he Brendon and Dallon and Tyler can both trust Josh to keep an eye on Brendon to make sure that the Hybrid Little is safe.

"Thank you! C'mon Joshua we gotta play Pirates!"

"I don't want to play pirates."

"Tough, we're playing pirates."


	33. 32. Makeup Is Fucking Great For A Guy

"You have a lot of makeup."Brendon comments as he sits up on his knees on his Bedroom floor, a box of make up that Pete had brought over sitting in front of him. He had expected Pete to be into make up, mostly because every time that he sees Pete they're wearing a different type of eyeliner or their lips are a different shade. Brendon likes it though, he thinks Pete looks pretty whenever they wear make up.

Brendon had dragged Pete up the stairs the moment that they had walked through the door, make up box as well, leaving Ryan stranded at the doorway looking somewhat upset that he had been ignored by the little. It was clear that Brendon favoured Pete out of them all, even Dallon felt a little left out sometimes whenever Brendon would ignore him for Pete instead.

It was friendship though, one that Dallon can't blame the two of them for. Brendon brought out a different side of Pete, a happier side, even if Pete is being dragged up the stairs to play with toy cars or being forced into being made as a pillow to watch some stupid Disney film that Brendon just _has_ to show them. And even know, with Brendon wanting to experiment with make up on Pete.

This is going to be a disaster, Pete can already tell that it will be. Somewhere down the line, Pete is going to end up looking like a clown, or maybe a drag queen if Brendon is the one that putting the make up on them. It'll be fun though, Pete might be very independent but they like to be pampered and they enjoy spending time with Brendon _a lot_.

"Well I have a lot of face to put make up on,"

"No need to be so sarcastic,"Brendon rolls his eyes, lips pursed into a pout that Pete finds ridiculously adorable. They are sat on the floor of Brendon's bedroom - even though he doesn't sleep in here, it's still Brendon's room no matter what - the make up box sat in between them as Brendon snoops through it. He's never seen so much make up before, but then again, he has only explored make up for as long as he has been living with his daddy.

"No need to be so obvious,"

"What's wrong?"Brendon frowns at his friends sour mood, his head tilt in full action as his kitten ears twitch in his hair. Of course Pete is snarky and sometimes rude, but that's in his nature, but he's extra snarky and rude today which makes Brendon worry.

"I'm just tired, Brendon."Pete sighs, rubbing a hand tiredly down their face. Brendon's room makes Pete feel so incredibly little, with all of the stuffed toys and pastel colours throughout the bedroom. It's like an itching feeling under their skin that they can't scratch and it's so _irritating_.

"You're tired a lot, maybe 'ou should get a better bed to sleep in."Brendon suggests innocently, his long kitten tail sweeping against the polished bedroom floor as he continues to look at Pete with wide brown eyes."Or a Teddy bear."

"Brendon-"

"You can have one'a mine!"The little gasps, suddenly deeper in his headspace than before. He had been teetering between the two headspace all day, wanting to be big enough to experiment with make up on Pete but also wanting to be as little as possible. Brendon is already scrambling up to rush over to the neatly made bed, grabbing one of the teddy bears that his Daddy had won him.

It's a light brown teddy bear, one that his Daddy had one in one of those claw machines the last time that they were at the mall, velvet soft with a white tummy and a light pink bow rapped around its neck. As much as Brendon liked it, he didn't have enough love to give it the bear unlike Sinatra and Freddie - which he had proudly called the Stuffed Blue Bird that Pete bought for him, proudly named after Freddie Mercury from Queen - so it only makes sense right give the bear to someone who can love them.

"You can have this one, they don' have'a name so you gotta name 'em."Brendon tells Pete, practically shoving the teddy bear at them without a second thought."They'll protect 'ou from nightmares jus' like Sinatra an' Freddie protect me! So you can sleep good!"

"Thank you Brendon..."Pete breathes out, a small smile tugging at their lips as they take the stuffed bear into their arms and gives it a look. They're a cute bear, stuffed fat and soft to touch. Pete hasn't help a Teddy bear like this in so long and it's a good feeling that rumbles through their chest as they hug it into their chest, smiling warmly at Brendon.

"Can I do your make up now?"Brendon asks excitedly, reassured that his best friend is happy now that Brendon has given them a teddy bear to look after them while they sleep. Brendon wouldn't know what he'd do without his sleep, he treasures it too much, even if he does put up a fight whenever his Daddy tries to put him down for a nap.

Nodding their head, Brendon is letting out an excited sound as they plop back down onto their knees on the floor, immediately digging through the make up box to start doing Petes make up. He'll try his best not to get too carried away, but of course it's going to happen because Pete has given themselves as Brendon's make up doll for the afternoon.

"Nobody has given me a Teddy bear before,"Pete says distractedly, rubbing the Teddy Bears velvety soft ear between their thumb and Index finger.

"Really?"Brendon looks shocked at Petes confession, his brown eyes wide as he holds one of many bottles of nail polish in his hands. When Pete shrugs their shoulders, Brendon looks sympathetically at his best friend."Well, 'ou got me a stuffie whenever I was icky so you deserve a stuffie as well."

"Pink? Really?"Pete scrunches up their face at Brendon's choice of colour, a look on determination on the Littles face that this is the colour that he's going to paint Petes nails. If they doesn't like the colour, then why do they have the colour in their make up box?

"Uh-huh! You always wear _black_ , you need'a be more _colourful_."It's not as if Brendon has a problem black, but he is a colourful individual and black sometimes is too bleak for him. His wardrobe is filled with all of the colours, from black to white and to all the pastel colours that money could buy.

"Bright Colours aren't really my thing,"

"Daddy says it's 'cus you're an elmo."

"Emo."Pete corrects with a fond laugh, continuing to hug the teddy bear with one arm as Brendon takes the other and starts to paint their nails.

"I said that."Brendon pouts defensively, kitten ears twitching and tongue darting out as he pays attention on painting Petes nails so that he doesn't mess them up. It's a really pretty colour of pink and Brendon hopes that maybe he can steal it off Pete so that he can get his Daddy to paint his nails sometime.

Brendon enjoys painting Petes nails, and it's even better whenever the kitten Hybrid notices the way that Pete is grinning as they watch Brendon. As much as Brendon loves to spend time with his Daddy, sometimes he needs to spend time with his friends as well, just like his Daddy needs his own time with Ryan and Tyler or his old band buddies.

Time seems to fly in quickly as Brendon moves on to Petes face, tongue darted out in concentration and muttering unintelligent words to himself whenever he messes up on the make up. It's a difficult procedure, especially when Brendon has no idea where half of this make up does or goes and has to rely on Pete to direct him.

"Pete?"Brendon is trying his hardest apply blusher correctly without it making Pete look incredibly flushed. The two of them have been left to their own devices, only being interrupted whenever his Daddy came upstairs to give them cookies and juice, quickly shooed out of the room by Brendon before he could reveal the final creation of Pete.

"Yeah?"

"Are you an' Ryro cuddle buddies?"

"Cuddle buddies?"Pete raises their eyebrow in question, earning themselves a slap on the shoulder for moving their face. It was hard not to move their face, especially when Brendon keeps talking to them and asking questions, as well as his damn annoying cat tail ticking their face whenever Brendon turned around to get something out of the make up box.

"Yeah, like do 'ou cuddle with him and give him kisses on the lips. Stuff like that."He asks innocently, kind of frowning at his attempt to blusher Pete but shrugging and reaching for some eyeliner.

"Why would you ask that for?"Pete is blushing furiously under all of the make up, but it's layered on like cake batter so luckily Brendon isn't aware. It's not all that of a weird question, people have asked them both before if they're dating and the answer has always been _no_. Because they _weren't_.

Highschool was a messy subject on both of their parts, they had their own boyfriends and girlfriends and knew each others history too much because at one point, they were each other's _history_. It had even a drunken fling, a distant hazy memory that deep down, Pete wishes never had happened because it brought upon all these types of _feelings_ , all these types of emotions that they weren't familiar with at the time.

There was also the subject of what Pete and Ryan have been up to behind closed doors, things that Pete swore would take to their grave and never look back on again. That was until Brendon came along, and all of those feelings and craving and _want_ was starting to resurface again.

"'Cus you're really close."

"You and Dallon are really close but that doesn't mean you're ' _cuddle buddies_ ', as you put it."Pete air quotes, stopping the Hybrid from trying to apply eyeliner on them."Whoa, I'll do that. The least I want is for you blinding me."

"I'm very careful."Brendon pouts, his kitten ears flattening in is hair and his tail curling around his stomach whenever Pete takes the eyeliner away from him.

"I hardly doubt that, but I've seen you colour and you're not very good at staying between the lines."Brendon huffs as he holds the hand mirror up for Pete to see what they're doing, watching in fascination as Pete expertly does the eyeliner."So about you and Dallon."

"Well that's different 'cus he's my daddy and, um, Dallon doesn' wanna be my cuddle buddy 'cus imma little an' Daddy is too sad to have a cuddle buddy..."Brendon frowns, hating that now he has said it out loud that it's so true. He knew that Dallon didn't want to be kissing him because he's a little - even though most of the reason behind it is that Dallon has never had a good experience with _dating_ \- and to say it outloud hurt even more."And 'cus Imma kitty."

"There's _nothing_ wrong with you being a little _or_ a kitty, Brendon."Pete says firmly, putting the eyeliner down so that they can look directly at a frowning Brendon."And besides, just because you're a little it does not mean you can't have a normal functioning life. You could always date Dallon when you're big."

"I dunno..."Brendon nibbles on his bottom lip with feline sharp teeth, worried about this conversation. It's a subject that has been worrying away at the back of his head for days and weeks now, ever since he and Dallon made out in the livingroom and Dallon had told him about what has happened."Maybe I'm jus' not good enough."

Because maybe that's it. That Brendon isn't good enough, that he was too needy or shiny or annoying to be a boyfriend and that Dallon had only used him being a little as some type of excuse. He knows that that can't be all true because Dallon can stick him enough to be his daddy, so dating him wouldn't be all that much extra work. But it still doesn't calm Brendon's nerves.

"Nonsense! You're wonderful, kind and beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend."Pete says in all sincereness as they watch Brendon's reaction, how the little seems to curl in on himself at the compliment, Pete a roaring red under all of the make up.

"Thanks Pete..."Brendon is blushing all over, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously, an action that Pete is watching intensely. And it's in that moment that Brendon isn't aware of the way Pete is fidgeting in front of him, the way that Pete is playing with the teddy bear that remains in their hands as a sort of distraction, a build up.

It's too late for Brendon to react, before Pete is unexpectedly lunging forward and pressing their lips against Brendon's in a kiss that catches the Hybrid completely off guard. It isn't rough and surprisingly, for someone who has a bad habit of nibbling on their bottom lip, Pete has surprisingly soft lips.

Brendon isn't sure what to do, does he kiss back or does he push Pete away? And so instead, the confused kitten hybrid tenses up, unsure on what to do as Petes lips kiss against his own, slow and soft and _meaningful_.

"Brendon, baby I think it's time for lunch- what is going on!"The kiss is short lived with the untimely appearance of Dallon standing by the bedroom door frame. Pete is the one pulling away immediately in panic, leaning Brendon confused and scared as he looks over to where his daddy is standing angrily by the door.

"I-I dunn-"Brendon panics, because he's never been caught in this type of situation before and he isn't even sure why he's in such a panic or worry in the first place. Dallon isn't dating him and so Brendon is free to do what he wants, but maybe it's because his Daddy looks really mad right now and deep down he knows that Pete _shouldn't_ have done that."Daddy!"

He begins to sob, because that's the only out that he has in this situation because he's confused on why Pete kissed him and scared that his Daddy is going to punish him for allowing Pete to. Pete is looking just as equally scared as well as sad, very sad, and Brendon doesn't like that either because now he's made his best friend sad.

"No, Brendon, baby don't cry-"Dallon is rushing into the bedroom towards Brendon, noticing how Pete seems to scramble to get out of the way as fast as they can, still holding on tightly to the teddy bear that Brendon gave to them. As the daddy reaches Brendon, the little is reaching his hands out for Dallon who doesn't hesitate on gathering him in his arms on the bedroom floor.

"Daddy, I-"Brendon hiccups, clinging onto the man whenever he gets close.

"My baby, don't cry, it's okay, daddy isn't mad at you."Dallon reassures halfheartedly because he's a little bit mad at the Hybrid, but he isn't going to tell him that now. Looking over to where Pete was, he isn't surprised to see that they've already fled from the room, causing Dallon to grumble swears under his breath.


	34. 33. So Many Tears, Everyone Is Dehydrated

Pete has never ran after in all their life, stumbling out of Brendon's bedroom as fast as their short legs could carry them and down the hall. They hadn't even ran this fast whenever the local Hot Topic was having a closing down sale - because apparently Pete, Ryan and Dallom spending 20 dollars each there every Saturday was not enough to keep them in business - and Pete had to travel 10 blocks to get the last Blink-182 t-shirt in their size before somebody else did.

There's a terrible feeling sinking all the way into their chest, because as much as Petes mind is telling them what they did wasn't a bad thing - and it _wasn't_ , not in Pete's mind anyway - the littler side of them, the more scared and insecure side of Pete is telling them what they did was bad. Very bad indeed. And that doesn't calm Petes panicked breathing as they rush down the stairs.

It's not as if Pete meant it like _that_ , because they didn't, as far as Pete was aware, they didn't even have that type of attraction towards Brendon, or to anyone really. What Pete had meant for it to be was friendly, a thank you type of kiss because it's been so long since Pete has found the courage to allow themselves to be so little around someone, and it's been even longer to have someone treat them so acceptingly like Brendon has.

Because Brendon didn't ask, and he didn't push Pete into being little, he didn't pry into their life and force it upon them like Ryan tries to do whenever he thinks he's doing the right thing - and bless Ryan Ross, he tries _so hard_. Brendon just lets Pete be Pete, he accepts them, he enjoys their company and goes out of his way to make sure that Petes needs are met first - and to be given Brendon's Teddy bear is the most _loved_ Pete has left in all their life.

And that's all that Pete wants. Pete just wants to have a friend that isn't all that different from themselves, a friend that's stuck in the same situation as them and understands. The kiss wasn't meant to be with _feelings_ , it was meant as a Thank you in the only way that Pete knew how and now they've gone and fucked it all up.

"Pete!"Ryan is shouting after them whenever he's nearly knocked aside by a fast moving Pete who is making their way down the hall and towards the front door as fast as they can. Ryan would deem it a hilarious sight if it wasn't for the tears running down their cheeks, especially with how Pete is still covered in all of the make up that Brendon obviously put on them.

"I-I gotta go."

"-my own way."Ryan has always been a sucker for high school musical, and so is Pete.

"Leave me alone, Ryan."Pete is trying to get their coat on, failing whenever they're unable to get their arm into the arm over the jacket due to the teddy bear that they refuse to let go of. It breaks Ryan's heart to watch, because the harder that Pete tries to get the jacket on, the more frustrated that they seem to get.

"Let me help you-"

"I don't need your help!"Pete snaps

"You obviously do if you can't put your fucking coat on, Pete."Ryan points out the obvious not unkindly, despite his tone of voice. He hates the way that Pete visibly flinches at Ryan's tone of voice, trying to cover it up by throwing their coat to the ground and deciding not to

"Piss off,"They grumble and the swears taste for bitter and sour in their mouth, as if they don't fit and they _don't_. Still holding onto the teddy bear, Pete is going to grab for the car keys when a hand beats them to it, swiping the car keys before Pete can grab them. Turning on the spot, Pete sees Ryan with the keys."G-give me my keys, Ryan."

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong."Because Ryan is so confused right now. Dallon had only went upstairs to go and tell Brendon and Pete that their late lunch was ready and that it was time to come downstairs. Now Ryan is facing a desperately wanting to leave dragqueen Pete.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You're _crying_."

"I'm not. I'm peeing from my eyes."Pete is wiping furiously with the sleeve of their hoodie to get rid of the fast falling tears that run down their cheeks, causing the make up on their face to leave a make up stain all the way down the sleeve."Now give me keys."

"Tell me what is wrong. _Now_."

"Fine. Fuck you. I'll walk home then."And there's something not right about their voice as they turns on the spot and starts storming their way towards the front door with full intention of leaving because they'd rather be on their own then to have to face up to how much that they've fucked up one of the best friendships they've gained. Because Pete knows that now they've hurt Brendon, Dallon isn't going to want to see them either.

And maybe that's the worse part.

"You're acting like such a child, Pete."And Pete isn't sure what does it. Maybe it's the way that Ryan says it, with full annoyance in his voice of how Pete is acting, or maybe it's how he's finally acknowledging the real problem at hand. But whatever one it is, it causes Pete to finally collapse in one themselves, allowing the tears and sobs to take over their body.

And it feels good to cry. Because Pete never cries, not even during those times that they can't sleep and need a warm body to cuddle up to, or when there's a thunderstorm outside and Pete is left shaking under the covers of their bed in their lonely apartment just wishing that somebody was there to cuddle them.

" _Oh_ \- oh fuck."Ryan swears, panic in his voice whenever he notices the smallers shoulders start the shake, accompanied by the obvious crying sounds that just seems to get louder and louder. And it hurts Ryan's heart so much, because this is his best friend in front of him in their most vulnerable state.

Ryan is hesitant at first to reach out towards Pete - because the last time Pete had ventured this far into their headspace it had ended so badly - but when Pete turns and flings themselves at Ryan, Ryan has no choice but to hug onto his best friend as tightly as he can as he lets Pete cry.

"What's gotten you so upset, buddy?"Ryan whispers, knowing that what he has asked won't be heard over Petes loud crying, looking up at the ceiling whenever he starts to hear a commotion from upstairs also. He feels so left out. He doesn't know what's going on at all.

With a low sigh, Ryan is resting his chin on the top of Petes head, rocking the two of them side to side like he's done whenever Brendon is crying, rubbing his hands up and down Petes back in an attempt to soothe them. It hurts to see his best friend so upset and so broken, their tears soaking right through his shirt and a dampness forming on his skin under.

"I-I didn' m-mean it!"Pete sobs into the material of Ryan's shirt, desperately clutching onto his shirt and not wanting to let go. Ryan's never more glad to not have chest hair in all his life.

"You didn't mean what? What happened, Pete?"Ryan prompts gently, still holding onto them as they rock. Pete is shaking their head, smearing the cake batter like make up all over the front of Ryan's shirt much to Ryan's sadness because this is his favourite shirt!

"I-I-"Pete is attempting to try and speak, but their mind is so muddled up now and there's too many things going on and all Pete wants to do is hold onto Ryan as tight as they can and cry because Ryan always smells so nice and warm.

And it's been so long since they've been like this, to be feeling so little and so insecure and it's so scary, because being little never ends well and it doesn't start off well either. It's so sad to think that to be Little for the first time in 3 years only because they've been scared into it.

"Can somebody tell me what the fuck has just happened?"Dallon is demanding as they run down the stairs, bumping into Ryan and Pete who remain in the hallway. Calming down Brendon had been easier said than done, and even after that, the little refused to speak proper sentences and only motioned for Pete which Dallon wasn't allowing.

"I don't even know what happened!"

"Pete kissed Brendon."

"So?"

"So? They shouldn't have!"Dallon shouts his own anger and frustration, motioning with his hands up the stairs."They scared Brendon."

"And you're scaring them!"Ryan snaps, his protective best friend side flaring up as he tightens his hold on Pete. As much as Ryan doesn't agree with Pete kissing Brendon while the hybrid is in his little space, Ryan would fight Petes battle even if they bunched a fucking baby in the face.

"I'm scarin-"

"Stop shouting at Pete!"Brendon is running down the stairs as quickly as his legs will carry them, bypassing his daddy and running straight into Ryan and Pete. Surprising everyone, Brendon is Hissing at Ryan to get off of Pete so that he can take over the hugging duty.

"Brendon! Don't you dare hiss at Ryan."Dallon scowls but doesn't dare raise his voice because he remembers their rules. It's a massive rule between them that shouting isn't allowed in the house because it brings up very bad memories for Brendon.

"Then don't hurt my friend."The hybrid puffs up in his own anger, because he might've freaked out at first out of confusion and fear, but he knows that what Pete did wasn't a bad thing. It was an innocent gesture and if somebody would just let Pete explain then maybe everyone would stop shouting!

"I told you to stay in your room."

"And I told you no."

"B-Brendon I'm sorry."Pete sniffles now further into their headspace than expected, now supporting a very vulnerable appearance as they hug themselves around their middle now that Ryan has stepped back."I-I only kissed you to say thank you."

"I know."Brendon gives is friend a reassuring smile, kitten ears plastered down into his hair out of sadness."Daddy jus' ov'a reacted and we were both scared."

"I didn't over react-"Dallon starts, getting interrupted by Ryan.

"Shut up, Dallon."

"I-I ruined you're make up."Pete sniffles pathetically, haven already wanting to move on from this terrible and fearful moment.

"It's okay! I-I'll do it again another time."Brendon reassures, leaping forward to gather their sniffly sad friend into a hug. When pulling away, Brendon is pressing a loving kiss to Petes cheek, nuzzling his nose there with a soft purr of affection, getting make up on his nose which causes Pete to let out a small laugh."You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah!"

"How about I clean up your face first and then we can have lunch and then we can all watch a movie, yeah?"Ryan suggests, letting out a laugh at the two little' annoyed pouts.

"There's nothin' wrong with my face!"

"Babe, you look like a Picasso painting."He laughs, already taking ahold of Petes hand and dragging the sulking little to the bathroom to clean them up, also to maybe leave Brendon and Dallon to sort out their own problems as well.

"Cuddles?"Brendon pouts pitifully at his Daddy, using his infamous puppy dog eyes and pouty lips as he makes grabby hands at his Daddy to come to him and cuddle him. He looks adorable, his nose and cheeks tinted red from his previous crying and brown eyes glossy.

"You should've done what you were told."

"And 'ou should'a been nice to our friends."Brendon shoots back just as quick, the argument on the tip of his tongue because his Daddy always tells him that he has to be nice to his friends but what Brendon witnessed and heard - and _blast_ his sensitive kitten hearing - his Daddy was not being nice to Pete at all.

"You sound like a Sesame Street episode."Dallon huffs whenever he takes the long strides over to his baby and wraps him up in a massive hug. The hybrids body seems to melt into the hug, nuzzling his face into Dallons warm chest with a purr.

"Well you do look like big bird."

"I do _not_."

"Y'ah do!"

"Whatever, Peanut. I'm sorry for shouting at Pete, and I'm sorry for misjudging too quickly."He sighs, nose twitching whenever Brendon's kitten ears twitch in his hair and tickle his nose just like always. Lowering his voice is a whisper, Dallon continues."I'm just very protective of you, you're my baby."

"And you're my Daddy,"Brendon mumbles back, nuzzling his face against the soft warm material of Dallons jumper and it smells so much like him. That warm, calming smell of Dallon that's always able to calm Brendon down on those stormy nights or when he's hyperventilating in panic."And I love you."


	35. 34. 'The L Word'

"Brendon, we seriously don't have time to play hide and seek!"Dallon voices is annoyance just as the 10 minute mark ticks by on Dallons watch. It's one of those rare occasions that Dallon has the bring the kitten hybrid with him to work, only because Josh and Tyler are out of town and because Pete is working at subway today. And it's not like Dallon can afford to take any more days of work either, money is running low and it's difficult to pay for so many things now that there's two people in the house.

It's not like Dallon will be staying in his job for long, soon enough he'll hear back from the music agency and hopefully - _hopefully_ \- his demo will be accepted. As much as Dallon doubts himself a lot of the time when it comes to his own singing, he knows that he's good enough to go solo, and at one stage after his band fell apart, he was solo and he enjoyed the hell out of playing his songs live.

It would also provide him with more than enough money for him and Brendon which is all Dallon hopes for out of this, as well as recognition. He wants to be able to buy Brendon all of the clothes and stuffies that he wants, and take him out to the cinema or out and about, or maybe even on holiday in the future. But with the bank account that Dallon currently has, none of that seems possible at the moment.

"Baby, come out come out wherever you are."Dallon decides to play along if it manages to get Brendon out of his hidding spot quicker. His voice is full of playfulness, masking his annoyance because if he's late to work he's going to get a yelling from Ryan - the fucking dick got made supervisor last week and is wearing it like a badge of honour - and that's something Dallon isn't going to stand for.

Another thing. Things have been...awkward. In a way. And when Dallon says that, it's mostly coming from his side of things because Dallon had failed to reply to Brendon's dropping of ' _The L Word_ ' last week and it was a still hanging negative over his head since. The hybrid had seemed to shrug it off like it hadn't happened, and in a way, that just made Dallon more and more frustrated and upset with himself that he failed to give back the same affection that Brendon had thrust upon him.

Because it isn't like Dallon doesn't have feelings for Brendon, he thinks that he has established enough that Brendon has now wiggled his way into his heart, but dropping ' _The L Word_ ' into his lap was unexpected, and unnecessary in a way.

"Ya' gotta find me!"Brendon's muffled voice can be heard, followed by an audible gasp and the obvious sound of him covering his mouth with his hands whenever he notices that he probably gave away the coolest hiding spot that he can come up with. He has himself hidden in the linen cupboard in the bathroom, tucked behind towels and bed sheets.

"Brendon, c'mon buddy. Daddy can't be late for work."Dallon sighs, opening the cupboard door and spotting the flick of Brendon's kitten ears behind a white towel. He can hear the hybrid whining at his Daddy's boring voice, as Brendon calls it."We can play hide and seek later."

"I don' wanna play it later, I wanna play it now."Brendon pouts pathetically, looking up at his Daddy with his big brown eyes and pouty lips. It usually works, considering that Brendon has his daddy wrapped around his pinky finger.

"Well we can't, now hurry up and get your shoes on."Dallon orders, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, already feeling an upcoming migraine coming on. When he opens his eyes, Brendon is exactly where he was before in the linen cupboard."Brendon, do as your told and don't make me tell you again."

"Fine."The little puffs his kitchen tail up in anger as he crawls out from the linen cupboard, knocking over the stacks of neatly folded and pressed towels as he does so and getting up on his feet to head out of the bathroom door.

"Brendon, get back there right now and tidy up this mess."

"You told me to get my shoes on."

" _Brendon_."Dallon uses his warning voice, one that Dallon uses way too often for it to be considered even remotely frightening, because really, Brendon finds Dallons seriousness hilarious.

"Well I ain't superman so I can't do both."Brendon calls over his shoulder as he gets further and further down the hallway in search of where he last kicked off his favourite shoes, leaving his daddy to deal with the mess in the bathroom.

" _You can't do both_ \- the son of a bitch."Dallon swears under his breath, looking at the mess that's been left on the bathroom floor and then to his watch, noticing how many minutes have gone by and now he's _extremely_ late for work.

Deciding to leave the mess on the floor for him to sort out later, Dallon is exiting the room and heading down the stairs at a quick speed, hoping to see Brendon waiting at the door ready to leave, but instead he comes to face Brendon sitting on the living room floor watching cartoons with only one shoe on.

"What did I tell you to do?"Dallon is starting to get seriously frustrated now, noticing how Brendon doesn't even flinch at his hard tone of voice and keep his concentration focused on Spongebob that's playing on the TV. Grabbing at the remote control, Dallon is switching the tv off, something that certainly grabs at Brendon's attention.

"Daddy!"Brendon is jumping up onto his knees in annoyance at his Daddy has turned off the TV, kitchen ears standing up in his hair and tail moving behind him, completely oblivious to his Daddy's frustration.

"Don't start me, Brendon. I've told you twice already, and I was kind enough to say we can play games later but if you're going to abuse my kindness then I'm not going to be kind with you. Now get your other shoe on and get in the car."He orders, watching how Brendon's face falls with a frown that quickly changes into a scowl, plonking himself back down onto his bum and putting his other shoe on.

Attempting to make it up to Brendon for snapping at him, Dallon goes to hug the little only to he ignored as Brendon stomps by him in his own bubble of anger. Frowning, Dallon tries to ignore the hurt in his chest at Brendon's reaction as he picks up his keys and starts to follow the sulking little out to the car, already not looking forward to the rest of the day.

As expected, the day goes terribly bad for both Dallon and Brendon. It doesn't help matters that on arrival, Dallon had to sit through a lecture given to him by Ryan - in which Dallon had to maintain a straight expression which was probably the hardest part of the whole ordeal - and that Brendon was still being unreasonably sulky with him even though it should be Dallon that's the mad one.

And he is, don't get him wrong because he's unbelievably mad that Brendon is the reason that he's late to the work, as well as giving him sass and on top of that abusing his kindness and not doing as he was told. Dallon doesn't ask for much, and Brendon is usually so good for him, today however he seems to be testing the waters and Dallon isn't sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

"I'll be done in under an hour baby, and then we can go home."Dallon tells Brendon as he walks by the piano that the hybrid has been sitting at for the last hour or so, playing a couple of random keys. Dallon still tries and teaches Brendon piano, and to say that the hybrid is good is already an understatement at how well that he is doing.

"'Kay."Brendon mutters, not looking up at Dallon and instead focusing on trying to press the right keys to play the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, a song that he has been trying to master for weeks now.

"Hey,"Dallon says softly, stopping beside the piano as he watches Brendon, not satisfied with the answer that he was given. Usually, Brendon jumps at the chance to gain Dallons attention and talk whenever he's working because he's that bored."What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing."

"Brendon-"

"I'm just trying to play the piano, okay? But I can't if you keep looking over my shoulder."Brendon snaps frustratedly, still not looking at Dallon. It's obvious of his out of his headspace that the hybrid is and deep down, Dallon is blaming himself for that for being so harsh to Brendon that morning.

"Right, okay."Dallon mumbles, standing beside the piano awkwardly for another couple of seconds before he clears his throat and adds."Sorry."Before he's leaving to go and help Ryan clear out the back room and stack shelves, leaving Brendon alone with the piano much to Brendon's own inner sadness.

It's not that he wants Dallon to leave him alone, because Brendon's initial want is to run and jump onto Dallon and koala hug the man and not let go - because he's clingy like that, but Dallon doesn't mind. But if he's going to stand his ground - and at this point, Brendon isn't sure what for; the failed return on the 'I love you' or Dallons attitude the entire day - then he has to keep up the Grumpy act.

No matter how much he hurts

Because he does. Brendon is hurting more than he lets on about the whole 'I love you' situation that Brendon had blurted out last week, especially due to the fact that Dallon had failed to return it back which hurt the most. And it's not like Brendon blames him for not returning it back, because in a way he understands, but at the same time, Brendon doesn't take back his own words.

"Hey, don't you want to watch a film? Ryan says that _Logan_ is available online."Dallon suggests whenever the hybrid pushes past him and down the hallway for the stairs, his kitten tail brushing against Dallons arm whenever he passes, shrugging off his coat and dumping it on the floor."Brendon, pick up your coat and hang it up."

"I'm gonna take a nap."

"You always take naps."Dallon points out, bending down to pick up Brendon's dropped javejt whenever he notices that the hybrid isn't going to do it, hanging it up on one of the free coat hooks."You take too many naps."

"Tell me where it says there's a thing called ' _too many naps_ '."And really, Brendon isn't sure if he's going to take a nap or not, because in reality he's very very tired but at the same time, he doesn't want to go to sleep incase he gets woken up by another nightmare. Something that's been happening all week.

"Brendon. _Please_ tell me what's wrong."Because Dallon hates to have arguments, and he especially hates it whenever people that he cares for have fallen out with him.

" _Nothing_ is wrong, Dallon."Brendon keeps up with his lie, his movements slower as he makes his way to the stairs, long tail swaying behind him with every step that he takes.

"There's obviously _something_ wrong. You've had a face on you like you've been sucking on a lemon all day."And it's true, because every time that Dallon had went to smile or talk to the hybrid all day, he remained with the same sunken in sour expression on his face, even at lunch whenever Ryan had fallen into a drum kit."Is this because I told you off this morning? Because in matter of fact, you deserved it because you didn't do as you were tol-"

"Why didn't you say it back?"Brendon cuts him off, his voice a mere whisper but Dallon caught it. The hybrid has his back turned to Dallon, hands nervously playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie, afraid to turn and look at Dallon."When I said I love you, why didn't you say it back?"

"Brendon,"And god, why does his name feel so heavy on Dallons tongue?"Baby, love is...complicated. Trust me, in my situation it is. And it's hard for me, okay?"

"What do you mean, it's _hard for you_?"Brendon turns to look at him, trying his hardest to mask his hurt as he waits for Dallons explanation.

"You know how the story goes, Brendon. I've told you."Because truth be told, Dallon doesn't want to relive telling the story again. It has been hard enough trying to forget, but having to actually speak about it, about the heartbreak of watching someone that you love walk away from you is like reliving that situation all over again.

"What? So you loved somebody once and now you don't love again?"

"That isn't it, Brendon."Dallon says almost angrily, watching how the hybrids ears twitch at the sudden change of voice."I loved Breezy, I would've kissed the ground that she walked on and she wouldn't have gave me the time of day. She didn't love me, despite how I loved her. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"You're acting as if nobody has ever loved you, Dallon."Brendon snaps, his voice full of emotion as he looks over at where Dallon stands."Sure, Breezy didn't love you, but Pete does, and Ryan too, you parents and your siblings. You _have_ people that love you, and what, one person doesn't love you and suddenly love is _complicated_? Not worth your time? Because I tell you something, Dallon. I don't have a fucking clue what it feels like to be loved."

There's already a hitch in Brendon's throat as he speaks, eyes clouding up with upcoming tears as it suddenly gets harder to see Dallon clearly. It sounds worse now that Brendon says it outloud.

"I don't have parents or siblings, and Sarah didn't love me seeing as she gave me away and Spencer sure as hell didn't even like me, never mind _love_ me. And then you came along, you brought me into your home and into your life, despite how much you wanted me out of both, and you cared for me. You worked around our problems, learned to deal with me being a hybrid and a little on top of that and-"

"-cared for you."Dallon finishes off, watching how Brendon shakes his head, looking down at his shoes as he rubs away the tears with the back of his hand. He doesn't want Dallon to see him crying.

"Do you have any idea how scary this is for me? To have been thrusted into a life where I'm not treated like scum, into a world where people actually give a damn if I'm bleeding or crying, or willing to work around all of my problems and needs? You don't have a damn clue how it feels to finally come to terms that this feeling that I'm feeling, something so foreign and scary to me, is one that I've never felt or been given before."

"Bren, I'm sorry."Is all that Dallon can manage to say without choking up, because standing here listening do Brendon pour his heart out is enough to make anyone speechless. But god damn it, Dallon, you can come up with something better than ' _I'm sorry_ '.

"Look, whatever. Just- just forget I said anything, alright?"Brendon is quickly trying to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand and sleeve, turning on the spot to go back towards the stairs."I-I'm just going to take a nap or something."

And do he goes, and Dallon watches him helplessly in the hallway.

~  
~  
~

Dallon is kicking himself the rest of the day, and it wasn't as if he wasn't kicking himself for how he acted that morning, but now he was kicking himself with a gigantic metal boot in the ass for not saying something more intelligent than _I'm sorry_.

It's stupid, he knows, that's he's unable to say anything else to maybe make Brendon feel better, or at this stage, himself. But what else is he supposed to say? Brendon might be scared, but so is Dallon, despite how much he doesn't want to admit it. During those weeks after the break up, Dallon had told himself that he wouldn't love anyone after Breezy, and it's only now that he's realising just how wrong of himself that he has been.

Because really, deep down, Dallon knows how much that he cares for Brendon, and if it wasn't evident with how he took on as role as Brendon's Daddy and how his mind lingers on their shared kisses - _plural_ \- then he isn't sure what will make it evident. Brendon means so much to Dallon, more than Breezy, more than their little, and Dallon is just too stubborn and stupid to admit that to himself.

"D-Dallon? Dallon, please wake up. Dallon."A familiar voice is calling through Dallons thick with sleep mind, finger poking and prodding at his face and Body, curious fingers prying at his eye lids in an attempt to wake him up. The older man is groaning, trying to sway away at the hands and attempting to roll over.

"Brendon, what's wrong?"Dallons voice is slurred with sleep, not even attempting to open his eyes as he speaks, wanting to desperately go back to sleep.

"I-I had a nightmare."The hybrid sniffles, because arguing or not, Dallon will always be there for Brendon whenever he's upset, and Brendon will always go to Dallon for that much needed comfort.

"Okay, c'mere baby."He lazily opens up his arms without hesitation, content whenever Brendon immediately, snuggles into the mans chest, curling into him with his fave hurried deep into his chest for warmth and the blissful smell of comfort that comes off of Dallons sleep shirt."It's only a dream, it isn't real. I'm here to protect you, alright?"Dallon mumbles into Brendon's hair.

"Y-yeah,"Brendon shakily nods his head, wiping his face free from tears onto Dallons t-shirt. He feels so much more secure in Dallons arms, humming whenever Dallon presses a kiss to his forehead."Goodnight, Dallon."

"Goodnight, Brendon."

"I love you."The hybrid whispers, snuggling deeper into Dallons chest with a content purr.

And Dallon might've not said it back, but the kiss to his hair was enough for Brendon to know that Dallon loves him too.


	36. 35. Some Character Development and Relationship Building

Dallon still isn't use to waking up with a warm body curled up to his chest or have the soft purrs of Brendon sleeping next to him, even after all of these months of Brendon sharing a bed with him - despite the hybrid promising that he'll go back to his own bed soon but never does - and to be honest, Dallon isn't sure if he ever will get use to it either.

But it's not a bad thing, because Dallon finds his own comfort in having Brendon in his arms or curled up against his chest, to have the warm body curled next to him whenever Dallon can't sleep or have the soft, comforting rhythm of Brendon's soft purrs fill the room from its silence. Having Brendon sleep next to him also makes Dallon feel less worried, because goddamnit, Dallon worries about Brendon every fucking second that the hybrid isn't with him.

And why shouldn't he not? As much as Brendon can make up for his small size - " _I'm 5 foot 9, Dallon!_ " - with his sharp tongue and fast sassy replies, it still doesn't stop Dallon from worrying what other type of trouble that Brendon can get up to. He's vulnerable, a walking target, in so many different ways, for being a little _and_ for being a hybrid.

Turning into his side, Dallon tightens his hold around Brendon's middle, a hand firmly being grasped by Brendon underneath the sheets as the hybrid sleeps with his back to Dallons chest. Brendon's kitten tail is wrapped around the hybrids naked thigh like it is always in sleep. It's a comfortable position, Dallon enjoys being the bigger spoon.

It's the weekend, something that Dallon out of all people is glad of because he's in no mood or rush to be getting out of bed this morning, especially nor after the day that he and Brendon had before. It was another emotional step that Dallon had been dreading, but they came to a some sort of truce sometime late last night which is all that Dallon is glad for.

"You breathe really heavily when you're thinking too hard."Brendon grumbles into his pillow, a velvet kitten ear twitching in his messy dark hair against the soft white pillow. It shouldn't really be a surprise that Brendon is awake, he prefers naps over a proper nights sleep and tends to wake up early.

"Sorry,"Dallon mumbles, pulling himself closer to the smaller in the bed, burying his face into the dip of Brendon's shoulder and neck."I was just thinking."

"Don't, you might hurt yourself."The hybrid mutters, a smile twitching at his lips whenever he hears Dallon huff out a sarcastic laugh.

"Haha,"Dallon laughs sarcastically into Brendon's neck, tightening his hold around Brendon's waist not that the hybrid minds, and in turn, Brendon allows his kitten tail to rest over Dallons hip, flickering every so often under the covers."If you're gonna act like that, then I might just go to work instead of spending the day with you."

"Okay."Brendon shrugs, burying his nose deeper into the pillow, ready to head back to sleep."Jus' make me Mac n' Cheese before you go."

"Is my only use to you to make you food?"

"And other things. But food, mostly."Brendon smirks, turning so that he's now looking at Dallon, giving the man a sleepy smirk, beautiful brown eyes half lidded with clinging sleep and his hair a messily tossed  from sleep and sweeping over Brendon's forehead. He looks beautiful in the morning light that shines in through the bedroom window and Dallon can't help himself but to lean down in their position and press a kiss to his pretty plump lips.

The kiss catches a sleep Brendon off guard but it's gladly welcomed. The kiss is shortly lived, with Brendon pulling away from Dallon's lips with a smile, rubbing his nose against Dallons in an adorable Eskimo Kiss that has Dallons heart skipping a beat in his chest.

"So, about that Mac n Cheese..."Brendon starts off with a teasing smile."I'm really craving it right now."

"It's like 7am."Dallon points out, rubbing his thumbs into Brendon's hip bones as they lay in bed and talk. It's a nice change, instead of getting up right away and having to get stuck into work or music, it's also good just to _talk_. Just the two of them.

"So? You drink coffee at 3 in the morning sometimes and you never hear me complain."

"You're spoilt."He says not unkindly because there's doubt that Dallon is the reason why Brendon is so spoilt and he has no regrets on that. If Dallon had the money, he'd buy Brendon everything and anything that the hybrid wanted.

"I know, but you love me."Brendon's smile flatters just a little at his own words, but he covers it up with a quick peck to Dallons lips before he throws the covers off of his body with an announcement."Gotta pee."

Dallon watches as Brendon pulls himself out of bed, the cotton soft t-shirt he had fell asleep in the night before tucked into the back of his boxers messily. The scars on the back of his thighs have healed up nicely, barely noticeable unless you were looking out for them. As much as it tug on Dallons heart strings that they were there in the first place, to be the one that was gradually making them better settled a nice warmth in his chest.

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, Dallon scrolls through his Facebook to past the time. He doesn't use it that often, and frankly, the last time he properly used it was to post that 'Missing Hybrid' post whenever Brendon followed him home, and after that it was only to post adorable photographs of Brendon (and sometimes a photo of the two of them, it all depended what mood that he was in).

He's just about exit off when sometime catches his eye. It's one of those Facebook pages that broadcast disappearances, one that's been shared by a friend of a friend that Dallon only knows by face and not by name. It's not a thing that he would usually be concerned about, if it's not affecting him then it's none of his business.

But no. This does concern him. A lot.

It's of Brendon.

It's a photograph that Dallon wouldn't even recognise if it wasn't for those familiar soft brown eyes, the eyes of a teenager that's still hot so much ahead of him in life waiting for him. He's young in the photograph, an obvious one taken before all of the beatings and the abuse, with rounded cheeks and a dazzling smile, a caption tagged along with the photo of his missing and contact details for a _Spencer Smith_.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck-"Dallons mind starts to race with a panic that settles in, his hands shaking as he looks over and over at the photograph and then to the caption. He shouldn't be frightened, there's nothing to worry about. He hadn't stolen Brendon because if he had, that would've been an entirely different matter. And the names tagged is _Brendon Urie_ , not by his changed name of _Brendon Weekes_.

"Dallon?"Brendon calls from the bathroom door frame, his voice knocking the man out of his rumbling and panicking thought. His voice alone is making Dallon through his phone down onto the bed in the most unsubtle manner, hoping to a god that Brendon doesn't notice his sudden movements and strangeness.

 _Calm down_ , his mind screams at him.

"Yeah?"And damn, he's proud of himself for keeping his voice so straight and calm as he looks over at Brendon. The hybrid scratches tiredly at his head, kitten tail swaying behind him in comfort and calm.

"I gotta get a wash."Because as my much as Brendon hates the idea of getting washed, he hates not being washed. It came with being a cat and if he was allowed to, he'd lick himself clean (but last time Dallon had caught him and gotten mad and made him wash his tongue with soap because it was unhygienic).

"Oh right, yeah, you want me to run you a bath?"Dallon is already making a move to get out of bed, the Facebook post and his worries now pushed to the back of his mind.

"I was thinking that uh- that maybe I-I could try the shower?"Brendon's voice sounds so small and vulnerable, switching from foot to foot in the door frame. It's a scary idea, because Brendon had only used the shower once and that was the first time he was in the house, it's always been baths.

"Really?"Dallons voice is full of surprise, quickly trying to cover it up."I mean, that's great! Progress! I'll show you how the shower works, yeah?"

"Could you maybe, I dunno, um..."Brendon's face starts to heat up, a beautiful embarrassing shade of red going all the way up his cheeks in a way that makes Dallons chest tighten with fondness because fuck, _he's fallen so hard for Brendon_."Join me in the shower?"

"Brendon-"

"Not in the sexual way! God no! Like never! Just, um, I'm scared and I trust you? No, that came our like a question, let me start again."Brendon takes in a deep breath, chest stuttering."I trust you. And I know that you'll keep me safe and keep guard so that-"He twitches in a way that Dallon would call a flinch but he keeps quiet,"-I'm not attacked or something."

"Hey,"Dallon says softly, rounding the bed so that he can get to Brendon. Slowly so that Brendon can see his actions, Dallon is bringing his hand up to cup Brendon's cheek, thumb soothing over his soft cheek."I've seen you naked so many times that I can't eve count, and not once did I think anything sexual about it."

"That's different..."Brendon mutters, his cheeks tinting a beautiful shade of pink as he averts his gaze."That's when I'm little."

"Brendon, you _prance_ around the house naked every opportunity that you get. And I sit on the toilet lid whenever you're having a bath, whether you're Little or big. And if you want to try out showering and you want me to shower with you, I will."Dallon says in all fondness and sincereness.

It's scary how much Dallon has changed since Brendon has been apart of his life, a good change but a scary one nevertheless. Before Brendon, to even think about being around somebody that was naked was an uncomfortable thought for Dallon, and going as far as showering with someone else platonically was something that Dallon would _never_ do before in the past.

Showering with Brendon proves to be more difficult than awkward, taking a lot of coaxing for Brendon to step into the shower and all of that process going out the window whenever Dallon had turned the water on and the hybrid had jumped straight out the shower again with a sad and frightened mewl.

But they manage, and Dallon is slow and careful as he helps Brendon wash his hair and body, careful that the water spray doesn't go into the face or hurt his sensitive kitten ears. The proudness that Dallon feels for the hybrid in that moment is unreal, and he makes it known as he presses a bunch of kisses all over Brendon's face whenever they finish with the shower and are getting changed.

"Do you ever wear your own clothes?"Dallon raises his eyebrow at the hybrid whenever Brendon is coming down the stairs in one of Dallons jumpers, one that's so big on the small hybrid that it falls over his Knees, a soft pink in colour.

"Nope."

"I wasted perfectly good money on your nice and clean wardrobe but you decide that wearing my week old jumper with pizza grease stains is more suitable."He grumbles a little sourly, as much as he loves it that Brendon wears his clothes.

"I still wear them! I mean, I gotta, cus' you make me wear pants whenever we go out places."Brendon pouts, slumping in his usual seat at the kitchen table.

"Look, it's okay to be naked in the house, but not out in public."

"By why?"

"Because I say so, Brendon."

"If that saying doesn't work on me whenever I'm little, there's no chance it's gonna work for me whenever I'm big, Dallon."Brendon deadpans, glaring daggers at the man who's taking a plastic jug out of the microwave and pouring it's contents into Brendon's favourite mug.

"Just drink your milk and shut up."Dallon grumbles, carrying the mug of warm milk over to the hybrid who makes grabby hands for the mug. Big or little, it was routine that Brendon got his mug of warm milk in the morning, with a dash of vanilla flavouring.

"Are you still making me Mac N' Cheese?"

"I'm trying, but I'm only good with foods that come out of a tin or a packet."Which is mostly the truth, because he can make a good Bolognese if he tries or cookies - as long as Brendon isn't around to distract him - but other than that, his cooing skills is pretty basic.

"Better than me."Brendon shrugs, causing Dallons jumper to slip off of his left shoulder as he takes a sip of his mug of milk. He's drowning in the jumper, and along with his messy drying hair and kitten tail swaying behind him, it all adds to Brendon's adorable persona.

"That isn't hard to beat."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!"

"Brendon, you got scared of the _kettle_."

"I'd never seen a kettle before! You'd be scared too!"Brendon's tail puffs up defensively because it's true. He was only doing what he can witnessed Dallon do the previous night when making himself a coffee, and before that, he'd never seen somebody use a kettle before in his life.

And sometimes Dallon forgets about that. That before Brendon came into his life that the hybrid had been shut out from the world, never watched TV or listened to music, or slept in a bed for that matter. It was heartbreaking to think, because Dallon might not have been close with his parents when he was growing up, and especially not now, but he at least had a bed to sleep in every night.

"Hey, enough of looking like a kicked puppy. I'm fine now! Cus' I got you!"Brendon is immediately looking on the bright side of things, with a grin that reaches all the way to his soft brown eyes. And that smile, it reminds Dallon of the one in the photograph he had seen on Facebook.

"Yeah, cus' you got me."Dallon says softly in return, flashing Brendon the smallest of smiles before he turns back to make the Mac N' Cheese for himself and Brendon, trying to oust the negativity to the back of his mind.

Brendon is safe with him.

Turning to look at Brendon over his shoulder, his heart does a skip in his chest as he's met with the beautiful sight that is Brendon, with soft drying hair, twitching kitten ears and a massively huge jumper that's sliding off of his shoulder. He looks so at peace, so natural in his surrounding and Dallon can't help but to smile whenever Brendon catches him starring, a blush coating Brendon's cheeks as he waves shyly.

And that's all that matters.


	37. 36. The Naughty Step

  
"Daddddddddddddy!"Brendon is calling from one side of the house, stripped himself of his clothes and remains in a pair of his favourite cotton soft underwear and one of Dallons shirts, the exact same shirt that he had been wearing the day before. It was common for Dallon to wake up in the morning and find that clothes he had thrown in the hamper the day before sprawled out onto the floor because Brendon wanted to wear _his_ shirt. He found it endearing.

Dallon adores it whenever Brendon wears his clothes, he finds it adorable the way that Brendon is too small to be wearing his shirts or jumpers and how it drowns him, falling over his thighs and even sometimes to his knees. As much as Dallon found it weird at the start - because nobody ever wore his clothes before Brendon came along - now it was normal and he wouldn't change it in the world to have Brendon wear his clothes.

Wearing Dallons clothes is what Brendon loves to do too, especially whenever Dallon hasn't washed them yet because it still smells like him - and c'mon, he's part cat, he likes to have a comfort smell! It's comforting, especially during those days that Dallon - whether as Dallon or as his Daddy - is away at work and Brendon can't be close to him.

Big Brendon had lasted for a while and it was a good change in the house to have normal conversations - which often or not ended up with childish bickering between the pair - and to have intimate moments together. Dallon cherishes those times where he and Brendon can make out on the touch or have stupid conversations at 3am about which Animal they'd likely want to be.

"Daddy? Where are 'ou?"Brendon calls out, clutching the picture he had drew for his Daddy in his hands as he starts to climb the stairs in search for his Daddy. They were supposed to be going to Tyler and Josh's house for a play date along with Ryan and Pete, but Dallon had gotten a phone call and told Brendon to occupy himself for awhile until he was done.

That was almost an hour ago.

Still holding onto the picture as carefully as possible, Brendon's kitten tail sways behind him with every step that he takes towards down the hallway and to Dallons music studio. He's almost never allowed in here whenever he's Little, mostly because his Daddy is afraid he'll break something or hurt himself.

"Daddy! I draw'ed you a picture! Look! Look!"Brendon is excitedly shouting whenever he pushes the Music Studio door open, holding the photo out for his Daddy to see it because he worked really hard on it! He'd tried to stay in the lines and get the colours perfect just for his Daddy (and to hopefully get some recognition by having it be put on the fridge).

"-wait one second."Dallon is saying into his phone, placing his hand over the phone to look over at Brendon, a tired look on his face as he tries for a smile."Baby, just give me a couple of minutes. I'm really busy right now."

"But Daddy, I want 'ou to see it now!"

"Brendon, I'm having a very important conversation right now, sweetheart."Dallon tries to get across, coming closer to the door with his phone still partially covered to try and muffle their conversation."I'll see your little picture in a second."

"But Daddy-"Is all that Brendon can get out before Dallon is closing the music studio door and locking it after the close. Sadly, the little is lowering his coloured in picture so that he's looking down at it, plump lips fallen into a sad frown as he looks at the picture that his Daddy had just ignored.

The Little had worked really hard on it, even if he had scribbled outside the lines whenever he got too excited while colouring. Brendon had made sure to get the colours right whenever he was colouring in the outline of the Heffalump because he knew that his Daddy thought that oddly cute creature was adorable whenever they watched _Winnie The Pooh_.

"I'm still here, yeah? Right, I'm getting the papers now..."For his Daddy to just shut the door on him had really really hurt, especially when all Brendon wanted to do was show his Daddy of the pretty picture he coloured in just for him. It made the little feel really insecure about his colouring because maybe it's not good enough? Maybe his Daddy doesn't like his colouring because it's too childish and messy?

Tears start to pool in Brendon's soft brown eyes as he drops the coloured in picture to the floor just outside the door of Dallons music studio, making sure to stomp on it angrily before he's marching down the hallway. If his Daddy isn't going to pay attention to his ' _little picture_ ' - as Dallon had so kindly called it - then Brendon is going to get Dallons attention with something more Magnificently larger.

Throwing himself down onto his knees on the carpet in the living room, Brendon is rummaging through his bag of colouring in markers, looking for the correct colours to find for his new drawing. He lays them out on the floor before he turns his attention to Sinatra and Freddie who he has prompted up against the sofa.

"You gotta look out for me. Tell me if Daddy is coming."He orders them both very seriously, his voice quiet as he speaks so that his Daddy can't hear. He's reaching over, making both the stuffed animals nod before he settles back on his knees."Good, cus' I trust 'ou both."

Deep down, Brendon knows that he's going to get himself punished for this but there's a sort of naughty side of him that's telling him to do it anyway. That it serves his Daddy right for ignoring his drawing and hurting Brendon's feelings by not telling him now pretty that it was.

So he grabs the dark purple marker and starts to draw on the free space on the living room wall. His hand is shaky as he starts to draw on the wall, trying to master the outline of the memorised picture of a Heffalump from his head onto the wall, muttering replacements of swears - " _Fudge"..."Sugar"..."Oopsie_ "...- whenever he colours outside of the squiggly lines that he's drawn on the white wall.

With his tongue darted out between his kitten sharp teeth, Brendon can't help but to smile just slightly at the sight on the wall. The drawing isn't as good as the one in his colouring book - because Brendon's hand eye coordination isn't exactly the best but he's a little! Give him credit! - but it's a perfect attempt.

Brendon is too lost in his own thoughts to realise that Dallon was coming down the stairs, reaching for the lighter shade of pink for inside the heffalumps ears.

"Brendon Boyd Weekes!"The little is immediately flinching at the use of his full name and of his Loud and angry that Dallons voice sounds, dropping the pink marker onto the carpet as he turns to look at his Daddy who's standing angrily at the door frame.

He's never seen his Daddy look so mad before and it's not an expression that Brendon likes, especially whenever the anger is directly towards him. The Little feels his stomach drop in realisation of what he's just done, looking between his Daddy and to the drawing on the wall that he's done in marker.

"What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?"Because as much as Dallon is mad - beyond mad - he has to refrain himself from swearing, despite how loud and angry that his voice is. Brendon's kitten ears lower into his messy dark hair, looking at Dallon with wide brown, watery eyes.

"D'awing a picture..."

"On the wall?"Dallon stresses, trying to lower his voice whenever he sees the tears and fear building up in the little eyes, soft brown kitten still coming around to wrap around his middle as he starts to shake with threatening tears.

"Well 'ou wouldn't look at my drawing so I hadda get your 'tension somehow!"

"Lower your voice right now, Brendon, Or you'll be in even more trouble than you already are."He says lowly, walking further into the room whenever Brendon continues to glare, a remark ready on the tip of his tongue

"That's not fair! You getta' shout but I don't!"Brendon doesn't make any attempt to lower his voice, showing how angry and frustrated that he is as he hits his clenched fists on his naked thighs.

"I get to shout because I'm a Daddy and you misbehaved Brendon. Now I'm giving you 3 seconds to apologies for shouting before I increase your punishment."He informs, holding up his hand to count and to show Brendon that he's serious."1..."Brendon makes no move to apologies, continuing to glare grumpily at his Daddy."...2..."Dallon has to suppress a sigh whenever Brendon makes matters work and hisses at Dallon from across the room."That's it. Naughty step, _now_."

"No!"

"Did it sound like I was asking?"Dallon almost growls his anger as he grabs Brendon by his elbow and pulls him to his feet, making sure that he's not hurting the Little but it's a difficult task whenever Brendon doesn't stop moving and thrashing in his hold.

"No! Daddy! Please, I'm sorry!"Tears have started to run down the littles smooth cheeks as he starts to panic because he doesn't want to be punished, and he especially doesn't want to have to spend time on the naughty step on his own! He doesn't like to be left on his own!

"No you're not, you're only sorry that you got caught."Dallon sighs, pushing Brendon lightly to sit on the naughty step, the step that's 3 steps from the bottom. The hybrid makes a move to scamper up the stairs in an escape, mewling whenever Dallon grabs at the back of the large t-shirt that Brendon is swearing and causing Brendon to fall back onto his butt on the stairs."Oh no you don't. You're staying on this naughty step."

"B-but I said sorry!"Brendon starts to cry as he looks up at Dallon from where he's being forced to sit on the stairs, his soft cheeks stained with tears and brown eyes red rimmed. It hurts Dallons heart.

"You had the opportunity to say sorry before you hissed at Daddy. Now you have to pay the consequences for not only drawing on the wall, but also for shouting at Daddy whenever you know the rules are that you're not allowed to and for hissing at Daddy. You broke 2 rules and you're going to stay on this naughty step for 10 minutes and think about what you've done."

And goddamnit, it took all Dallons willpower not to cry.

"A-and 'ou come back?"Brendon's chest hitches with a sob as Dallons heart breaks just that little bit more, leaning down to press his lips to Brendon's sweaty forehead.

"And I'll be right back. 10 minutes and then we'll talk."He whispers against Brendon's forehead before he's leaving the upset and frustrated little on the naughty step, going to look up how to get marker off of his walls as he lets Brendon think of what he has done.

Dallon has been dreading punishing Brendon since the moment that they discussed the rules, and as much as they've came close to it a couple of times - because Dallon would be lying if he said that Brendon didn't have a sharp tongue - the older man has always hoped that it doesn't happen because Dallon always hates himself for giving out punishments.

And he knows that this is partly his fault - or maybe he's just self-blaming - that he hadn't payed attention to Brendon's drawing and belittling it as if it wasn't a big deal for the Little to be drawing him a picture. He should've payed attention, even if he was in the middle of an important phone call about his music career.

The 10 minutes tick by agonisingly slow, even for Dallon who sat staring at the clock as he waited for the 10 minute mark to tick by. And when it does, Dallon has to compose himself from running out the kitchen door to go no collect his little boy from the naughty step. He manages. Barely.

"D-daddy!"Brendon hand stopped sobbing, a mixture between sobs and mewls leaving him as he spots Dallon. He's making grabby hands for his Daddy, being a good enough boy not to leave the naughty step because he doesn't want to get punished again."I-I'm sorry!"

"Okay, it's alright."Dallon is rushing over and gathering Brendon up into his arms in that familiar embrace, letting out a sound of surprise whenever Brendon is wrapping his legs around his hips, shaky causing the man to stumble forward into the stairs. Dallon braces himself against the banister, an arm hooked around Brendon's back as he turns them so that he's the one now sitting on the step with Brendon on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."Brendon continues to apologise and it breaks Dallons heart as he just kisses between Brendon's kitten ears and whispers soft words to him."I-I was being a Bad boy an' I'm sorry."

"Hey, you weren't a bad boy. You are never a bad boy, you were just being naughty."Dallon tries to explain softly, keeping his voice soft and sweet as he talks over Brendon's crying that's starting to quieten down."But I forgive you and it's over. You know that you're sorry and we can clean it all up."

"And I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have been so rude to you earlier about your drawing but I did tell you that I was very busy."He apologises himself, feeling tears well up in his own eyes because Dallon is an emotional wreck okay.

"Brendon loves Daddy."Brendon hiccups, falling more into his headspace as he's pulling away from Dallon's shoulder so that he can look at his Daddy. He leans forward and presses a loving, platonic kiss to Dallons lips, pulling away with a sniffle.

"Thank you for your _snottery_ kiss, peanut."Dallon chuckles light-heartedly as he starts to wipe away Brendon's drying tears from his cheeks with the sleeves of his jumper."Now, lets get you changed and how about we head over to Tyler and Josh's for your play date, hmm?"

"We still going?"Brendon asks timidly, wanting Dallon to confirm. He'd thought his Daddy would've banned him from going to Tyler and Josh's for being a bad- naughty boy.

"Of course we are, baby!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"Brendon lets out a happy sound that makes Dallons heart skip a beat in his chest, pressing another kiss to his Daddy's lips before he's jumping from the mans lap and running up the stairs to get some clothes on."Gonna play with my _bestest_ friends!"


	38. 37. 2 Littles And A Puppy Have A Play Date

"Lets go over this again. What did we talk about before we left the house?"Brendon is sitting on the floor of Tyler and Josh's living room, mindlessly petting at Josh's velvety soft puppy dog ears as he listens to what his Daddy has to say. Despite arriving late, Ryan and Pete still hadn't appeared and lucky enough that gave Dallon more time to talk to Brendon about how to act around Pete.

It's not like he doesn't expect his baby boy to be any different than what he is - because then again, he might be cheeky but he has a heart of gold and loves his friends a lot - but Dallon just wants to make sure that Brendon understands that little Pete isn't as outgoing and forward as big Pete is, the Pete that Brendon is more informed and used to.

When Dallon had first found out about Petes own little side, it had taken ages for him to get use to the difference between their two personalities. The Pete that Dallon had known since high school was so outgoing, so flamboyant - in personality, not clothing - and uncaring of what people thought of them. But as a little, Pete was everything the opposite and as much as Dallon found it adorable, it hurt his heart that somebody could exploit somebody so vulnerable.

"To remember to bring Daddy's beer?"The Little tilts his head to the side, kitten ears twitching in his soft dark hair as he looks up at his Daddy.

"No, not that."Dallon sighs, crouching down in front of the two hybrids and giving Josh a pet on the ribs as a sign that he knows that he's there. He finds josh being so relaxed adorable, especially with how energetic that the puppy Hybris usually is, that he's willing to calm down just for Brendon."About Pete. What did we talk about about Pete?"

"To be friendly an' kind to Pete cus' they're shy a-and little little."Brendon Recites what he was told before they left the house after Dallon had helped him to get dress.

He was feeling a lot more feminine today and had blushed throughout whenever his Daddy got him dressed in one of his pastel pink skirts with a soft white t-shirt, decorated with different Disney princesses. He has already kicked off his white converse, leaving him with just his ruffled socks on and his paci that's clipped to his t-shirt.

"And?"Dallon prompts.

"And to m-make sure they're included! Cus' little Pete might like little little things an' I don' wanna leave 'em out!"Brendon explains loudly, alerting Josh who nudges at his arm and lets out a low woof sound that makes Brendon gasp with realisation." _We_ don't wanna leave Pete out."He corrects.

"Thank you,"Dallon says softly, because as much as this means a lot to Brendon to have somebody little to play with, it means an awful lot to Dallon. Leaning forward, Dallon is pressing a chaste kiss to Brendon's pretty plump lips."You're doing me a massive favour, baby."

"Hey! Don't I get kisses too?"Josh sits up from where his head was resting on Brendon's lap, brown eyes wide as he looks pathetically up at Brendon to get his attention.

"Fine,"Dallon rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Josh' forehead which causes the puppy hybrid to let out an excited and happy woof, his tail wagging heavily behind him in happiness."Right, I'll leave you both to...whatever you two do. I'll just be next door with Tyler, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy."Brendon grins with a nod, puckering his lips for another kiss on the lips before his Daddy leaves. Now that Dallon seemed more comfortable with kissing, Brendon was going to be taking every opportunity that he could get. Without complaint, Dallon is complying with another kiss to Brendon's lips, followed by one on the nose which makes the little giggle.

"Holler if you need me, alright?"And with that, Dallon is giving josh a quick pet on his soft puppy dog ears before he's leaving the Little and the puppy dog hybrid to their own devices in the living room. It was better not to get involved, Dallon and Tyler both know the pain of being excluded when it comes to the connect between a little and a puppy, but they get it over it for the sake of their loved one.

"Joshua! We gotta do something for Pete! To make them welcomed!"Brendon is jumping up onto his knees to mimic Josh, flattening out his skirt to make sure that there's no crinkles or creases, kitten tail swaying slowly behind him.

"Like what?"Josh tilts his head to side in question.

"I dunno..."Brendon frowns, nibbling on his bottom lip with his feline sharp teeth. He gasps loudly, patting Josh's arm excitedly."We could bake a cake!"

"Brendon-"

"Wait. Is Pete still a-a vegetable-"

"-Vegetarian-"

"-when they're little? Are cakes okay? Can Pete eat cakes? Cus I don' wanna make sum'thing Pete can't eat. Oh! I know! We could make them a carrot cake cus' that's a vegetable!"Brendon is vibrating with energy and excitement at the prospect of making something for their friend to make them happy and comfortable.

"Baby, I don't think we have enough time to make Pete a cake."Josh says softly and calmly, hating the way that Brendon's massive smile immediately falls into a frown, his kitten ears lowering into his messy dark hair."But you draw them a picture! They'll like that, you know how much Big Pete loves all of the drawings you make for them."

"Yeah?"Brendon's frown disappears into a widening shy smile as Josh nods his head. Brendon shouldn't really be surprised, Pete is head over heels in adoration with Brendon and has every single one of Brendon's drawings and coloured in pictures hung up on their fridge at home, proudly on display for everyone to see.

Brendon gets half way through his drawing when Josh sits up abruptly from his place lying on the floor and immediately makes a leap for the nearby sofa and lets out a woof towards the window. It scares the living hell out of the little, causing Brendon to jump from where he's lying on his stomach drawing Petes picture.

"Noooooo, I'm not done my picture!"Brendon whines worriedly, jumping up so that he's kneeling on the sofa just like the puppy hybrid, his face pressed against the glass of the window to spot Ryan and Pete getting out of the car that's parked in the drive way."They're too early!"

"They're too late, actually."Josh deadpans, face pressed to the glass in a way that's going to leave a face stain and get himself time with the cone of shame but he doesn't care.

"But my picture isn't finished!"Brendon whines again, his kitten ears flattening into his hair as he watches Ryan and Pete with true frustration but eagerness. He hasn't seen the two of them in ages - a whole week! - and he's missed them incredibly. The Little lets out an agitated sound whenever Josh's heavy dog tail whacks him on the butt in happiness."Control your tail!"

"Control your attitude."Josh is letting out a yelp whenever Brendon is shoving him to the other side of the sofa with an attitude filled hiss at the puppy hybrid as he turns proudly back to what he was doing with a swish of his long kitten tail.

"Brat."Josh grumbles with a low whine as he goes back to his position on stalking Ryan and Pete out the window.

"Meanie."

Outside, Pete is even more nervous than before because despite all of Ryan's reassurance that today is going to be a good and fun day, it doesn't settle the bundle of nerves that has settled deep inside of Petes stomach. It's been an uncomfortable feeling since Ryan brought up the play date to them a couple of days prior and it hadn't went away since.

And don't get them wrong, Pete is excited to see Brendon and Josh but at the same time they're incredibly scared of the outcome because it's been so long since they've allowed themselves to truly be who they've been repressing for years and that's the scary part. It's even scarier coming to realisation that not only is Brendon and Josh going to see them like this, but Dallon and Tyler as well which is what makes the tears brim at Petes hazel eyes in fear.

It's one thing letting Ryan see them like this - which was a massive milestone if you ask them - but Dallon was a whole different story. In the past, he's seen Pete Little only a handful of times and Pete can never get over the feeling of fear and worrisome that settled in their stomach during those moments that their best friend looked at them like they _wanted_ to help them but _couldn't_.

"Hey, what's with the sad face?"Ryan worries whenever they stop at the front step of Tyler and Josh's house, a hand cupping up to wipe at the falling tear that's sliding down Petes face.

"I'm scared..."Pete whispers, trying to dodge Ryan's concerned gaze because all that they're getting from Ryan is sad faces and confused pouts whenever Pete even shows the hint of a frown on their face."I-I wanna go home, Ry."

"Pete, there's _nothing_ to be scared about buddy."Ryan says softly, a finger underneath Petes chin as he tips of their face to look at him. He can see how much that Pete has regressed during their car ride and Ryan is never more glad to bring the emergency backpack of Little items."Brendon and Josh is beyond excited to see you, look, they're watching out the window right now."

And Ryan really can't contain his laugh of fondness whenever both Ryan and Pete turn to look at the front window and they spot Josh and Brendon gasping at being caught, immediately ducking behind the sofa in hopes that they're hidden, Brendon's kitten tail giving them away.

Pete lets out a small laugh at their friends antics, covering their mouth with their hand in hopes that Ryan didn't hear. The laugh alone makes Ryan's chest spread with warmth and fondness, smiling wide whenever Pete turns to look at him with redden cheeks and a smile in their eyes.

"See? They're waiting on you!"

"B-but Imma little little..."Pete whispers and it's then that Ryan sees the much bigger problem because as much as Pete acts like the biggest person in the universe when their big, when their little, they're little space falls lower on the scale than Brendon usually falls.

"And that's nothing to be ashamed about, babe. You can still join in on the games and the fun, and I'm sure that nobody cares whether you're littler than them because they like you just the way that you are, sunshine."Ryan is pulling Pete into their arms for a reassuring hug, pressing kisses to Petes soft dark hair in a way that makes Pete blush at all the affection.

Being lead into the house, Pete can barely contain the sound of surprise whenever Brendon and Josh are leading upon them the minute that the Little enters the living room, falling to the flood on their bottom with a soft thud as Brendon scrambles to give Pete the biggest hug that he can manage and Josh licks a wet strip up the side of their face.

" _Ewwwww_ Josh!"Pete whines with the faintest of the giggle as they wipe at their assaulted cheek with the back of their hand, already out of their shock of being pushed to the ground by two extra weights.

"Pete! Pete! Pete! I made you a picture cus' Josh was being a meanie and said that we couldn't make 'ou a cake so I done a picture! It's not finished though cus' you and RyRy came early but that's okay!"Brendon is vibrating with excitement on where he ended up on Petes lap on the ground, clutching the picture in his hand.

"Y-ou did?"Pete whispers in shock as Brendon is nodding his head, kitten tail swishing in the back as Josh pushes excitedly at Petes side for attention.

"Yeah! Look! I-it's of you and me and Joshua and you're a carrot cus' you remind me a bunny rabbit and bunnies eat carrots and Joshua is a puppy and I'm a prince. See!"Brendon is excitedly showing Pete, a mile wide grin on his face as he forces the picture into Petes trembling hands."D-do you like it?"

"I-"Pete feels so overwhelmed at the small gift that Brendon has give them, and they really shouldn't because it's only a drawing and Pete has loads of them on their fridge at home but it's the fact that it's made for them, to make them feel _welcomed_."You're too kind to me."

"Why wouldn't we be? You're our friend, Pete! Little or not."Josh chimes in, followed by Brendon's aggressive headnod, nuzzling his nose against Petes in a show of affection, a low purr coming out of him.

"Thank you..."Pete sniffles.

"No tears! No tears! Happy! See!"Brendon is gasping his worries, brining up his hands so that he can place his index fingers on the corners of Petes mouth and pressing their lips into a forced smile which honestly makes the little ridiculous looking."Smile!"

"You're silly, Bren."Pete lets out a giggle, a proper smile breaking out onto their face at Brendon's attempts of making them smile.

"I know. Now lets play before Josh starts to get flees again."

"I didn't have flees!"

"Yes you did, Daddy told me so and Tyler confirmed."

"Squealers."Josh grumbles, flopping over onto his side in a huff, heavy dog tail laying limp behind him in a huff that makes both Brendon and Pete giggle quietly at the dramatic huff that the puppy hybrid is having.

The afternoon goes off without a hitch, and although it takes Pete awhile to get use to playing with another little - and an energetic puppy hybrid that keeps stealing all of their stuffies - they get the hang of it eventually, and it also helps matters that Brendon is extremely patient with them as well.

They eat cut up sandwiches and drink juice inbetween playing with the toys that Dallon had packed for them to play with and Ryan, Dallon and Tyler all make frequent checks to make sure that everyone is okay and that if they need to use the potty or the toilet - in which earned a lot of squirming and a lot of annoyed whines from all three.

"Noooo you gotta save Sinatra from the terrible doggy, Pete!"Brendon gasps, head in full play mode as he looks frantically between Pete and to where Josh is guarding Sinatra the giraffe like some type of dangerous dragon."You gotta save him Pete!"

"I-I dunno how-"

"It's okay! Freddie will help you!"Brendon is jumping up onto his knees, holding the big blue bird proudly in his hands, moving him in the air to show that he's flying and ready for action."I-I'll distract the terrible doggy an' you and..."

"Velveteen."Pete fills in softly, holding the bear that Brendon has gave them in their arms gently. It hadn't left Petes side since then."Velveteen Noodle Wentz."

"You and Velveteen Noodle Wentz will save Sinatra!"Brendon doesn't leave any room for negotiation as he charges towards Josh with a playful war cry, making Freddie the blue bird fly on the air.

Josh gets terribly distracted easily so it's not all that much of a difficult task as Brendon throws Freddie across the room and Josh lets out a playful bark and runs after it with his tail wagging heavily behind him.

"Save Sinatra, Pete and Velveteen!"Brendon is shouting, causing Pete to charge with action with crawling across the floor as quick as they can and reaching Sinatra before Josh can come back and take the Giraffe again. The kitten hybrid lets out a loud joyful sound."You did it! You're a hero Pete!"

"That's not fair you cheated, Brendon!"Josh calls grumpily from where he's plonked himself sulkily on the floor with part of Freddie the blue birds food in his mouth because hey, he's part dog, he eats things that he shouldn't.

"Stop ruining the moment, Joshua!"

"I-Imma hero?"Pete can feel themselves getting all emotional again and curse that fact that they feel so little right now, and as much as they've had an amazing day, Pete just wants to lay down and watch a movie now and take a nap.

"You're a hero Pete!"Brendon is giggling, bouncing over to his friend and wrapping his arms around Pete in a massive hug."You saved Sinatra from the terrible mean doggy,"Brendon makes sure that he sticks his tongue out at Josh who in return sticks his tongue out at Brendon,"And saved the day!"

"I-"Pete sniffles, a tear escaping down their cheek as they hug Velveteen the bear closer to them and burry their face in the velvet soft material.

"No crying! It's okay Pete! 'Ou don' needa cry it's okay!"Brendon starts to panic whenever hi friend starts to cry because why are they sad? They were just playing a game and Brendon thought Pete would be happy that they're the hero that saved Sinatra!

"Ryan! Pete is crying!"Josh is shouting as they make their way over to the crying Little and starts to nudge at their side, whining because they hate how sad that Pete sounds right now. It doesn't take long for Ryan to be stumbling into the living room, followed by Tyler and Dallon.

"What's going on? What did you do?"Tyler is immediately asking as Ryan rushes over to Pete, his gaze pointed at Josh who lets out an annoyed whine.

"Why do you always think I did something? If I started crying, who would you blame? Me?"Josh glares at Tyler because for once it wasn't him that did anything wrong! He was just acting pretend just like Brendon and Pete!

"D-did I give Pete a sad?"Brendon worries with a wobbling bottom lip as he looks over at his Daddy who lets out a sympathetic sound and shakes his head.

"Of course not, peanut. Pete is just tired, isn't that right, Ryan?"Dallon looks over at Ryan who has Pete gathered in for a hug to their chest, allowing the Little to cry into them.

"Yeah, they're just tired. I think a nap will solve this problem."

"But I don't want a nap!"Brendon starts to whine.

"Me either!"Josh chimes in.

"Right, fine. But Pete is going for a nap, whether you two fall asleep is up to you both."


	39. 38. The Sass Is Real With This One

"M'not tired."Pete whines as Ryan is leading them up the stairs, a firm but gentle hand on their shoulder as they guide them up the stairs and makes sure that Pete doesn't fall flat on their face and bust their nose as they sleepily shuffle their feet against the carpet. Honestly, Pete wasn't fooling anyone with trying to act like they weren't tired, it was obvious by the continuing yawns and sleepy eyes that they keep giving Ryan every time that Ryan asks them a question.

"Of course you're not."Ryan rolls his eyes fondly as they reach the top stair, directing Pete to take the last step before they reach the landing. He has Petes backpack filled with all of their little stuff on his back, including softer articles of clothing that Ryan bought for Pete to take a nap in if need to.

It surprises even Ryan how prepared that he is for Pete while they're little, going as far as brining items such as Paci's and pull ups because he had remembered just how young that Pete can be whenever they are in their little space. It makes him feel all warm and helpful that they're helping their best friend with something they find so difficult and insecure about.

"M'not..."Pete mumbles, rubbing tiredly at their eyes as a pout begins to settle on their lips, hugging Velveteen Noodle Wentz protectively to their chest. There's crying tears on their cheeks, and as much as Pete is very very sleepy, they don't want to be excluded from all of the fun that they're leaving behind for Brendon and Josh to enjoy."Wanna play."

"You can play after, Bubba. But wouldn't you rather have a nap and be happy and energised than cranky and grumpy without one?"He's leading Pete into the spare bedroom that Tyler had set out for Pete in mind that morning. A nap in the livingroom would've been alright if it hadn't been for Josh and Brendon still having energy to spare, so Tyler had made up the spare bed for Pete to take a nap in without being disturbed.

"But they play without me."

"They won't. You've both worn Josh out. The poor pup isn't going to want to even look at a red marker again, he's been tortured by you both."Ryan can't help but to laugh, completely amused with the way that two Littles has completely taken the energy out of an energetic puppy hybrid.

Josh has been climbed on, pulled at, wiped on, drawn on and everything else under the sun that you can call Little based torture. And yet, Josh was completely willing to let the Littles do whatever they wanted to him, even if it did result to him being used as a climbing frame or a skin canvas as Brendon and Pete scribbled all over his face and arms.

"And Brendon...his Daddy is putting on a movie for him."Ryan continues, pulling a face of fondness for the little kitten hybrid. It was ridiculous the amount of energy that Brendon still had in him but Dallon was telling Ryan that it wouldn't be long until Brendon conked out too."Come on, lets get you changed into some sleeping clothes, yeah?"

"Help, please."Pete whispers as they enter the room and Ryan is setting the bag onto the bed. They're too tired to put their arms through the holes of their t-shirt right now, not to mention that Pete feels way too little as well. Self consciously, Pete is rubbing the top of Velveteens head against their face.

Ryan complies, helping Pete out of the denim shorts and soft black jumper and into something more comfortable and soft to sleep in. Ryan can't help but to coo at how adorable that Pete looks before him as they stand in their soft baby blue sleeping shorts and a matching soft t-shirt with a yellow animated star on the stomach.

"Don't make that type of face, you can't always just wear _black_."Ryan notices the way that Petes nose scrunches up at the choice of colour to their outfit.

"Can."Pete has resulted to one word answers as Ryan rolls his eyes and helps the Little into the bed, making sure that Pete has Velveteen tucked under their arm and clips a Paci ribbon onto the collar of their t-shirt.

"I'll be here when you wake up,"Ryan reassures as he tucks Pete under the covers, running his hand through Petes dark hair with a soft smile. Nodding weakly, Petes eyes are already fluttering closed with tiredness as Ryan watches on, feeling even more protective of the little now and waits until he's sure that Pete has fallen asleep before getting up to leave the room.

Before he leaves, Ryan is pressing a soft kiss to Petes forehead, his chest feeling a stretch of warmness whenever Pete noticeably smiles behind the Paci in their sleep and turns to snuggle more info Velveteen.

"I'm _bored_!"Brendon whines as he slumps over Josh's body on the livingroom floor, letting out a mewl of discomfort whenever the puppy hybrid below him is purposely moving onto his stomach which causes Brendon to move with him."Joshua, wake up and play with me!"

The puppy hybrid lets out a low whine from his place under the little, hiking a leg up as he sleeps with half of his face smushed into the carpet. The damn puppy hybrid can sleep anywhere and no matter the noise, he was a terrible guard dog if you asked Brendon.

"You're both so _boring_! Taking _naps_. Ew."The kitten hybrid whines, laying across Josh's body as he looks up at the ceiling with a scrunched up nose. His Daddy had wanted to put him down for a nap as well but that wasn't happening! Brendon has enough energy to run a marathon.

"I know! I'll go and wake Pete up, and then we can play!"He says as if it's the most logical solution to his problems, but for Brendon, it's the smartest idea that he's ever came up with. Josh whines and rolls onto his back whenever the hybrid is getting off of him, unaware of the kitten hybrids dangerous plan.

Pulling down the back of his skirt that has rolled up, Brendon huffs as he bends down to grab Sinatra to bring the stuffed giraffe on his journey. Making sure that he's extra quiet, Brendon is crawling his way up the flight of stares, continuously looking back to make sure that his Daddy hadn't heard him going upstairs.

Brushing off the front of his skirt, Brendon is standing up and quietly making his way to the spare bedroom door, left open ajar in which Brendon can spot Pete sleeping in the bed. He doe admit that Pete looks very comfy and relaxed, not all stressed out and icky like they have been looking the past couple of weeks leading up to this moment.

Brendon is about to push open the bedroom door when he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist and pulling him away from the door. Before Brendon can let out a scream of protect, a hand is coming up to clasp around his mouth, muffling his screams as he trashes in the familiar arms.

"Unhand me!"Brendon's screams are muffled as he's half carried and half dragged down the stairs by his Daddy which just seems to make his mood even worse because his Daddy is such a spoilsport! In an act or annoyance, Brendon is licking at the palm of Dallons hand.

"Brendon, what the fuck."The Daddy is wiping his hand down the front of his t-shirt as he's setting the kitten hybrid down onto the bottom step of the stairs. Immediately, Brendon is making a run for it but Dallon is too fast as he grabs at Brendon's arm and pulls him back."What did we talk about?"

"Be specific cus' you talk to me about a lot of things, Daddy"

"Stop this sass, Brendon or you'll be finding yourself on the naughty step."

"Tyler doesn't have a naughty step."

"I'll make one."Dallon threatens which only causes Brendon to huffily cross his arms over his chest with a massive infamous Brendon Urie pout on his pretty plump lips. Letting out a sigh, Dallon continues."Now, what did I tell you before Pete went for their nap?"

"Not to wake the baby. But I'm bored! I wanna play!"Brendon beings to whine, stomping his foot in true toddler fashion that has Dallon rolling his eyes at the behaviour.

"If you can't be trusted to play by yourself, then you're coming with me and coming to listen to grown ups conversation."Dallon declares after hesitation, already starting to half drag half carry the Little towards the kitchen.

" _Noooooo_!"Brendon is purposely making himself a deadweight, forcing Dallon to drag his body into the kitchen much to Dallons annoyance that it's making Brendon's outfit dirty.

"Stop being so _melodramatic_."

"You're being a _marshmallow_!"

"I said Melodramatic, not a- look, whatever. You're being ridiculous. You love Tyler and Ryan."

"But they're so _boring_!"Brendon continues with his whines as he's dragged into the kitchen and dumped on the floor by Dallon with a soft oof as he glares up at his Daddy.

"Well that isn't very nice,"Tyler comments from his place drying the dishes from their lunch. They had been banished into the kitchen by the two Littles and Josh but they don't mind, they've seen the outcome of what it's like to play with two Littles and they have no regret with leaving Josh with the brunt of it all.

They were having conversations that they didn't want Brendon to hear about anyway, most of if consisting of Dallons current problems with Spencer actually looking for Brendon now. It was a scary situation and Dallon is taking it worse than he'd letting it out to be.

"Well it's true!"The little slumps on the kitchen tiles, his kitten tail flickering against the tiles."All'a do is talk about work and taxes an' boring grown up things like the weather!"

"And what do you say we talk about then?"Ryan raises his eyebrow at the little who flickers his eyes over at Ryan.

"Dinosaurs! Or monsters and princess! Cool things!"

"Well how about, you get off the floor and I'll make you some hot milk and we'll talk about whatever you like after we've finished our chat, okay?"Tyler offers with a kind smile that holds his promise. Brendon likes the sound of that, nodding his head slowly at the prospect of getting what he wants.

"Daddy, I wanna sit on your lap."Brendon is grabbing Sinatra from where he dropped him off of the floor, making his way over to Dallon, Ryan and Tyler already quickly going back to their previous conversation.

"Of course, baby. C'mere."He slides his chair out and holds his arms open for Brendon to climb into his lap, pressing a welcoming kiss to the side of Brendon's head as the little snuggles into him with a soft purr.

"M'sorry for being a brat."

"You're just being cranky because you haven't had a nap today."

"Don' need'a nap."Brendon huffs into Dallons neck, content with spending the rest of the day just snuggled into Dallons warm embrace, purring louder as his Daddy rubs his hands up and down his back just the way that Brendon likes it.

"Tell you what, if you can stay awake until we go home, I'll let you stay up past your bedtime. How about that?"Giving his Daddy a sceptical look, Brendon thinks the prospect over in his head because it sounds like a too good to be true opportunity that his Daddy is giving him here.

"Deal."He's agreeing, puckering his lips for a kiss to seal the deal which Dallon is complying to, pressing a warm and loving kiss to Brendon's puckered pink lips in a perfect little kiss.

Brendon doesn't even last 10 minutes


	40. 39. The 4th of May: A Religious Holiday

"Daddy, no."Brendon sobs as his hands are firmly locked around Dallons neck, legs hooked around his hips and holding onto the man for dear life. He was tired and sleepy - which are two completely different things by the way incase you didn't know that - and he really doesn't want to be up right now because it's way too early, even for Brendon.

Usually, Brendon is the first to be up in the house, bouncing on the bed and eagerly trying to wake up Dallon in which would end up with him being batted away and a television remote thrown at him to keep him occupied so Dallon can get more sleep. But today is different, today, Brendon is being forced awake far too early even for him by an overly awake Dallon who's in a rush to get out of the house.

He doesn't like it one bit

It's not like Dallon is any bigger of a fan of the situation, the news had been sprung on him so unexpectedly and at such an odd hour of time - because who the fuck phones at 6 in the morning to tell you you're wanted for a meeting with a music agency in LA _that_ day?- that even Dallon was just as confused and tired as Brendon.

But it was an opportunity that he just couldn't refuse, even if it was such short notice and he thanks whoever is looking over him that Ryan was willing enough to let Brendon stay for the day while Dallon traveled down to LA for the day, which luckily isn't all that much of a journey thankfully.

And so, Dallon finds himself in Ryan's hallway at 6:30am with a sobbing, tired and confused little in his arms. It's terrible, because it breaks Dallons heart that he's springing this onto Brendon in such short time and he wishes he could bring him with him, but he knows that Brendon will be more of a hinderance than a help.

"Daddy, no. No leave."And god, it's so much worse whenever Brendon is this little in his arms, sobbing. Dallons arms tighten around Brendon, pressing is lips against Brendon's sweaty forehead.

"I'll be back, I swear. I'm only going to be gone until dinner time and then I'll be back, okay? This is really _really_ important to Daddy."

"I'll go with."

"You can't come with me, baby. Daddy has to go on his own, it's too scary for you."Dallon gulps down the lump in his throat whenever Brendon looks at him with pathetically wide, wet eyes and big fat tears running down his cheeks. Bracketing one arm around Brendon's ass, he's bringing his other hand up to wipe away at the tears."I won't be long, and besides, you love spending time with Ryan!"

"Y-you'll come back?"

"I'm coming back, peanut."Dallon whispers his promise, pressing his lips against Brendon's in a sweet and loving kiss that has Brendon relaxing with reassurance that his Daddy will be coming back for him. Dallon is noticing Ryan lingering by the doorframe, making him realise that he's stalling."You'll be a good boy for Ryan, won't you?"

"Uh-Huh, always good for Ryry."Brendon sniffles, his kitten tail swishing the air behind him as he lunges forward and presses another sloppy kiss to Dallons lips, mumbling."Love you."

"Thanks, baby."And this time, Dallon doesn't miss the way that Brendon frowns and his kitten ears lower into his messy, sleep tossed hair. Hesitantly, Brendon is allowing Dallon to put him onto his own two feet, letting out a distressed mewl."Okay, I really gotta go now, Brendon."

"You gotta text ryry every hour."Brendon narrows his eyes at Dallon as he shuffles into Ryan's awaiting arms, snuggling into the mans side as he looks over at his Daddy sleepily, his light blue paci popped into his mouth. Ryan always smells so nice, like vanilla.

"I will."Dallon chuckles, pressing a kiss to Brendon's forehead, making a mental note to buy Brendon a phone sometime soon. He's exchanging a couple of words and reminders with Ryan before he's leaving, not missing the way that Brendon sadly waves at him from the door frame as he's backing out of the drive way.

"Lets get you back to bed, yeah?"

"Ups?"Brendon asks around his paci, looking up at him with wide brown eyes, making grabby hands for the honey eyed man because he's too tired and sleepy to walk ( and he's also incredibly lazy as well ).

"I'm sorry, babe. I can't carry you like your daddy can."Ryan apologises, running his fingers through Brendon's messy dark hair whenever the little gives him a sad frown and a sniffle. It's the same look that Pete gives him whenever he's sleepy and wants to be carried and it really hurts Ryan's heart.

"Cuddles?"Brendon tries as yes lead up the stairs, content with sleeping in Ryan's bed because as much as he won't say it out loud, but Ryan and Pete are up high on the list of Brendon's comfort smells, and of course his Daddy is at the very top.

"I'm always up for cuddles with my favourite kitten."

It's obvious how exhausted that the kitten hybrid is whenever Brendon immediately curls into Ryan and falls straight to sleep, something Ryan is glad of because he didn't have the energy to try and wrestle Brendon to go to sleep for awhile longer. They sleep until the sun is shining through the curtains and it's no longer dark outside, a more suiting and reasonable time to get up at.

Ryan has had to deal with a sleepy and whiney Brendon before, but one that's also missing his Daddy is one that's somehow 10 times more difficult than a usual Brendon. He's not as bothered as he should be because he's use to looking after Brendon - even though he's been bumped down to third on the list of people that look after Brendon when Dallon works - and Brendon isn't as difficult as people put him out to be.

Okay that's a lie, but Pete is way more clingier than Brendon.

" _Ryannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_."Brendon lets out a very sleepy and very loud meow from where he's slumped over the kitchen table in very large pink jumper and a pair of comfy black leggings. It's weird being in Ryan's house without his Daddy or Pete being here, Ryan is usually at his house, not the other way round."M'hungry."

"So am I, that's why I'm making pancakes."Ryan says from the stove, getting the pancake mixture ready for the pan. He's not use to cooking breakfast, he mostly lives on his own - unless Pete is around - and a poptart does for his breakfast every morning.

"With blue berries?"

"Yes, Brendon."

"A-and into smiley faces?"

"I'll try my best but if they come out grumpy looking, I'm sorry."Because honestly, Ryan isn't the best cook in the world and there's a reason that he failed home ec in high school and barely passed anything else but Music and English Lit.

"It's okay, I'll still love 'em 'cus I love Daddy and he's _always_ grumpy."Brendon drags out, nuzzling his face tiredly against the table, kitten tail swaying calmly behind him. He's teetering on the verge of his little headspace."But he's not as grumpy anymore which I think is realllly good 'cus it means he's happier and I hope he'll stay happy cus' I love to see him happy."

"You make him very happy, Brendon. Trust me, I hadn't seen him happy for along time until you came along, even if you bugged the crap out of him at first, he's grown so smitten for you."Ryan says in all fondness as he flips a pancake.

"I really love him, Ryan. I just wish he'd love me back..."Brendon's mood suddenly changes into sadness, a frown tracing his pretty plump lips. Dallon does so many things for Brendon that proves of his love, but he's failed to say it back to Brendon no matter how many times that the hybrid has sang it. And it hurts. It really really does.

"Of course he does, Brendon! Dallon is just... _complicated_. He's not good with his feelings, nevermind his emotions, and he might not say the magic word but trust me, Brendon, you're the most important person in his life."Ryan says in full sincereness, flipping the pancake onto one of the plates.

"Really?"Brendon can't help but to smile shyly at the idea of being the most important person in Dallons life, even if he hasn't been in it as long as Ryan or Pete. The little giggles, a blush coating his cheeks whenever Ryan nods his head.

"Now sit up so you don't get maple syrup in your face. I don't think you're daddy would appreciate being handed a sticky kitten hybrid on his birthday."Ryan chuckles as he nudges Brendon up into a sitting position with his elbow, holding a stack of pancakes.

"Birthday? It's Daddy's birthday?"Brendon finds himself frowning in confusion once again whenever he sits up, the plate of pancakes set down in front of him. The pancakes are swimming in maple syrup, just how Brendon likes it.

"It is, yeah."

"I didn't know that..."Brendon's kitten ears disappear into his hair as his eyes start to water up in realisation."I didn't get daddy a gift! O-or a cake! I-I didn't even know! Ryry, I'm a terrible little!"

"You're not, hey, shh, don't cry."Ryan panics, abandoning his own plate of pancakes as he rushes back over to the table where Brendon is sat, tears already running down his cheeks. Without hesitation, Ryan is pulling Brendon in for a hug, the hybrids head resting on his stomach from his lower position."You're not a bad little for not knowing, Dallon didn't tell you, he doesn't tell anyone."

"I-I wanna make him happy on his birthday."Brendon whines, sniffling into Ryan's t-shirt that is already dampening with tears. He keeps quiet on his own side of things, Brendon has never celebrated a birthday before and he won't be starting now, but that doesn't mean he can't celebrate his Daddy's birthday.

"How about after lunch, you and I can bake him a cake, yeah? I get your Daddy would _love_ that."Ryan tries to lighten things up, his hands rubbing soothing circles in Brendon's back. The kitten hybrid perks up.

"Really? A-and could we have a surprise for him? L-like with balloons a-and banners and Pete and Joshua and Ty could come over! And I could make Daddy a gift!"The little is suddenly bouncing in his seat ecstatically, a grin breaking out onto his face as Ryan bites his bottom lip.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see what I can do, buddy."

Brendon is by far the worse help that Ryan has ever came across, because honestly, the little had gained way too much energy from is breakfast and kept knocking over the flour and sugar bags for the cake with his kitten tail and accidentally ripping the Happy Birthday Banners that Pete had brought over ( in which Tyler and Josh can to bring more, thank god ). 

But somehow, they manage to get atleast livingroom looking like it's ready for a surprise birthday party with their attempt of decorations and way too many balloons ( that were disappearing at an alarming rate because of Brendon and Josh leaping on them and popping them ) but it's good. There's food and drink in the kitchen, a homemade cake waiting in the fridge and Brendon has his gift somewhat ready.

"What if he doesn't like it?"Brendon whimpers nervously, Sinatra tucked under his arm and his gift for his Daddy hugged to his chest. It isn't the best gift in the world, especially when he knows that his Daddy buys him so much but Brendon doesn't have any money to spend on his Daddy.

"He will, he'll love anything you give him."Tyler reassures with a kind smile that has Brendon nervously nodding his head, huddling more into Pete for comfort and reassurance.

"Pete, 'ou gotta look after Sinatra for me, please?"He asks quietly, holding the stuffed giraffe out to Pete."Don' wanna get him hurt."

"I'll make sure he's safe,"Pete accepts the stuffed giraffe with care and ease, something that Brendon likes to see. He knows that Pete appreciates stuffies like he does, he knows that they know that stuffed toys have feelings, unlike Joshua who chews everything.

"Okay he's coming, everyone get in your places "Ryan is whisper yelling in a way that makes Brendon giggle nervously, jumping up and down on the spot excitedly with nervous butterflies. The kitten hybrids ears twitch in his hair whenever he hears the front door open and close, followed by the sound of Dallon calling out.

"Ryan? Brendon? I'm back!"He shouts into the way to quiet house, a small frown on his lips. The journey to and from LA was exhausting but well worth the trip with what news and information he now has on where his music career could be heading.

When he isn't met with the usual armful of Brendon, Dallon frowns, dumping his car keys in a bowl beside the front door as he ventures closer to the livingroom, fully expecting Brendon to be laying on his stomach, fully engrossed on a film.

"Surprise!"Dallon is taken back by the shouts and screams of his small gather of friends, Brendon standing in the middle of them all, jumping excitedly up and down on the spot. He'd been hoping that Ryan wouldn't tell Brendon that it was his birthday, but now, he's sort of glad if this is the adorable outcome.

"What is going on?"Dallon asks more out of nervousness, laughing a little whenever Brendon is running towards him and wrapping his arms around him in a massive hug. He looks over at Ryan, just in time to see the man mouth the words 'Brendon's idea'.

"It's a surprise party!"Brendon shouts excitedly, Dallon controlling his flinch at the loudness."Cus' it's you're birthday! Happy Birthday!"

"Just for me?"

"Uh-huh! Cus' you do so much for me, I wanna show you how much you mean to me. I-I'm sorry it's not a lot b-but it's the best I could do."Brendon says more quietly, his eyes lowering tone floor as he holds out his gift for Dallon to take.

"Hey,"Dallon lifts in Brendon's chin so that Brown eyes are meeting blue."You don't owe me anything, baby. As long as you're there for me after a long day at work for cuddles and a film, that's all that matters."

Dallon waits until he gets a nod and a smile out of Brendon before he's unwrapping the body wrapped gift - the wrapping paper is left over Christmas wrapping paper but Dallon only laughs - and revealing a jam jar. It's cleaned out and covered in shiny stickers around the glass and lid, filled with little sheets of paper and a colourful piece of card stuck to the front of it in messy handwriting;

_What I love about you_

"I-I didn't have alotta' time so it's not the best but I-I don' think you were told enough before why people love you and, um, I wanted something to show how much I love you an' to make 'ou happy when you're sad."Brendon moves awkwardly from foot to foot, suddenly feeling so much smaller.

"Brendon..."And really, Dallon is lost for words, because he's an emotional wreck, don't get him wrong, but he's never been given something so thoughtful and so personal in all his life and it makes him feel like crying. His chest feels right and he curses himself for being an emotional wreck, but he doesn't care as he pulls the hybrid into his chest, whispering."I love it so much."

"You do?"Brendon says in surprise, voice so small and unsure.

"I do. I love it so very much."Dallon whispers into Brendon's hair and it's in that moment that the feeling seems to hit Dallon in a way that he's never been hit before in his life as he holds Brendon close, surrounded by their friends. He lowers his voice to a whisper and murmurs just for Brendon to hear for the very first time.

"And I love you too." 


	41. 40. darling, you look perfect tonight

"Hey, Dallon."Brendon sings from one side of the sofa, poking Dallon in the ribs with his pointed foot in an attempt to grab at the mans attention. They opted for a lazy afternoon, with Brendon sprawled out on one side of the sofa with what was once a ball of yarn - which is no just a tangled mess of string - in his hands and Dallon with his laptop on his lap being very antisocial.

It's been a good couple of days at home, with Brendon and Dallon being left to do their own thing - in which both consisted on working on music related projects - before coming together and spending the evening with one another. Brendon liked it, because as much as he loves to spend time with his human, he likes to be left to do his own things when he's big as well.

Brendon had been ecstatic to hear of Dallons new music news, haven jumped on the man in excitement and proudness which had lead to the two of the, heavily making out on the piano in the music room until Brendon was a panting mess. It was amazing news and Brendon was all for Dallon achieving his dreams and willing to support the man through all of his decisions and their make our session was a perfect way to celebrate.

It's the furthest that the two have gotten and Dallon isn't really sure how far they will get when it comes to anything remotely _sexual_ or _intimate_. They haven't had that talk yet, of hoe far they'll take it or when they will, and it's not like Dallon doesn't want to have sex - because my god, he hadn't had sex in _years_ \- but he doesn't want to do anything that makes Brendon uncomfortable. From what Dallon has heard, he hasn't had the best experience in that department either and it just makes Dallons blood boil.

"Hmm?"Dallons attention is focused on the email that he's typing, trying to swat away the foot that continues to nudge and poke him."Brendon, stop it."

"Pay attention to me."He meows, purposely stretching out on the sofa with a loud, satisfying groan followed by Brendon's feet being prompted onto the older mans lap.

"I'm a bit busy right now."

"But you're _always_ busy. You can't just be busy all of the time, you're getting old, you gotta start having some fun and pay more attention to me because without attention I'll die."The kitten hybrid says in all seriousness.

"I'm not old, and you won't die. I think we've had this conversation before."

"Yeah well now you're 28. You're not a spring chicken anymore. Death is around every corner."

"Brendon, stop it."Dallon laughs whenever Brendon goes to over dramatically drape himself over Dallon, a look of mock horror all over his face."You're only 20, you're only 7 years younger than me and I'm not prancing around telling you that you're going to fucking die."

"21 actually."Brendon corrects quietly bur because he's so close to Dallon, the man picks up what was mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm 21. Well I am now. I wasn't, and then my birthday passed and so that makes me legal I guess. Is that how it works? I'm not sure, nobody has ever really told me but I guess that means I can drink alcohol now without you and Pete telling me that I'm too young to."Brendon begins to ramble, sitting up onto his knees on the sofa beside Dallon.

"Wait, what, hold up."Dallon pauses, holding up his hands to indicate a pause. Turning to look at the hybrid on the sofa, Brendon is tilting his head to the side in confusion."When did you turn 21? When was your birthday?"

"12th of April."The hybrid informs guilty whenever Dallons face falls from confusion into sadness at realising that Brendon's birthday has gone and passed and he didn't even know. He didn't even _try_ to know, and the guesses that's what makes Dallons chest tighten in hurt even more so.

"I didn't even know..."Dallon trails off, feeling guilty that he hadn't even known."Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important,"Brendon shrugs his shoulders, his kitten ears lowering into his hair."It was never important before so I didn't think I'd be important now. Sarah didn't have a lot of money to celebrate and Spencer didn't care, so I just thought my birthday wasn't important..."

"Of course it's important!"Dallon is setting his laptop onto the ground."You should've told me, babe. We could've celebrated, have a party, get you cake and come gifts-"

"But you do so much already, I didn't want you to go out of your way and do more stuff for me. T-that's why I wanted to do something for you on your birthday because you do so much for me and I don't do anything back in return and I feel bad about that."Brendon admits because if he could have it his way, he'd give Dallon so much if he could.

"Brendon, come here."Dallon motions and Brendon is quick to crawling across the sofa to sit himself comfortably on Dallons lap with a leg on each side of his lap and his arms looped around Dallons neck."You don't have to give me _anything_ in return for what I give to you. What I do for you is because you mean so much to me, and as long as you're there for me after a hard day at work with open arms for cuddles and a film, that's all I ask for."

"Really?"

"Really, baby."He confirms, leaning in to press a kiss or Brendon's pretty plump lips. Brendon lets out a sound of surprise before melting into the loving kiss, moving his lips against Dallons. The kiss is short lived, with Dallon pulling away to rub his nose against Brendon's in a cute Eskimo kiss."Will you go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah. I want to officially seal our relationship and show you off."And Dallon knows that's he's blushing like crazy, mirroring Brendon who's a bright red with all of the attention being drawn onto him and his answer."So will you? Go out on a date with me?"

"I mean, yeah. Yeah, of course! I-I just, what do people do on dates? I don't know how to act, how to dress- what do I wear? I don't own any fancy clothing, Dallon!"

"Wear whatever you're most comfortable in."

"But you always tell me I can't go out places in my underwear."

"Okay let me rephrase. Wear whatever _clothes_ you're most comfortable in."Because the least the Dallon wants is to be fined for having the hybrid bring indecent in public."I won't take you out anywhere fancy, I can't afford that yet, but it's not going to be to McDonalds."

"There's nothing wrong with McDonalds."Brendon pouts because he loves McDonalds and all types of greasy, unhealthy fast food that Dallon doesn't like him eating.

"It's greasy and It isn't exactly Date material. I want what's best for my beautiful boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"And there's so much recognisable fear in Dallons voice as he asks that question quietly, because Brendon isn't the only one that has a problem with trust and letting people in. Because as much as he sees Dallon as this alrighty powerful man, who would put his entire life on hold for him, Dallon is just as broken and scared as he is.

"Of course I do!"Brendon throws himself at the man with a loud, happy squeal and it's all worth it whenever he sees the grin that breaks out onto Dallons lips, because all Brendon wants to do is to make Dallon happy.

Somehow, their lips meet once again, in a kiss that starts off so slow and meaningful and ends with Brendon sprawled on his back on the sofa, limps hooked around Dallons over hovering body. Dallons lips melt with Brendon's with a perfect fit, like some type of wonky jigsaw because that's what they are; a wonky jigsaw that only fit perfectly together.

With heavy lips, the kiss is getting heated and fast paced and it makes Brendon's head swim to all types of thoughts as he tries to keep up with Dallons heavy, fast pace, completely complaint to allowing Dallon to do whatever he wants to him. And Dallons knows this, he knows that Brendon lays so much trust on him and with that, he slows the kiss down to a lazy, gentle drawl.

"Dallon?"Brendon pants against Dallons lips, fingers locked around Dallons neck, keeping them touch, lips a ghostly touch.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."And Dallons heart soars, just like it always does because Brendon is so open, so willing to show Dallon all these different sides to him that somehow makes the older man nervous and frightened and _ready_ all at the same time.

"I love you too, Brendon."And it feels so right, because it is so right. And it's all worth it when Dallon can feel the grin that breaks out onto Brendon's pretty plump lips and their lips meet in the middle once more.

Despite Dallons rules of them getting ready separately for their date - because he wants to make it as first date worthy as possible - Dallon still agrees on showering with Brendon that afternoon, because as much as the hybrid has taken that step to actually get in the shower with Dallon, he hasn't gotten as far as showering alone. But Dallon doesn't mind, he'll do anything for Brendon.

"Is this okay?"Brendon asks to nobody in particular seeing as he's the only one in the bedroom. He had shoved Dallon out of their own bedroom so he could get changed in privacy, haven tried on half his wardrobe and still struggling to settle on an outfit.

He's never been more grateful for the full length mirror in the bedroom, looking at his current chosen outfit in all sorts of angles as he twists and turns to see how perfect it looks on him. It's nothing spectacular, snug fitting black trousers - that may or may not hug his perfect little bum perfectly - a white long sleeved shirt and a cute bow tie that he had found in the back of Dallons wardrobe, accompanied by a pair of old braces.

It was smart, but casual, and Brendon will admit that he looks darn well cute.

"I like it, yeah, I can go out like this."Brendon nods at himself in approval, his kitten tail wrapping around his left pant leg as he takes one more look at himself in the mirror kjst to make sure he looks as perfect as he can for Dallon. Once he's satisfied with his hair, his outfit, his face - because thank god for Pete Wentz and eyeliner - Brendon is leaving the bedroom to meet Dallon down in the livingroom.

A date

His first date

And my god, there's dolphins doing backflips in his stomach as he emerges down the stairs and heads for the livingroom, because what if so many things go wrong? What if he messes something up? Spills his drink? Drops food on his shirt? There's so many _what ifs_ flying through  his head that he doesn't even realise that Dallon is already speaking to him.

"-Beautful."

"Sorry, what?"

"I said,"Dallon takes a step closer, and it's only now that Brendon can see that Dallon is now dished out in his own equally as handsome outfit of black dress pants and a long sleeved grey shirt. So simple, but so beautiful on him."That you look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Dal."

"Thanks, babe."Dallon laughs at the small compliment, bringing up his fingers to poke at the bow tie that Brendon has somehow perfectly tied."This is very cute."

"Are we actually going to go on this date or are you just gonna critic my outfit?"

"This is the date. You stand there and look pretty, and I comment on your outfit."Dallon smirks down at the smaller hybrid, watching the way that Brendon bites his bottom lip with sharp feline teeth, almost teasingly."C'mon, your carriage awaits."

"You mean your beat up Ford Focus?"

"Lets use our imagination and pretend it's a carriage for my Prince."

"You're too cheesy,"

"Only for you."

Brendon can feel himself settle down on his nerves and butterflies in his stomach on the drive to the restaurant. They fall into their usual, normal conversation that never fails to make Brendon feel relaxed as they enjoy the short drive. It helps that the restaurant isn't fancy either and the atmosphere upon walking through the doors is family run and very cozy and quaint.

In true gentleman fashion, Dallon is pulling out Brendon's chair for the hybrid which causes Brendon to blush as he gladly accepts. Guiltily, he loves the way that Dallon so easily takes charge of the entire situation.

"So, are we going to do all of the cheesy first date clichés, tonight?"Brendon can't help but to tease whenever Dallon points out a desert on a separate menu that he thinks looks good enough for the two of them do share.

"I mean, would is truly be a first date if we didn't do all of the clichés?"

"I suppose not,"Brendon shrugs, directing his eyes onto the menu in front of him, kitten ears twitching in his hair."Does that mean we'll stare some spaghetti until our lips meet in the middle?"

"This isn't lady and the tramp."

"Well it is a date cliché."

"We're not doing every cliché, just a few. We have far more dates to come."

They fall into a lighthearted and comfortable conversation for the rest of the evening, their main course coming and going and their teasing and banter continuing. Dallon loves it. He loves to see this side of Brendon, where he's happy and carefree and will say whatever comes to his mind  and he doesn't want the night to end.

"Which is more romantic, The chocolate moose or the cheesecake?"

"Which is the nicest?"

"Both are moderately good."Dallon shrugs, looking over with those bright, blue eyes that Brendon can't help but to love again and again. With a shrug, Brendon speaks.

"Surprise me. I gotta pee."Brendon leaves it up to Dallon to choose their shared dessert, delicately getting up from his chair after an approving nod and gentle smile from Dallon. Finding the bathroom is more difficult than it seems to be but he eventually finds it and relieves his bladder.

The date us going incredibly well, and really, Brendon didn't suspect it not to go well with how much that the two of them already know one another, but there was still this luring fear in the back of his mind. He hasn't spilt his drink, he hasn't ruined his shirt and nobody has made any comments on how he has dressed or the fact that he's a hybrid.

It's been _perfect_

It's when he's coming back from the bathroom, all too happy and carefree, that he doesn't notice the luring figure watching his every moves as he takes his time going back to his table. And it's all too late to react before there's a blunt object hitting the back of his head.


	42. 41. A (Not So) Friendly Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that voice, it's so familiar, it's so dark and chilling that it's sending tremors to run through Brendon's Body in fear. It's a voice that he had been forced to listen to, obey to, for so many years of his life that he could ever forget the way that commands roll off of his tongue or the way he would sneer remarks during the times that Brendon wasn't being picture perfect obedient.

Since living with Dallon, Brendon has never been a victim of discomfort. Even during the early stages where Dallon was pissed off the the kitten hybrid was taking residency on his livingroom couch, the man still went out of his way to get him a blanket and a towel to dry off. Moving further down the timeline, Brendon had been upgraded to his own bed, his own clothes, his own stuff, until finally he reached the peak of sleeping next to - or on top of - Dallon every night in a large warm bed.

And when he's hurt, whether if he's little or he's being the worlds biggest brat, he's always tended to. It's what Brendon loves the most about Dallon, that even if he's able to look after himself or he's cursing the world and everyone in it, Dallon would still tend to his wounds, still kiss him goodnight, still make him breakfast every morning.

That's the strange part. The part that made Brendon confused, because even if they've argued and fought, Dallon still treats him like royalty, like a prince that needs serving to and never asks for anything back in return. In a way, as much as Brendon loves how Dallon doesn't hold a grudge, it makes him upset to think that must've been the normal thing to happen if he and Breezy ever got into an argument. That _he_ had to be the one that made it up to her, even if she was in the wrong.

Brendon frowns because there's a massive pain in his head and a further pain in his side, his face is smushed against a cold concrete floor that's sure to leave a creak in his neck for about a week. It's odd, because for months now, Brendon has been used to the comforts of the world, and to be landed face first - literally - onto what use to be a familiar concrete, feels so foreign now.

"Where am I?"He croaks, his mouth feeling like cotton wool and his words slurred together as if he's been drinking. He hates that type of feeling, where his mouth is too numb to speak and his head is too sore to think. He's groggily sitting up onto his knees with more struggle than he'd like to admit, pain coursing through his head and his limbs feeling to weak to work on their own. His voice echoes off the walls and bounces back to him, seeming to be speaking to nobody but himself in the hollow, empty room that he's trapped in.

"H-hello?"His voice trembles every so slightly as he rubs at his eyes, blinking them open so he can see around the dimly out surroundings. There's not much to see, with no light in the room and darkness fallen over the sky, the only type of light soft is the soft cast from the moon that shines through the small window of the basement.

It's so dark and cold and Brendon can feeling himself trembling from both the cold and he fear that rushes through him, his long dark kitten tail wrapping around his middle do protection and warmth as he trembles like a leaf in autumn.

Brendon tenses whenever the basement door opens, a shadowed figure making an appearance and Brendon winces at the bright light that shines in from the door, trying to cower away from it. The footsteps are heavy as they mount the stairs, the door left ajar to let in some light into the dark basement.

"Who are you? Why have you taken me?"Brendon tries to make his voice as steady as possible because he's trying his hardest not to be defeated into submission just out a mer scare. His body shakes in fear, kitten ears pressed down flat into his hair as the person comes closer and closer.

"You'd think you would remember a familiar face, hmm?"

O

"I can hardly see such a face if I'm left in the dark."Brendon snaps, and he immediately regrets his tone when he feels the distant familiar sting to his face, causing his head to knock off of the wall behind him, the echo of the slap trapped in the basement."But I can recognise a hand that slaps me."

"Don't you think that just because you've had your taste of freedom, that you're _free_."Spencer sneers, crouched down in front of Brendon's body and grabbing a hold of his jaw, making him forcefully look him in the eyes. And those eyes, that use to be so kind but now have turned dark and cold."You're mine, and you have been since the day and hour that you were signed over to me when you were 16. And don't you forget it."

"I'm my own person."

" _Person_? What, you think because whatshisface treated you like a human being that you are one?"Spencer laughs, cold and dull and it makes Brendon's entire body run cold in fear at how haunting that it sounds. A laugh isn't supposed to sound so sinister."You're an animal, Brendon. And Animals are _owned_."

"I'm not an animal."Brendon's voice is supposed to come out louder but instead, it comes out a scared whisper."I'm a hybrid, but that doesn't take away any of my rights and it sure as fuck doesn't mean that you can _own_ me!"

Brendon lets out a sob whenever the back of his head is being smashed against the wall, the dull pain that was there when he woke up now a pulsing one that's coursing through his entire skull all the way to his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that."He growls."You haven't been gone long enough not to forget our rules and the consequences that follow when those rules are _broken_."

"Fuck you and your rules."Brendon spits and he knows that this hole is only being dug deeper and he's the reason behind that, but he's mad, and he's angry and he's had that sweet taste of freedom and that taste of being loved and he won't be beaten and used and abused. Not again.

"You're a filthy animal."Spencer sneers, satisfied with whenever Brendon gasps as his hair is being grabbed, letting out small, pathetic little whimpers of pain as his hair is pulled and his neck is twisted back so that he's staring up at Spencer uncomfortably.

"What are you going do with me? Chain me up? Slap me about? Stuff your cock down my thrust until I choke?"Because it's all been done before and the touch it still there, it's foreign but it's a ghost against his throat, his legs, his arms and it'll never fade. The dirt is still there, of Spencer's cum, his touch, no matter how hard that Brendon scrubs to be cleaned.

"And what's the point in that? You disobey me constantly and yet, we still end up in the same position."Spencer sneers, straining Brendon's neck in a way that almost makes the hybrid think that it's going to snap and making it hard to breath, clawing at Spencer to make him stop."But if punishing you doesn't get me anywhere, what about punishing your new _owner_ instead?"

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I? You and I both know what I'm capable of doing, and they power that I possess, Brendon. The slightest of mishaps, the smallest of disobedience and with a click of my fingers, I can make _Dallon Weekes_ regret the day he let you into his life."

"Don't touch him, please don't hurt him."And there's tears leaking from the corner of Brendon's eyes, running down his cheeks and blurring his vision because he's so scared, and it's not only for himself, but it's for Dallon too. Brendon is use to the pain, the torture, the abuse and he'd take it twice as much if it meant that Dallon wouldn't get hurt.

"And why shouldn't I, Brendon? All you do is disobey me, make a fool out of me. Why should I waste my energy on beating you when I can beat him instead. Then that will definitely put you into your place, wouldn't it?"There's so much aggression, so much power behind his voice that it scares Brendon, because the hybrid knows first hand of what Spencer is capable of doing.

"Please don't hurt him."Brendon sobs, whimpering louder whenever his head is tugged back to look forcefully into Spencers eyes with his blurry vision."Y-you can do anything to me, best me, punch me, kick me, force me-Just, just please don't hurt Dallon. _Please_."

"Call me by my title and I'll think about your proposition."He smirks down at Brendon, getting angrier whenever Brendon fails to speak up. Brendon's sobs of pain only worsen whenever the side of his head is being smashed against the wall he's up against."Speak up, Brendon!"

"Please, Master. Use me in any way that you want but please don't hurt Dallon."He sobs and Spencer finds it pathetic how much of an influence this man has been on Brendon in just a handful of months, how he has Brendon's mind so wrapped up that the hybrid is willing to put his own life as risk for theirs.

And the word. _Master_. It feels so wrong on his lips, because it isn't supposed to be there. He isn't supposed to address someone like that, that isn't in his nature, no matter how long of a life that he's lived. It makes him feel _used, abused, owned, dirty_. All of the feelings that Brendon detests and makes him feel like gum on the bottom of someone's shoe.

"Fucking pathetic."Spencer curses, turning his face up in disgust at the hybrids contact crying and mewling, throwing Brendon to the concrete ground of the basement. His face connects with the concert flooring, ashamed of himself whenever he lets out a painful sob."Strip and get ready. You have 30 minutes."

Brendon listens as Spencer's footsteps get further and further away, going up the stairs and the door slamming to a close. It takes him a couple of moments to sit up again from where he's slumped on the ground, his nose pouring with blood and pain coursing through his head and neck as his tail wraps around his middle in perfection.

"My shirt..."He mourns whenever he notices that it's now stained and smeared with his own blood down the front and on the sleeves, trying to rub away at his fast running tears. So much for trying to be strong. It was even worse when for months now, Brendon has been use to letting his emotions run wild with being little.

 _Little_. That's something that Brendon isn't going to ever be able to get in contact with again. Not if he's stuck with Spencer. And that thought, of having to abandon the side of him that he loved the most, longed the most for so many years, shared with his Daddy, it hurt. It hurt more than any blow to the stomach or punch to the face ever will, because that was their special thing, and they might not be able to do it ever again.

"I miss Dallon."Because if he was here right now, he'd know to make it all better. He'd kiss away his tears, coddle him and look after all of his injuries. He'd kiss him on the lips and tell him how brave that he is, how much that he loves him, and make him feel like he's the most important person on the planet, even if he's not."I miss my Daddy."


	43. 42. Sometimes Angles Come In The Form Of A Uniform and Tatoos

When Brendon had first arrived at Spencer's home, he can been given his own room. It had been somewhat of an agreement between Sarah and Spencer at the time, that Brendon had learnt, to treat him to his own room, where he could feel protected and could spend his own time in whenever he needed to be alone and to wait on Sarah to come back for him. Back then, Brendon had thought that was generous and sweet at the time, it was only when he found out that Sarah was never coming back for him that the idea was no longer so sweet.

It hadn't been large, but it was surely bigger than the room that he and Sarah had shared at her dingy small little flat. With walls coated a beautiful shade of blue and carpets so soft that Brendon - and his kitten like instincts - could've slept on it if need be, which unfortunately became a thing whenever Spencer had removed his bed after Brendon had swiped at him one night after a beating.

Now, Brendon has lost that kind of small luxury, to have the protection of his own room and the freedom to roam around the home, to sleep on soft carpet or have a window to look out of into the world. Now, he's trapped, chained up like the animal that Spencer keeps slurring that he is and kicked to sleep every night on a hard, cold surface that leaves Brendon's already aching body in so much more pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"Brendon's body is racked with sobs as he tries to curl in on himself, his vision a blur between his own tears and blood as another kick is landed by his head, causing him to scream out in pain.

"How dare you swipe at me."He growls, grabbing Brendon by his hair and forcing the crying hybrid to lift his head off the ground, vision blurred and face a mess with tears, blood, cuts and bruises that have formed over the last week.

"I'm sorry, master. I will make it up to you."Brendon sobs before he's being thrown back down to the ground by Spencer.

"You will, or next time your Dallon won't have a chance compared to me. You know exactly how powerful I am, Brendon. You know exactly what I'm capable of doing. Are you sure that you want me to test my limit against your lover?"He threatens, voice so cold, so harsh and full of venom with every word that he slurs past his lips.

"P-please, don't. I'm sorry, please don't hurt Dallon."

"You fucking animal. Next time, I'll have you declawed."Spencer spits, landing another kick to Brendon's stomach, making the hybrid let out another sob of pain as he curls more into himself to reduce the pain. The thought of being declawed terrifies Brendon, an act of removing all of Brendon's nails makes the hybrid cringe and tear up at the thought.

"There won't be a next time, master."Brendon promises with a tremble of his voice and body, heaving heavily from the kick to his stomach. He can hear Spencer's foot steps get further and further away, leaving him alone on the floor of Spencer's master bedroom in a pool of his own blood and tears.

The time that Brendon has been here hasn't been pleasant, and neither should it be with past experience of having Spencer as a master. There's not a day that goes by that Brendon doesn't cry himself to sleep at night, curled in on himself with warmth as he thinks of how he could've avoided this, avoided being kidnapped and dragged back into the hard, old hands of Spencer. He wishes he hadn't even went to that bathroom on that date.

And the date. Brendon can only imagine Dallons own upset, his own confusion and worry and anger, and all of that makes Brendon's heart hurt. He wonders what Dallon had done whenever Brendon failed to come back from the bathroom, did he go looking for him? Phone the police? Send out a notice that he was lost? And what was Pete feeling, or Ryan, or Josh and Tyler? Did they miss him? We're they looking for him?

Those were the kind of thoughts that kept Brendon up at night, when he was too afraid to sleep incase Spencer came down for another go at his pretty little mouth to suck more cock, or because the new whip marks on his back and thighs stung with every move that he made.

"I want all of this cleaned up, you here me? If there's one speck of blood remaining you won't be sitting for the next week."Spencer is demanding as he reenters the master bedroom, dressed in a new attire as his previous clothing has been strained with blood."And stop these crocodile tears. You and I both know how much of a slut that you are for pain."

"Yes, Master."Brendon chokes down his own tears and sobs as he pulls together some sort of strength and energy to get up onto his knees, wiping away his dripping tears and drying blood with his back of his hand.

"Also,"Spencer straightens his tie and turns to look over at a staggering Brendon who gets up onto his feet, completely naked, so vulnerable and exposed to the monster before him. The sight makes Spencer smirk, the trembling naked hybrid in front of him."Wash yourself. I don't want to come back to fuck a blood covered hybrid."

Brendon nods his head, obeying to Spencers orders avoid getting a second beating for not obeying because as much as Brendon is trying to power himself through a free speech action plan, having a second beating following another is not what Brendon wants right now, especially since his body feels terrible and he hurts all over.

He manages to clean up enough that the blood and tears that were staining the bedroom floor is barely noticeable, what cleaning equipment he had been left to use only able to take off so much of the blood. Stumbling into the bathroom, Brendon catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, something that makes the hybrid stop and stare.

"Ow,"He hisses, fingers gracing over a fresh yellow bruise that has formed on his cheek. His face is swollen from bruising and deepening cuts and gashes, ones that match the rest that scatter his bruising, untreated cuts ready to join his older scars that have been let behind from years of abuse.

He's a far cry from perfect health now that he looks at himself. He had been doing so well, his appearance had been approving so well that he could actually get to the point that he could look at himself in the mirror without cringing. Now, he's bruised up, ugly and beaten. A sight that he knows that Dallon won't want to see or will ever love.

"Why am I such a fuck up?"Brendon whispers to himself, his kitten tail wrapping around his bare stomach, the tears running down his cheeks as he tears his view away from his image in the mirror, a sight that he doesn't want to look at.

=(^.^)=

The amount of times that Brendon had complained to his inner self of the pain that he's in is unbelievable. His thoughts are going to an empty place, a place where nobody can help him but himself because that's who he's talking to, himself. A coward. An animal. A slut. A whore. All of the words that spencer used to describe him are starting to sink in, starting to be engraved into his head, into his skull, echoing into his ears along with every punch and kick and crack of a whip.

Spencer has just left, chained him up by a metal anklet around his ankle that's chained to the wall after Brendon had first tried to escape. He knows that he shouldn't have even thought about escaping, Spencer would be smarter this time. It's been going on for so long that Brendon can't even remember what has been done with him this time, what he had done to deserve such a punishment that left his bum hurt so badly that it hurts to move, his back and shoulders stinging like a hundred of bee stings at the same time.

Brendon whimpers into himself as he can hear the door of the basement being kicked open, his kitten ears twitching in his greasy longing hair. He squeezes his eyes shut, not enough energy in him to fight back at Spencer this time, not this early, not right now. If he lays still, it's over quicker, that's something that Brendon had learned over the past weeks.

The footsteps are getting heavier as they come down the stairs, almost more frantic as there's a light being shone Brendon's direction, something that makes the hybrid flinch and try and hide his face into the concrete that he lays on. There's muffled shouting, of loud words that Brendon can't understand.

"Hey there."A new voice is calling, so soft and sincere as they speak to Brendon likes he's the most delicate thing on earth. But Brendon isn't that stupid, he knows of how a voice can turn so venom.

"Please don't hurt me."Brendon hates how weak that he feels, that his voice sounds to his ears but it's just how he feels. He's so sick and tired so being used and abused, being passed around like a shore without a name and beaten black and blue for the smallest of slip ups. He just wants it to stop, he just wants to go home.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I promise you that. I need you to open your eyes for me, please. I'm here to get you out of here."

"And what type of promise is that? A pretty fucking pathetic one if you think that I'm going to trust you enough to help me get out of here."Brendon snaps, his voice scrunched up with a cringe at how hoarse and dry that his voice sounds.

"You could trust my word as a Police officer."They suggest not unkindly, sitting back onto their feet as he continues to shine the torch into Brendon's body, covered with only a pair of understand that's ripped and stained."And with the reassurance that I'm a friend of Petes."

"Pete Wentz?"Brendon's eyes shoot open at the mention of Petes name, a name that he hasn't heard of in so long, of his best friend. His body goes to shoot up despite the pain, an action that makes him cry out in pain and for hands to land softly on his shoulders.

"Whoa, calm down there. You're not in the right condition for fast movements, buddy."There's a sound of mild panic in the police officers voice, slowly lowering Brendon back onto the ground and wincing every time that the hybrid lets out a hiss of pain."But yes, I'm Pete Wentz friend. My name's Andy, I'm here to take you home."

"Back to Dallon?"

"Back to Dallon."Andy confirms, taking off his own jacket and draping it over Brendon's trembling body in a gesture to keep his safe and warm.

"I miss him so much."Brendon sobs into the ground because he feels like this is all just some sort of taunting dream, that Andy isn't actually here to save him or take him home and he's just so tried. And he feels like he's been fighting this battle for so long, of being beaten and used, of a longing to be in Dallons arms for so long."I love him so much and I-I was so scared I'd never see him again."

"It's okay, it's going to be okay."Andy tries to reassure, trying his hardest to comfort but without touching the hybrid.

"You're not the one that's had to endure what I've had for so many years, for weeks and days. You don't know what I've been through, you don't know that it's going to be okay because you might get me out of here, but he'll come back."And that's what Brendon fears the most. He'll come back, and he won't go after Brendon this time, but Dallon.

"You don't gave to worry about Spencer Smith anymore, Brendon. We're taking care of it."

"You should kill him before Dallon does."

"I don't think we'll do that, but we'll do something."Andy reassures, dismissing the fact that Dallon would offer to kill Spencer. He gets it, he would kill he man that hurt his lover as well if he had the chance.

"Thank you,"Brendon whispers, feeling some of the tears leaking den his cheeks from his eyes, dealing incredibly emotional right now that somebody, a stranger no matter at that, is doing something to get rid of an awful monster like Spencer Smith."I would like to go home, please. I'd like to see my Dallon."

"And I'll take you to him."Andy reassures, grabbing onto Brendon's hand whenever the hybrid reaches out for it, his hand trembling with tears and pain and tiredness."I promise."


	44. 43. Dallon Weekes Needs A Hug

When Brendon first came into Dallons life, Dallon hadn't wanted anything to do with the pestering hybrid that seemed to follow him around like a second shadow. His life was already still a mess, picking up the pieces of a broken relationship, a broken life, a broken person and for somebody new, somebody so needy and clingy to come into Dallons life was not an option at that time.

But he was a good person, he had a heart under the layers and layers of self pity and sour moods and he wasn't going to let the hybrid freeze outside. So he has let him in and so the story had went on. Brendon showed Dallon how to feel again, how to be okay with himself again whenever he had once thought that his life was over at 25. Brendon showed Dallon that yeah, it's okay to be scared, to cry, to be sad but that doesn't make you any less of who you are.

When Brendon didn't return from the bathroom on their date, Dallons mind had raced to the worse scenarios. They all scared Dallon to the bone because each and every one of his running wild thoughts ended with Brendon not coming back, with him being hurt, tortured, beaten, chained up and it was thoughts like that that made Dallons heart break all over again.

After Dallon had came to his senses, the police being rang and Ryan and Pete coming to the scene to aid Dallon, it hadn't taken long for him to pull the pieces together on who was behind Brendon's disappearance. It was just the matter of finding out _where_ he was and how long it would take for the police to find them both and charge Spencer for hybrid abuse, something that should've been done years ago.

"They'll find him."Ryan had told Dallon that night, shuffling the towering man into the house that had long gone cold since the two left for their date. The house had already seemed to fall so eerily quiet without Brendon's presence, one that was usually filled with some type of chatter or loud slurred  mumbling if he was being carried off to bed.

Ryan and Pete themselves had sorted out the information regarding the police and the search for Brendon with what little information that Dallon could give them both. Turns out, Spencer Smith isn't always that much of a common name, especially when there's one involved in Hybrid capture, selling and breeding across the west coast.

Pete also had connections with the police and detective force which also helped a boost in their mission to find Spencer Smiths location and further more, Brendon's. It had proven to be more difficult than intending but progress was encouraged.

"Just try and get some sleep."Ryan had tried to tell him, even offering to stay the night with Dallon if the man hadn't wanted to be alone. He had kissed Dallon on the forehead and told him he'd call in the morning, leaving the man alone in his own aura of sadness and fear that he Hadn't been able to sleep, not on his own, not when he's spent so many months sleeping beside a warm body that he was supposed to protect.

So he hadn't went to sleep, instead, Dallon had found himself in bed, with Sinatra the Giraffe tucked under his chin and the jar that Brendon had given him on his birthday on his lap. He couldn't sleep, not when his mind was running so wild with thoughts, so many terrible, bad thoughts that made it _unbearable_ to sleep.

His mind never shut off during that week, finding different ways to blame himself. Like what if they hadn't went out on that date? What if Dallon went with Brendon to the bathroom? What if they went to a different restaurant? What if Dallon had decided to stay at home? Would Brendon still be taken, would be still be here? If he safe? Does he miss him? Will he ever see him again? And worse of all; _Does he blame me?_

"This is _not_ your fault, Dallon."

Ryan's voice continued to ring in his ears, an echo in his head as he stared down at the little sheets of colourful card that he had shook out of the jar. He had thought the present was beautiful, thoughtful whenever Brendon had gave it to him on his birthday, but it's only this past week that Dallon has really looked at what each one of them say;

_Your Smile_

_That you are able to make me Mac 'n Cheese_

_Your laugh_

_Whenever you're not grumpy ( and even when you are )_

_That you treat me like an equal_

_That you show me love in ways nobody else has_

_Your cuddles_

_Your kisses_

_That you let me wear your clothes_

_That you carry me all of the time ( because I'm extra lazy )_

And the list went on, an endless supply of little notes, of little messages of all of the reasons why that Brendon loved Dallon, from the simplest of things like cutting up his pancakes at breakfast time to looking after him whenever he's extra little, it was all there, all in scribbly messy handwriting in this little jar for _Dallon_.

Dallon just wishes he told Brendon more, how much that he loved _him_.

=(^.^)=

Brendon's memory begins to get hazy after Andy gets involved, it's not that he doesn't remember what happens, because he does, he just can't picture it as clearly as he wishes that he could, and maybe that's because of the amount of times that his head has been slammed against concert flooring or bricked walls but he thinks it's for the best that he doesn't remember everything that happens after being taken out of the basement.

The hybrid clings to Andy like a koala bear whenever it comes to bring moved from his place on the floor, and his touches are so soft, so gentle as if this scary tattooed looking police officer is afraid to hurt someone so delicate like Brendon in this state. Brendon would've mocked him for it if it wasn't for the fact that he felt so dizzy and all he wanted was to he held in arms that weren't going to hurt him.

Everything after leaving the basement was sort of fuzzy, in that way that everything seems so hazy and blurred that Brendon wasn't even sure if it was real or not, sinking in and out of consciousness as he was carried away and into an ambulance. There was one thing that Brendon could say, he did not like the ambulance at all.

By the time that Brendon is waking up again, there's another pain in the side of his head, a dull ache and pain that travels all the way to the front and forms a migraine. The pain is unbearable, followed by the recognisable stinging of cuts and scars, bruises and gashes that he knows litter his pale skin from head to toe. It's a pain that Brendon was once use to, now it's all coming back to him at once.

There's an annoying beeping sound that echoes in the room, off of the walls of Brendon's fuzzy mind and back out his ears again, the kitten ears twitching in his hair at the beeping sound. It's annoying and Brendon wishes that it would shut up because this is the best sleep that he's gotten in weeks.

Forcefully, Brendon's eyes are fluttering open, eyelids heavy with clingy sleep and stiff from being closed for so long. The room is too bright and immediately, Brendon knows that he's no longer in the basement with his bright that the lights in the room are, hurting his eyes enough that it makes him flinch.

"Dallon?"And his own voice seems to foreign to his own ears, mouth feeling like it's stuffed with cotton wool and maybe also, his eyes are playing tricks on him. Dallon is slumped over the hospital bed, his head resting on Brendon's legs and arms protector draped over his lap fast asleep, his face turned towards Brendon. He looks exhausted, bags under his eyes and hair greasy, but he's here with Brendon, he's _real_.

And maybe that's what makes Brendon start to cry, all of these emotions crashing down on him at once, all those nights that Brendon spent laying alone in the cold, a new bruise on his cheek or new whip marks up his back, had all piled up onto him until _now_. Now. Where he's with Dallon, physically here, and it's not some sort of fucked up hallucination that's been inflicted by a trauma to the head and that's what makes Brendon cry.

"Brendon? Hey, shh, what's with the tears?"Dallon is being wakened up by a familiar sound of sobbing, a type of sobbing that usually happened in the middle of the night whenever Brendon had a nightmare or if he was woken up by sickness. He's up like a flash, panic sinking into his chest as he looks up.

"Y-you're here, you're here and I- I never thought I'd s-see you again but you're here, physically here and I'm-"There's tears running down Brendon's cheeks, over healing cuts and paper stitches as he sobs his heart out for the man that's in front of him and it breaks Dallons heart all over again and again.

"Oh, Brendon."Dallon is quick with gathering Brendon in his arms, sliding into what little space there is in the single hospital bed and pulling Brendon carefully close to him, mindful of the wires and the hybrids injuries. Brendon's hands are curling into the material of Dallons jumper that smells so much like _Dallon_ , so much like _home_ that it makes Brendon's entire body shake with harder cries.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here and I'm never letting you go again, I'm so so sorry."Dallon whispers, tightening his arms around Brendon, burying his face into the hybrids neck as he lets a couple of tears slide down his face."I was so scared, I feared that I'd never see you again, never reach out to you again, never touch you again and I'm so so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong."Brendon hiccups, pulling his face away from Dallons jumper so that he can look at the man that he loves in the eyes, those beautiful crystal blue eyes that hold so much more story that is told, so much emotion and so much love.

"I failed to look after you, I failed to protect you." _I failed at being a Daddy_ , are left unsaid but Brendon hears it loud and clear. It's an unspoken subject about how insecure that Dallon truly is, about his body, his appearance, his personality, as a boyfriend. Brendon can sense it, he knows it, and the biggest issue is how insecure that he is as a _Daddy_.

There's tears sliding down Dallons face, dripping off of his chin and it's only when Brendon is bringing a hand up to wipe them away that he notices how his right arm is in a cast, broken in 2 places at his arm and at his wrist.

"You didn't fail at anything. It was not your fault, it wasn't either of our faults, okay?"Brendon tells him firmly, his voice forcing to be strong and determined to tell Dallon off."You couldn't have done a thing to prevent this and I couldn't have done a thing to get out of the situation. I got taken away, I got hurt and that is not your fault. That does not make you a bad person, a bad boyfriend or a bad Daddy "

"Why is it in times like these where I should be comforting you, that you're comforting me?"Dallon is wiping at his own tears with the sleeve of his jumper, feeling his heart swell in his chest.

"Because you spend so much time comforting me that you never look after yourself."Brendon lets a small smirk twitch at his lips, sniffling away fast running tears."Thank you for being here."

"I'll always be here, I'll always be looking for you."Dallon whispers truthfully, pressing his lips against Brendon's forehead with a kiss, the hybrids lips still healing with stitches that Dallon doesn't want to disrupt the healing. The list goes on too long of injuries that Brendon has gained while in Spencer's hands, and right now, neither of them are in the right mind to go over them.

"I'm just so tired, Dallon. I'm so tired of being hurt, is being tortured, of being sad and in pain. I'm just so _tired_."Brendon is sobbing again, feeling emotional all over again as he reaches out for Dallons comfort that is gratefully received.

"Then go to sleep, baby. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise you."

"And then we'll go home?"

"Yes, we'll go home."Dallon confirms, helping Brendon to lay down in a more comfortable position for the hybrid and so that he isn't in as much pain, something that's hard to do whenever you're covered in so many injuries."I love you so much, Brendon. I know I don't say it enough, but I really do."

"I know,"Brendon gives him this small, sleepy smile and it's just so Brendon, just so cheeky and so beautiful despite the cuts and stitches on his lips, with the way that he blinks up at Dallon."And I love you too."


	45. 44. Soup, Animal Crackers and Mac N' Cheese

Brendon's injuries aren't as bad as Dallon had anticipated them to be. Of course, any injury is a bad injury but it's not at Dallons most worse and feared whenever Brendon had been checked into the hospital and taken straight to surgery before Dallon even had the time to see him. Most of the injures were cuts and bruises, infections in untreated whip, cane and belt marks that little up Brendon's thighs, his back and his ass, deep and nasty looking.

There was no serious head injuries, something that Dallon had been worried about the most, neither was there any internal bleeding which had calmed the mans nerves also. Although, Brendon was suffering an arm that was broken in 2 places as well as intense brushing around his hips, ass and tail area. Finishing off the list was irritation to the throat, including bruising on the outside and irritation on the inside.

What Dallon had been holding his breath about was anything worse than just injuries that he could see. Brendon had been throughly tested for everything and Dallon had deflated whenever they came back as negative that Brendon hadn't contracted anything or had been anally raped.

"I'm hungry."Brendon pouts, fluttering his eyelashes at Dallon who's sprawled out on the uncomfortable hospital chair that has been stationed beside the hospital bed, haven been kicked out of the bed by Brendon during the night whenever the hybrid had stretched and _literally_ kicked him out of the small hospital bed.

"How about some soup?"

"Nobody likes soup, it's _boring_."

"I like soup."

"Exactly, and you're boring."Brendon sighs dramatically, hissing in pain whenever he slumps too hard into the pillows on his bed. Dallon had even went as far as bringing _his_ pillow up for Brendon in the hospital and that was only for the fact that the pillows in the hospital were too thin and the pillow smelt strongly of Dallon.

"It'll be good for your throat."Dallon tries, already texting Ryan as well as a list of other things that he wants the man to bring up with him, including a change of clothes and Freddie because apparently Sinatra is lonely without his best buddy.

"I want animal crackers."

"Brendon, _no_."Dallon sighs, looking away from his phone and to Brendon who looks at him with an angry pout on his lips at being denied the food that he wants."It's not a meal and the doctor says you can't eat things that will irritate your throat, baby."

It was bad enough already, the irritation of Brendon's inner throat leaving the hybrid with a scratchy and raw voice that must be painful to talk through but Brendon has yet to complain about. Usually, Brendon complains about everything and anything but since he's woken up, he's relapsed to his quiet fear of speaking about his own pain.

"But I want crackers!"

"How about some mash potatoes, yeah? I'll get Ryan to pick some up on his way here."Dallon tries because the least he wants right now is some type of argument or tantrum. He's just as tired as Brendon is, maybe even more so seeing as he's scared to sleep incase all of this is his own type of sick, twisted dream and he'll awake to be alone in the house without his baby wrapped up in his arms.

"Ryan's coming?"Brendon immediately perks up, the kitten ears on his head standing up at the mention of the man. He's supposed to be checking out of the hospital later on today, the doctor giving him the go ahead to go home as long as Dallon keeps cleaning his cuts and he comes back for his check ups with Doctor Harris.

"Yes he is, he's driving us home."Because Dallon hadn't brought his car to the hospital for the fact that he had _ran_ here upon the news that Brendon was being checked into the hospital under emergency care.

"I can show him my cast! Cus' it's cool and pink and it's covered in Mickey stickers!"

"Very cool, peanut."Dallon chuckles whenever Brendon holds the cast out to show Dallon as if the man hasn't seen the cast enough times in the last 2 days. He lowers the cast back to Brendon's chest, something that makes the hybrid pout."Lets not move your arm too much."

"Lets stop being such a worry wart."The hybrid retorts with a glare, his kitten ears twitching in his hair.

" _Worry wart_?"The Daddy is unable to help the confused splutter of a laugh at the choice of phrase."Who the fuck told you that phrase?"

"First, naughty word."Brendon scowls, shaking his index finger at the man with a shake of his head because that's a big _big_ naughty word."And second, Tyler was calling you it on the phone whenever you were sleeping and I stole your phone."

"If I go onto my phone and find out you've used up my storage with selfies of you I swear to god Brendon-"because he has enough photographs of Brendon to begin with more, and as much as he loves Brendon more than anything in the whole world, he's seen the hybrid in every possible angle, lighting, facial feature possible.

Brendon was already his home screen and lockscreen, as well as on every piece of social media that Dallon owned. He's pretty sure the world has seen enough of Brendon Urie but Dallon never will.

 

"But I'm cute, you can never have enough photos of me."

"The cutest in the world,"Dallon agrees, leaning across the hospital bed and pressing a sweet and gentle kiss upon Brendon's puckered lips, being careful of the healing stitches on his lips as he does so. Pulling away, he rubs his nose against Brendon's in an Eskimo kiss as he talks."But I'm not a millionaire and I have limited storage on my phone."

"Well delete other things to keep all the photos of me."

"Fine, but that's only because I love you."He guesses he can delete some apps, music as well seeing as Brendon deems his voice good enough that Dallon doesn't need actual music to listen to. The cheeky shit.

"I know,"Brendon giggles, the corner of his eyes crinkling up in a laugh."And I love you too."

"I love you more."He declares, pecking Brendon's pink pouty lips with a small laugh because he's kissed kissing Brendon's lips so much. He's missed everything from the tips of Brendon's dark kitten ears to his nose and his cute little butt. He's missed it all.

"Now that's just unfair."

"Well It's the truth."

"Dallon?"Brendon perks up after a couple of minutes of silence, his eyes casting away from his broken arm and to Dallon who has settled on the bed beside him, lying in a potion that surely can't be comfortable.

"Yeah?"

"You smell really bad."He whispers the confession with a giggle, peering at the man through his thick eyelashes with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You don't smell any better."Dallons declares because there's no use in denying his own scent because he hasn't washed in a week since he's been here at the hospital with Brendon.

"Excuse me, but I'm not well and you're supposed to be nice to me! Take it back!"

"Well you started it."

"And I'm finishing it. Take it back."

"Nope. We both smell but that's what makes us a good couple."

Ryan is coming up with a change of clothes shortly after Brendon's last visit from the doctor that had been stationed with Brendon for the time he was in the hospital. He's nice, not as nice as Doctor Harris but he tries his best to make Brendon feel comfortable and even gives him a sticker for being so good which is all the matters!

A nurse appears to take Brendon off his drip and I.V an hour later while the hybrid is eating away at the creamy mash potatoes that Ryan had brought up with him and yeah, even the mash potatoes hurt going down his throat so maybe Animal Crackers wouldn't have been the best option.

"Where's Pete?"Brendon asks curiously from the back seat, Sinatra and Freddie resting between his broken arm sling and chest and his uninjured arm stretched out so that he's grabbed onto Dallons, making sure that the man isn't disappearing.

The first time that Dallon had left to go and pee whenever he had thought that Brendon had been asleep ended with Brendon's confused and fearful crying that had sent Dallon rushing down the hospital hallways with his jeans half way down his thighs. Turns out, Brendon didn't want Dallon our if his sight and to be honest, neither does Dallon.

"Pete had to work today, Buddy, but they said that they'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"I'm more important than work."Brendon declares with a pout, his kitten ears flattering into his hair as he looks into the front two seats. It's light outside, close to dinner time from what the car clock reads and seeing the sun in the sky makes Brendon feel all angsty all over.

"Of course you are, nobody said that you weren't."Ryan laughs as he pulls into Dallon and Brendon's street."But Pete already took so much time off work and they need money. They promised they'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine."Brendon huffs because he'd been looking forward to seeing his best friend ever since he'd woken up. Of course, he'd been able to talk to Pete over the phone as well as Josh and Tyler but he's only seen Ryan whose came up to bring him his favourite foods.

Pulling into the drive way, Brendon's body visibly relaxes at the sight of his _home_ , because that's what it is. It's where he lives with Dallon, where he feels safe, where he feels protected and loved and that's what a home is supposed to be. That's where his bed is, his bathroom, his television and his clothes and he's probably missed his bed second most, after Dallon of course.

"I want Mac n' Cheese."

"When do you not want Mac N' Cheese. You eat it so much that I'm surprised it hasn't came out of your nose."Dallon snorts as he pushes over the front door, arms gathered with pillows as well as Sinatra and Freddie as Brendon was unable to carry them, Ryan still getting other stuff from the car.

"Ewwwww, snotty Mac n' cheese. Who would eat that?"

"Josh would."Petes voice makes Brendon jump despite his aches and pains. Their standing in the livingroom, cladded in jeans and a hoodie with a grin on their face as if their presence was planned all along. With a shrug of their shoulders, Pete continues."But then again, Josh would eat anything as long as it doesn't come out of his own ass."

"I would not!"Josh chimes offended.

"So you _would_ eat something that comes out of your own ass?"

"That's not what I said."He growls from his place on the sofa, eyes narrowed angrily at Pete who rolls their hazel eyes at the dog hybrid with a cocky grin on their lips.

"That's what you implied."

"You're such an asshole!"Brendon is suddenly shouting at Pete.

"Yes I am, please tell me something I don't already know."Pete's lips all info that familiar smirk as they look at Brendon's furious expression on his face, stopping from going to aid Brendon as the hybrid storms over with least amount of body movement as possible.

"Ryan told me that you were working! That none of you would be here because you'd all be working!"It hurts to shout but at the moment he doesn't care because he feels so _betrayed_ right now. And then all of a sudden his shoulders slump back and his bottom lip starts to wobble."I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, bubba."Pete whispers, being careful of the hybrids cuts and bruises and broken bones as they hugs Brendon around the shoulders.

"Can I hug Brendon now?"Josh is being restrained by a firm hand at the back of his neck because warned or not about Brendon and his injuries, the puppy hybrid will leap on him, it's a cert it will happen.

"Let Brendon and Pete have their moment. They're soul mates."

"Watch it, Tyler."Dallon was still say too sensitive about the whole Pete and Brendon kissing incident that was never debated brought up around Dallon. It makes his jealously flare up badly and _nobody_ likes a jealous Dallon.

"Joshua! Look at my cast!"Brendon is made realised that Josh and Tyler are also in the room, squirming out of Petes hold and waddling over to where Josh and Tyler are sitting on the sofa. The moment he sits down, Josh is licking at his face, yelping excitedly which makes Brendon giggle."Stop it! Gross!"

"You're back!"

"I am! Now look at my cast. Not too close though because you'll probably eat it and I don't want that because I need it to make my arm better but you can look at it."The hybrid declares, holding out his pink cast to show Josh and Tyler.

And it's good too be back because he's missed everyone. He's missed Tyler's funny comments and Josh's weird ways of affection. He's missed the way that Ryan is always there sneaking him pieces of chocolate and cake whenever Dallon isn't looking and the way that Pete cuddles into him whenever they're watching a film. And he's missed Dallon, he's missed his kisses, his hugs and he hopes he'll never have to miss it again.


	46. 45. Rubber Duckies

To say that Brendon's arrival home has been difficult was an understatement, a lot of the progress that Dallon and Brendon has made in their relationship had went down the drain through Spencer's torture that Brendon had to endure. Therefore, it had seemed like they were starting at square one, with Dallon taking great caution to be just be around Brendon as if he was a ticking time bomb ready to go off, dancing around him as if he was made of fire.

Brendon had started flinching at every weird click or bump in the house, cowering with fright whenever somebody on the television would raise their voice, and it gotten so bad that Dallon had to go to great lengths to censorship his own television to make sure that Brendon didn't come across something that would trigger a bad reaction out of him.

He's doing his best and nobody can knock Dallon for that. The man is going twice the leaps and bounds to make sure that Brendon is comfortable, from carding his fingers through Brendon's hair during the nights when Brendon can't sleep, in hopes that it'll help or sitting in the bath with the hybrid as he washes himself as Brendon was too afraid to be in the bath on his own.

There's been problems from both ends as Dallon isn't made of steal and Brendon hasn't been the only one suffering from the turn of events that had been thrown their way. There's been nights that Dallon has found himself awake in all hours of the morning, too afraid to shut his eyes incase he opens them to find out that Brendon is no longer laying in his arms. There's been breakfasts, lunches, dinners where Dallon takes a glance at Brendon's skin and bones attire and piles _his own food_ onto Brendon's plate for him to eat.

It's not good, it's not healthy, but Dallon only wants what's best for Brendon, _his_ Brendon, _his_ baby. And if that means he misses out on food for a day or sleep for a week then so be it.

But Dallon has been working his way through every fault and flaw that's been thrown at him so far , from both his way and Brendon's as he's done it once before and he's willing to put all his effort and more to build up Brendon's trust, his love and relationship all over again.

"His arm is going to take a while longer to heal completely, I can't possibly say on the progress as I have no access to an x-day machine here, but it's healing which is a start. His stitches are starting to fall out which is also a good sign, keep an eye on them and clean them if you can the same way with the cuts and scars on his back and thighs."Doctor Harris is informing Dallon as he scribbles something onto a note pad.

As much as Doctor Harris doesn't usually do house visits, he's made expeditions for Brendon and Brendon only after hearing the news of his injuries and furthermore. In a way, it's easier for them all, it lowers Brendon's risks of infection and it means that Dallon doesn't have the struggle of taking Brendon out of his safe environment.

"Is there anything else I can give him?"Dallon asks desperately, his voice lowered incase Brendon can hear from the next room over. As much as this is Brendon's own business, knowing that more medication and painkillers would be piling onto his list would not make him a happy kitty _at all_.

"As he's both a little and a hybrid, his choice on painkillers are very limited, but I'll prescribe you with some ibuprofen , hopefully that will ease his pain."He tuts in sympathy, adding that to the list of things that Dallon will need to pick up from the pharmacy, along with soothing and healing cream and multivitamins.

"I hate to see him like this."Dallon takes the list, folding it up into his shirt pocket. He looks terrible and tired, and nobody is telling him otherwise of his appearance."For him to be in pain and I'm unable to do anything about it, it makes me feel like he worse person in the world, and it hurts so much."

"Well, How long has it been since he's been little?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Little. How long as it been since Brendon has had access to his little space?"Doctor Harris repeats himself, looking sternly at Dallon.

"T-that- there hasn't been enough time. It's not appropriate."

"Dallon,"Doctor Harris gives the man a look, one that Dallon has been given so many times before from Ryan whenever he's been late to work or hasn't gotten something knocked into his oblivious brain of his."I'm a doctor, as you know, and as a doctor I can sense in anyway as you can as a Daddy when a little needs to be put into their little space."

"I think I would know when my little needs time in his little headspace."Dallon seems to immediately puff out his chest in defence, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed that he's being told what to do as a Daddy and further more furious that Doctor Harris would even try and ask or tell him what to do.

A little part of him seems to flatter the pride within him, mostly because a bigger part of him knows that it's been weeks since Brendon has even came close to teetering on the edge of his little headspace and it's not only effecting Brendon, but Dallon as well. When Brendon is little, it not only relaxes him but it makes Dallon feel more useful and relaxed too, and without it, Brendon's moods have sky rocketed badly.

"Dallon, I'm not _trying_ to insult you."Doctor Harris almost laughs, packing up his remaining medical equipment that was used on Brendon's check up into his bag." _What_ I'm trying to say is that what Brendon had endured on, lets out it as his time away, didn't do well on his mental health. Of course, I'm not fully equipped to be questioning his mental health as a doctor, but as a human being I know that it's a lot of Panic and strain on the mind."

"Time in his little headspace will help him, it'll help him not just cope but it also heal as well."He says as gently as possible, looking at Dallon with all sincereness and sympathy that he could possibly muster. Just seeing Brendon's injuries, healing as they are, makes Kenny's chest pang with hurt for poor Brendon.

"Okay, okay. You're right."Dallon gives out a heavy sort of sigh, his bound sagging a little because he is right. Brendon has used his little space to cope with problems before, but this is a lot bigger problem and further more, it would result in a lot littler Brendon.

"Ease him into it, make it seem like it's his decision."Kenny gives Dallon a sort of half smile, taking another look at the man before he's scribbling at his note book again."I'm also prescribing _you_ with sleeping tablets. You need sleep, and you'll be no use to Brendon if you've ran yourself into an early grave."

~~~\0/~~/\~~~

"Dallon, no, please no."Brendon is shaking as he's seated on the closed toilet lid of their bathroom, watching with wide brown eyes as Dallon tests the temperature of the water, the sleeves of his jumper rolled up to his elbows.

"Brendon, baby, I know it's scary but we made a deal. You have to get a bath every other evening until we get back into our routine. Look, I even put in your favourite bubbles and lavender oil!"Because Dallon has been trying everything and anything to make having a bath enjoyable to Brendon again.

"Frank Sinatra himself could be in that bath and I would not go in! You can't make me. I'd rather stink!"Brendon turns up his nose and huffs loudly, looking away from Dallon who sits down onto his knees and gives the _Daddy_ look.

"And I'd rather you not, I do after all have to endure your stench of stale pizza and chocolate milk on a daily basis."He scrunches up his own nose, running his hand in the warm water, just as Brendon likes it.

"Well you fart in your sleep but you don't hear me complaining."

" _Brendon_."Dallons cheeks heat pink in embarrassment and annoyance at the comment that Brendon has made.

"And another thing! Did you know that you're more likely to drown in a bath than any other body of water?"

"Did you know you're most likely to starve than drown in the bath?"

"You wouldn't do that to me."Brendon narrows his eyes at Dallon, the black of his pupils shown more than the brown of his eyes, threatening to turn into slits. As much as Dallon has been over sympathetic for his baby Brendon, it didn't mean that he wasn't tired of Brendon's growing cranky attitude.

"Well if you don't hurry for a bath, I won't have enough time to make you dinner so _maybe_."Dallon is threatening, watching at the way that Brendon puffs out his cheeks, disapproving of what could happen because having a bath is bad, not having food is even worse.

In the end, Brendon is sulkily agreeing to having a bath and that's only because he doesn't want not to have food tonight as he's extra hungry. He's helped out of his clothes,  a plastic bag and sticky tape around Brendon's cast to stop it from getting wet and helped into the bath by Dallon. The bubbles some up further than the water, something which is a bit of a reassurance to Brendon and the aura of lavender is blissful.

"Where are you going?"He panics whenever he notices Dallon moving to reach for something away from the tub, his hand frantically coming to grab at the front of Dallons jumper in fear that the man is about to leave. His eyes are wide, kitten ears lowered into his messy hair.

"Nowhere. I'm going nowhere."Dallon soothes gently, settling back onto his knees whenever he's grabbed the items he was reaching for."I was just grabbing these for you."

"Rubber duckies?"Brendon's eyebrows come together in confusion as he looks at the cute yellow rubber ducks that Dallon is showing to him. Sure, he's played with toys in the bath before but that had always been whenever he was little, right now, he's defiantly _not_ little. Dallon is plopping them into the bubble water without a further comment.

Dallons attempts of luring Brendon into his little headpace are slow, mostly because Brendon has a resisting urge and Dallon isn't exactly a pusher, but there's a noticeable change from the Brendon that entered the bathtub and the one that comes out, which is a good sign at least.

" A onesie? But I'm not little."Brendon is making a firm point as he sits on their bed, a soft and fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders as he narrows his eyes at Dallon who holds up the space themed onesie, new and made with a hole in the back of it for his tail to slip through.

"You're not, no..."Dallon trails off, because he can already see the signs appearing, from the way that Brendon bites his bottom lip in that urge to suck on something or his hands play with his soft kitten tail. It was al signs of teetering on the edge of his little space."But it's comfy and incredibly soft."

" But I'm _not_ little."

"Yes, but-"Dallon tries to explain because the least he wants in some sort of argument to blow up over a onesie.

"No."

"Brendon-"

" _No_!"The hybrid is raising is voice, cutting off Dallons own. Stunned at Brendon raising his voice at him - mostly for the fact that for the last 2 weeks nobody has spoken over a normal level of talking and it's one of their rules - Dallon is looking at Brendon in shock and it's then that Brendon realises he shouldn't have raised his voice.

"Fine, fine, whatever. I'm just trying to help."Dallon gives up, throwing the onesie onto the bed beside where Brendon is sitting, wrapped up in his towel."Just, I know that you want to be little and I _know_ it's difficult but I'm just trying to give you a little he of release, to let you relax but fine, it's fine."

"Dallon, I-"

"I'll go and finish dinner, you don't need my help to get changed anyway."Dallon hesitates, as if he does want to stay and help Brendon into a pair of comfy clothing or maybe some pyjamas, but he stops himself and leaves the bedroom, not meeting Brendon's eyes.

A pang of hurt rushes through Brendon's chest at the way that Dallon seems to disappear out of the room, an evident sound of hurt and embarrassment in his voice at his failed attempt of trying to make him feel more relaxed. He knows that Dallons means well, of course he does, but the urge to be little hasn't been _there_.

Of course it has been, he wants to just slip into his little space and let all of his worries melt away along with his responsibilities, but he's _scared_. There had been so many times that Brendon had nearly been scared into his little space while chained in the Spencer's basement, and it had frightened him at the mer thought of being little around a man like him.

Brendon looks at the onesie, letting his finger tips rub against the soft material longingly.

 _But_ Dallon isn't Spencer. Dallon is his Daddy, a man that has put his own life on hold just to take care of Brendon and all of his injuries. A man who keeps thinning of ways to make Brendon more comfortable now that he's back home. A man that Brendon had shouted at when he was only being helpful and thoughtful.

Downstairs, Dallon is busying himself with making food, something quick and simple like grilled cheeses is good, they had a big lunch after Tyler and Josh bought over some food that afternoon. He's so lost in his self-hatred thoughts and making sure that he doesn't burn the cheese to a black mess that he doesn't even hear the shuffling of feet come down the stairs or into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry,"Brendon's voice wavers in the kitchen, followed by a familiar sound of a sniffle which makes Dallon look over his shoulders at where Brendon is in the doorframe. His heart immediately aches at the sight, of Brendon in the onesie that had been thrown onto the bed, Sinatra hugged in his good arm."You're right, I do need this."

"I do too."Dallon admits softly, taking his attention off of the stove."I need this, just as much as you do."

"Can I have a hug?"

"You don't need to ask, peanut."Dallon is easily taking the strides over to where Brendon stands, doing his best to make grabby hands when he has a broken arm and the other is holding tightly onto Sinatra. Carefully, Dallon is brining Brendon into Hug, his arms around his shoulders and burying his face into Brendon's sweet smelling hair.

"I just want to be better, daddy."The little is confessing, sniffling into Dallons jumper.

"You're getting there, baby."Dallon whispers, kissing inbetween Brendon's kitten ears which give a twitch that tickles Dallons nose."It's all going to be okay in the end, and if it's not okay, then it's not the end yet."


	47. 46. Cups Of Coffee (Because alliteration is key)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of a sequel is in my mind, who's up for it?
> 
> Also! I'm going to be posting my Pete (little! Pete) prequel in a short while!!

Dallon receives the news on a Monday morning, a slow moving Monday morning where Brendon is refusing to get out of bed - oddly enough, seeing as Brendon is usually the first one out of bed - and Dallon is dragging his own ass out of bed as well as Brendon's as they've got so many things to be doing today.

It also doesn't help matters that Brendon dropped into his headspace half way through the night ( after forcing himself out of it after an hour of cuddling with Dallon, something that had upset the daddy gratefully ), woken by a nightmare that left him kicking and screaming. He'd been shaking and crying so hard that nothing could subside the tears, leaving the Daddy the only solution of help to have him gathered in his arms until he cried himself back to another rough nights sleep.

No wonder Brendon was so tired. But not just Brendon, but Dallon as well. He hadn't left the bedroom, hell, he didn't even leave the bed since the moment Brendon woke up crying and shaking till the sun came up. His eyes had darted, once, twice, to the neglected pill container of sleeping pills that Doctor Harris had subscribed for him but never once did he come close to touching the cylinder container.

He wasn't backtracking down that rabbit hole again. _Never_.

It's when Dallon is forcing - because yes, opening Brendon's mouth and shoving a spoonful of cereal down his throat is the only way Dallon was going to get Brendon to even touch his food - down his throat when Dallon gets the phone call.

"Hello-Holy Shit, holy shit. Seriously?"

"What? What is it? Daddy, what is it?"Brendon gasps in curiosity, tugging at the sleeve of Dallons jumper to try and gain the mans attention."Daddy! I wanna hear!"The little is whining, trying to reach up and grab Dallons phone, smithing that makes the man switch ears and bat away Brendon's clingy hands.

"Wait a second- Give me 5 minutes, babe. This is very important."Dallon is informing Brendon gently, running a hand through soft brown hair before he makes his leave of the kitchen, walking out into the hallway to talk more clearly with the person on the other side of the phone, voice frantic and excited.

Brendon lets out an unsatisfied huff, going to cross his arms over his chest but forgetting of his unfortunate injury on his arm. His bottom lip is jotted out in a dangerously infamous Brendon pout and brown eyes glaring at the space where Dallon disappeared to leave the room. All he wanted was to know what was going on! Why is he always kept out of important things!

He's grumpy, tired and he hates being left out of things and Daddy knows that! Little or big, he likes to be involved on what's going on and Daddy knows that. In anger, Brendon is kicking out his feet, hitting the under bottom of the kitchen table pretty hard and making it rattle and shake, his bowl of cereal over turning, spilling the milk and cereal onto the table and his Daddy's mug of coffee falling onto the kitchen tiles with a shatter.

"Oh no."The little is whispering in panic, brown eyes wide as he looks down at where the shattered shards are laying on the floor, in a puddle of black liquid because Daddy doesn't like milk in his coffee. A sense of dread and upset starts to settle in Brendon's chest because that was one of Daddy's favourite mugs! Daddy is going to be so upset with Brendon!

It doesn't help matters either that he really _really_ hurt his foot whenever he kicked the table because he hadn't been wearing shoes. His bottom lip is wobbling dangerously, brown eyes brimming with tears at both the pain in his foot and the fact that he was naughty and broke his Daddy's favourite coffee mug.

"Brendon you won't believe- hey, what's wrong, why are you crying?"Dallons voice starts off so excited and wonderful as he rushes back into the kitchen, trailing off into worry at the sight of big fat tears rolling down Brendon's soft red cheeks.

"I'm sorry!"Brendon sobs, reaching out with his good hand and making a grabby hand action for his Daddy, tears rolling down his cheeks and foot brought up to the edge of the chair to state where his pain is at. The daddy makes no hesitation to rush over to where Brendon is still at the kitchen table, scared to move incase he stands on a shard.

"Oh baby, what for?"He asks softly, haven stepped over the shattered coffee mug without knowing he had so he can comfort his baby, pulling Brendon's body forward where the hybrids face is smushed against the Daddy's stomach.

"I got mad a-and kicked the table an' broke your fav' mug an' got an ouch."Brendon cries into Dallons jumper, feeling himself burn with shame and guilt for being so grumpy just for not being told what Dallon was so excited about on the phone. Dallon gives out a heavy sigh, something that makes the Littles stomach drop and his kitten ears to lower into his dark hair.

"You shouldn't have done that, Brendon. That's very naughty. You know that we don't kick things, and we especially don't break things either. Even if we are mad or upset."And it's when Dallon speaks so softly, even when he's telling him off is the worse feeling in the world. Brendon would rather be screamed at, because then he knows how bad his punishment is going to be.

"I didn' mean it-"

"Yes you did, if you didn't mean to, you wouldn't have done it in the first place, Brendon."Brendon's lip wobbles sadly, looking up at Dallon with wide sad eyes that usually makes anyone and everyone melt in the palm of his hand but Dallon is immune to Brendon's sad, pity looks.

"No, daddy. No punishment please, no punishment."

"10 minutes on the naughty step-"

"Daddy, no!"

"- and privileges are being revoked. We're not going to the park today and when we go to the mall, you're not allowed to ask for anything."Which is going to be harder done than said because Brendon has the tendency to point at everything pretty or soft or shiny that he just _has_ to have and Dallon may or may not have a problem with buying Brendon things that he doesn't need and that he can't even afford.

"It was only a mug! I-I'll tidy it up, Daddy, an' imma make you a new one! I dunno how but I will."Brendon is determined, trying to scramble out of his Daddy's arms that have him in a tight hug so that he can tidy up the shards of the coffee mug that's been left on the kitchen floor.

"Brendon, stop it right now."Dallons voice is so firm but he's not raising his voice. The little continues to try and squirm out of his arms because it's his job to tidy up the mess, he made the mess and he tidies up and he gets the punishment.

"Daddy, I-"

"I am not mad at you for breaking the mug, okay? I don't give a _flip_ about the mug. What I'm mad about is that you _deliberately_ kicked the table when you knew it would cause some type of damage, you _deliberately_ hurt yourself."Dallon pulls Brendon away so that he's holding the little at arms length, looking at him in the eyes as he speaks to him.

Without warming, he's forcing Brendon up from the kitchen chair and to the refrigerator on the other side of the kitchen. On the fridge is a large sheet of paper, stuck up by a Mickey Mouse Magnet and decorated with a purple and light blue boarder of random shapes obviously done by Brendon, thick block letters saying RULES in black printer ink. Dallon is pointing at number 7.

"Go on, read it out."He orders halfheartedly, feeling Brendon's shoulders shake with quiet sobs."Brendon. I'm telling you to do something. Read out the rule."

"B-Brendon must resp'cted his Body an' h-himself. He mustn't hurt himself. No b-belittling self."He reads out shakily, trying to blink away his tears hit only making them spill down his cheeks faster like a waterfall.

"And what did you do?"

"H-hurt my foot cus' I gots mad."He sniffles loudly, his kitten tail coming to wrap around his middle as he's huddled out of the kitchen and to the dreaded naughty step, something that makes his face scrunch up.

"10 minutes and then- Brendon!"Dallon groans, grabbing at the little around the waist whenever he tries to duck underneath his arm and hobble away with a sore foot and busted arm. He's being shoved onto the fourth stair with a thud as his bottom hits the stair, glaring up at Dallon with a pout and tears."It didn't work last time so why did you think I'd work a second?"

The little shrugs his shoulders with a loud sniffle, looking at Dallon and hoping for sympathy with his big brown eyes and cute little face.

"10 minutes."

"Daddy! Please no! No naughty step!"

"Brendon, if you'd just complied with me, your punishment would already be over."Dallon tells him truthfully, pressing a kiss to the Littles dark hair."10 minutes."He repeats a third and final time before he goes back into the kitchen to tidy up Brendon's mess and leave him to his punishment.

It drags out so much longer when you're left to on your own, with nothing but your own thoughts and guilt to bubble over as you wait for the punishment to end. He hates it whenever Daddy is mad, and it's an even worse feeling whenever he's mad because Brendon did something naughty. It's a terrible terrible feeling and Brendon was being a terrible terrible little.

At least when Daddy gives him a punishment, he keeps the light on and his clothes on. He's told what punishment he's getting and why he's getting it. But it still doesn't calm his nerves as he's let alone on the naughty step, tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping from his chin into his lap. He hates punishments, he hates making his Daddy mad and his foot really really hurts!

"Dadd- _ee_!"Brendon sobs, vision blurred with tears and head banging with cries as he holds out a hand for his Daddy to hug him and make him feel better."I'm sorry!"

"Alright, alright. Daddy is sorry too."Dallon is rushing over and easily swooping him up into his arms, replacing the Brendon's spot on the naughty step with his own bottom, Brendon on his lap. The little is clinging onto him with his good hand, tail coming to wrap around one of Dallons arms.

"No more punishment. Brendon loves Daddy."The little is leaning forward and pressing a sloppy, disgusting kiss to the mans lips, filled with tears and snot and Dallon would be   
revolted if he wasn't use to it. It's the role of being a daddy, he supposes.

"You sneaky little shit."Dallon laughs, wiping away the tears and snot disgustingly with the sleeve of his jumper from Brendon's face and his own lips from where Brendon kissed him."You know how much I melt when you talk like that."

"Dunno what 'ou mean, daddy."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't."He rolls his eyes, pecking Brendon's pouty lips with a smile."Just like you don't know how adorable that you are sometimes."

"Sometimes? I'm always adorable!"The little protests with an extra loud huff as he makes a bounce on Dallons lap, bottom lip jotted out.

"Okay, okay, yes you are. Always adorable."Dallon agrees, peppering Brendon's face with a bunch of cute little kisses which never fails to make him squeal with giggles and snorts of laughter that Dallon finds is the best sound in the world.

"Dadddddy, stop!"He giggles loudly, letting out a loud squeal whenever Dallon blows a raspberry in the crook of his neck.

"Just needed to make sure that you're happy now."Dallon gives the little on his lap the type of smile that he only has reserved for Brendon, one that he hasn't smiled in so long and he wasn't even sure if he would again."I have news."

"What type of news?"

"Very very good news, baby."The smile is back, it's bigger and brighter and so full of excitement as Brendon tips his head to the side in confusion and wonder."Remember how I gave in a demo to a music agency and they loved it? They want me to make an album! They're signing me on!"

"What?! Really?!"All Dallon can do is nod as Brendon is crashing his lips against Dallons again, in a kiss that's so meaningful and loving and leaves them both completely breathless."That's brilliant! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you."He whispers against pretty plump lips, arms around his waist in a hug that keeps them both close."I'm getting there, baby. Slowly but surely, but soon enough I'll be able to buy you everything and anything you want."

"You don't need to get me anything. You're enough for me."

"I want to be enough for you and more. I'll be good to you. I promise."Because that's all he wants to be. He wants to be enough, he wants to be more than enough and be able to give Brendon everyone that he's ever wanted in this world and more. He doesn't want to worry about money problems or storage space.

"Does that mean my punishment is lifted?"

"Don't push your luck, Brendon."Dallon pats the hybrids bottom with a laugh,"Now got get shoes on. I think we should do some celebration eating. Don't you?"

"This is why I love you."Brendon is planting one last kiss to his lovers lips before he's jumping Dallons lap and making a run ( or a hobble more like ) down the hall to fetch his shoes. And Dallon watches with a smile creeping on his lips and his heart beating incredibly loud and incredibly fast in his chest because he's truly, amazingly and wonderfully the luckiest guy in the world


	48. 47. How To Be A Little Shit; By Brendon Urie

"PETE! JOSHUA!"Heads are turning to the source of the very loud noise, a parting forming in the crowd rather quickly as Brendon pushes himself through the thick crowd of shoppers that crowd the shopping centre to get to his very best friends who turn their heads at the sound of their names. There's a sort of screaming, excited noise that echoes through the shopping centre as Brendon collides into their arms with as much grace as an elephant on ice skates.

Running behind him is a very frantic Dallon who holds the sleeve of a very puffy looking parka that was bound to have been put onto Brendon if the little hadn't ran off the minute he knew that Josh and Pete were waiting for them inside. They'd pulled up into a parking space late as usual ( because there's always set backs of some sort, this mornings being Brendon's punishment and the loss of his sparkly red converse ) and it hadn't even been 3 minutes until Brendon had sprinted off with the new knowledge that his best friends were waiting for him.

A shopping trip usually isn't fun, for Dallons case anyway seeing as Brendon seems to have a keen interest in spending money so Dallon had called the rest of their group of friend to accompany them. Having not only 1 little but 2 and a puppy hybrid was going to be one hell of a _fun_ experience and will probably cost a lot in broken expenses, but it'll keep everyone happy which is all that matters.

"We've been waiting here for hours!"Josh is exclaiming loudly, throwing his arms around Brendon's shoulders, careful of the cast.

"No we haven't. It's been 10 minutes."Pete is frowning in confusion, Velveteen Noodle tucked under their left arm protectively and outfit incredibly little, adorable and colourful. Brendon is immediately jealous of the pastel purple dungarees that Pete has, accompanied by a pair of white converse and a white zip up hoodie as they're cold.

"Dog time moves differently than human time."

"You're only part dog. Ryry says so."Pete pouts, still very confused and feeling very little, something that makes Brendon giggle and pat Petes shoulder in mock sympathy before addressing them both with his dilemma that morning.

"I hadda spend time on the naughty step cus' I was bad."He follows up with a shrug of his shoulders, nose scrunched up. It's not as bad as he puts it out to be of course, but when you're little and stubborn, it's the worse thing in the world.

"Not the naughty step!"Pete gasps, eyes wide in horror.

"What's so bad about a step?"

"Y'know like when you're bad you get tied up outside? It's like that."Brendon tells him, something that makes Josh make a very sad noise in the back of his throat, a mixture of a whimper and a whine because being tied up in the back garden is the worse punishment, especially if it's raining.

"Brendon Boyd We-"Dallon is storming up to the small gathering group, flared up in anger.

"Oh lighten up, dal. The babe is excited."Tyler is rolling his eyes, cutting the man off from his angry shouts and rants about how Brendon had ran away from him in search for Pete and Josh. Dallon looks rilled up, ready to snap something more until Ryan butts in.

"Dallon, he's happy. Look at the smile on his face."Ryan says more gently, hands resting upon Dallons arms and directing his point of view where Brendon is basically radiating happiness, smiles and giggles like the little ball of sunshine that he is. The knitted anger and worry that had been evident in Dallons face visibly melts away at the sight of his baby, grinning and giggling as Josh nuzzles against him.

"That doesn't change the fact that he _ran_ away from me."

"I'd run away from you too if I got the chance."Tyler snorts, letting out a highly offended squawk whenever Dallon is shoving him into the nearest wall for that comment.

"Tyler!"Brendon squeals as if only noticing the man now, pushing past Josh to get to him, haven missed the man and his hugs. Tyler always lets him get away with anything, and mostly for the fact that Tyler is _really_ gullible as well.

"Hey, Buddy!"Tyler is being ever so gently as he wraps Brendon up into a warm hug, loving how affectionate that the little kitten hybrid always is. He fully expects the nuzzle against his neck and the purr before pulling away."Have you been good for your Daddy?"

"M'always good."Brendon's lips form his infamous pout.

"Well I don't doubt that."Tyler rolls his eyes just a little at the little in front of him who flutters his eyelashes innocently and rocks back and forth on his sparkly red converse.

"I _love_ your shoes, Bee."Ryan chimes, one of his arms draped around Petes shoulders as the little huddles into him, waiting so that they can get to the toy store already because that's what Pete had been promised for their good behaviour all week. It's hard being good all of the time.

"You're not getting them."Brendon declares.

"Brendon! Don't be so rude."His daddy is butting in, face set with disappointment with how Brendon is acting today, especially with how rude he's being to Ryan, someone who he usually is so nice with.

"I'm not! They're my shoes!"

"He didn't say he _wanted_ your shoes, he said that he _likes_ them."Dallon stresses, hating the way that Brendon's pupils seem to turn into slits, kitten ears plastered into his longing hair.

"'Kay."

"Don't you ' _kay_ me."Dallon almost wants to scream.

"Stop making a scene."The little is rolling his eyes at how moody that Dallon seems to be, attempting to cross his arms at his chest but being unsuccessful with the bulky cast on his arm. Dallon is opening his mouth to scowled some more but he doesn't get the chance as Josh comes out of nowhere, circling his arms around Brendon's waist and nuzzling his face into the side of his neck.

"He's such a little savage. I love it."Josh chuckles against Brendons neck lovingly, in a way that months ago Dallon would've flared up with jealousy over but has now gotten use with the way that everyone is somewhat close with Brendon. The kitten hybrid loves the attention and he equally loves affection."Deal with your shit later. Right now, shopping!"

"Toy store!"

"Candy store!"

"How about we leave the best for last, yeah? I'm thinking, book store?"Ryan suggests, earning disgusted noises and faces from the Littles and Josh who stare at him as if he's suggested taking a bath in a puddle of muddy water.

"Nobody likes books, Ry. They're for nerds."Brendon scrunches up his face, shaking his head in which Josh mirrors him.

"I like books."He defends himself innocently.

"Exactly, Ryry."Pete giggles quietly, something that causes Ryan to grumble something about how unfair that everyone is and that nobody ever wants to go where he wants to go.

"Clothes store?"Dallon suggests in which everyone murmurs agreements, some hesitant but are later enthusiastic as Josh has the honours of grabbing onto Brendon and Petes hands and dragging them to the nearest clothes store.

Thrusting the responsibility onto Josh is the quickest decision that Dallon, Ryan and Tyler have made because it means that they don't have to deal with all three of them and it allows them all to get their own sense of fresh air. It's suffocating to always be around one another and Dallon suspects maybe that's his and Brendon's problem.

"Josh, please don't lose them. As much as Brendon is a pain in the ass, I really do care about Petes safety."

"I can hear you, y'know!"Brendon shouts, assaulted at Dallons words, kitten tail puffed up.

"Yes, and you're being a massive pain in my ass right now."Dallon repeats, matching Brendon's mirrored glare."Don't run away from Josh and don't break anything. I want all three of you to meet us here in 2 hours. Got it?"

"Whatever."

"I need alcohol."Dallon pinches the bridge of his nose, the urge to scream right in his throats as he closes his eyes and sighs heavily."Or something strong that will knock me out for a day or something. I'm unable to deal with this."

"He's a little."Ryan shrugs, holding up clothes in front of Dallons stiff, tired body that he thinks will good on the man, throwing it into the clothes trolley that Tyler is pushing about. They are all in need for new clothes and if Dallon isn't going to look for clothes himself, Ryan will make it his mission to pick out clothes for his 6'4 frame.

"Yeah, a little shit."

"I think he's doing it on purpose."Tyler says, leaning over the handlebar of the shopping trolley and making a face at one of the Hawaiian t-shirts that Ryan throws in."Seriously?"

"What? He's a Daddy, he needs quality dad clothes."

"Why do you think he's misbehaving on purpose?"

"Well, whenever I first got Josh, he was so timid and scared of everything. He wouldn't allow himself on the sofa, on the bed without my permission and wouldn't even use the bathroom, saying how he wasn't allowed to use 'human toilets' as he had called it. It was really upsetting."A flash of hurt goes through Tyler's soft brown eyes, a vivid memory of all those years ago when a skinny, timid Josh had nearly cried the first time that Tyler gave him a drink of water out of a glass cup and not a bowl.

"Anyway. Whenever he realised that I wasn't like any of his last owners, he went through this type of phase, I guess you could call it, where he misbehaved, _a lot_. Breaking things, making a mess of the house, stealing my shoes, holes in my socks. _Anything_. The source of the problem? He was testing me. He wanted to see what he could get away with, he wanted to see how far he could go before I snapped, before I either hit him or sent him back onto the streets."

"You don't...you don't think that's what Brendon is doing, do you?"Dallon is almost scared to know if yes, Brendon is misbehaving because he wants to know just how much he can get away with, how much wrong he can do before Dallon completely snaps just like Spencer.

"It's hard to tell, but it seems like it."Tyler says gently, looking off in the direction that the three of them had ran off in, probably going to reappear with three trolleys of clothes and begging for them all."Whatever it is on his mind, you have to talk to him. You won't get anywhere if all you two do is insult one another and _cry_."

"I dread the day that Pete lashes out. _Again_."Ryan visibly shivers from head to toe at the reminder of the time he and Pete had a full blown argument right after after Pete ran away from their last daddy and it was the first time they were in their headspace without them. It hadn't been pretty, and Ryan doesn't want a repeat of the tears and the shouting.

"It'll happen and you'll be glad to get it over with. Trust me. Pete is a breeze compared to Brendon."

" _You_ try and look after Pete whenever they're in headspace. It's like trying to get blood out of a fucking stone."Ryan loves Pete, a whole fucking lot but they're a right handful whenever Pete decides to shut down half way through the day because something is bothering them but they won't speak out loud about it. It's upsetting and it hurts Ryan whenever he can't do anything about it.

"Everyone has their baggage, some people just handle it differently than others."Tyler sighs, pushing the trolley along and rolling his shoulders back with a sigh."But I agree with Dallon. I could use some alcohol, a good night out is very much needed."

"Yes, and who'll look after the terrible three?"

"You can. They all like you the most."

"Oh fuck off, I'm not giving up my night off to look after all three of them while you two get pissed."

"Then they can come with."Dallon suggests halfheartedly, trying to think on his feet of a situation for them all to be happy. It wasn't like they knew anyone else that could possibly look after them but at the same time, it's not like Pete and josh aren't capable of looking after themselves, it's more Brendon that he's worried about.

Pete and Josh can control themselves a lot better than Brendon. Pete has two jobs, they've had years of experience of keeping their little self at bay and separate from their social life. Josh himself is not only part dog, but after all part human who has has years of experience of acting as human and has responsible as he can while out in public.

"Oh yes, I can see Brendon, Pete and Josh in a club. That would be a ducking riot."Ryan cackles,  half bent over the trolley in a laugh that surely sounds very demonic to everyone's ears but not his own."Pete is a borderline alcoholic, for a start."

"I mean..."Dallon trails off hesitantly, biting his bottom lip in thought as some ideas come to mind, an almost light bulb moment happening over his head. Frantically, Dallon is filling Ryan and Tyler in on the latest album news, something in which both men are incredibly excited and proud of."If I get in contact with my manager and PR, maybe I could hold some type of gig? Like a test run in a local bar or club?"

"Yes! Get some recognition as well as a night out for us all! At least in that type of setting, everyone will be safe."Ryan grins at the idea because he not only eats a night out, but one that they will all enjoy. It's also beneficial for Dallon and his up and coming music career, something Ryan is incredibly proud of of his best friend.

"I'll get in contact as soon as we get home."And it's all feeling a lot more surreal and a lot more real the more that the minutes tick by and it sinks into Dallons head that this is happening. That he's getting somewhere with his life, he's kicking back a life that he thought was once dead, with the help of Brendon, of Ryan, of Pete, of everyone who believed in him when he didn't believe in himself.

And look at this. The outcome. The chance of not only a single deal, but an album deal. A record label deal. Everything was being pieced together perfectly, the way that Dallon has been dreaming of for so long. 


	49. 48. Josh The Babysitter (who doesn't get payed enough)

"Why does Pete get to sit in the cart?"Brendon is whining, trailing behind as Josh pushes the shopping trolley through the very very large clothing store, a store that caters from everything and for everyone, from hybrids to Littles to every day average joes like Dallon or Ryan. Brendon isn't that sure what Tyler is, he's pretty sure he's some type of estrange alien but that's just his imagination running wild, and on the whole, he still likes Tyler whatever it is that he is.

Wondering around the store is weird without Dallon running after him or holding onto his hand so that the little hybrid doesn't get lost, because believe me, Brendon is a wonderer and the least that Dallon wants is for him to land in the wrong hands. It's a good weird because it means he's found a loop hole in his punishment on not being allowed to buy things.

"Because I'm special."Pete declares, a proud little smile on their face as they sit in the section of the cart where the clothes and anything else will also be set. Velveteen noodle is sat in the little flap.

"No, you're just lazy."Brendon glares in a true Brendon fashion, dark kitten tail stuck proudly in the air and nose turned up as if making some type of point."And anyway, I'm the injured one! See!"

"You broke your arm, not your leg. You can still walk."Josh is very much use to an up and coming argument slash tantrum and he's not handling it on his own.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very mean?"Brendon glares again, this time with his eyes squinted and dark ears plastered into his dark hair, in a way that's very defensive looking and makes him very cat like. It sometimes forgets to cross Josh's mind just how much of a kitten hybrid that Brendon is, he's so use to him being a little.

Josh has realised ( and he guesses, even quicker than everyone else because in a way he relates ) that Brendon switches on how he acts depending on how he feels. When Brendon is more sad, more happy, he's more little but when he's upset over something in an angry or jealous matter he lets his kitten side of him shine a lot more.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very annoying?"

"Duh."

"Cus' you're a doggy, don't 'ou have'a wear a collar?"Pete tilts their head at Josh in question, peering up at the dog hybrid who pushes the trolley that they sit in. Pete is pretty glad that Josh let them sit in the trolley, Pete is extra tired and little today.

"I do wear a collar, it's just hidden."Josh tells Pete patiently, pulling down the neck of his hoodie to reveal the heavy looking brown leather collar, an item that Tyler physically has to force Josh to wear before they go out in public. It's not so bad when you're use to it but when you don't wear it in so long it's extremely heavy.

"Why?"

"Because I'm part dog and it's a rule."Unfortunately, a very very stupid rule if you ask Josh. It makes him feel so incredibly owned, even if he does count Tyler as his owner, the collar makes him feel more like a dog than a human, and he's equally both!

"Why do 'ou gotta wear a collar and I don't?"Brendon has joined in, head tilted to the side in curiosity, velvet soft kitten ears twitching in his hair as he looks at Joshua as if the puppy hybrid holds all the answers in the world.

"Brendon, I don't know, different rules for different hybrids."Josh is extra quick with slapping at Petes wondering hand at a very expensive looking hand bag, eyes sharp and lips pursed into a straight line as he glares at the little.

"Ouchie."Pete whimpers, bringing their assaulted hand up to their chest and looking up at Josh with very watery looking eyes, nor close enough to cry but close enough to threaten it if the water works need to be pulled out of the bag.

"Do you want Ryan to pay for something you broke that costs more than his car? No? I didn't think so. _Don't_ touch."

"You're so grumpy."Pete pouts, grabbing at Velveteen Noodle before Josh gets even grumpier and thinks about making a mess of Velveteen Noodle. It's happened before and it took Ryan a whole 3 washes to make Velveteen Noodle smell nice again, and even at that, Ryan had to basically douse the poor Teddy Bear in his cologne so that it smelt like him for Pete.

"You're so nosey."Josh states, looking around in the clothing section that they've wheeled themselves in, really regretting being lumbered with the two Littles right now seeing as both of them seem to be in funny moods; Pete being extra nosey and Brendon being extra sassy.

"Ryry says that being nosey is a sign of smarts."

"That's stupid."Brendon snorts, picking up a very soft pair of black jeans that are ripped at the knees and has a custom hole made in the back of them for a hybrids tail."Joshua, I want these. Buy me them."

"No?"The puppy hybrid raises his eyebrow at the kitten hybrid, heavy dog tail laying limp behind him. Brendon's face seems to fall very sour very quickly as he thrusts them at his face and exclaims even louder.

"Joshua! Buy me these!"

"If Brendon gets j-jeans I wanna stuffie!"Pete declares from the trolley, looking up at Josh with wide hazel eyes and tasseled looking black hair and damnit, Pete is looking extra adorable today in their dungarees that reach their ankles and a paci clip clipped to their under shirt.

"I want a stuffie too!"

"Then I get 2 stuffies!"Pete says even louder, trying to be heard over Brendon's much much louder voice, feeling their eyes start to tear up because it's not shouting but it's damn well near it and Pete doesn't like shouting.

"I'm not buying anyone stuffies! Alright?"The somehow most sensible 'adult' right now is making his voice boom, stopping the bickering that's happening between the two Littles and goddamnit, Ryan and Dallon owe him big time for handing the responsibility to him while they clear off doing god knows what normal adults do.

"Why not?"Brendon pouts.

"Because it's not my job to _buy_ you things."

"Then _what_ is your job?"The little continues to pester, haven thrown the jeans into the trolley anyway because he can get someone to buy him them, even if his Daddy and Joshua won't.

"To be a good source of entertainment."

"And for cuddles!"Pete chimes very excitedly.

"That too."Josh sighs, letting out a soft grunt whenever Pete has gotten to stand in the trolley and throw themselves at Josh's unexpected body in a massive warm hug, Velveteen Noodle caught between their chests. Without any hesitation, Josh is wrapping his arms back round Pete, nuzzling his nose and sniffling at Petes warm smell of freshly baked cookies and literal sunshine."Always for cuddles."

It's a further hour around the clothing shop before the 6 of them meet up at their met up point and luckily for Josh, another argument hadn't broken out and he was able to keep Pete quiet for a good part of the hour with the paci that was thankfully clipped to their t-shirt. Brendon on the other hand ran circles around the clothing store, throwing jeans, t-shirts, jumpers and the occasional pair of socks into the trolley thinking that Josh hadn't seen, but he did.

Staying true to his word, Dallon makes Brendon put back every article of clothing that he had thrown in the trolley, something that had caused a massive uproar between Brendon and Dallon in which ended with the Daddy winning and Brendon sulkily doing what he was told. It was mean, but it was a punishment ( and Dallon will always come back next week and buy Brendon every single piece of clothing he made him put back ).

"Brendon sit down."

"But I'm hungry!"

"And standing up isn't going to make you any less hungry. Now sit down and wait until Tyler and Ryan come back with your food."Dallon rubs at his temples, stuffing his phone into the back pocket of his jeans as he looks to see if Brendon has done as he was told. Instead, the little kitten hybrid is still standing with an angry look on his face." _Now_ , Brendon."

"Bett'a do it, Brendon."Pete is tugging at the sleeve of Brendon's t-shirt to tug his friend back into his seat, not liking Dallons tone of voice. Ryan uses that tone of voice with them all of the time, especially when Pete isn't being nice to themselves or to Ryan whenever all Ryan is doing is trying to help.

"Fine."

"Look what I got-"Ryan is appearing with a tray of food, followed by Tyler, both with smiles on their faces that slowly turn into frowns as they notice the tense atmosphere."What's wrong?"

"Brendon is in a mood."

"I am not! You and Daddy are in a mood!"

"Hey hey, nobody is in a mood, okay?"Tyler is trying to keep the peace, taking a seat next to Josh who immediately sets his head onto Tyler's shoulder with a low whine, a headache building at his temples from all of the responsibility he has had to take on today."Lets all just eat our lunch and _then_ we can go to the Disney store."

"The Disney store?!"Both Pete and Brendon shriek, making heads turn.

"Yep."Ryan pops the P with a chuckle as Pete practically vibrates with excitement in his seat beside him."But you have to eat lunch first, and no pretending that you're full or trying to feed it to Josh, I'm watching you."Ryan makes a show of making the universal 'I'm watching you' hand signal which makes Pete giggle loudly at the silly action.

Brendon's tail swishes behind him self consciously as he picks at his Chicken McNuggets that Tyler gratefully bought him, a feeling of guilt and a little bit of self hatred building up in his stomach. He knows that he's been in a very bad mood since his punishment this morning and the worse thing is, he hasn't just taken it out on Dallon but on everyone else too.

Now, they're going to the Disney store and Brendon won't be able to get anything which makes him feel extra extra sad but he has to keep reminding himself that he brought this on himself. Dallon hadn't made him kick the table and break the mug this morning, he only did his job as his Daddy and punished him for it.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm really sorry for being m-mean to you an' for being bad and I jus' wanna say I'm _really_ sorry an' if, I dunno, maybe 'ou could, um-"

"Yes."Dallon cuts him off before Brendon gets lost in a ramble of confused and jumbled words.

"Yes?"

"Yes, you can get something at the Disney store."Dallons lips twitch into a smile that makes Brendon's entire body seem to relax, shoulders slumping back and chest warm."But only three things, what the three things is up to you but nothing more, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you, daddy! Thank you!"Brendon's face finally breaks out into a genuine grin of excitement as he bounces in his seat, finally gaining an appetite enough to eat the rest of his McNugget meal, very much excited for the prospect of going to the Disney store and actually being allowed to buy something.

The chaos from the mall foodcourt to the Disney store is unbelievable seeing as Pete and Brendon make it their goal to see who can tug off whose arm first; Ryans or Dallons. Arriving at the store seems to look like heaven to the two Littles who gasp and gawk in awe at all of the colours, characters, themes, clothes, stuffies and everything else on display. It's a Littles dream.

"Oh my- Pete! Look!"Brendon lets out a rather loud gasp, grabbing onto Petes hand quickly and dragging the fellow little over to the loaded walls of stuffed Disney characters from Disney princesses like Snow White to more recent characters like Baymax. The kitten hybrids tail swishes excitedly behind him as he points up to a higher shelf."It's Flower! Your favourite character, Pete."

 

"F-flower."Pete gasps softly, looking hopefully at the black and white skunk, unable to reach him from the ground which makes a very soft, sad sound come from the back of Petes throat.

"Daddy! We need your help!'

"What's up, buttercup?"Dallon is appearing rather quickly, not being that far away to begin with.

"Can 'ou reach for Flower, please?"Brendon is asking very sweetly, pointing to the black and white character up on the higher shelf that looks incredibly soft and very very sweet looking. He knows just how much Pete loves the character ever since they watched Bambi together. Without any problem at all, Dallon is reaching up and grabbing the character, going to hand it to Brendon."No, no. It's for Pete."

"My mistake,"Dallon flushes a little in embarrassment, Pete being extra quiet today. He turns to look at the very quiet little whose cheeks are flushed red as well, out of embarrassment or tiredness, Dallon doesn't know. He's handing the stuffed skunk over to them."Here you go, bud."

"T-thank 'ou."And as quickly as the words come tumbling out, Pete is showing their gratitude with a quickly hug to Dallon before dashing off to the other side of the store where Ryan and Joshua are, wanting to show off Flower to them.

"You see anything you like, baby?"

"Hmmmmm,"Brendon goes for stroking his imaginary beard, kitten ears twitching in his dark hair as he looks up at the wall. There's so many to choose from and he loves already so many Disney films and characters."That one, Daddy, I want Baby Pegasus!"

 

"Here you go, peanut."Dallon is handing the plushed toy and accompanied blanket to the little who snatches it greedily and hugs very close to his chest, smoking behind the stuffed toy very happy that he's gotten a new friend. You can _never_ have enough stuffies.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you."He whispers, leaning up onto his tippy toes to press a very sweet kiss to Dallons stubbly cheek, it tickles under his sensitive lips which makes him giggle, a sound that Dallon has fallen in love and will never get sick of hearing the sound of. His Brendon looks so sweet, so pure and so innocent and Dallons heart will always skip a beat in his chest every time he looks at him.

"I love you too, baby. Now lets go and see what else we can buy, I'm pretty sure I saw a Flynn Ryder costume around here."The mention of Flynn Ryder alone is capable of making the little jump in alert and start running off further into the store, on the search for Flynn Ryder merchandise because Brendon may or may not have a massive little crush on the animated Disney character and Dallon may or may not find is really fucking adorable.


	50. 49. Made For The Stage

"What do you think of London?"Brendon sits outside the bathroom door, a pillow under his bum and his back against the door as he pokes and prods at the laptop on his lap. The laptop is old and beaten down, it belongs to Dallon and as much as it takes nearly 3 years to load the Google search engine and half the keys are jammed or missing, Brendon doesn't have the heart to tell the man just how crappy the laptop is.

It doesn't help matters either that Brendon is completely clueless when it comes to technology. Sure, he can use Dallons phone to take selfies ( and lets just say this, Brendon takes a lot of selfies and each and every one of them are treasured and beautiful ) and to answer a phone call ( and run Dallons phone bill through the roof every month ) but actually using a phone for anything else, never mind a _laptop_ , Brendon has no idea.

In an attempt to escape from Brendon's clingy hold, Dallon had managed to escape to the bathroom a short while ago to have a shave and a nice long hot shower for once without having the door open and Brendon peering in watching him. They'd finally gotten to the point where Dallon could use the bathroom with the door closed without Brendon mewling on the other side of the closed door.

Turns out, Brendon wasn't happy with Dallons means of escaping.

"It's a nice city, I guess?"Dallon voices his option from inside the bathroom, running the blade down his left cheek with as much care as he can. It's not like he grows a lot of facial hair but he's proud of being a smooth shaven man."Why?"

"Thinkin' for your tour."Brendon's tongue is stuck out between his lips in concentration, using his index finger to use the laptops mouse pad to move further down the screen. He knows how to watch Netflix but even at that Dallon has it safe locked. Brendon argues for the use of two separate accounts on Netflix, one for little Brendon and one for normal Brendon; Dallon won't pay the extra money.

"Brendon, I haven't even had a first gig yet nevermind a _tour_."Because at the moment, that's the least thing on Dallons mind. He hasn't preformed in god knows how many years since The Brobecks disbanded and left Dallon to carry it on on his own until he lost interest in his own creation

"But your concert is tonight and people are going to _love you_! But I mean I'm bias seeing as I am dating you and I do love you, most of the time anyway, so what I say counts but on the same level _doesn't_ count but whatever. You're fantastic!"

"I'm not fantastic, but thank you, baby."And yeah, Dallon is pretty glad that Brendon is on the other side of the door because he's beetroot red in the reflection of the mirror, all the way to the tips of his ears.

Dallon has always been confident enough to know that he's a good singer, he has the voice and the range and his voice is the only thing about him that he isn't self-conscious about either. But just because he says that he is to his own ears, it doesn't mean that he is to others because that's the thing, Dallon could happily sing till his heart's content in front of an audience of 10,000 people but ask him to sing in front of his friends? No chance.

It's not the same. Singing in front of strangers, people he know he will never know on a one to one level and can judge him behind is back is a total different thing than letting the people he has known since high school, inside and out, hear him sing. Jut the thought itself makes Dallons blood run cold, nervous tingles in his hands.

"Well you're fantastic to me and that's all that matters."Brendon mumbles bashfully, hoping that Dallon didn't hear his sappy reply, kitten tail wrapping around his waist as he leans more into the wood of the bathroom door."I think London looks like a really fantastic place."

"You only want to go for the fact that British chocolate is _supposedly_ way better than ours."Dallon waves the razor just millimetres away from the sensitive skin above his neck, always being one to talk with his hands."I call bullshit, but then again, I'm not a massive fan on chocolate so..."

"You disappoint me and everything to do with _Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory_."Brendon mourns pathetically, his kitten ears plastered to his skull and looking dramatically off into the distant."How can you not like chocolate? I know there's people who can't eat it, like Joshua, but that's only because he's part dog and if he _eats_ chocolate he dies but you _can_ eat chocolate but you don't! What a waste!"

"It's my own opinion!"

"Well it's a terrible one."Brendon huffs dramatically, shuffling on his pillow as he turns his attention back onto the laptop screen, hearing the water turn on in the shower and knowing that Dallon is going for a shower now.

The kitten hybrid has to stop himself from tensing and letting out a sad mewl of displeasure because the shower is still a very tricky obstacle for them to cross, and in them; Brendon. They'd back tracked so much since Brendon's return, especially with the shower and bath situation, and as much as Brendon is slowly coming to terms with baths again, it doesn't stop his worry for Dallons own safety while he's in the bathroom on his own.

That fear, that sort of bubbling fear that you can feel build up at the pit of your stomach is always there when it comes to Dallons safety, and maybe that's because of all of the taunting _against_ his safety while Brendon had been held against his will by Spencer. It's still there, his slurred words and harsh promises that if Brendon didn't want to stick with the punishments himself, that Spencer would gladly take it out on Dallon instead.

But he's locked up now, or in processing of being locked up which is as good as it comes with a trail against such a powerful man. Brendon only hopes that he gets locked away for a long long time.

"London looks really pretty, y'know. We could go for Afternoon Tea? Whatever the fuck that is."Brendon shrugs, not knowing if Dallon can hear his voice are not through the door and the running water but he likes the sound of his own voice, sue him."Dallon, what's an underground?"

"Kind of like the subway."Dallon shouts from the shower, his voice sort of echoes and muffled but Brendon can hear him pretty well enough.

"The sandwich shop?"Brendon tilts his head in confusion as to why they call it different in the UK. Pete probably wouldn't be all that happy to hear that, Pete loves subway.

"No, not the sandwich shop."Dallon laughs and it's a sound that Brendon really loves to hear because Dallon always sounds so happy whenever he laughs, always accompanied by that open mouth smile."It's like a train but underground."

"Well that's stupid. Who'd want to go on a train _under the ground_."The hybrid scrunches up his nose. It must be so boring and dark. Straightening up his back, Brendon declares loudly so that Dallon can hear."Well, I still think London is an excellent decision to go for your tour."

"And it's not for the fact that there's a Legoland in England?"

"There's a what?!"Brendon shrieks loud enough that it even surprises Dallon, having to grab onto the soap holder in the shower so that he doesn't slip and break his skull in the shower. Little or not, the idea of a Legoland is very exciting for Brendon because who doesn't love Lego? Quickly realising that he's going off track, the hybrid clears his throat and mutters."Um-No, I don't want to go to Legoland."

"Are you sure?"Dallon teases, stepping out of the shower and rubbing a towel through his hair in a measly attempt of drying his hair.

"I don't! I want to go for the... _historical landmarks_? Ew no, history!"Brendon is recoiling quickly from the laptop with a grimace of distaste and interest. He wants to get as far away from history as possible, mostly because Dallon puts on the history channel every night because he knows it makes Brendon really sleepy. It's _boring_!

He's pushing the laptop off of his lap and accidentally clicking something on the screen, something flashing up onto the screen in indication.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit? Why are you saying oh shit. What did you do?"Dallons voice is heard from the other side of the voice, curiosity overmasking the worry because there's not a lot that Brendon can do on a laptop.

"Nothing! I did nothing! Sorta..."Brendon winces, looking at the screen of the laptop before slamming it closed, scrambling to get away from the bathroom door whenever he hears Dallons footsteps frantically approach the door. The door is opening and Brendon has to stiffen back a giggle.

"Brendon, what did you do."Dallon is ordering, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist and droplets of water still running down the pale skin of his torso and stomach, hair a mess on top of his head. He's grabbing at the laptop from the floor as Brendon scrambles up onto the bed, legs tucked under his bum.

"I might've accidentally, possibly have bought us plane tickets to London? Maybe?"

"How do you _accidentally_ do that!"Dallon nearly yells, looking bewildered at the laptop screen because how is that even possible to click a button and have a flight booked."You filled out the entire thing, I told you to look! Not type!"

"I don't know! Technology is lethal! You can't blame me for not knowing what I was doing."Brendon decides to pull out the big guns, making his eyes unreasonably big and brown and sad looking, his kitten ears lowered into his dark hair and bottom lip pouted out. It's a look that clearly reads; _I'm a vulnerable, helpless little hybrid._

"Oh no you don't, don't look at me with those eyes."Dallon turns away because he isn't falling under that pitiful trick that Brendon can do with those big brown eyes of his. Dallon can be a gullible shit when it comes to Brendon.

"How else am I supposed to look at you, then?"

"Don't be a smart ass."Dallon groans a little, setting the laptop onto their once tidy looking bed. He had made the bed that morning after Brendon had finally gotten out of bed, only to return from work with the covers sprawled on the floor and the pillows piled up in one corner of the bed."You're unbelievable. How do you do the things that you do?"

"How should I know how to do the things I do, when you don't even know how I do the things that I do?"

"I'm just going to ignore you now."Dallon shakes his head, rubbing a hand down his face before looking back at the laptop screen."How do I cancel..."

"We don't have to cancel! We could go!"

"Brendon, I don't have the money!"He stresses, looking at his boyfriend and hoping that Brendon gets the point.

"But you're _getting_ the money."Brendon points out rather smugly because he isn't as stupid as he may look and he overhears almost everything with his good cat hearing. Rolling his eyes, Brendon continues."I'm not stupid, I know how much money you're getting paid for this album and for this gig tonight."

"Look, I'll think about it."Or probably not, because thinking about it usually means that he won't and by the way that Brendon's eyes glare at him he knows that Brendon knows that too. With a heavy sigh, Dallon leans down and presses his lips to Brendon's in a kiss, muttering against pink plump lips."I promise, just not now and not tonight."

"Fine."Brendon is rolling his eyes but in good fashion because he's pecking Dallons lips affectionately before jumping up off of the bed and heading for the wardrobe."Hurry up and g changed, I don't think people will take it lightly if you preform _naked_."

"You mean _you_ won't take it lightly."Dallon chuckles at the way that Brendon's head immediately pops around the door frame of the wardrobe."You can't stand the thought of anyone looking at this amazing body."

"Eh."

"Did you just _eh_ me?"

"Seen better."Brendon smirks, followed by a shriek whenever he's being pulled by the waist into Dallons body from around the waist, huffing at the fact that his nose only reaches midway of Dallons chest. Pressing a kiss to Dallons chest, Brendon smiles."My body is _way_ better looking than yours."

"I will admit, you have a better ass."

"Of course I do."He wiggles his body out of Dallons arms, turning to saunter away with a teasing wiggle of his hips. He makes a show, slapping his own boxer cladded ass with a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows before he's gone, closing the wardrobe door to get changed for the evening.

=(^.^)=

"What if he gets stage fright?"Brendon worries, looking over at Pete and Ryan in hopes that they will give him some type of reassurance that Dallon is going to be okay up on state. It's not a big venue and I guess that's why it's called a basement venue to begin with, but it's enough to hold a good sized audience as a warm up show, especially in Dallons case.

The place is almost packed, either by people who thought to give Dallon a go whenever they saw the advertising or regular comers to the venue who are just stumbling across a random gig tonight. Brendon feels incredibly proud though, standing up near the stage with Pete and Ryan while Tyler and Joshua get drinks.

"Brendon-"

"Or what if something goes terribly wrong and he trips and falls and hurts himself or breaks his guitar."Brendon panics, twisting his hands in front of him as he bites his bottom lip, looking from the stage and then to Pete and Ryan before back at the stage again.

"This isn't his first time on the stage, Brendon. Sure, he'll be a little bit rusty but he's talented and he _loves_ preforming."Ryan is reassuring, setting a hand on Brendon's shoulder and turning the hybrid so that they are looking eye to eye."Dallon will be fine, and even _if_ something does go wrong, he'll manage."

"Trust us, Dallon has been through worse embarrassing moments than stage fright."Pete is snickering, eyes lighting up whenever Tyler and Joshua return with beer, almost making grabby hands for the beer and cradling it to their chest."Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Flattered."Tyler smirks, handing off the other beer to Ryan and Brendon.

"Um, I can't have this."Brendon stares at the bottle of beer that Tyler is holding out to him with wide eyes and a shake of their head.

"Yeah you can,"Tyler shoves the glass bottle into the confused hybrids hands, giving Brendon a wink."What Dallon doesn't know won't hurt him."

"The baby is having his first beer! At his first concert!"Josh is throwing his arm around Brendon's shoulder, hugging him into his side."Go on, drink up."

With hesitation, Brendon is bringing the beer up to his lips and taking a cautious sip, followed by a mistaken gulp. It's bitter to his taste buds and burns going down his throat, face scrunched up as he makes a disgusted sort of sound which must be hilerous because everyone starts to laugh at the reaction.

"It's disgusting."

"You'll get use to it."Pete chimes, with no hesitation whatsoever as they takes a swig of their beer as if it's water. Brendon doesn't miss the worried look that Ryan gives Pete, a small frown on their lips but before Brendon can open his mouth and ask Ryan what's wrong, the lights are dimming and suddenly all attention is turned towards the stage.

The fear and anxiety that Brendon holds for Dallon quickly disappears as he watches Dallon up on stage, watches how easy that he makes preforming a song that he's written, worked on hard on in front of hundreds of strangers. How he not only manages to sing, but play along with his own base guitar and the help of backing musicians so _effortlessly_ and _brilliantly_.

The atmosphere is amazing by the end of the last song, the place is buzzing and the bodies are pumping and Brendon is vibrating and screaming along to the songs because he knows all the lyrics because he's Dallons number 1 fan.

Running to back stage, Brendon is clutching a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands that Ryan had handed to him ( because that's apparently what people do after their first show ) and almost jumping into Dallons arms if it wasn't for the fact that both of theirs arms are full with items.

"You were so fucking amazing!"Brendon is screaming because maybe there's a ringing in his ears from how loud the music had been playing and from being so close but he has no regrets whatsoever. Dallon is a sweltering mess, a layer of sweat on his forehead and noise cancelling ear buds hung over his ears but he's happy, really fucking _happy_.

Dallon is opening his mouth to say thank you, or something among those lines but he's too late because Brendon is grabbing him from the collar of his ugly shirt and pulling their lips together in an extremely heated and messy kiss. The kiss is messy, deep and heated and Dallon finds his own hands at the back of Brendon's neck, another rested on his small of his back and pulling him in closer.

Being the first to pull away, Brendon pants as he rubs his nose against Dallons with a small laugh.

"I really wanted to do that."He admits, giggling the way that Dallons lips try and chase after his."You were really fucking hot up on that stage."

"Am I not always hot?"Dallon is smirking, loving how aggressively heated that the kiss had been and willing to continue from where they left off if given the opportunity.

"Hmm, well you were _extra_ hot."Brendon upgrades, pecking Dallons lips once, twice and then a third time."And if you're good to me tonight, I'll be good to you later."


	51. 50. Abandonment Issues, Cocktails and Head

The atmosphere after the concert is beyond buzzing with excitement, well after it has finished and the band has gotten off the stage. Dallon is overwhelmed with the amount of praise and applause that he had been gifted with as he finished up, and even further with the chants of an encore. It's been so long since he has been on the stage that Dallon has forgotten just how amazing it feels to have a whole audience captured by your ability to play an instrument and sing a tune.

Having Brendon jump into his arms backstage is a bonus, especially with how warm and flushed that Brendon feels under his trembling hands, how open and passionate that his lips are as they work against his in a desperate sort of way of showing Dallon just how proud that he was of him. It's brilliant, it's different and Dallon is keen on pulling Brendon back into his body, slotting in perfectly, as he works kisses up his neck, across his jaw and back to those beautiful pretty plump lips.

Pete, Ryan, Tyler and Josh are all waiting for them whenever they finally return, all tasseled messy hair and kiss bitten lips, bottles of beer being shoved into their hands and pats on the backs being given to the star of the night. Dallons face is a roaring red from all of the praise and attention and Brendon can't help himself from his own coos that leave his mouth at how flustered his boyfriend looks.

"Are you sure you can handle that? How many have you had?"Dallon is asking, watching as Brendon brings the lip of the beer to his lips, holding it around the neck of the glass bottle with an inexperienced grip. It's an odd sight by a mile, especially with how Dallon has been spending so long making sure that Brendon _doesn't_ drink whenever he's little.

"Dallon, I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby."He points out, giving Brendon a look that's met with an equally as annoyed from Brendon, the hybrid narrowing his eyes at the human as if daring him to say something else.

"Not tonight, I'm not. Tonight, I'm your boyfriend and tonight I'm having a drink with my friends. That good with you?"And Dallon has a funny feeling that it's a rhetorical question being asked because no matter if Dallon thinks it's a good idea or not if Brendon has a couple of beers, Brendon is going to do whatever he wants.

So Dallon shuts up, because sometimes that's all that you can do in situations like this, where his baby is not his baby. Which is something that Dallon has to begin to put a boundary up, that Brendon might be his baby but that's not a thing that's 24/7, especially in situations where they are out and about, drinking with their friends.

But it's weird because Dallon spends all this time making sure that Brendon doesn't get hurt, that he doesn't talk to strangers or run off away from him. He has to stop himself from snatching the bottle of beer out of Brendon's hands and ordering him a soda, or catching him by the arm whenever he decides to head outside whenever Ryan and Pete are going for some fresh air and a smoke.

"You have a serious case of abandonment issues, my friend."Tyler whistles lowly, watching the way that Dallons eyes keep glancing over to the entrance of the basement club, hoping that Brendon will come through the doors quicker and beg him to go home.

"I don't."

"Uh-huh,"Tyler snorts, leaning into Dallons side so he can look in his point of vision at the door."Then you wouldn't mind that we move to a different part of the club, down the back."

"I wouldn't."

"Then come on."

"I am."He says without moving from his spot, eyes trained on the door and shoulders tense with every person that walks in. Tyler sighs, finishing off the rest of his bottle of beer before setting it down on the table that they are occupying in a less lively part of the basement club. Josh is somewhere amongst the crowd, probably with a gathering of girls that are completely amazed by his set of dog ears.

Okay and so maybe he does have some sort of abandonment issues, maybe, just a little. But who could blame him? It's not like Dallons entire life has been all sunshine and lollipops, because it hasn't, and Dallon doesn't have the best track record of keeping people in his life.

"You do know that he's an adult, right?"Tyler raises his eyebrow at the man who finally takes a seat at the table, back to Tyler as he watches the door.

"You and I both know that isn't true. I once saw him cry because I gave him the wrong coloured balloon."Dallon cringes because it had been an awful day, with Brendon waking up way too early and refusing to take a nap. He'd been in a sour mood all afternoon and giving him a blue balloon and not a red one had been what broke a tantrum.

At that stage, Brendon throwing a fit was not something that Dallon was use to. It was back in that stage that even a hug felt like he was crossing a line whenever it came to Brendon, never mind trying to deal with him in the middle of a toddler type tantrum. Now, however, it's a completely different matter and Dallon has no probably with hulling Brendon's ass to the naughty step and taking any his stuffies and cuddle time.

"Okay, how about this,"Tyler shifts in his seat, an arm hooked around the chair nearest to him that's still warm from Josh's absent body."Brendon is _trying_ to be an adult. He's spent most of his life being treated like dirt, and the other part of it being coddled on like a child and I know, he's a little, he's your baby, but he can't always be that."

"I worry about him."Dallon pouts in defence, finally meeting Tyler's eyes.

"You always worry about him."Tyler points out, followed by a roll of his brown eyes."It's cute, it's endearing, but you have to let him live a little, Dallon. If he wants to go out with Pete, you have to let him. You're not the boss of him when he's an adult, remember that."

"What's your job again?"

"Lawyer."

"How the fuck are you a lawyer?"Dallon looks at Tyler with wide blue eyes in confusion, mouth hung open a little just as Tyler shrugs his shoulders as if he hasn't a clue himself of how he passed to be a lawyer."You get upset whenever somebody texts you in the wrong tone-"

Dallon is cut off by Brendon unexpectedly plonking himself down on his lap, a leg hooked over each thigh and hands gripping his shoulders. The hybrid is vibrating with energy, face flushed from the contrast of the cold outside and the warmth inside the basement club, all bright eyed and wide smiles as he looks at Dallon.

"Hey baby,"Dallon manages to get out before Brendon is interrupting him with an excited burst of words.

"Dallon! Dallon, of my god, so outside, Pete was telling me of this type of drink, I don't know what the drink itself is called but apparently it's like a red colour and tastes like strawberries and it's a type of drink called a cocktrade-"

"A what?!"

"Cocktrade..."Brendon's bottom lip purses out in a confused pout, kitten ears flat against his skull as he looks at Dallon, wondering where he went wrong.

" _Cocktail_ , baby, you mean a _cocktail_."Dallon emphases slowly, his hands settling on Brendon's hips.

"I said that!"

"No, no you didn't."He's shaking his head slowly, an almost traumatised look on his face, snickering coming from either side of them as Tyler and Ryan cackle at Brendon."And you're not having a cocktail."

"Why not."Brendon is pouting, bottom lip jotted out and long kitten tail wrapping around his stomach as he pouts at Dallon accusingly.

"Because I'm paying and I say so."

"Fine,"Brendon huffs out angrily, removing himself from Dallons lap sluggishly before immediately sitting himself down on the seat in between Pete and Dallon, purposely resting his head on Petes shoulder."Pete, can you buy me a cocktail?"

"Sure."Pete is reaching for their wallet automatically, willing to pay whatever and for whoever know that their wallet is out and bursting with cash. Pay day weekend is brilliant, Pete misses having so much money on hand all of the time and they miss spending it on people too.

"No you're not."Ryan takes the wallet out of Petes fumbling, trembling hands and shoves it into the pocket of his own jacket. He's met with two equal frowns on both Brendon and Petes faces."Brendon, trust me, I'm saving your life by not giving you a cocktail."

"But Joshua is having one!"Brendon throws his arms dramatically in a direction somewhere to his left where you can vaguely make out Josh's body through the crowd, very content with all of the attention he is receiving by a group of drunk girls.

"Yeah, but he's an idiot."Ryan shrugs,"Tyler, confirm."

"He's an idiot."Tyler agrees with a shrug of his shoulders, eyes lingering on where he can see Josh before he's forcing himself to look away. He trusts Josh enough to behave, mostly because he knows at the end of the night, Josh will be in his bed, just like he always is.

"I just want to have fun."Brendon huffs dramatically, resting his head back onto Petes shoulder, the older nearly asleep in their chair."I've only had like 2 beers and I don't even feel tipsy!"

"Well,"Dallon clears his throat, leaning to the side so that he can whisper closely to Brendon."We could have fun at home, if you're up for it."

"Like what?"Brendon is slightly skeptical but he sits up in interest, turning his body towards his boyfriend who seems to have a sort of shy smile upon his lips as he pulls Brendon forward, letting their lips touch in a ghost like kiss that feels so good.

"Come home and you'll find out."

They don't go immediately home, because no, it isn't that simple like that because nothing is ever as simple as that when it comes to Brendon and Dallons little lives. As Dallon wraps things up with the remainder of the backing musicians that were left, packing up his Bass Guitar and borrowed speakers, Brendon is helping Ryan wangle Pete into the car, something that proves a very difficult task.

By the time that they're arriving home, it's a little past midnight. Oddly enough, their street is quiet enough that their own hushed voices seem extremely loud and it's dark enough that Brendon can barely see where he's going until he flicks on the hallway light, their house cold from the lack of heating and activity.

On automatic, Brendon is heading up the stairs and to their bedroom, throwing off his jacket and followed by kicking off his shoes into an odd corner of their room that Dallon will probably today up in the morning.

"Dallon, I'm just gonna-"His voice is cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his, soft but rough, sweet but eager as Dallon is pulling their bodies close, lips moving against Brendon's in a way that he has been waiting all night to do. Gasping, Brendon's hands are gripping the back of Dallons neck, greedily trying to catch up to the fast moving, heated lips that work against his lips.

It's hot, it's passionate and Brendon is compliant when Dallons nibbles on his bottom lip, sucks his way into his mouth. It's unfamiliar, it's strange and Brendon feels ashamed to find himself so aroused by just _kissing_ , moaning as Dallon swipes into his mouth.

It's so different, each touch to his hips as if he's made out of glass, how Dallons lips are always so unsure if he should be gentle, or maybe he should be rough and it makes Brendon's head swirl, his knees to fall weak with being overwhelmed but it's good. It's good in a way that Brendon has never felt before Dallon and it feels like his entire body is on fire, as if this is everything he's been waiting for.

From the back of his throat, Brendon is letting out a sound of surprise as he's pushed onto the soft, worn out bed, followed by Dallons body coming to loom over his, lips still hungrily attached. Dallons lips are making their way away from Brendon's lips, across his sharp jaw, down his neck and he treasures the way that Brendon's Adam Apple bobs with each swallow, the way that his hands have curled into the material of his shirt, anticipated, anxious.

"Brendon,"His voice is so hoarse, husky in a way that Brendon has never heard before and it's almost frightening, only it isn't."Brendon, I need you to open your eyes for me."

And when did he close them? Brendon isn't sure, but he's obeying and soon he's looking into Dallons own clear blue eyes, bright and wondering and _waiting_.

"Do you trust me?"He asks gently, softly, almost uncertain and willing to recoil with the first indication that Brendon isn't ready for something even in the step of the direction that they are trying to head into. Gulping, Brendon nods, hands still curled into the material of Dallons dad-ugly shirt."I need to hear you say it."

"Yeah, I trust you."And he does, Brendon trusts this man more than anyone in the entire world because Dallon has gave him every reason _to_ trust him, to make him feel _wanted_ , to make him feel _safe_."I love you."

"I love you too, now, just relax."Dallon is planting another kiss to Brendon's pretty plump, red swollen lips, pulling away a moment later before his touch is gone and Brendon is almost afraid to see where Dallon has went or what it is that he's doing.

With a shaky breath, Brendon tips his head back to look up at the ceiling, waiting. It's not a moment later when he feels it, usually skilled fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans, large warm hands sliding the skin-tight material down creamy thighs until they're a heap on the floor. Brendon feels embarrassed because sure, Dallon has seen him in less clothing before, but never when he's been hard.

"Dallon..."He whines, going to cross his legs.

"Shh, it's okay. Trust me."Dallons voice is so soft, so gentle and Brendon has to force himself to breathe, eyes shutting close as he feels Dallons fingers tug at the waist band of his boxers before they too are on the floor. Lips are softly kiss the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, kisses butterfly soft but teeth working on biting a beautiful red bruise before the lips are moving towards Brendon's cock.

Brendon is gasping when he feels Dallon take his cock into his mouth and he isn't exactly sure what to do other than moan, hands tugging at the duvet covers he lays on as Dallon bobs his head, lips skilled, cheeks hollowing perfectly. It's over sensational as Dallon takes all of him, perfectly without gagging, something that Brendon wished he was able to do himself and he can feel his lips thrust up into his mouth desperately, _wanting_ , _needing_.

And it's quick, and it's painfully embarrassing and Brendon is moaning high in his throat, it's such a beautiful sound, as he comes. And Dallon takes him, takes it all, wipes the dribble from the corner of his mouth as he pulls off of Brendon's now flaccid cock and looks up at his boyfriends face, half lidded brown eyes staring back at him as he smirks.

"Hey, beautiful."Dallon smirks, sliding into the space beside Brendon on the bed, still fully clothed and expecting the way that Brendon throws his leg over Dallon and goes to burry his face into the older mans shoulder out of embarrassment, tail wrapped around his stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"And why shouldn't I have?"

"Because that's my job, to pleasure you."Brendon whispers, his free hand curling into Dallons shirt, face hidden and voice muffled.

"Your job is to be mine, in whatever sense that you want it to be. You don't have to do anything for me, as long as I can look after you."Dallons arm is tight around his shoulder, pulling him in with his lips pressed to a sweaty forehead."I love you, even if you do my head in."

"Which is all of the time."

"It is."Dallon agrees with a hearty laugh, Brendon feeling the grin on his lips that's pressed to his forehead and he smiles, face flushed with a red blush and his mind a sort of hazy faze, cuddling into his boyfriend as he falls asleep


	52. 51. Confessions of Broken Souls

Waking up to an empty bed is something that Brendon has grown use to, he usually doesn't mind because it means he can sprawl out on the bed like a star fish, take all of the covers and wrap himself up like a borrito and sleep without Dallons annoying uneven snoring in his sensitive kitten ears. Dallon has to work and that's understandable because money is needed to keep them living in their house and food on the table and Brendon knows that Dallon will be home not too long later.

This morning, however, Brendon is waking up drenched in sweat, the bedsheets tangled around his legs, his heart going a mile a minute in his chest, the thumping loud in his ears. It feels like he can't breath, like there's a weight on his chest and he just can't breathe, it's so constricting, so suffocating that Brendon is grasping for something, someone to hold to weigh him down, a heart beat to calm him down, to relax him.

But nobody's there. The bed is cold, his pillow soaked with stale sweat and salty tears that are still running down his cheeks, off of his chin. It's still there, fresh in his mind, as clear as a picture and Brendon can't get his voice, his face, his actions out of his head and it makes him want to scream because he was doing better, _so much better_.

His stomach is in tight knots, coiled up in that oh so familiar way it use to feel after Spencer had used him, pushed him onto his knees, forced him down onto a bed. The way your stomach feels before you throw up, throat clenching, mouth watering and before he knows it, Brendon is finding himself rushing to the bathroom, fingers clenched white around the porcelain toilet bowl.

Body trembling, hands a shaking grip on the wide toilet bowl, Brendon's entire body clenches as he throws up last nights dinner, lunch, breakfast and everything else that he ate. It's disgusting and Brendon's mouth is a dry, stale taste of vomit when he's done and the tears are back, running down his cheeks s he sobs into the toilet bowl, not trusting himself to move away.

Last night had been so good, Dallon had been so good to him that it was the complete opposite of everything that Spencer had been in that department. He'd been so gentle, so caring, so hesitant with every move that he made and asking Brendon if things were okay, if he wanted it to stop, if he still wanted all of this to happen. And he did. Brendon wanted to be treated well, he wanted Dallon to show him how to treated right with sex.

But his mind, his absurd, blinded mind, doesn't comprehend it. It's tainted, the actions, the words, the touch, by Spencer. No matter how much his skin was on fire in arousal, in lust and love the night before, this morning it itches and crawls like a nasty scab. The words, no matter how sweet and kind and considerate they were coming out of Dallons mouth, now sound condescending, harsh, brutal.

It just makes Brendon sob harder into the toilet bowl, hair sticking to his forehand and fingers aching from a tight grip, wishing that Dallon was here.

=(^.^)=

"Brendon, Buddy, you will not believe what subway was about to throw out; _perfectly good cookies_! Sure, they're a little hard around the edges but damn, are they tasty and soft and gooey! I bought your favourites, thought we could watch Rick and Morty of something."Pete is closing the front door behind them, a bag of subway cookies in one hand and subway sandwiches in the other for lunch.

Unusually, Pete isn't greeted immediately by the bouncing bundle of excitement that is Brendon Urie nor the grumpy shuffling from a Brendon who has had too little sleep and is wrapped up in his bed covered like some type of antisocial hermit. Either greeting is welcomed because Pete has a handful of food with them and hey, who can stand being in a bad mood when there's _food_ around?

"Brendon?"Pete calls louder, walking further into the oddly quiet house and peering into the rooms as they pass. The livingroom is as untouched as it was from last night, the tv a dull blankness and the pillows perfectly fluffed, not sprawled out on the floor in a nest. The kitchen is just the same, so is the downstairs bathroom.

Rolling their hazel eyes, Pete makes a move for the stairs because sometimes Brendon can be incredibly lazy and sleep in until the early noon and yeah okay, Pete is the same on their day off and will scream dramatically whenever Ryan throws open the curtains of their bedroom. Pete is hungry after their morning shift but if they eat without Brendon, a crisis will be on their hands.

"C'mon, lazy butt. Out of bed, its past noon!"Pete is throwing open the bedroom door, fully expecting to see Brendon sprawled out in his usual starfish position, face pressed into Dallons coffee smelling pillow and presumingly butt naked. Flicking on the bedroom light, the frown on Petes lips deepen.

"Pete?"A croaky, sort of fragile voice seems to call their name from the joining bathroom. Without hesitation, Pete is setting the sandwiches and cookies onto the unmade bed before heading into the bathroom, heart hurting at the state of Brendon on the bathroom floor, body shaking and tail wrapped around his middle.

"Oh, babe."Pete sighs, kneeling down next to Brendon on the bathroom floor, rubbing a hand up and down the hybrids tense back, cringing at the revolting smell of vomit that's coming from the toilet bowl."See, I told you that alcohol is poisoning but _noooo_ , nobody listens to Pete."

"It's not that,"

"Don't tell me you're pregnant because I swear to god, I'm too young to be a godparent-"Pete starts a rant but cuts themselves off whenever Brendon seems to start sobbing in a way that makes all of Petes protective instincts flare up."Hey, hey, what's with the tears? What's happened? Has Dallon done something?"

"I-I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me, Pete."Brendon sits up onto his knees, tears running down his cheeks which he tries to rub away with the back of his hand, wiping at his mouth. His eyes are bloodshot from tears, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and it's a sight that Pete hates to see."D-Dallon is so good to me but my mind doesn't believe it."

"Okay..."Pete treads carefully.

"A-and he's so sweet and kind and gentle but all I can do is think- is think of-"Brendon tries to get the words out of his mouth but a panic builds it's way up his throat, making it suddenly hard to breathe as he gasps for air as if it's in limited supply.

"Alright, c'mere, shhh."Pete isn't hesitant with their actions, taking Brendon into their arms, a tight hold to their chest in a position that makes Brendon unable to move away, forced to listen to Petes calm heart beat as the older of the two leans their own body against the bathtub rim."Breathe with me, in for 3, out for 3, you know how to breathe."

"I don't want to breathe."

"Nonsense, of course you want to breathe."Pete keeps their voice calm despite all of the familiar feelings in their chest, all of the memories floating in their head of a time where they had been in Brendon's position, crying their eyes out. Swallowing the lump in their throat, Pete sighs."You have to because the world may suck ass but there's _always_ something or someone worth breathing for."

"Dallon."

"Exactly. Dallon. You love Dallon, don't you?"Pete can feel the shaky nod at their chest followed by the hitch breath of a sob thats building up at the back of Brendon's throat.

"I love him so much, Pete."Brendon is again crying, fingers latching onto the material of Petes soft t-shirt, rubbing his face against the material and soaking it with his tears."I really really do but I just- I just don't like sex. Why am I so fucked up?"

"Brendon, look at me."Pete is forcing the the hybrid to look at them, voice sharp whenever Brendon tries to avoid their eyes, making Pete not unkindly grab his chin and force their eyes to meet, blood shot read meeting worried, familiar hazel."You are _not_ fucked up for not liking sex. I hate sex, with a passion, but you don't think that I'm fucked up, do you?"

"But that's because you're amazing."His voice is so earnest when he speaks that it makes Pete want to cry themselves because because being _amazing_ is so far away from what they actually are that Pete wishes that they were.

"If only you knew, buddy."Petes smile is so sad as they look at Brendon, second hand coming up to wipe away Brendon's tears and push back his sweaty dark hair from his eyes."Not liking sex doesn't make you a bad person, it doesn't make you weird either. Not liking sex after a bad experience is normal. You hear me? _Normal_."

"I liked it at the time."Brendon's voice is shaky, bottom lip trembling."Dallon was so gentle, so kind and sweet, asking me if this is what I wanted and I did because it felt so good. I-I just feel so dirty, Pete. I feel so disgusting, so dirty, like how I felt when Spencer use to touch me like that."

And that's what he hates because Brendon has been spending so much time trying to build up good memories to replace the old, from showering to loud noises and even things related to sex. He wants Dallon to be able to touch him in such a way that it doesn't make Brendon wake up crying the next morning because even Dallons ever so gentle touches and words triggers Spencer's own rough and violent.

"I know, babe, I know."Pete whispers, thumbing away tears from Brendon's cheeks."It's a burden that some of us have to live with, but you have somebody who _loves_ you, who's not going to mind if you don't like sex, who'll be there through every step of the way if you choose to get help."

"What if he gets mad?"

"Then he's a fool, and me and Ryan will knock some sense into his thick skull if we have to."Pete cracks a joking smile, something that makes Brendon let out the smallest of laughs and duck his head with a sniffle. Brining up a hand, Pete scratches behind one of Brendon's velvet soft kitten ears, smiling at the low purr."Dallon is going to understand. Trust me."

"I'm scared."Brendon whispers.

"And that's okay."Pete keeps their voice soft, arms wrapping around Brendon whenever the hybrid leaps at them for a hug, hugging him tight. They stay like that for god knows how long, with Pete whispering calming words into Brendon's ears, kissing his forehead every so often until both Petes and Brendon's stomachs are rumbling.

"I'm pretty sure you promised me a cookie."

"Babe, you can have _all_ of the cookies."

By the time that Dallon arrives home, Pete has already left the house to catch a couple of hours sleep because their shift at the music store because balancing two jobs is exhausting and it turns out, you can't live off of your parents money forever. Brendon is sprawled out on his back on the sofa, a blanket over his body and some rerun episode of a tv show that Brendon has never watched before on the tv.

Dallon drops his coat on the floor, kicks of his shoes before shuffling his way into the livingroom to the sight of an overly comfortable looking Brendon, no evidence of the Brendon that he had been that morning or when Pete had found him in the bathroom. He's washed, soft hair and half-lidded eyelids as he looks up at Dallon, throwing the blanket off his body and is soon met with Dallons being dropped onto his unexpectedly with a groan.

"Rough day?"Brendon asks, carding his fingers thriving Dallons messy brown hair that's sticking up in all angles, evidence of frustrating pulling and tugging at that Dallon has a nasty habit of doing. The hybrids kitten ears twitch in his air at the sound of grumbling, Dallons voice muffled from where his face is tucked into Brendon's soft stomach."I'm going to take that as a yes."

"I hate my job."

"Yes but we all know that Ryan would have the place set alight if it wasn't for you keeping things in check."Brendon can't help but to laugh just a little because Ryan might be the best guy you've ever met but having responsibility is not in his jurisdiction.

"How he got the fucking supervisors job is beyond me, the guy still wears slip on shoes because he can't tie his own fucking laces."Dallon is grumbling grumpily because he had been working his ass off for months to gotta that position and the boss handed it away to Ryan like a used lottery ticket.

"How he looks after Pete better than himself is yet another mystery."

"He's had experience with looking after Pete, though."Dallon yawns loudly, words lost mid yawn as he rests his head on Brendon's soft little pudge of a belly, the rest of his long body hanging off the edge of the sofa."Now, enough taking, I think a nap is in order and I'm thinking Chinese for dinner."

"Pizza."

"Chinese."

"Pizza _and_ Chinese."Brendon smiles sweetly at the tired looking face that blinks back at him, earning a roll of bright blue eyes before they're closed.

"Whatever keeps you happy, I don't mind."


	53. 52. Somebody get Brendon a McDonald’s (Goddamnit)

"Brendon, baby, time to wake up."

"No, go away."Brendon's face is buried into a pillow that isn't even his because as soon as Dallon has gotten out of the bed, Brendon has used that as the opportunity to roll into the warmth that Dallon left behind in the bed and burry his face into the older mans pillow. It's his morning routine because the strong linger of coffee and washed out cologne is the best antidote to sleep that anyone could ask for in Brendon's case.

And talking about sleeping, what's the deal with trying to wake him up this early? It should be considered blasphemy to be woken up this early on a weekday because while people use their weekends in sleep in late, Brendon is smart and has 5 days of sleeping till noon instead of 2 so _suck on that everyone else_.

"Peanut, you told me you'll come to the studio with me today. C'mon, up you get."Dallons voice is always so soft when he's waking Brendon up and honestly, it just makes him want to go back to sleep, not wake up. There's hands rubbing up his back and down his sides, and just as Brendon begins to purr and arch into the magical touch, he's being forcefully pushed onto his back.

"That doesn't sound like me."Brendon's brow is creased in confusion.

"Well, actually, I pitched the idea to you last night but you fell asleep before I could tell you what time so I took it as a yes."Dallon shrugs, letting out a groan whenever he finds himself physically lifting Brendon into a sitting position, strong hands catching the sleepy hybrid from falling back into the incredibly comfortable mattress and keeping him upright."Also because Pete is in Chicago and Ryan and Tyler are working all day so you _have_ to come with me."

"It's too early!"Brendon whines as Dallon uses his wonderful strength to pull Brendon's deadweight up onto his feet. Brendon's body slumps heavily against Dallons, letting out a tired purr as he nuzzles his face into the soft material of Dallons dreadfully ugly sweater.

As much as Brendon adores sweater season, he hates that all of Dallons sweaters are in dreadfully ugly patterns and shapes that should be worn to church, not on a day out. Don't get him wrong, they're very soft and warm for Brendon to cuddle up with but it makes Dallon look like an actual _dad_ , not his daddy.

"You woke me up at 4am once because you were scared of your own _shadow_ , Brendon."

"It's not funny!"Brendon begins to whine, plonking himself down onto the floor in a heap in protest. He's crossing his arms across his chest in protest, a pout already formed on his lips in his signature pose that makes Dallon sigh and roll his eyes."It was very scary! I thought I was going to die!"

"It was your shadow!"

"It was a _monster_!"Brendon insists because he's pretty sure if he hasn't ran from the bathroom to the bedroom and gotten under the covers, he would've been eaten and that wouldn't have been a good thing.

"Okay, it was a monster, now get up or you're not getting breakfast."Dallon chuckles in amusement, watching how Brendon's eyes shoot open wide, tilting his head to the side as he blinks up at Dallon.

"McDonalds?"

"No."Is the reply that he's met with.

"Then I'm not getting up."Brendon dramatically slumps back onto the floor, letting out a painfully loud mewl whenever Dallon starts dragging him from the bedroom to the bathroom by his ankles.

"Take a piss, brush your teeth, get changed and I'll take you to McDonald's-"

"Yay! Thank you Dallon! I love yooooou."Brendon jumps up into his feet immediately before Dallon has even finished his sentence, planting a kiss to Dallons still moving lips as he mumbles the rest of his sentence.

"- for lunch _if_ you're good."He finishes, watching the way that Brendon's mood seems to drastically fall.

"I love you a little less but okay, good enough."Brendon's kitten ears fall into his hair in disappointment, reluctantly grabbing his toothbrush from his special holder as he glares at the back of Dallons head as the older man leaves the bathroom.

His brain is a tired, foggy haze as he does his morning routine, grumbling the entire time as he pulls up his way too tight of jeans and finds himself rummaging through the laundry hamper in search for a jumper he saw Dallon throw in there a week ago. Satisfied, Brendon grabs Sinatra who sits lonely on the bed and stuffs him into a bag before heading down stairs to meet Dallon in the kitchen.

"You do know, when someone puts something into the laundry hamper it's because it needs to be washed, right?"Dallon raises his eyebrow at his staggering boyfriend who seems to slump against the fridge dramatically.

"There's nothing wrong with it."He pouts, tail wrapped around his thigh and eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Sure because all jumpers are made to have coffee stains down the front of them."Dallon runs his finger from half way down the front of the jumper to the collar, flicking the hybrid's chin and nose as he does so which makes Brendon scrunch up his entire face."Take it off and wear something clean for once, _please_."

"You always tell me to dress how I feel. I feel tried so imma dress tired."Brendon stands his ground, pointing a finger to the massive coffee stain that's down the front of the jumper."Exhibit A, coffee stain, a beverage drank by tired adults who don't sleep at night and think that their boyfriend doesn't notice."

"Just get in the car, Brendon."Dallon's face seems to fall as he points for Brendon to go and wait in the car. It wasn't like Dallon didn't expect Brendon not to know that he want sleeping, he just didn't think so so soon. It's embarrassing, mostly because he doesn't like the idea of looking weak in the eyes of the people he loves.

"But I haven't had breakfast!"Brendon fumes, stomping his foot on the ground in a way of trying to show of how angry and determined that he is. He was promised food and he will get his food!

"I'll buy you cereal at the studio, go."

"Ugh!"Brendon groans and grumbles, picking up his dropped backpack and storming out of the kitchen, kitten tail held up high to show his distaste of how Dallon is acting. The car has already warmed up and Brendon finds himself curled up in the passenger seat pouting in the warmth of the car as he waits for Dallon to appear.

When he finally does, the journey from their home to the studio seems to take forever, and maybe that's an exaggeration on Brendon's part because Dallon doesn't talk the entire ride and the radio is turned off but trust him, it took like a year. The studio is somewhere in downtown and Dallon parks in a reasonably busy parking lot for his time of the morning, shutting off the car and turning his attention to Brendon.

"Now, I want you to be on your best behaviour here, please."

"Are you trying to say that I'm normally not?"Brendon's head immediately whips round to look at the man, his eyes in dangerous sort of kitten like slits that would make anyone else shiver in discomfort but Dallon only rolls his eyes.

"No, no I'm not. I'm simply trying to say to be on an even better behaviour than normal, if that's possible."He grumbles delayed, distractedly looking at the time on his phone as he speaks to Brendon. He's late, saying he'd be here for a little past half 7 and arriving nearing 8.

"It's very possible actually."

"Brendon, stop this."Dallon sighs, rubbing a hand tiredly over his eyes and down his face before letting his eyes fall back onto Brendon who remains siting in the passenger seat.

"Stop what?"Brendon blinks innocently, fluttering his eyelashes with a little pout.

"Being in a mood."

"Oh, _I'm_ not the one that's in a _mood_. Okay, but I'm not the one that woke you up at some godly hour of the morning and then proceeded to not give you any breakfast and give the silent treatment all the way here."

"I don't have time for this,"Dallon pinches the bridge of his nose, staying in that position for no longer than a minute before he's getting out of the car, slamming the car door shut behind him. It takes Brendon a couple of minutes to realise that Dallon isn't waiting for him, instead walking towards the studio building, and it's only then does he get out of the car and sulkily follow with his backpack in tow.

Inside of the studio building is pretty modern and pretty in Brendon's opinion, with decorative art work on the hallway walls and memorable signed photographs and golden disks that are proudly displayed for everyone to see. Brendon doesn't know half of the names or faces but they must be famous and important enough to make it onto the wall.

"I'm just touching up a couple of the tracks for the album, go sit on the sofa."Dallon directs once they've entered the studio that Dallons manager had booked for him to use this morning. Brendon is about to open his mouth to protest against the fact he hasn't had breakfast yet but Dallon is already engaged in the weird board of lights and buttons that Brendon has no understanding of the usage of.

"This is really unfair,"Brendon mutters to himself once he has thrown himself onto the sofa in the far corner of the studio, pulling out a blanket from his backpack and Sinatra because he might not be little but he sure does need a cuddle after the already rough morning that he has had. First waking up early, then no breakfast and then Dallon is in a mood with him.

Brendon has turned himself into the sofa, fingers rubbing softly at Sinatra the Giraffes soft fur as he lays there, too awake to sleep but too sleepy to talk. He nervously nibbles on his bottom lip as he thinks back at this morning because maybe Dallons bad mood is because of him, of how he wouldn't wake up this morning or the way he demanded McDonalds.

But he was tired, and hungry! He can't be blamed for that! But when he thinks about it, Dallon must be far more tired than what he is because Brendon might not be the smartest kitty but he does know when someone isn't getting sleep and that someone is Dallon. If it wasn't evident from the bags under his eyes, it is with the fact he seems to always be awake ahead of Brendon, even on the weekends! That's Dallons lie in days!

So maybe he's in a bad mood because of that, that Brendon is too lazy around the house and spends the week sleeping in bed until noon and laying around the house in his Pj's until somebody comes over and feeds him and pays him attention. Maybe Dallon's finally sick and tired of his attitude.

"Dallon?"Because maybe Brendon should apologise for his behaviour. He knows how passionate that Dallon is about his music career and as much as Dallon hasn't let Brendon hear the new songs yet, he knows how hard that he has worked on them.

"Dallon?"He calls louder, sitting up on the sofa and allowing the blanket he had wrapped around himself to pool by his hips. The studio is empty and Brendon hadn't even notice until now that he's all alone, eyes wide and kitten ears flat into his hair as he urgently looks around."Daddy?"

Maybe, he left. Saw that Brendon was asleep and decided to take that opportunity to flee, leave Brendon behind in the dust as he starts off his new life.Dallon after all, didn't give Brendon his good morning kiss and never returned his _I Love You_ that morning either.

Brendon's mine hits into overdrive at the mer thought, breath hitching his his throat and tears building up in his eyes as he hugs Sinatra close to his chest. Being left on his own terrifies Brendon because Spence might be locked up, but there's plenty of people that want him, there's plenty of people that have done him wrong and want to shut him up before he squawks.

"Brendon, I brought you- oh baby, why are you crying?" And it seems to be a common phrase that comes out of Dallons mouth every now and again as he sets the food on a passing table and reaches Brendon, the hybrid making desperate grabby hands at the man. As he sits down on the sofa beside Brendon, the little is climbing his way into Dallons lap, arms tight around his neck and face hidden into his collar."Baby, what's wrong, did you have a bad dream while you were napping?"

"Thought 'ou left."

"Oh peanut, I thought you were napping, I didn't think you'd have noticed."Dallon sympathises, shushing the Little and rocking them side to side as he runs his fingers through Brendon's dark hair, scratching behind a kitten ear. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I've been an awful Daddy lately, haven't I?"

"Nu-uh, you've been a great Daddy, Daddy."Brendon shakes his head rapidly, looking at Dallon with big brown watery eyes and tears running down his cheeks."I've been an annoying little, m'sorry."

"Hey,"Dallon chucks at Brendon's chin, forcing the little to look at him in the eyes, all open soft features and body relaxed as he talks to his beloved."You could talk my ear off about quantum physics and I will still listen to you with my full interest because you the single most important person to me on his planet. You will never annoy me, you just make me love you even more every day."

"Then why didn't you say it this morning? Or give me a good morning kiss?"

"I didn't?"Dallon hates the look of hurt that washes all over Brendon's innocent face. Very gently, Dallon is placing a loving and passionate kiss to Brendon's pretty pink lips, and again, and then again until it ends up with ridiculous little pecks around Brendon's face and it leaves the little in fits of giggles and squeals.

"Daddy! Stop it!"He squeals, trying to squirm away and his laughter getting louder whenever Dallon blows a raspberry under his jaw, nearly falling off the mans lap with laughter if it wasn't for the strong hold that Dallon had of him. Out of breath and red with laughter, Dallon is pulling Brendon forward until he's rubbing their noses together, a smile etched onto his lips.

"I love you, peanut."

"I know,"Brendon giggles, rubbing his nose against Dallons with a loud purr, a playful smile on his pretty pink lips."Now, McDonalds?"

"Are you ever not hungry?"

"Never."


	54. 53. Album Release Dilemmas

"Brendon! I have someone I want you to meet!"Is the common phrase that Brendon keeps on hearing this evening, being called from one side of the totally very beautiful and luxurious house to the other other to meet some member of Dallons new management team that Brendon can't remember the name of. It's a constant circle of being introduced, making small talk with Dallons arm wrapped around his waist before he can sink back into the background.

It's not that Brendon isn't enjoying himself, because in some way, the music is pretty good and the endless catering is an extra bonus to having to tag along to Dallons Album Release Party but the environment, the people, not so much. Don't get him wrong, from who Brendon has met or what he's heard of anyway, they all seem to be nice enough people to not point out his deformities or corner him in a hallway to ask him endless questions of the _fabulous_ Dallon Weekes, but there's just _so many of them_.

From music executives to the back up band that helped contribute to Dallons album, it seemed like there was an endless amount of people that kept flowing into the house ( which Brendon only found out an hour or so ago belonged to Petes parents ) which Dallon wants Brendon to be introduced to. He's lost track of the amount of times that he's heard his name, having to smile achingly for hours as he listens to people talk about things that he truly doesn't understand.

It's frightening, suffocating to think of how many people that there is surrounding him, the amount of hands that could grab him, the amount of faces that he can't recognise, the heaviness of bodies that can keep him trapped under them. It's scary, frightening, and Brendon has an itch under his skin every time someone raises their voice or a bottle of champagne pops open.

It's so outside of Brendon's comfort zone because this isn't like the Basement club where Brendon was so full of adrenaline and nerves mixed with the numbness of alcohol, or the times that they've went to the mall or the park. It's so much more different. Being around his friends - his _family_ \- makes him feel safe, being around strangers makes him feel so exposed, vulnerable and at every chance he gets, Brendon is slipping away from the noise and chaos.

And he has to stop himself from doing that on numerous occasions because this night isn't about _him_ , it's about Dallon, it's about Dallons career, his interest, his music and it's so important to Dallon that a small voice in Brendon's head is just telling him to _stop being such a pussy_ and be enough of a man to support his boyfriend on this massive album release party.

Even if that does result in panic attack's in the bathroom, it's not that it matters.

"Brendon! Dallon is looking everywhere for you!"Ryan is grabbing at his arm as he finally emerges from the downstairs bathroom, face flushed from his attempts of throwing water onto is face to calm him down - an act that only resulted in fearing him even more - and hair matted down and flat from the amount of times he had ran his hand through it out of unease.

"I-I was only in the bathroom."The hybrid tries to squeak out, voice quiet and a little shaky because he hadn't had enough time to prepare himself of an interaction. Ryan is already speaking on top of him as he begins to speak anyway.

"- if I hear Dallon try and explain to me about what the importance of having a PR team is one more time, I swear I'm going to scream. I think he forgets that I've been on a PR team for a lot fucking longer than he has known about them."Ryan is grumbling, a guest list tucked under his arm and his usually calm and collected manner ruined by his agitation.

"When do we finish?"Brendon is asking, eyes scanning the crowds of people, his cheeks heated in a sort of shame whenever he notices how people are staring at him, being dragged around like a toddler by Ryan.

"An hour after the album is released, which should at my calculations be at around 1 in the morning."Ryan informs, looking tired. Ryan curses the fact that Dallon had dragged his sorry ass onto his Public Relations team years earlier when The Brobecks was still a band and never really took him off it since. Don't get him wrong, the reason why he's on the PR team is because he's amazing at his job, but god does he hate it.

"I've been here for hours!"Brendon whines because it's a true fact, he'd been here since the early hours of the morning, sent as a help and turning out to be more of a hinderance. He was very eager on helping set out the house for the album release party because not only did he want everything to be perfect, he wanted to make Dallon _happy_.

The evening had been dreaded since the day that Dallon had been informed that with an album came a release party, especially for the sake of getting his name out there with the top executives . Not to forget to mention that it was a brilliant chance of a social media frenzy; Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat. And it had made Dallon unbelievably nerve withered with fear and anxiety as everything that could possible go wrong began to flash up in his head.

So Brendon, like the loving Boyfriend and Baby that he is, had put himself on the line not for the first time for Dallon, reassuring the man that he loved that all of the wacky ideas floating around in his head would not happen at one of the most important nights of his career. That doesn't mean to say that Brendon hasn't got pissed off with his boyfriend though.

("Dallon, I'm pretty fucking sure a skydiving killer clown is _not_ going to kill all of your guests.")

("Is pizza poisonous to people who make more than 100K a year? Yes, probably, how should I know?")

("No, your red tie does not look ridiculous, Dallon. What looks ridiculous is the fact you're wearing frog underwear.")

So making this night perfect, and making Dallon happy was the two key elements of this night, nothing else mattered.

"I promise you, if this thing drags out any longer than that, I'll get you home and tucked into your bed."Ryan throws a reassuring smile over his shoulder at the younger male before continuing to lead him through the magnificently beautiful house that they are using for the purpose of the importance of this night.

"Promise?"Brendon whispers a couple of moments later, feeling the nerves build up in his tummy as they start to approach Dallon, the tiredness in his eyes and the sense of heaviness on his chest of everything that Brendon has supposed to have told Dallon by now but he hasn't. It's getting too much for him to handle, but a promise of returning home to his bed is enough to keep him going.

"I promise."

Being part of an Album release party has never felt more exhausting in all of Dallons life, and maybe that's because the first times around, with The Brobecks, their album release party had consisted of the group and friends hanging out in the kitchen of his house as they dropped their first album on a random Tuesday night celebrating with beer and Pizza until the early hours of the morning. This. This is _different_.

Instead of a kitchen, it's a house to start off with, one of the most beautifully magnificent houses that Dallon has ever had the gratitude to step into. The 'party' does not only include of 10 or so people, but of a massive crowd of men, women, admires, public relations, his back up band, his manger, of everyone that had helped put this album together and anyone who was lucky enough to snag themselves the prize of being able to attend.

It's brilliant, it's a massive glow up from his first shot of fame and fortune and despite all of the nerves and the fear that Dallon had been feeling the weeks coming up to this date, nothing bad has seemed to happen. There hadn't been some sort of massive hurricane, or a mass killer and nobody has died yet so Dallon counts the night as a win.

Well, _almost_.

"Where have you been?"

"I was in the bathroom,"Brendon grumbles, grimacing whenever Dallon is pulling him towards him by the waist, large hands settling on his hips.

"That was an hour ago,"Dallon deadpans with a frown, the frown only deepening whenever he notices Brendon's fiat hair and the way that his eyes still hold a tinge of red to them, usually evident of his crying. He's about to say more, but Brendon beats him to it.

"What can I tell you, I needed to go."He huffs out a breath, chest rising and nose flaming as he does so, in a true about-to-start-a-tantrum form that Dallon is well aware of. The older of the two has to resist the urge to roll his eyes, settling for a sigh as he ducks his head for only Brendon to hear.

"Let's save your bodily functions for another day-"

"You started it,"Brendon cuts him off, trying to wiggle away, looking agitated with being in his company which only results in Dallon tightening his hold on Brendon's hips to keep him still, an action that causes the little hybrid to tense.

"And I'm ending it, also. Now if you're done being a smart ass, I have someone that I want you to meet."Dallon almost says through clenched teeth, turning Brendon and himself so that they are facing their awaiting guest."Ryan, this is my Brendon. Brendon, this is Ryan Seaman, he use to help me out with The Brobecks and he's going to help me out on tour as well."

"Dallon has told me a lot about you,"Ryan smiles not unpolietly but Brendon meets the smile with a stone cold expression, eyeing the hand outstretched for him to shake before looking at the man himself. Brendon has to admit, this new Ryan guy has some awesome blue hair, but that does not mean that the guy himself is awesome.

"Funny, he hasn't mentioned a word about you."Brendon grins all the way to his eyes in true bitchy fashion that Ryan chokes out a laugh about, dropping the hand that had been ignored as he looks between a glooming Dallon and a bitchy looking Brendon.

"You've got yourself a feisty guy, Dal."He cackles, eyes bright as he looks at Dallon in a way that makes Brendon's whole body tense up, scooting himself into Dallons personal space with a quiet hiss that he doesn't even know that he's letting out until it's too late. Nobody seems to notice thankfully and Dallons grip on his hip begins to loosen as Brendon nuzzles closer, taking the affection as love and not for the fact that Brendon is trying to scent mark him.

"It didn't start like that, I always wonder where that coyness went."Brendon frowns, burying his face in embarrassment because he truly does wonder what this Ryan guy does know of him from what Dallon has told him and he really does hope that it's nothing embarrassing because god knows he's done from embarrassing stuff in Dallons company.

"Truly, man, he sounds like a sound guy and I can't wait until we get to know each other ."Blue haired Ryan has turned his attention back to Brendon who only glares at the man further, shoulders squared and nose almost turned up proudly as he says loudly and directly.

"I already know a Ryan, I don't need to know another one."And the smile on Blue Haired Ryan's face seems to tighten uncomfortably in a way that makes Brendon feel extremely proud.

" _Brendon_ ,"Dallon snaps in his infamous _Daddy Tone_.

"That's my name,"Brendon's head is tipped backwards, big brown eyes suddenly changed from their jealous slits to innocent doe, blinking them up at Dallon with a pretty sort of grin on his lips to match.

"Don't be so rude,"He hisses quietly, head ducked for only Brendon to hear.

"Oh, says the one that hasn't talked to me all night."The hybrid turns so that he's now facing Dallon, back to Blue Haired Ryan who seems to be trying to sink into the background and out of the upcoming argument that's arising.

"I have been talking to you all night!"Dallon argues.

"No, you were talking through me, or about me, or using me as a decoy for you to introduce to."Brendon snaps, eyes dangerously narrow and tail flicking harshly behind him because as well as his hidden nerves and sickness that he's felt all evening, there's anger bubbling under the surface to, and it's not just tonight's cause.

It's not just how he's been used all night as a means of making Dallon look loving and caring ( and my god, he the most loving and gentle and caring person on the planet but _that's not the point_ ) but everything else that's been building up inside of Brendon for the last couple of weeks. The anger at himself for not being brave enough, at Dallon for always being so busy lately, at Spencer for making him feel so disgusting, at Sarah for starting this mean and vicious life he had fallen into.

"Brendon, I haven't been-"And even Dallon has to cut himself off of his own attempt of covering up the truth, biting his bottom lip hard as he realises that Brendon is speaking somewhat the truth, but not it all. Dallon is a proud man that he has someone as beautiful and brilliant like Brendon on his arm, not only as a boyfriend, but as a Daddy as well and he can't help but to show him off a little.

"I want to go home, take me home, please."Brendon resorts to instead, looking pleadingly ya his boyfriend, trying not to flinch whenever somebody knocks into him.

"Brendon, we can't just _leave_. This is _my_ party."He tries to show his desperation because Dallon has never had anything that's belonged to him in his life, and tonight is a night about him, about his music, his accomplishment. Something he's worked his socks off doing and is incredibly proud of.

"Dallon, I-"

"Brendon, I'm telling you this, no. I am not leaving my own party, this is an important night for me."His voice suddenly turns a shade darker and it frightens Brendon at the erupt tone of the voice, the darkness in his expression.

"I- fine. You don't have to leave, but I am."Brendon sucks in a sharp breath because he can't stay here any longer, the music is getting louder, the bodies are getting closer, the rooms feel like they're getting smaller and he just can't _breathe_. He just can't handle it and he wants to go home, he wants to go to his safe place under the covers of his and Dallons bed in his favourite jumper and next to Dallons coffee scented pillow. Not _here_.

"Baby, don't-"He sighs loudly, grabbing for Brendon's wrist as the hybrid tries to slip away and recoiling back just as fast whenever Brendon _flinches_ at the touch. At _his_ touch.

"Enjoy your fucking party, Dallon."


	55. 54. Grumpy, Sleepy and all the other seven personalities

When Dallon returns home that night, the house is weirdly quiet. Not that that's the weird thing, seeing as it is closing in to 1 in the morning by the time that Dallon had left the slowly thinning crowd of a fine mixture from admires to his manger to his back up group. It's the fact that the house is never quiet is the unnerving part of walking into a quiet house, because it could be 1 in the morning or 1 in the afternoon but there is always some type of noise is their tiny little home.

It wouldn't be the first time that Dallon has walked in after a long shift at the music store to find Brendon curled up on the sofa with the television still on, blasting sounds at a high volume because the hybrid always seems to fall asleep on the remote but never wake up from the noise. Or for Brendon to be sprawled out in their bed with a CD playing softly from Dallons old CD player because sometimes Brendon can't sleep without noise.

And it's true, to a point, because Brendon has gotten use to Dallons uneven snoring and the way that when he turns from his back to the side that he sometimes lets out a grunt in his sleep. As much as Brendon had loathed the noises that Dallon made in his sleep at the start, it's what helped him sleep now because it was always a reassurance that he was still there, octopus limbs and sleeping snorts, protecting him from the big bad world.

Locking the door behind him, Dallon shrugs off his coat and blazer, hanging it up in the hallway before walking down the hall, peering his head around the corner into the living room in case Brendon fell asleep there whenever he came in. He puts away the celebratory cake that he got for Brendon in he fridge before heading upstairs.

"Brendon, Baby?"Dallon calls, opening their bedroom door and fully excepting to see his boyfriend curled in their bed with the covers wrapped tightly around him because everyone knows that Brendon is a blanket hog. But instead, the bed remains as untouched as it was that evening when they left for the Release Party, the only thing that has changed is that Sinatra is no longer sitting in the centre of the bed.

Just as he's about to enter the bedroom, he freezes in his tracks as the events of that night retake him, of how they argued, of the way that Brendon looked out of his depth, tense, scared, the way that he had flinched when Dallon had went to grab his arm, the way a fear that Dallon dreads to see in those big brown eyes has been there all night. And how Dallon had just _ignored_ it, brushed it off his shoulders with his attention focused on the night itself, how everyone else was doing and how they were feeling but not about the person who mattered most to him.

Turning quick on his heels, Dallon heads for the spare bedroom, a bedroom that had once been Brendon's and what had slowly transitioned into a storage room slash play room of his because god knows that Brendon had enough clothes and toys as it is and he's as spoilt as they come.

The bedroom has been repainted a dark purple since the last time, mostly because the paint had been peeling and Dallon was willing to do anything to keep Brendon happy. No matter how many times that Dallon tidies up, or how abandoned the room supposedly is, there are always clothes and toys sprawled out on the floor, art supplies and crayons still left where Brendon had last left them and the bed, usually with the covers thrown to the floor and a blanket fort in action, now occupant with the hybrid in question.

"Go away,"Is the grumble that Dallon is met just as he takes a step into the bedroom, creaking the floorboards under his new and expensive looking shoes. He deserves them, no doubt about it, after spending all the money he earned at the Music Store on Brendon, it was about time he spent some money on himself."I don't want to see you."

"Then let yourself _hear_ me."

"I don't want to do that either, now piss off."Brendon's kitten ears twitch from under the blankets, the ball seemingly getting tighter as he shuffled deeper underneath them in a true huffy Brendon fashion.

"You don't want me to do that."Dallon tries to sound assuring of the words coming out of his mouth but they seem to fall flat, watching the way that Brendon turns so that his back is to him now.

"You wouldn't know what I want if it hit you up the fucking face, Dallon."The hybrid grumbles bitterly into the thick covers, almost shaking with a mixture of anger and disappearing fear that still withers through his body.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"The older man is suddenly getting defensive, stalking further into the bedroom with long, quick strides.

"Forget about it."Brendon grumbles, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"No, tell me what you mean, Brendon."Dallons voice holds a tone of I want to know, a tone of voice only used in the most serious of moments when Brendon had once swallowed a penny and wouldn't tell Dallon why his stomach was so sore, or when Brendon had been in a mood all day because Dallon had forgotten to make him waffles for breakfast and he was too salty to tell him.

"I said forget about it."

His words are followed by a stretch of silence, only broken by a heavy sigh that escapes Dallons lips before he's on the bed, dipping the small bed with the little extra weight but Brendon doesn't fall into the trap of rolling into the warm body, standing his ground.

"What am I doing wrong?"

It's those words that seem to catch Brendon off guard, the way that they come out so unsure and fearful, heavy on the tongue and forced out of the lips. It's the way that Dallon just seems to lost as he stares up at the ceiling, half dressed in his new and impressive clothes which he had looked so smart in that evening, so handsome and elegant in a way that had Brendon bouncing on the balls of his feet with proudness at how well his boyfriend is doing in the world that he's been fighting against for as long a battle as Brendon.

And it's that, the battles, the fights, the secrets, the confessions that has yet to pass those lips, that was all weighing heavily down on Brendon's chest, pressing him down to the ground, was what the problem was. It wasn't Dallon, it wasn't anything that the man has done, or said but it's Brendon and he doesn't know how to express that because he's _scared_.

He's scared that he'll open his mouth and never shut up, that he'll admit his deepest secret or his biggest nightmare and Dallon won't believe him, that he won't care.

"You wouldn't listen to me,"Brendon finally mutters into the covers that he has pulled up past his head, curled around Sinatra. His voice comes out quieter than he thought and with that, he hopes that Dallon hasn't heard him but unlucky enough, Dallon has wonderful hearing when it comes to Brendon's mumblings.

"Brendon, I was listening as best as I could, I was busy."Comes the loud I've already told you sigh which seems to make Brendon flare up all over again because _Dallon isn't listening, again!_

"But it's your job to listen to me when I need your help. It's one of our rules. You're supposed to be patient with me, not snap at me and tell me to _grow up_ and _stop ruining your night_."

"I didn't say that-"

"You didn't need to, I heard it in your voice."His voice trails off into a pained whimper, tail curled around his stomach and ears flat against his head as he scoots to the furtherest edge of the bed without falling off, pulling the covers with him. It sounds stupid and selfish and Brendon knows that it does, but that doesn't mean that he isn't any less hurt about it.

Dallon had promised him that he'd keep an eye out for him that night, even if he had dozens of people trying to chat in his ear or pose for a photograph or take part in a snapchat story. A promise was a promise, a pinky promise at that. Brendon should get Joshua to bite off Dallons pinky finger for that.

"Baby, come here."Dallon sighs, patting the space between him and Brendon in an attempt to bring the hybrid closer to him. When that doesn't work, the older man resorts in trying to get under the covers, something that doesn't sit well with Brendon.

"No."Is the blunt reply, followed by a yank of the covers to bring them all over him, an action that fails whenever Dallon grabs onto them and seems to pull the covers towards him and the Brendon Burrito as well.

"Hey there,"And Brendon can practically feel the smirk on Dallons lips from where they're pressed to the back of his head, voice like butter.

"Dallon let go of me!"Brendon lets out a shriek as Dallons arms are snaked around his waist and his cold hands are set on his tummy, followed by how Dallon so easily moves them closer together, a leg over hooked around Brendon's hips and it's an action that has him locked in Dallons octopus limbs, something that should be fearing but Brendon finds it a wonderful comfort instead.

"I don't think you want that."

"You're freezing!"Brendon whines, trying to squirm out of his boyfriends hold but fails to even move an inch in his hold, kitten tail flicking under the covers and letting out desperate annoyed whines.

"That's because you deprived me of cuddles."

"I see a flaw in that statement,"He scoffs, rolling his brown eyes.

"Hmm, now shush and let me apologise, or better yet, let me speak and for you to apologise."

"For what?!"

"Shut up and let me talk."Dallon flicks Brendon's side before talking."I'm sorry, I hadn't expected the night to turn out so hectic like it had, and I defiantly hadn't thought of how you'd feel of the night either. I expected you to be fine, you've been in crowds before, you've been around people and you weren't _alone_. But you weren't, and I forgot, because that's what I do, and I seem to be doing a terrible job of keeping you safe and happy and feeling comfortable."Dallons sigh this time isn't full of annoyance, but of sadness and disappointment that has Brendon feeling guilty.

"It's hard, Brendon, not just looking after you but trying to balance a career that I've been dreaming of since I was a little kid and you cannot say I haven't been trying because I am, but that doesn't make it any less hard."

"I'm sorry for ruining your night..."Brendon whispers, trying to fight back sniffles as he doesn't dare look at Dallon as he speaks."I know how important this night was for you, that's why I didn't want to tell you how I felt, it was only after so much that I had to and then you, then you _snapped_ at me."

"I only snapped at you because I was stressed out, Brendon. I wasn't just trying to look out for you, but for Ryan, Pete, my band, management, guests, everyone. I was main sure that everything was running smoothly, that everyone was having a good time."Dallon tries to stress out the fact that it wasn't like he had a lot of free time that evening. He'd been on the tips of his toes all night, running from room to room, meeting people to people.

"Not everyone, obviously."

"That's another thing."Dallon continues,"We need to talk more about your attitude, not just with me, but with everyone because the way you had spoken to Ryan tonight was beyond rude and embarrassing. You're an adult, and I try and treat you like one when you're not in your little space but if you keep this up, I'll start setting rules for Big you as well."

"You can't do that."Brendon protests, squirming around in Dallons hold until he's facing his boyfriend, pout slash scowl in place on his face which doesn't do nothing at all to change Dallons own attitude of the situation.

"Can I not? I'm your Daddy and if you need rules, you'll get rules, and if you don't behave then you get punished."He uses his _I am the Daddy and this is final voice_."Tomorrow morning, you're ringing Ryan - the new Ryan - and you're apologising to him, then you're going to do chores for me all day, starting with washing dishes."

"But we're supposed to go to the cinema tomorrow!"He sits up, brown eyes wide and round.

"You should've thought of that before."

"This is ridiculous, I'm a grown man!"Brendon shouts in disbelief, kicking the bundle of covers off of his body and making a move to get out of the bed in an act of anger.

"Then _act like it_."Dallon emphases, grabbing the back of Brendon's t-shirt and forcefully yanking the lighter man down onto the bed again, pinning the sulking and flabbergasted hybrid with a look."If you don't want to be treated like a child when you're not little, then act like a damn adult, Brendon. _Talk_ to me, be respectful, polite, don't be a brat about things just because you're not getting your own way."

"I do _not_ act like a brat."Brendon huffs, proceeding to fold his arms over his chest and look away from Dallon.

"Oh, sure you don't."Dallon can't help but to roll his eyes, getting off of the bed and standing up. Stretching his long limbs, the older man looks down at Brendon who has failed to move from his sulking place on the bed."Are you coming to bed or what?"

"I am in bed."He grumbles, still not looking over at Dallon and processing his huff.

"Suit yourself, but it's going to get cold and I'm not turning the heating on."And Dallon purposely leaves the bedroom with that, a shrugs of his shoulders and a knowing smirk on his lips because he knows better than anyone that his plan is going to work.

And sure enough, the minute that Dallon has turned the bedroom lights off and he's nestled himself under the covers of their shared bed, the bedroom door is creaking open, followed by the patter of foot steps that try to be discreet but there's nothing discreet about hie Brendon. There's a rustling at the end of the bed before there's a lump coming from the end of the bed to the top, face pressed against his chest and tail wrapped around his arm.

"I'm still not talking to you."Brendon mumbles into the material of Dallons t-shirt, pressing himself closer to the man and his hands gripping tightly to him with no intentions of moving.

"Hmm, okay Baby."Dallon laughs, wrapping his arm around Brendon and pressing a goodnight kiss on his boyfriends forehead."


	56. 55. Dallon Weekes Was Blessed With Good Patience

Waking up to the sound of giggling, no matter what time of day that is it, is never a good sign when you're a Daddy and you have a little living in your house. It's as bad as quietness, when you're cooking food in the kitchen and one second there's chattering from the living room and the next there's a dead silence, only to find out that you know how have a mural of a purple dog in the hand of 3 year old on your freshly painted walls.

Giggling is just as bad, because giggling can mean anything from straight up torture to destruction that honestly, Dallon wouldn't be surprised to wake up to. Brendon is so boisterous, snarky, sassy, up to do anything as long as he gains the attention that he wants. It wouldn't be the first time for Dallon to wake up to a flooded bathroom or a broken vase all because Brendon was craving the need for a cry and a cuddle.

But, dallon can't deny the fact that Brendon's laugh is Dallons favourite sound in the world. And it's not just the laugh, but the way his whole face seems to laugh with him, mouth open, lips turned up, cheeks lifted and the corner of his eyes crinkling and it's just so beautiful for it all to unfold before his eyes. He's never seen anyone to laugh so beautifully as Brendon, he's never seen anymore as _beautiful_ as Brendon.

"What are you doing?"Half of Dallons face is still pressed into the cold side of his pillow, without a blanket covering him because Brendon is a blanket hog and dallon has just learned to deal with the coldness that is not having a blanket to sleep with at night.

"Daddy shhhh!"Brendon is bouncing on the bed, cladded in just his boxers and nothing more, the thick bed covers that had once been wrapped tightly around the hybrid now pooled at his waist, fully exposed. There was nothing to really expose in the first place, Dallon has seen Brendon naked more times than he can count and just for the little to be wearing at least boxers, seems to be some type of godly blessing.

"Brendon-?"Dallon grumbles in confusion, sitting up onto his elbow and prying his eyes open, stuck together with sleep and tempted to close again. It can't be that late into the day and Dallon wouldn't be surprised if it happened to be close to 9 in the morning seeing as Brendon has a habit of waking up early no matter how long he has had to sleep.

"Daddy, go back to sleep! I'm trying to watch!"Brendon's voice comes out high when annoyed, hands batting in his Daddy's direction to try and shut the man up, followed by a strung out _shhhhhhh!_ sound when Dallon goes to open his mouth to speak.

The bedroom television has been switched onto one of the music channels, a throwback hour and it takes a couple of moments for Dallon to recognise the music video, bad hair, bad style and garage band style production and he can practically feel his entire body _cringe_. Not only does the video quality look so bad but Dallon himself looks _so fucking bad_ and he can't believe that MTV dug this disastrous video up out of its grave.

"Get it off now!"

"Noo! Daddy don't turn it off!"Brendon jumps to try a grab the television remote off of his Daddy, landing on top of the man just as the television is switched off and the remote is chucked across the room."Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want you to see _that_."Dallon stresses because as much as he should be proud of his _The Brobecks_ moments, because it is after all what got him so noticeable in the first place, he can't deny the fact that those moments were very very _cringy_. It's like looking back on old Facebook or MySpace posts and photographs from your 2007 emo years and every single fibre in your body just flares up in cringe.

"I was enjoying it, I like seeing you sing. You looked happy!"Brendon argues, his lips turned down into a frown and kitten ears pressed into his hair.

"Who needs to look at old me when you can look at current me?"Dallon tries a completely different approach instead, hooking his arms around the hybrid that's plastered on top of him and rolling them over so that Brendon is trapped below him and Dallon is hovering above, earning a sound of surprise from the little.

"You've aged terribly."

"I look the same."Dallon rolls his eyes at the hybrids bluntness because not much has changed of Dallons appearance, of his life, yes, a massive change but in retrospect he still looks the same. Not like he's tooting his own horn of anything but Dallon would like to say that he's aged the best, especially when seeing the likes of his old High School classmates.

"You have wrinkles now."Brendon makes a show by tracing his index finger across one of Dallons so called 'wrinkles' giggling into himself whenever Dallon scowls at the little, an action that only makes Brendon laugher harder and poke at the corner of his frowned lips.

"I didn't until I met you."The daddy comments, making an over-dramatic eating sound as he pretends to go and eat Brendon's wondering finger, making the little squeal.

"Daddy no! Don't eat me!"Brendon only gets louder when Dallon 'eats' the rest of Brendon's hand, down his arm and reaches the area just between his neck and jaw.

"But you taste so nice!"Dallon successfully makes _nom nom_ sounds as he mouths at all of Brendon's ticklish spots at his neck, jaw and under his chin which makes the little squirm and squeal in hysterics."Like pancakes and chocolate!"

"Daddy stop! Please!"

"Well only because you used your manners,"There's a grin plastered onto Dallons face, bright and almost cheeky as he looks down at the little beneath him, all red faced and out of breath from all of his loud laughing and squirming to get away from Dallons tickling."And because I'm getting hungry and I know that you are too."

"How did you know that?"The little gasps, his kitten ears twitching in his hair and mouth fallen open just as his stomach does this weird gurgle and grumble.

"Because you're _always_ hungry."Dallon can't help but to chuckle, pecking Brendon sweetly on the lips before rolling off of the hybrid and out of bed, grabbing two hoodies that lay on the floor from the day before. He pulls one on to his own frame before he's helping he squirming hybrid into another, thankful that it's actually one of Dallons because Dallon didn't want to handle a temper tantrum this early in the morning about what hoodie that Brendon was wearing.

"We'll have a small breakfast, watch some cartoons and then we'll get ready for the day. Ryan is coming over for lunch and you can help me with some chores this afternoon."Because Brendon might be in his little space ( whether that was intentional or not is up for debate ) but Dallon has not forgotten Brendon's punishment for this attitude last night.

"But Daddy, that's boring! I want to colour!"

"The more help you give me, the quicker we'll finish and the longer we'll be able to colour."Dallon _knows_ that Brendon is more a hindrance than a help when it comes to chores, even when he's not in little space, but a punishment is a punishment.

In a way, Dallon is guilty glad that Brendon had fallen into little space by the morning, mostly for the fact that he knew that the grudge that Brendon would hold against him would've still been large and as a little, as much as Brendon is moody and huffy, he doesn't hold grudges or have the best of memories. For now, little Brendon is his sweet baby, later that's a different story for later Dallon to handle.

"Take your sippy and I'll meet you in the living room for morning cartoons."Without hesitation, Brendon is giddily taking his sippy of milk from the kitchen counter before running into the living room, kitten tail swaying behind him and hoodie rode up and stuck in the back of his boxers which makes Dallon laugh in to himself.

Brendon has made himself comfortable on his usual spot on the sofa, television remote in his hand and their usual morning cartoons on the television. Dallon loves this, their routine of eating breakfast while watching cartoons or a film before bed or a picnic lunch out in the backyard if the weather is nice.

"What are we watching?"Dallon asks as he sis down on the sofa beside Brendon, haven handed over Brendon's bowl of cereal to the little and a mug of coffee cradled in his own hands.if they're going to have a big lunch later, there's no point in a breakfast now.

"'Toons."

"What type of cartoons?"The Daddy continues to ask, watching as Brendon groans and sends him a glare over his shoulder, mouth full of chocolate flavoured cereal as he annoyingly grumbles.

"Animated ones."

"Just because you have a cute ass, doesn't mean you have to be a smart ass."Dallon playfully pats Brendon's butt before snaking his free arm around the littles waist and pulling him into his side on the sofa.

"But that's boring, Daddy."Brendon mumbles around a mouthful of cereal, eyes still trained on the colourful cartoon that plays on the television, kitten tail curled around Dallons arm.

"You think _everything_ is boring."Dallon deadpans, taking a gulp from his coffee as his eyes flicker from the television to the little that is cosied up next to him on the sofa, squinting at the television as he tries to distinguish himself what the cartoon programme is.

"That's 'cus all you wanna do is boring stuff, Daddy. I jus' wanna watch 'toons and colour but you wanna talk about the weather and do _chores_. Ew."He scrunches up his nose and shakes his head in a true little sort of manner that seems to have the whole of Dallons body beaming with awe.

"I'm so cruel to you, aren't I?"A laugh escapes his lips at how dramatic that his little always is, voice full of mockery and fondness. Brendon looks so content under his arm, body pressed close and hands cradling his bowl of cereal as if it's a treasure, soft purrs heard every so often whenever Dallon rubs his hands up and down his arm.

"Yep."Brendon makes a show by popping his P. Shaking his head, Dallon already decides to give up on the petty excuse of an argument and let's himself get comfortable into the sofa, bringing his mug of coffee up to his lips and keeping his arm around Brendon as he watches cartoons with his little.

They end up watching cartoons for a good part of an hour before Dallon decides that enough is enough and they're both in need of a good wash and fresh set of underwear. They've gotten better at washing, even with their set backs, but they've gotten to the stage that Dallon can coax Brendon into the shower as long as Dallon himself is also in the shower which is as good as progress as they are ever going to get.

It takes around an hour to get them both washed, with most of that being Dallon coaxing Brendon to get in the shower with him and the other half of Brendon jumping out of the shower because he got scared but luckily enough, Dallon Weekes was blessed with good patience because god knows that he needs it.

"Brendon, put on clothes."

"But I don't want to!"The hybrid looks at the clothes that sit beside him on the bed as if they are withered with the plague, picking up the t-shirt with his thumb and index finger before dropping it back down onto the pile. It's not like he doesn't like clothes, it's just that Brendon prefers not to.

"We have a guest coming over, put on some damn pants."

"It's Ryan! He's seen me naked lots of times!"Brendon protests, bouncing unhappily on the bed as he glares and pouts simultaneously, wrapped up in a towel and his hair a sticky up mess from Dallon rubbing a towel through his hair to dry it off quicker. The man himself is hopping around the bedroom as he tries to tug a pair of jeans up his long legs, noticing the time on his phone.

"Yes, well not this time. Please just put on the clothes, peanut."Dallon sighs, feeling guilty that he's lying to Brendon because as much as there's a Ryan coming over for lunch, it isn't Ryan Ross. Dallon is hoping that by the time that Ryan-not-Ryan comes over, Brendon has been edged out of his little space just a bit more than he is now and the longer he stays without clothes on, the longer he's going to feel little.

Pulling a long sleeved t-shirt on over his head, Dallon is picking up a pair of underwear and holding them out."Go on, get dressed."

"Help?"Brendon pulls out the big brown eyes and pouty bottom lip and Dallon swears that if there was a bat of the eyelashes or grabby hands to accompany, he would've snapped in that moment and helped. But h has a game plan, and he's going to stick with it, as much as he does love Brendon being his little boy.

"You're perfectly capable of dressing yourself. C'mon, then you can help me prepare lunch."

"What are we having?"Brendon asks, pulling on the underwear and dropping the wet towel to the ground which Dallon picks up.

"Food."

"What type of food?"He continues to ask, head tilted in wonder and kitten ears twitching in his hair, skinny jeans half way up his legs and caught at his thighs. It's a pretty adorable sight, especially with how little that Brendon is in the moment and Dallon has to fight away the smile that is threatening to break out on his face.

"Edible one."Dallon smirks, snorting in the exact moment that Brendon's head snaps up to glare at him, a scowl across his features.

"You're not very funny, Daddy."


	57. 56. #NotMyRyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue and after this, I will be posting the sequel to this book, Dallon.
> 
> I really cannot wait to start writing Dallon., as well as moving along with Pete. It’s been so enjoyable writing this book and having enough encouragement and positive feed back to actually produce a sequel is so fucking great!
> 
> I hope you all manage to check it out and shower with as much feedback as you have with this one. Thanks!

"Brendon, don't touch."

"But you said for me to help! I'm helping!"

"When I mean 'help', I mean for you to sit nicely at the breakfast table and stay away from the knives- put it down!"Dallon is quick with grabbing the knife just as Brendon drops it back into the counter, brown eyes wide and kitten ears pressed back into his hair at his Daddy's loud and frantic voice. Brendon seems to visibly sink at the stare that Dallon gives him when he turns, bottom lip jotting out and wobbling.

"Jus' wanna help, Daddy."His bottom lip is wobbling dangerously, big brown eyes wide and threatening to wet and Dallons entire body is screaming for him to hug his little boy to his chest and kiss him all over and tell him that it's okay. Dallon sighs, setting down the knife he was using himself and pulling the little in for a mug, resting his chin on the top of Brendon's soft dark hair.

"I know, baby, you just need to be careful. Alright?"The Daddy sighs, rocking them side to side in the hug and never more glad to know that they didn't result into tears this time, which is an achievement in both ends. The least that Dallon wants is a crying Brendon in the must of preparing lunch and Ryan-not-Ryan coming over. That would be disastrous."How about you get the plates and cups from the cupboard and set them nicely on the table for me. 3 plates, 2 glasses and your special cup."

"What about Sinatra?"The little is holding up the stuffed giraffe, lips pursed and kitten tail swishing the air behind him.

"Oh gosh, how could I even forget about him! He's the most important of us all!"Dallon is taking the stuffed giraffe out of Brendon's our stretched arms and holding him up to his face, voice silly and friendly."Do forgive me, Sir Sinatra."Before planting a kiss to the stuffed giraffes face.

"I want kisses! I want kisses!"Brendon is jumping up and down on the spot, arms out and lips forming a kissy face.

"Then my baby gets all of the kisses! C'mere, you!"Dallon is grabbing Brendon by the waist and hoisting him up onto the clear space of the kitchen counter, lips attaching every piece of skin that Dallon can find with over dramatic, wet kisses that has Brendon squealing and laughing.

"Dadd- _ee_!"Brendon is squealing with laughter, loud and wiggling as Dallon peppering fast kisses up his neck, over his cheeks, at his nose, chin, forehead and eventually his lips, planting three consecutive kisses in a row onto those pouty, adorable lips."More lip kisses."

"One more and then you and Sinatra can set out the plates and cups."He bargains, his lips breaking out into the biggest of grins when Brendon is nodding rapidly, pecking his lips in a gentle, platonic kiss.

"Love you, Daddy."

"And I love you too, Peanut."Dallon pats the hybrids thigh before helping him off the counter."Now go and set Sinatra down into his seat and then _carefully_ take the plates to and from the table, one at a time."

"Yes Sir!"Brendon playfully salutes with a following giggle before running off to the direction of the kitchen table to set Sinatra into his usual seat, gently prompting him upright.

It's just as Brendon is setting down the 2nd cup at his Daddy's seat at the kitchen table that the kitten ears that were nestled in his ears perk up in alert at a car door slamming shut.

"Ryan! It's Ryan! Take this!"Brendon is shoving the glass cup into Dallons fumbling hands, juggling the knife and glass cup in between his hands all while Brendon is sprinting through the House, kitten tail swishing through the air.

It was only just last night that he had seen Ryan but last night feels like so many days ago. He doesn't suspect that Pete will turn up but Brendon can still have a lot of fun with Ryan, the man is so fun to watch cartoons with, especially because he isn't so noisy with asking questions and poking at his side to get his attention. Ryan just sits there and acts like the good pillow that he is.

"Ryan! Daddy got this new movie and I dunno what you call it but it has kitties on it and I'm a kitty and we _reallllly_ need to watch it 'cus Daddy is really bad at watching films and I love watching films-"Brendon has the door swung wide open before the words has even tumbled out of his mouth, stopping at a halt as his eyes land on the man that is standing on the front step of his and Dallons house.

"Hey brend-"Brendon is slamming the door shut in Ryan's face.

"Brendon! We don't slam doors in this house, and we defiantly don't slam them in guests faces."Dallon has lowered his voice when the little flinches and jumps on the spot at Dallons loud voice, his voice remaining stern but it doesn't even make Brendon's angry mood flatter one bit.

"You said Ryan was coming! That's not Ryan!"He points accusingly at the front door, looking venously at the blue haired figure man that he can see through the window of the front door before turning back to his Daddy."You lied to me!"

"It's _a_ Ryan."Dallon says calmly.

"It's not _my_ Ryan!"

"Lower your voice right now, Brendon Boyd, I'm warning you."

"I don' wan' him here, you lied to me."Brendon's voice has lowered but his eyes are still dangerously into slits, the brown of is eyes suddenly bright in contrast to the dark slits of his pupils, but despite that, his voice has become more childish, on purpose and Dallon knows it.

"I said Ryan was coming, I didn't say which."Dallon runs a hand through his messy brown hair, wanting so desperately to have his hands on a time turner so that he can restart the day so that he can avoid chaos like this, but he doesn't, and he's only human and can only do so much."Now please just be good, alright? He's my friend and he wants to get to know my _boyfriend_ , is that too much to ask?"

Brendon's entire face falls into a flicker of emotion before stone coldness settles in, squaring his shoulders to try and make himself seem bigger than he is in defence but still feeling so tiny when he has to look up at Dallon. Dallon returns the stare, just as determined and full of his own stubbornness.

" _Fine_."The hybrid seethes eventually, low and hiss like before stalking into the kitchen with his tail held up high in defence and back stiff straight in anger and frustration. Dallon rubs a hand down his face in fatigue, cursing whatever bad hand that has been handed to him in the last 24 hours and wondering what he as he done in a past life to deserve this.

He doesn't have time to dwell on his bastard of a past life as Ryan is ringing the door bell of the front door, causing the man to whip around and stare wide eyed through the glass at the blue haired man. He's as casually dressed as Dallon and Brendon, a hoodie and jeans and baring bags of food, Dallon immediately leaping forward to open the door.

"First, allow me to apologise for... _that_."Dallon waves his hand in the direction that Brendon has stormed off in, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"I didn't see a thing."Ryan holds his hands out and shrugs his shoulders, an attempt to try and make his bandmate feel better about the whole situation. Truth be told, he'd seen the entire thing from start to finish, even after the initial shock of having a door slammed in his face and having his nose nearly broken.

"Thanks,"Dallon smiles in gratitude, motioning for Ryan to come into the house and closing the door behind him."Trust me, he isn't always like this."

"I'll take your word for it."He snorts, handing the bags that he brought with him to Dallon, containing food for dessert and stuff to snack on while he and Dallon are practicing music up in Dallon's studio."There's stuff in there, for him."Ryan waves awkwardly at the bag, clearing his throat."To do with that _Daddy_ stuff that you do."

"Ryan,"Dallon sighs once he has taken a look inside of the bag, looking at the man with a slight amount of pity because it does mean a lot to Dallon especially that Brendon likes Ryan, especially with the possibility of a tour."You didn't need to."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to."He shrugs, following Dallon down the hallway and to the kitchen."Is there anything I can do?"

"Pretend he doesn't exist?"Dallon blows out a sigh because he truly does hate how Brendon acts sometimes, and a lot of the time, it's Dallons own fault with how spoilt that he's made Brendon but it's not his fault that he can't say no to Brendon when the hybrid gives him those big brown eyes and cuddles close to him with all of his warmth and affection.

"Hi Blue Haired Ryan."Brendon comes bouncing forward with a cup in his hand, a strange, luring type of smile on his face that even makes Dallon's blood run a little cold, especially as 5 minutes ago they had been near enough screaming at one another in the hallway.

"Hey brown haired Brendon?"Ryan answers back awkward enough, eyebrow raised in curiosity and wondering internally how much of this is a trick.

"I'm Dallon's _boyfriend_."

"I know that,"He laughs awkwardly, turning his body to look at Dallon for some sort of help and then back to the beaming hybrid whose Tail swishes the air so sharply that Dallon can sweat he hears the _swish_ sound."He talks about you all of the time."

" _Good_."Brendon's reply is curt and blunt.

"Brendon,"

"Dallon, we don't need to keep saying names, everyone knows each other."He smiles sweetly at Dallon with so much sass and full of sauciness that it actually makes Ryan S snort our a laughter at, not expecting such an answer.

"Go and get drinks for everyone."He directs.

"Okay, here you go."Brendon thrusts the glass that he was holding into Ryan's hands before stalking over to the fridge and throwing the door open in an action that should send the fridge door off of its hinges. Ryan looks down into the glass, curious of the weird coloured contents of the glass only for it to be snatched out of his hands.

"Brendon, Ryan wants water and I swear to god, clean water."Dallon is dumping the contents of the glass down the sink, washing it out throughout."Go sit down, lunch is going to be a while longer."

"Milk for Dallon, Apple Juice for me and _clean water_ for Blue Haired Ryan."Brendon sets each glass down by their spot on the table as Dallon finishes up lunch. Brendon purposely makes sure to draw out each word slowly before sitting down in his usual seat, glaring at Ryan who hesitantly takes a sip of water.

"Don't you like my hair?"He asks, setting the glass down onto the table and looking across at Brendon, the hybrid's eyes narrowed and kitten ears plastered into his hair. He's the first hybrid that Ryan has been near in a long time, not since he was out on tour in Japan and the place was flooded with them.

Brendon is so much different from the hybrids out in Japan, with vibrant emotions and a personality that isn't locked away with the fear of a beating or a punishment. He knows very little of what life that Brendon lived before Dallon, but what he does know is that for a long time, Brendon wasn't all that different from the slaved hybrids in Japan.

"I don't like anything."

"Well that's not true, you have to like _something_."

"I like Dallon."Brendon answers as if to prove a point, sitting up straighter in his chair with his hands cupped around his glass protectively, tail wrapped around his stomach.

"And?"Ryan raises an eyebrow, trying to encourage Brendon to continue on with his list of likes, wanting desperately to get to know Brendon. He wants to know the Brendon that Dallon always blabbers on about, the one that has Dallon in a bubbling, bouncing mood with the greatest smile on his face because Brendon had did something adorably funny that morning.

"I like him more than you."

"Bre-"

"And he likes me more than what he likes you because I'm his boyfriend and I love him and he loves me and _not you_."There's an emotion behind Brendon's eyes, twisted with his frustration is Jealousy and part of Ryan really wants to laugh at the mer thought that Brendon is jealous because it's just so _adorable_.

"Look, why don't we talk about something else? Like who's this?"Ryan is trying to distract from the confusing conversation, picking up the stuffed giraffe by one of its legs and dangling it into the air for Brendon to see. A look of horror washes over Brendon's face at the way that Ryan holds Sinatra, jumping up from his seat and nearly leaping across the table.

"Don't touch him! You're hurting him!"Brendon is snatching Sinatra out of Ryan's hands, cuddling the stuffed giraffe to his chest, whispering reassurances to his stuffed giraffe friend and kissing him on the top of the head before looking at Ryan with dangerous eyes."Don't you ever touch him. Ever!"

Before either Ryan or Dallon can open their mouths to either apologise or shout, Brendon is storming out of the kitchen with heavy stomps and dramatic huffs with every movement.

"Is he like this with everyone?"Ryan asks in all seriousness, leaning his face into the open palm of his hand as he looks towards Dallon who is drying his hands with a dish cloth.

"No?"Because all of his introductions were while Brendon was little, or teetering on the edge of little space. He had met Ryan Ross the first time he ever sank into little space in the house, and Pete the first time at Ryan's house and Josh and Tyler there as well, when he was all soft and shy and just wanting to make everyone happy.

Ryan S is just so out of sorts for Brendon, and maybe that's because it's not his little side that met him first, it's his defensive big side that fears anyone and everyone that comes close to him or to Dallon, the side of Brendon who doesn't like new people or noisy atsmophere or people with bright hair and personalities and acting different.

"I'm going to talk to him, wait right here."Dallon instructs before he's out of the kitchen, following in the direction that he heard the sound of stomping feet race in. He finds himself in the livingroom, with Brendon sprawled out on the carpet with his face to the floor, Sinatra is tucked under an arm."What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."His voice is muffled against carpet.

"Because _Nothing_ is screaming at my friend and then storming off, Yeah?"Dallon is already sitting on the floor before he knows it, a common reaction for him to take in times of tantrums and sulks.

"You have friends!"

"Brendon, I have loads of friends."

"Y-you don't need anymore friends, you have me!"The hybrid has bounced up onto his knees, pointing at himself in a dramatic gesture with wide brown eyes as if he's pointing out the obvious of the situation. The feeling of dread has settled back into his stomach, sitting there heavy and making Brendon feel so sick and dizzy with emotion.

"Are you jealous? Is this what this is about?"

"No."Brendon turns, his back facing Dallon and arms crossing over his chest in defence, kitten tail wrapped around his stomach.

"I think you are,"Dallon sing-songs, a grin breaking out onto his face as all of the pieces start to climb together in his mind."Aw, baby, come here and talk to me, no need to be shy."

"I am not jealous! I-I don't have to sorry 'cus I'm cute and Ryan-"Brendon purses his lips together and frowns his brow as he glares into open space."- has been in hands before and traveled the world and probably is super rich and he's attractive and has cool hair and he knows you so well, it's not fair."

"Sweetheart,"Dallon pulls Brendon into his chest, resting his face on his shoulder."Why would I go after someone like Ryan when I have you? You're far more better than cool, you're adorable, and sweet and funny and beautiful and you have the best laugh in the entire universe. You do my head in, of course, but I wouldn't change you for the entire world and I'd fight anyone that tries to come between us."

"If you say so..."He huffs not unlikely, playing with Dallons fingers to try and distract himself from the empty feeling that is left in his stomach as the jealousy uncoils.

"You weren't like this with Pete and RyRy though."Dallon voices after a couple of moments, brow creased in thought."And they've known me even longer than what Ryan has, I'm a lot closer to them."

"That's 'cus they love each other."Brendon shrugs his shoulders in obviousness,"And I didn't have to worry of them trying to steal you from me."

"They do, don't they."Dallon can't help but to laugh just a little bit at the small reminder of Ryan and Pete's love for one another because it has always been there, even during the years of their high school friendship where Pete was chasing after guys who think with their dicks and Ryan was chasing after Pete to pick up their broken heart to put it back together again."And you know what, I love you, and you know that."

"And I'm the only one?"He whispers softly, looking at Dallon through think dark eyelashes.

"You're the only one that I love."Dallon seals the confession with a peck to the lips, rubbing his nose sweetly against Brendon's own as they remain sitting on the floor for a couple more moments before the older man regretfully speaks up again."Now, I want you to go and apologise to Ryan, not only for today but for yesterday too. And you're also, on top of your previous punishments, now during the dishes for the next week and Josh and Pete aren't allowed over."

"That's not fair!"

"March yourself into the kitchen now and apologise."Dallon is physically pulling the hybrid into as a stand, waiting with his arms crossed over his chest until Brendon huffs our a breath and proceeds to head into the kitchen, Dallon close on his tail to make sure.

When Brendon enters the kitchen, Ryan is folding pieces of paper that he has taken out of one of the bags he brought, hunched over the kitchen table and Brendon's mind itches with curiosity on what he is up to, venturing further into the kitchen and towards the kitchen table until he's standing right in front of Ryan.

"Ryan, I'm sorry for how I behaved last night at a party, and I'm sorry for how I acted today towards you too. I know that you're a good person, you have to be if Dallon trusts you enough to be his friend, and I'll try and be more civil- what are you doing?"His curiosity gets the best of him and Ryan lifts his head up from where he's focusing on the paper to look at Brendon.

"Oh! This is Origami, I picked it up a little when I was in Japan."He holds up the nearly finished paper animal for Brendon to look at before he goes back to finishing it, completing perfect folds and crosses like an expert until it's finished, picking it up and gently placing it in the palm of his hand for Brendon to look at."This is a Crane, it's a type of bird."

"That's so cool..."Brendon whispers, brown eyes wide as he looks at the shaped piece of paper that sits on the palm of Ryan's hands, shaped like a bird with a long neck and Brendon is in complete awe at the skill. His fingers itch to touch the paper girl, flickering his eyes from the bird to Ryan."C-can 'ou teach me? Please?"

"Yeah, sure."Ryan nods, a smile on his lips as he reaches forward and grabs the colourful sheets of paper from the bag that he brought with him, spreading the colourful sheets out onto the kitchen table."Pick a colour, any colour."He says in a dramatically funny voice which makes Brendon laugh.

"Purple."He says out loud, sliding the piece of paper out from the stack of sheets.

"Well I'm going to take blue."

"Just like your hair!"Brendon points childishly, jumping up and down slightly in his seat."Is it your favourite colour? Because I love all of the colours."

"It is, Yeah."Ryan laughs, a warm smile on his face as he takes his piece of paper and starts the introductions of folds, teaching Brendon on the basics of Origami first before the move onto creating paper cranes. There ends up being a pile of crumpled paper on the kitchen floor from failed attempts but it's worth it when the house is littered in colourful paper cranes by the end of the evening.


	58. Epilogue

"Brendon..."Dallon huffs out an amused puff of breath as he plucks up the paper origami crane that he has just found nestled on top of the freshly pressed towels in the bathroom hot press. He recognises it instantly because since Ryan S had came to his house, the house was beginning to become covered in the colourful paper birds, from little to small, white to blue and it seems like it has became a game for Dallon to collect them all.

As much as things had kicked off to a bad start at the beginning of the afternoon, Dallon thanked whoever was looking over him for how smoothly the rest of the afternoon had continued to go, with Brendon thankfully distracted by colourful pieces of paper and skilful hands that was teaching him on how to make origami paper cranes. It was a skill that Brendon had yet to master but by the end, he has proudly made five ( _"Daddy! Look! Look! Five!"_ ) perfect paper cranes that sat on a special place in Dallons music studio until he can give them as presents.

Dallon wouldn't go as far as saying that they hit it off like a house on fire, but Brendon was interested in Ryan, from his stunning blue hair that little Brendon curiously touched every second that he got to the fascinating skills and tricks that he has picked up all over the world while touring. Ryan S certainly had Brendon's curiosity and it was the best outcome that Dallon could hope for after a rough start.

That was a week ago, and still, Dallon is finding countless numbers of four full paper birds across the house, hidden in the oddest of places in Mugs, on top of the television, the back of the radiator and now, in the hot press among the piles of fluffy, fresh towels.

"You found it! O-only 10 more, Daddy!"Brendon is squealing from the bath, lavender scented bubble bath bubbles slowly beginning to fade around Brendon's squeaky clean body, curtesy of Dallon Weekes ( who battled washing Brendon and escaping with only soaked jeans! _Success_! ).

"How many did yous make?"He blows out an incredibly amused but bewildered huff of breath as he sets the lime green paper Crane onto the bathroom sink counter and unfolds the white fluffy towel.

"Well I made five, I-I'm not good at it but I'm better! A-and Ryan made like a million!"

"A million!"Dallon gasps, astonished at the amount of paper origami cranes that Ryan had supposedly made."What did you do with them all, peanut?"

"We hid them! An' then Ryan took some home cus' he needed company."

"Well that's very kind that you allowed Ryan to take home some birds, baby."Dallon has an extremely fond smile on his face as he comes towards the little with the specially soft and fluffy towel to wrap the shivering little in. It drowns Brendon, making him look so incredibly small and adorable as the towel comes to drape over his shoulders and form a makeshift hood over his head.

"They're Cranes, Daddy!"He huffs as he's helped out of the bathtub and onto the bathroom mat as Dallon makes a weak attempt of drying Brendon off with the towel."But Ryan says he'll show me how to make other animals like-like a swan an' a Butterfly!"

"Does that mean that you want to invite Ryan over to play?"

"No,"Brendon puffs out his cheeks in glowing embarrassment, because he's still not sure how he overall feels about Ryan. Sure, he's pretty cool and interesting ( and did Brendon mention that he has awesome blue hair? ) but Brendon having another friend is just so overwhelming to the hybrid who started off with none."B-but if _you_ wanna invite him over, you can..."

"Well thanks for your blessing, Brendon."Dallon can't help but to laugh at the coy blessing that Brendon has just gave him on inviting Ryan S back to the house. It's not only adorable for that reason, but also because Brendon so desperately wants Ryan S to come over too."Jammies or-?"

"Daddy's shirt! Daddy's shirt!"Brendon is bouncing up and down on the bed, the towel pooling at his hips and exposing the little in his full nakedness as he chants and bounces so that he's _defiantly_ heard by his Daddy.

"Are you _sure_? Because I think you have some perfectly good Jammies that need to be worn too..."Dallon trails off teasingly, pulling out a spotted onesie from one of Brendon's little drawers that's blue and purple, very similar to the fur of Sully from Monsters Inc. He can practically see the moment that Brendon dwells on the thought of changing his mind to the onside before he's chanting and bouncing again.

"Daddy's shirt! Please!"He tacks on pleadingly, big brown eyes and a pouty bottom lip that makes Dallon groan.

"Fine, fine, but you really have to start wearing your own clothes, Brendon. I'm running out on things to wear!"He grumbles, searching through his drawers and pulling out a faded light blue, very soft looking long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Be naked."Brendon suggests, a cheeky grin on his lips and kitten ears twitching in his mess of drying hair.

"Wear your own clothes."Dallon suggests in the same manner.

"That's not gonna happen, Daddy. Don't be silly."Brendon shakes his head with a giggle that brightens his entire face up with a smile, crinkling the corners of his eyes as he holds his arms up high for one of Dallons long-sleeved t-shirts to be put onto him. It's not that much big on him, but from years of being thrown into the wash and dryer, it's unbelievably worn and soft with age and smells just like Dallon.

"I'm going to leave you with the responsibly of putting on pyjama bottoms or pants while I get drinks for our movie."

"Yes sir!"Brendon is jumping up from the bed and kneeling down to find a suitable pair of bottoms to wear to bed, his long kitten tail swaying behind him peacefully as he does so.

Dallon leaves him to it, knowing rightly by the time he comes back up to bed that Brendon will have himself sorted and cuddled within their thick blankets and mountains of pillows that Brendon _insists_ that they keep. It's not as if Dallon gets any of those blankets or pillows anyway, he's lucky to even get _a_ pillow and a corner of a blanket.

It's been so long that Brendon has stayed in his little headspace for more than a weekend, teetering onto nearly a week being fully engrossed into his little headspace and Dallon secretly loves it. Not only for the fact that little Brendon is adorable ( and Sassy, and loud, and demanding... ) but because when he comes out, he'll hopefully be a lot calmer and happier.

Which will be soon, Dallon knows that by tomorrow morning he'll be back to his hopefully happier but probably usual grumpy self ( which isn't all that different from little Brendon but that's another topic ) and Dallon is going to take full advantage of having Brendon be his little baby boy for the last couple of hours of the evening.

"Okay, I've got juice, chewy candy and popcorn, sweet and salty because I wasn't making two batches of popcorn."Dallon announces as he returns to the bedroom, balancing everything on a make shift tray that he made with a table place mat after he overestimated his carrying skills and nearly spilt the bowl of popcorn across the kitchen

"An' we're watching The Lion King."The little hybrid declares from under all of the blankets and duvets on the bed, looking so small under the thick sheets as his kitten ears twitch in his hair and smiles brightly at his Daddy, hugging Sinatra and Freddie to his chest to keep their safe and warm.

"Again?"

"Again!"Brendon confirms happily, not even fazed at the sour attitude towards the movie. Brendon will never be sick of watching the same Disney Film on repeat, Dallon knows this. Dallon also knows that by the half an hour mark through the film that Brendon will be asleep so he only has to endure the first 30 minutes of torture before he can watch what he wants.

_Advantages!_

"Fine, but I'm picking tomorrow nights film."

"Okay,"Brendon smiles smugly because deep down, Brendon knows that that isn't going to happen and he'll get his way into watching whatever he wants to watch. As soon as Dallon is settled, handing off the popcorn and drinks to Brendon, the little is curling up close to his Daddy, snuggled in close and stealing body heat with his sippy of juice cupped in one hand and a handful of popcorn already in his mouth."Star' t'e mov'ee!"

"Sharing is caring."

"Yeah well Popcorn is...mine."Brendon concludes when he can't come up with a clever rhyme like Dallon, but he deems it good enough."Now shush!"

"Sorry,"Dallon whispers into himself, rolling his blue eyes up to the ceiling and only paying attention back to the screen as The Circle Of Life starts through the television speakers and feeling Brendon practically vibrate with excitement as he mumbles his attempts of 'singing along' to the song which Dallon found adorable.

Without hesitation and with ease, Dallon is wrapping his arm around Brendon's waist and hugging the hybrid close into his side as he watches the film on their bedroom television, just happy to be in the moment rather than the enjoyment of the Disney film. Brendon's body reacts to Dallons, curling in closer, leaning his head on his shoulder, purring softly at the way that Dallon runs his fingers through his hair and it's just _wonderful_.

By the morning, Dallon is waking up to a particularly uncomfortable bed, not only because for once in his life he has managed to get more than the corner of a flimsy blanket but the _entire mountain of duvets_ , but also the remains of their movie drinks and snacks remain on the bed, spilled onto the mattress and staining into sheets that now smell like Apple juice and salt.

Brendon is there, of course, sprawled out on his stomach and the blankets kicked off him onto Dallons side of the bed and the pillows thrown to the floor, substituting for poor Freddie the fat blue birds belly instead. His mouth is hung open in mid-sleep, the hint of quiet snores from the back of his throat as his kitten ears twitch every so often in his hair. It's the true side of Brendon, asleep first thing in the morning, dead to the world and goddamnit, Dallon still thinks he looks ridiculously beautiful.

It's astonishing, really, of how much that love can make you see the beauty of someone in every situation, of how that even in moments of a deep slumber or pale with sickness that Dallon is not fazed, without a care of what he looks like, that all he sees is the Brendon, he full nakedness of his humanity.

Of how Dallon will still sweep in and steal a kiss towards those pouty pink lips even when they're arguing, seconds ago screaming at each other over something wonderfully stupid, because he still undyingly loves him. Or how Dallon will sit, in all his quietness and the patience of a damn saint in a filled bathtub to calm Brendon's jitter fear of water to make him feel safe because his arms are around his waist holding him.

It's a love that he didn't have with Breezy, or anyone in that matter, and it makes him fearful, excited, nervous, jittery, ecstatic all at the same time because he truly fucking loves this man, whether big or little, happy or sassy and he knows that Brendon loves him, just as much or maybe even more, and he can't wait to drag him along into the path of his music fame with him, into their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Brendon. Thank you every one who read this fic, commenting and blessing me with so many kudos that I didn’t even expect to get. I’m currently working on the sequel ‘Dallon.’ And I hope that everyone who has been reading will be wonderful enough to continue on with the sequel where I have so much planned!
> 
> Again, thank you so much!


End file.
